Falling
by Frogie48
Summary: Bella is just divorced when she meets Edward in a club. Can he help her heal? Can she get over the past and fall in love with this amazing man? All Human/AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I have been playing with some original stories for a while but can't get these two characters out of my head. Please review and let me know how I'm doing so far. I'm quite nervous about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Twilight. I do however own this particular little story involving them.**

"Well I'm sure glad that's finally over!" I sighed to my friend Alice. She had accompanied me to the courthouse to finalize my divorce. It had been a 3 year mistake that I was happy to be rid of. You know how people say "ya know when ya know"; well it works in the negative as well. I knew I was making a mistake but made it anyway, then when it was time to end it I just knew. I guess on some level I had feelings for him but they weren't what they should have been to merit marriage. I think I was just scared of being alone. Stupid, I know. So now here I am, 26 and divorced.

"So, where are we going to celebrate?" Alice asked pulling me from my thoughts. "I don't care as long as I can relax and maybe let loose a little. I want to go home and change first though!" I really needed a night out after all of that. She said she knew just the place. I could be in trouble.

It was still early so we went to grab some dinner before going out. Sure enough Alice's idea of a place to relax and let loose was a dance club. I should have known. She is a spunky little thing. She is about 5'2" and petite with short black hair and bright blue eyes. We've been friends for most of our lives. I love that girl. We couldn't be more opposite but we were a good match. I am 5'6" and athletically built with long brown hair and brown eyes. I am a little quiet and try to just blend in, while she is outgoing and loves being the center of attention. Like I said opposites!

We went inside and it was packed, but it was a Friday night. The club was packed since it was after 10:00. I was glad that I decided to just dress casual in some dark jeans and a simple long sleeve black wrap top. Alice never went casual so she was wearing a shimmery pink mini dress. We got some drinks and found a table a little ways from the dance floor. There were a bunch small groups hanging out. There were a couple of different bachelorette parties judging by the veil and matching t-shirts. Many looked to be groups of college guys. The other was a small group of guys that looked to be about our age. They were all very nice to look at and seemed to be focused on one guy in particular. I thought it must be his birthday or something. He was really attractive, about 6'2" with a nice slender build. He had golden brown hair that was a mess on top his head. Alice caught me staring. "He's hot, you should talk to him!" She said sounding a little too excited. "No way, Alice, you know I can't talk to some guy in a bar." I thought out loud, _she's crazy_! "Besides that is the last thing I need right now!" She gave me that mischievous little smile she has and said "_That_ is exactly what you need right now! There is nothing wrong with having a little fun." I just rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink.

After a while I was feeling pretty good and the DJ started playing some good music, so we decided to get up and dance. I loved to dance but always hated the way guys would get all up on me when we were dancing, so I stuck close to Alice. It probably brought us all kinds of attention but we felt safe and had a lot of fun. While we were dancing I noticed that "the guy" was looking at us. He was trying to be sly but I caught him. His friends started laughing and pushing him out of his seat towards the dance floor. Alice noticed me freeze up and turned to see what I was looking at. As soon as she saw him she grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. "Bella, you can do this, just dance with him and see what happens, You will be fine!" Then she disappeared.

I was just standing there in the middle of the dance floor watching this amazing man approach me as the song changed to On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez. He got about a foot away and said "Dance with me?" I just nodded like a fool, blushing bright red. He moved closer and started moving a little. I followed. He leaned in close to my ear and said "I'm Edward." Then he took my hands and wrapped them around his neck then placed his on my hips. I think my heart was trying to beat out of my chest. I took a deep breath and leaned in to say "Bella. My name is Bella." He smiled a beautiful smile and stared moving me a little more. I really needed to get it under control. He obviously noticed my tension because he leaned down to my ear again "Relax Bella, I won't bite." I giggled and relaxed a little. I decided to stop being so nervous and just go with it. So I looked up at his face and started moving my hips side to side with the beat. He followed and soon we were really dancing well. He led us in a ChaCha style step as I loosened up. He didn't grind on me (for which I was both thankful and a little disappointed) but he did move one of his hands to my lower back to pull me a little closer. He was absolutely gorgeous. As the song pick up he raised my right arm above my head and spun me in a turn only to pull me into him quickly and I was so happy I spent so much time in dance classes. We started to draw a bit of a crowd but I only just barely noticed anyone else. His green eyes just sparkled and his smile was making me happily uncomfortable! Part of me really wanted to lick him! All too soon the song ended and I started to back away but he held me and asked if he could buy me a drink. I nodded and let him lead me by the hand to the bar.

I started to look around for Alice but wasn't having any luck spotting her. Edward noticed and pointed over to the table his friends were occupying. Sure enough, there she sat with his friends looking like she'd known them all her life. We walked over and Edward introduced me to his friends, Jasper, Emmet and Ben. "So Alice tells us you are celebrating!" the big guy, Emmet, shouted. I scowled at Alice and asked "Did she now? Did she say what we are celebrating?" Edward's eyes bounced between me and Alice. I guess he picked up on the tension. Jasper noticed too since he was watching Alice very closely. He quickly answered, "Nope she wouldn't say, just that you were finally happy." "Sounds like our friend Edward here." Ben added. Edward blushed a little and smirked at his friends. I looked over at him, "Are you celebrating too?" He said "yeah, my divorce was finalized today." I relaxed at that bit of news and said, "Mine too!" He smiled the most beautiful crooked smile back at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice bounce in her seat and nudge Jasper on the shoulder. He gave a huge grin to Emmet and Ben. That seemed a little suspicious but I let it go and asked Edward to dance again.

He didn't answer but just took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I couldn't tell you what song was playing because all I could concentrate on was the way his hands felt on my lower back and his warm breath on my neck. He was swaying us back and forth in a slow rhythm and moving his hands up and down my back. I felt his knee in between my thighs and had to stop myself from doing something too forward. I had my hands linked behind his head just to keep my fingers out of his hair. When I felt him press my body into him I relented and sunk my fingers into his silky locks. He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine. We were so close that if I tipped my head back I could brush my lips against his. While I was contemplating doing just that Alice touched my shoulder bringing me out of my Edward induced trance. Edward leaned back and loosened his grip on my hips so I could turn to her. "Are you ready to go?" I just stared at her trying to figure out why she was in such a hurry. She must have read my mind because she leaned in to my ear, "Bella, it's almost 1:30 in the morning and you two have been dancing for over an hour!" I heard Edward chuckle and quickly snapped out of it. The crowd had dwindled down to only about 15 people and 6 of them were our little group. I thought, wow, how had I not noticed.

Jasper asked if we wanted to join them at a local diner for some coffee. Alice was practically vibrating so I said yes. Once outside of the club, Emmet and Ben said good bye and left us in the parking lot. We followed the guys to the diner and Alice didn't stop talking all the way there. She rattled off question after question about Edward and commented on our "amazing chemistry". It would have been funny if I weren't in such a stupor. I had never felt like that before. Like he and I were the only people on the planet. I wonder if it was just the music and maybe the effects of the alcohol. Once we pulled in front of the diner I was kind of back to normal. Before I could even get the key out of the ignition, Edward was opening my door for me. I was not used to this at all. We walked into the empty diner and found a booth in the corner. Edward gestured for me to slide in and he sat next to me while Alice and Jasper did the same on the other side. Alice and Jasper were talking like they'd known each other for ever so I had to ask, "Do you two know each other or something?" I'm sure I sounded rude but it was just so odd. I mean Alice seemed to be comfortable with anyone but Jasper was different. She blushed and ducked her head immediately so I knew I was right. "Really, Alice, How come I didn't know about him?" She just smiled and started to explain. "Well we met like a month ago at Fast Eddie's. His band was playing and I was there with some girls from work. I of course couldn't take my eyes off him and had to introduce myself. But when his set was over he came to me before I could even get up." He just smiled and nodded along with her. "So I gave him my number and we've been talking ever since. I didn't know he was going to be there tonight though, so I didn't plan this! I promise, Bella!" She was worried I was upset with her! "Alice, it's fine, I didn't even think that. Besides this has been a great night!" Edward shot that amazing crooked smile at me and I almost melted. "Yes, it has been a great night." he agreed.

We sat there sipping on coffee and talking for another 2 hours. I was going to drag ass tomorrow but it was so worth it. The guys ordered some pancakes and I got an omelet while Alice got French toast. It was fun, almost like being back in college. When we realized it was going on 4 am we all decided it was time to head home. Edward walked me back to my car where we realized that Alice was following Jasper to his truck. "I had a lot of fun tonight." I smiled, "I did too." He leaned in close and with his lips barely touching my cheek breathed "Can I take you out again? Maybe tomorrow?" I kind of panicked and said, "Sure, how bout I meet you for lunch tomorrow and we go from there." He backed up a little; I swear I saw disappointment pass through his eyes before saying "sure, that would be great. Can I have your number?" I wanted to smack myself in the forehead. "Of course, hand me your cell." I took his phone from him and called my cell and saved my number in his contacts. "There you go, now I have your number too. I will call you tomorrow and we can work out the details." "I'll be waiting, see you later!" He said smoothly. I did that stupid little girly finger wave and sank into my car. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He waved and walked away.

Alice noticed my mortification when she got in the car. "Oh no, what did you do?" "I am such a dork!" She just laughed at me. I didn't think it was so funny but laughed just to lighten the mood. "You know he is totally into you, right?" What? Alice you are crazy, he only just met me. There is no way and I am so not good enough for him." She snorted and glared at me, "oh no you don't, don't you start that 'I'm not worthy of anything good' crap. You and I both know that you do deserve it and that you are more than good enough for Edward." I am sure I looked like a little girl being scolded by her mother but I just couldn't help my thoughts. "I'm sorry Ali, but I just can't see what he would see in me." "Every time you do this I want to find that asshole ex-husband of yours and beat the living crap out of him! He was wrong every time he said those things to you and you know it. He only wanted to control you and keep you locked away for him. You are so much more than he ever gave you credit for." She was positively pissed off. I hated that I let him get to me but after 9 years together I couldn't help it. Mike was such a huge part of my life and letting it go was going to be harder than just signing my name on the divorce papers. His words and actions were deeply imbedded in my heart and mind. Therapy was helping but I had a long way to go. Alice knew this but it hurt her when I got down on myself. She knew me before Mike and saw the changes in me from my time with him.

"Bella, I know how much he hurt you and I know that will take a long time to work through, but I am asking this of you as your best friend, please give Edward a chance to show you how amazing you are." I smiled a little and wiped away the tears trying to fall, "I will try. I can't promise that I won't screw it up but I will try to let it go and see where all this goes." "Good, that's all I ask. That and I want all the details!" With that little comment we were back to our usual selves. Speaking of details I needed some. "Alice, why didn't you tell me about Jasper? You seem to really like him a lot and from the way he looks at you, he really likes you too."

"Bella, you were so busy with work and the divorce was dragging you down so I was worried that it would hurt you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep it from you for long, I had planned on telling you tonight actually. Then we just ran into them and you and Edward hit it off so easily."

"It's ok, I understand, I was just shocked at how connected you were already. This looks serious, Ali."

"I think it is. He is so great. We haven't really spent any time together before tonight but we can talk for hours and not run out of things to say and he is so sweet. Oh my God he is hot though. I couldn't stop staring at him tonight!"

I laughed at her but totally understood what she meant. I wanted to touch Edward the whole night. "Believe me, I understand. Did you look at Edward? I mean he is beautiful!"

Soon we were at her apartment. She told me to call her after I made my plans with Edward and said good night. I only lived a short way from her so I was home in 10 minutes. I pulled into the garage and couldn't believe this was all mine. Mike had moved most of his stuff out after I kicked him out but only recently got the rest of it out. I had to fight for the house because he thought he was entitled to it but since I was the one who paid for it I made sure I got to keep it. I loved this house and I worked so hard for it. He only wanted it to hurt me. It was the only thing I was adamant about in our divorce, that and not paying him any kind of support.

Since it was nearing 5 am, I headed straight to bed and was asleep in minutes. I dreamed of a beautiful green eyed man that night.

**Thank you for reading. Please take a second to review. I'd love some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related except a set of well worn copies of the books. It all belongs to Mrs. Meyers. If only I had had the dream!**

The sun was so bright in my bedroom that I groaned as I opened my eyes. It was after 11 am and I really needed to get up. I didn't want to think about my plans for the day so I hopped in the shower as a distraction. It didn't really work because Edward was all I could think about. So after wrapping my long hair in a towel and throwing on a robe I went searching for my cell phone. I found it in my car apparently I forgot to bring it in with me this morning. I had two missed calls and four text messages from Alice. I didn't want to get into anything with her so I only checked her texts.

**Wake up sleepyhead u have a call to make – A**

**Hey really Get UP – A**

**OMG Do I need to come over and drag you out of bed? – A**

**If I don't here from you in 15 min I am coming over! – A**

The last one was sent 20 minutes ago so I knew she would be here in a bit. I decided to call Edward and make plans before she got here to yell at me. I shakily dialed his number and waited.

"Hello Bella" his smooth voice answered. "Hi, sorry I didn't call sooner I just woke up and had apparently forgotten my phone in the car….." I rattled off nervously before he cut me off. "Bella, it's ok, I just woke up as well. I was thinking we could do a late lunch/ early dinner. Would that work for you?" He actually sounded nervous. "Of course, where do you want to meet? I live in Edwardsville but I can come across the river to where ever you are." I said quickly and then waited for his reply. "Hmmm, let me think. Why don't we meet up on the Landing and maybe go to the Old Spaghetti Factory. That is kind of in between for both of us, I'm in Clayton." Just then I heard Alice's car pull in the drive so I opened the garage door so she would see me. "That sounds great actually. I can be there at 2:30 if that works for you." Alice was mouthing questions at me and bouncing around in front of me so I was holding back a giggle when he answered "That sounds perfect, see you there." "Great, Bye Edward." "Bye Bella." Alice squealed like a 10 year old as soon as I hung up. "Why weren't you answering your phone this morning? I've been calling since 9 trying to get you up." "Alice I was sleeping and my phone was out here in the car. Why did I have to be up at 9? This will work out so much better than an actual lunch date." She looked deep in thought before she started firing questions at me, "Where are you going and what time do you have to be there? What do you have planned after lunch and what in the world are you going to wear?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, "We are going to the Spaghetti Factory at 2:30 and I have no idea what we will do after that. I was thinking some nice jeans and that flowing blue top I got last week with my ballet flats. Is that ok?" She laughed at me and grabbed my hand "sounds good but why don't you wear a pretty dress instead." I led her inside and shut the garage door. "I don't like to wear dresses, you know this and it's a lunch date with undetermined plans after so jeans and flats are more practical." "OK fine but I will get you in a dress soon!" she relented.

After an epic argument over make up and hair I was ready. Alice wanted to do the "full treatment" whatever that was and I just wanted to go with a natural look. So we compromised, I had my hair down and full of big curls and she applied a bit of make up to "accentuate my huge brown orbs" as she put it. I thought it might be too much but she usually knew best in these matters. So I started out the door at 1:45 hoping there wouldn't be much traffic and I would be a bit early.

As soon as I pulled my car into the parking lot my nerves kicked in. I started to panic as I looked in the mirror. I had to take a couple deep breaths to calm down. As I was closing the visor I saw him walking towards the door of the restaurant. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a dark blue sweater. He had the sleeves pushed up to his forearms. He was wearing tennis shoes as well and that made me feel so much better. I saw him look around for a second and then stop when he saw my car. He seemed to be debating whether he should come to me or wait there. I got out and started to walk his direction. He crossed the street and met me beside the parking lot. "Hi Bella, you look lovely." I blushed "Thank you, you look nice too. Blue is a good color for you." It was his turn to blush which only made him more attractive. "Thank you, shall we?" He said as he held his elbow out to me. I linked my arm in his and let him lead me to the door. Once inside we walked down the stairs to the bar of the restaurant. It was fairly empty since it was early but I knew that it would be packed in just a few hours. The hostess took us to a table in the back. We were quiet for a few minutes as we settled in. The waiter asked our drink and appetizer order. I ordered an ice tea and he got a coke, we decided to share the olive tapenade. After he left Edward asked "So you live in Edwardsville, is that where you are from?" "No, I'm actually from a little town in Kentucky. Wickliffe, it is near Paducah. I went to college at SIU Edwardsville and decided to stay up here for a while. Where are you from?" "Chicago originally but I moved here to be near my ex-wife's family and was thinking about moving back since we finally settled everything….." I'm sure I looked disappointed at his news. It would figure that I would meet a nice guy only to have him move away. "….although I am thinking about staying around for a while now." He looked at me pointedly with that. I guess I was too obvious. I smiled and asked "Well Clayton is a beautiful area. So what do you do?" He grinned "Yes it is quite beautiful. I am an architect. My family owns a firm and I head up this division here in the city. My father and brother are in Chicago." "Oh wow. Have you done any thing I may have seen?" "Not unless you are house hunting in Lake St. Louis." he laughed a little. "I do mostly residential and condominium buildings. I have done a few of the newer buildings in Clayton though." Before I could stop myself I blurted out "Well maybe you can show me sometime." I know I blushed because I could feel my face heat up. His hand twitched and I swear he muttered under his breath but I couldn't tell what he said. "I'd love to, and what is it you do?" "Oh well I'm a writer and I do some substitute teaching at an elementary school close to my home." "That is great, what do you write?" I stuttered a little because I didn't know how to tell him what I write about. "I-I um I write romance. Well erotic romance novels." He choked on his water at that and it made me nervous. "Are you okay?" I hoped he was someone who would accept what I did instead of like most people I met. "Yes, just surprised. You don't seem like the erotica type. But then I've never met a writer before so I have nothing to go on. Have you ever published anything?" "Um yeah, I have three published works. I write under a pen name though so you would have to know to find them. Which reminds me, what is your last name? I don't think I asked you last night." "Cullen. And yours?" "Newt- I mean Swan. Ugh that's going to take some time to get used to." At that moment the waiter brought us our drinks and appetizer. We had been so caught up in our conversation that we hadn't decided on our entre' yet however we both nodded when he asked us if we were ready. I ordered the chicken parmigiana and Edward ordered the crab ravioli.

Edward seemed tense for a moment before asking "How long were you married?" I looked down at my hands before answering "3 years but we were together off and on for the last 9 years." He looked sad "What happened? If you don't mind me asking, you don't have to answer that, I'm sorry….." I cut him off and smiled hoping to calm him, "We just shouldn't have gotten married. We weren't right for each other and I was too afraid of being alone to stop the progression. What about you, if you don't mind me asking." "Kind of the same thing. I did what was expected of me for my age and it was a huge mistake. Now I wish I could go back and do it all differently." I reached out and scooped up some of the dip before stating "hindsight and all." with a laugh. He smiled and took a bite of the dip as well.

Lunch continued on the same way. We went back and forth asking questions but it never got as heavy again. Mostly just simple getting to know each other kind of questions. I learned his favorite color was blue, he loved baseball and music, he played the piano and guitar and he was adopted by his Aunt and Uncle when he was just a baby. He asked me lots of questions about my favorites. Conversation flowed so easily that we ate and were walking out the restaurant before we even realized it. I wasn't ready to leave him though so I asked him to take a walk with me. The Landing was mostly restaurants and bars so we just walked down to the river and made our way to the Arch. I hadn't been there since right after I moved here so we decided to check it out. We walked through the museum under the Arch first and talked like old friends. It was so nice. He held my hand the whole time. It made me feel like a teenager again. We started out walking kind of at an arms length with our fingers intertwined and ended up shoulder to shoulder. We decided to take a ride to the top of the Arch. There weren't any people waiting so we got a little egg shaped trolley to ourselves. He held my hand tightly all the way to the top. I giggled a little when I noticed he was starting to sweat a bit. "Are you claustrophobic?" He grimaced, "No, I'm afraid of heights. I don't know why though." I smiled at him and rubbed my free hand over his knuckles. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. Why did you suggest this if you are afraid of heights?" "Cause I have to get over it and as they say 'you must face your fears'." "So is this your first time up here?" He just nodded and closed his eyes. I was starting to worry that he wouldn't get out of the trolley. We reached the top and he didn't move so I told him to close his eyes and take my hands. I led to the viewing area and had him sit on the bench. It was empty except for us so no one would see him if he freaked out (except for the attendant of course). "Just take a few deep breaths and the try to open your eyes." He took 4 deep breaths and started to open his eyes. Once he got them open I noticed his hands relax. I let go of his right hand and asked him if he was ok. He nodded. "You can look out, I will just wait here." "Are you sure? We can head down if you want." "No, I will be fine, in fact I may even stand up in a sec." he tried to smile but it was definitely forced. I just rolled my eyes at him and turned around. "You know you don't have to face all your fears at one time, don't you? " He laughed and it was much more natural. "Yeah, I should have thought of that down at the bottom."

I was looking out the window at the river when I felt his arms snake around my waist. He kept his head leaned against the back of mine but squeezed me tightly in his embrace. It was lovely and I wanted to turn and face him. I was a little afraid of freaking him out though so I stayed still. Then I felt his nose on the space behind my ear. He was nudging my hair out of the way before he pressed his lips softly to the same spot. I sighed and tilted my head. His arms slackened a bit and I turned to face him. When I looked at his face I saw that his eyes were closed, so I leaned in and pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. I felt him smile a little and then kiss me back. It was such a sweet tender kiss but now I was curious. I pressed in again only lining my lips up so that my top lip was between both of his. He surprised me by sucking it into his mouth slightly. I gasped out loud and swept the tip of my tongue across his bottom lip. He took that opportunity to deepen the kiss and our lips parted to allow our tongues to meet. He tasted so good; his lips were so firm and gentle at the same time. I wanted to keep going but the attendant cleared his throat bringing us back down to earth. We both chuckled and blushed before heading back to the trolley to head down.

Edward handled the ride down so much better but he also didn't take his eyes off my face the entire way. With anyone else that would have made me very uncomfortable but with him I was kind of lost in his beautiful green eyes. Once we got to the bottom we headed for the exit. It was now sometime after 6 pm and I was no where near ready to separate from him yet. Feeling very bold I asked, "Would you like to come to my place for a while?" He looked a little shocked and took too long to answer so my nerves kicked in and I started to ramble; "Well I mean, I only live like 20 minutes from here but I guess I could have just asked you if you wanted to do something tomorrow. I didn't mean to be so forw…." He cut me off with a kiss and said; "I'd love to!" It was so hard to stop myself from saying 'really?' But I knew that Alice would kick my ass if I let my self doubt take over. So I just smiled widely and practically dragged him back towards our cars.

On the drive back to my house I started to freak out! _What if he thinks I want him to stay the night? What if he is the one night stand kind of guy? What in the hell am I doing?_ Trying to calm myself down I took my questions one at a time. _First, it doesn't matter what he thinks, you are no where near ready for him to spend the night. Just be honest with him about that and I'm sure he will understand. Second, he doesn't really seem like that kind of guy and if he is then he will have to wait a while for that "one night", now won't he. Third, you are just having a great time with a very nice guy and showing him where you live so you can continue to get to know each other. Remember Bella, you are a beautiful, smart, self-reliant woman who can do anything you want so stop freaking out!_

I looked in the rearview mirror and noticed he was on the phone. I was quite proud of myself for stopping the freak out that was sure to come over that phone call. It was probably just someone from work or maybe his family not a reason to be suspicious, at least not yet. So I waved at him to see if he knew I was watching. He smiled and waved back at me. I turned off the highway and before too long we were pulling into my driveway.

**Thank you to those who have started reading my little story. I am so excited! I have readers!**

**Okay so this story is set in the St. Louis Mo, bi-state area, obviously since the Arch is only in St. Louis. I am from a neighboring city on the Illinois side of the Mississippi river. I figured that since I knew the area I would write it instead of trying to make it look like I knew Seatle or the east coast at all. Besides it was time for the MidWest to get some love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Twilight.**

I watched him hang up his call and step out of the car all the while trying to figure out what I would say next. He beat me to it though "Wow Bella this place is beautiful!" I felt a huge smile spread across my face, "Thanks, it was the first thing I bought after I published my second book." He looked puzzled "Why after the second one and not the first?" "I didn't want to spend a penny of my first royalties or the advance I got so I waited. I was afraid it would be a one time thing and I would have to live on that while I looked for a real job." I started to walk towards the door but he stopped me. "You are a very smart woman and apparently your books have done very well. You should be very proud." Then he kissed me on the forehead. I blushed yet again and led him into the house. The garage led to the kitchen. It was my second favorite place in the house. It had white cabinets and black granite countertops when I bought it but I had the cabinets painted cobalt blue and replaced the wood panels with frosted glass after we moved in. Edward looked surprised by the bright cabinets but didn't say anything. I led him out to the entry where I kicked off my shoes. He followed and looked around. "The structure in here is so contemporary but doesn't feel cold like a lot of contemporary houses. Can I have a tour?" I just laughed at his enthusiasm. "Of course you can. I'm afraid if I made you wait to see the rest you'll spontaneously combust." He ducked his head and blushed._ I will never get used to how sweet it is when he does that._ "Follow me, I'll show you my favorite room in the house first." I led him down the hall to the study. It had an entire wall of white bookshelves that were nearly full of everything I've ever read. The other walls were a soft green color and the back wall was almost all windows. I had a huge desk where I wrote and an overstuffed gray couch. "I spend most of my time in here when I write but lately I've been in here when I'm not writing. I just feel calm in here." "Mmmhmm, I can picture you sitting on that big ole couch with one of these books in your hand." "Okay so next door is one of the guest rooms and across the hall is the other one. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall. Follow me upstairs?" He grabbed my hand and let me pull him along. As we made our way upstairs he seemed completely taken by the house but his eyes kept meeting mine.

I took him to the den where he admired my flat screen and sound system. I had a large brown leather sofa and two matching recliners all facing the 72 inch TV. He looked amazed and kind of careful when he asked "So did you get custody of this in the divorce?" I must have looked indignant because he started to backtrack immediately. "Not that you wouldn't want it or anything it just looks like such a guy's room." I started to laugh and he slowly smiled. "No I bought everything in this house so when we separated I told him I was keeping it. He wanted to keep his car that I bought more than he wanted to fight for the house. "

"I'm so sorry, I just gave up so many of my things in my divorce that I made a rash assumption." He looked so sheepish that I couldn't help but run the back of my hand over his cheek. "It's okay. Most people assume that he bought everything. But I know better and that's all that matters to me...Want to watch a movie or something? Oh my gosh I totally forgot to ask if you wanted anything to drink!" He just smiled at my goofiness. "I'd love to talk some more, I have a lot of questions for you. Also I wouldn't mind something to drink." I couldn't think of what I had in the fridge so I asked him to follow me to the kitchen. We popped some popcorn and made some glasses of tea and headed back upstairs.

He wasn't kidding when he said he had a lot of questions for me and they weren't all easy to answer. He started with "Why don't you have an accent, if you are from Kentucky?" I just laughed "I do but it has gotten so light after living here for 7 years. It gets stronger when I am really tired or have been talking a lot. You'll see." Then he asked why I chose to move up here in the first place. That was harder to answer because it all revolved around Mike. "Well I got accepted to University of Kentucky but when Mike didn't we looked for somewhere he could play baseball and SIUE offered him a full ride. I just followed him here and since I didn't really know what I wanted to do I studied English and became an education major." "Wait you gave up UK to follow him. He must have been something special." I watched his face go from astonishment to sadness in an instant. It killed me so I quickly answered him. "Special, no he wasn't special. I was just naive and kind of under his thumb." He looked up and his eyes met mine fiercely, "Under his thumb, how?"

So now we were at a place I didn't want to go yet. He didn't need to know about all of that mess and I wasn't ready to tell him. "Typical controlling boyfriend and stupid girl stuff. So where did you go to school, you said you were in Chicago till recently right?" I held my breath as I hoped he would allow the change in subject. He exhaled loudly and let it go. "I went to Northwestern. Yeah Kate and I moved here 2 years ago because she wanted to be closer to her parents. She grew up in Ladue and didn't like Chicago. I tried moving to the suburbs for her but she just wanted to come here. My dad decided we would use my moving to expand the business though so it worked out well." He was so subdued when he spoke, that I knew he missed home. "Do you miss it, Chicago I mean?" "Not Chicago so much but I do miss my family. My brother has two little girls, Ellie and Claire. I miss them a lot more than I thought I would." _Oh my gosh that is so sweet, I think I just swooned._ He loves his nieces. "Aww that's really sweet. I bet they miss their uncle as well. So how long were you and Kate married then." He smiled and then it fell quickly, "Yeah I'm sure they do. We got married as soon as I graduated 6 years ago. We were separated for the last two years though." _So that makes him 27 or 28._ "I'll be 28 in June." _Oh crap I must have said that out loud._ He just laughed "Yeah you said that out loud." "Well now I feel stupid." "Don't feel stupid. I think it's kind of cute and your accent comes through when you think out loud." He leaned in and kissed me softly. It made me giggle a little. I backed up and took a drink as did he. Our conversation turned decidedly less serious as the night went on. My accent coming on strong as the hour got later and with out much sleep the night before I was in full on hick mode. He thought it was adorable and I was just annoyed but couldn't do anything about it. We also got closer and closer as the night went on. He moved closer and I just kind of snuggled into his side. We ended up practically laying side by side on my couch his arm lying across my back and my head on his chest. I was so comfortable that I must have dozed off because next thing I knew it was morning and we were both trying to figure out where we were.

He was looking around sleepily and I was trying not to panic as we finally looked at each other. He smiled and I almost attacked his mouth. I offered him breakfast and apologized for falling asleep on him. "I'd love breakfast and I didn't mind one bit. You looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake you so I just pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and fell asleep too." _What a sweet thing to do! _"Well thanks, I feel a lot better now."

I led him downstairs to the kitchen and started some bacon and eggs, while he made himself some coffee. He watched me move around the kitchen and I caught him smirking a few times. When I brought the food to the table I had to ask "What? Did I forget something?" "Nope, you are just so lovely and the way you move around is so….." I blushed and looked away as he trailed off. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he was going to say. Things had been so innocent and easy between us that I wasn't sure if he wanted me like I did him. "So what are your plans for the day?" He asked after a moment of comfortable silence. "Oh um I don't really have any plans today except some packing." "Packing? Are you going somewhere?" "Oh no, well not for a few weeks but I have to pack up some stuff Mike left and asked me to donate if I didn't want them. Well I don't want them and really want to get his junk out of my house." He smiled that heartbreaking smile and offered to help. Although I didn't want him to help me pack up my ex-husbands stuff I didn't want him to leave yet either so I said yes.

**Thanks again to those that have been reading, it is really exciting. Leave me a review so I know how I'm doing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Sunday was so easy and so much fun. Edward helped me pack all of Mike's stuff up and even went with me to donate them to Goodwill. We picked up some cheeseburgers and ate on my patio. I've never been so at ease with anyone in my life. It was hard to say good bye to him but we both had to work the next day. As hard as it was to say good bye it was even harder to pull my lips away from his. He has the softest lips and is the most amazing kisser. He promised to call me this week and we made plans to see each other on Saturday. Only this time I was going to his house. I was unbelievably nervous about that.

Monday evening Alice called. I knew I was in trouble because I hadn't talked to her since Saturday morning. She was surprisingly not ready to kill me and even kind of smug when I told her that he spent the night. "Ali, it wasn't like that at all. We talked till very late and I kind of fell asleep on him." "Oh Bella, that's great. He told Jasper that he thinks you are really special." Internally I swooned but I tried to keep it together on the outside. "That's great, but can you do me a favor. Don't tell me everything he tells Jasper. I don't want to hear stuff like that from anyone but him." I guess she understood although I knew she was dying to tell me more.

Tuesday I had conference calls all day to set up my book release. I was supposed to travel for a bunch of signings but details were only just coming together. I hated these things. The book stores were always too small and crowded and I hate crowds. There was also a convention coming up that I was scheduled to speak at. I really hated speaking to crowds but most of the people that attended were writers trying to get published so I knew how helpful it could be.

Wednesday I wrote all day and was so worked up by five o'clock that when the phone rang I jumped on it. Edward sounded a little tired. "Hey Edward, how are you?" "Oh I'm perfect now. It has been a terrible week and I couldn't wait to hear your voice." _Awww! _"Oh, I'm sorry. It's only Wednesday so maybe it will get better."

He said he hope so cause he was so ready for Friday. I knew what he meant but my week was going pretty well so far. We talked for a while before he asked me what I was working on. My breathing hitched and I knew I would have to be very careful with what I told him. "Umm just some chapters of my new book." His voice rose slightly before he got it back "Oh! Oh yeah, anything interesting." I smiled and decided to play with him a bit. "Yeah kind of interesting. My heroine met someone she really likes and things got a little heated in the latest chapter." "Heated huh? Sounds promising." _Oh he doesn't not want to play with me I do this for a living._ His voice had deepened and I knew that meant he was very interested in playing with me too. "Oh I don't know about promising. They got a little carried away when they met for a picnic. Let's just say they could have been arrested for the display. She just couldn't help herself. She got caught up in the moment and now I am trying to decide whether to make her take a step back or just go with it." "I say just go with it. Sometime the best things come from something completely unexpected." "Yep" I said popping the p. "Sometimes the best things are completely unplanned." He took a deep breath and rushed out a question in the breath. "I'm sorry Edward I didn't catch that." "Bella, will you meet me for lunch tomorrow?" "Yeah, where?" He asked me to come to his office and we'd go from there.

Thursday morning I woke up early and went for a run. I was tense and nervous so it was the best I could do at the moment. I had been so on edge since Sunday afternoon and with all the writing I was doing and my dreams I needed some kind of release. I'm not trying to repress anything I just don't want to open that particular can of worms yet. _Yeah keep telling yourself that!_

I took a shower and since it was a nice warm day I decided to wear a linen skirt and this sleeveless gauzy yellow top I found in the back of my closet. I pulled my hair into a soft ponytail and applied some light make-up. Then after steeling my nerves I headed out to meet Edward. It took forever to get to his office downtown because of traffic. Between the road construction and the traffic from the ball game I was just barely on time. As I made my way into the building I was starting to feel nervous again. The elevator to the 26th floor was fast so I didn't have time to calm down before I stepped into the lobby of his company. The receptionist, a pretty young blonde, looked up and smiled before saying "Mr. Cullen is waiting for you; I'll let him know you are here." I must have looked surprised because she stopped and said "He hasn't stopped asking if you were here for the last 20 minutes and he had to tell me all about you so I'd know when you walked in." I just laughed. That bit of knowledge calmed my nerves so much. I loved that he was just a nervous as I was. Just as I was getting ready to take a seat, I heard a sigh from the door. I turned to see Edward in a suit smiling like I was the best thing he'd seen all day. I felt my temperature rise just at the sight of him. _Oh my God he is amazing!_ "Bella, You look so…just…..Wow!" I smiled and blushed even though I was already sure I was pink from looking at him. "I could say the same about you. Where to, sir?" He took my hand and led me to his office. "I hope you don't mind but I ordered in and thought we could just eat here. I didn't want to waste time going somewhere." "Oh….. Sure…. that's a great idea. Traffic is terrible anyway."

On a table in the corner of his office he had two huge salads complete with garlic bread and a pitcher of what looked like lemonade. With my first bite I exclaimed "Imo's! I love Imo's salads!" He laughed at my craziness and just dug in. "Yeah they have the best salad and since they were the only place that would deliver here I didn't have to think about it too much."

After we ate we sat on his couch for a while. I should have been surprised but I was just relieved when he leaned in and kissed me with more passion than he had before. It was amazing and my body reacted just like I knew it would. I melted into him and somehow ended up sitting sideways in his lap. Did I say it was amazing? Well it was. He was so strong and insistent. I probably would have done anything with him at that moment. His hand kept making circles on my bare leg moving upwards bit by bit. As much as I needed him to touch me I knew I wasn't ready for that yet. So I grabbed his hand and moved it to my hip. He pulled away "I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "Shhhh, I want to but I'm not ready yet and if I didn't move you I was going to let you continue right up that path. Please kiss me, I'm not ready to stop you just yet." He smiled that "melt your panties" smile he has and placed his hand on the back of my neck before leaning in and kissing me again. I almost reconsidered my placement of his hand with that kiss. He ran his hand that I put on my hip up my side and his thumb grazed the side of my breast. I moaned into his mouth as his grip on my neck tightened. It was the most erotic kiss I had ever had. He moved his thumb over my breast again a little more purposefully and I felt the goose bumps break out over my skin. When I pulled back to get a breath he moved his lips to my neck and collarbone. I moaned again and he groaned against my neck. "Bella you are going to kill me with those beautiful little moans of yours." "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not and they are entirely your fault anyway." "Yeah, how so? You are the one who wore your hair up and a sleeveless top. I can't seem to help myself." I bit my lip and looked up from under my lashes. He just groaned again and attacked my lips. I had to put my hands into his hair to hold on because he was that forceful. It was unbelievable. All too soon his secretary was speaking over the intercom on his desk. "Mr. Cullen your 2:00 is here." "Okay thank you Sherie. I'll be with them in a few minutes." I was breathing heavy and so was he so I don't know how he sounded so smooth just then. I stood up and smoothed my clothes before looking at my watch. "Oh my gosh, I've been here for almost 2 hours. You must have a lot to do, I'll be going now!" His hand reached up to stop me as he stood up and made a few adjustments to his "clothes" as well. "Bella, I blocked out my schedule from noon to 2 so I'd have plenty of time with you. I am so glad you came." We both blushed at the double meaning there even if it wasn't completely accurate. "I am too. Are you free for dinner? " "I have a meeting at 4:30 but I should be out of here by 6. What did you have in mind?" "I was thinking I could cook if you wanted to come over." "That sounds lovely. I will be there as soon as I am done here."

I turned to go but he stopped me again with a simple kiss. "I'll see you in a little while, Edward." "Bye Bella and thanks again." "It was my pleasure!" I answered, my voice sounding a little deeper and huskier than I planned. He smirked and ran his hand through his hair "I doubt it was _all your_ pleasure." I gasped and turned to leave before I attacked him in his office.

**My first almost lemon. Review and let me know how it was!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter gets a little intense. There is mention of verbal and physical abuse but nothing too heavy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately!**

On the way home I stopped at the grocery store to pick up the makings for chicken carbonara then stopped at a local bakery for a fresh cherry pie. By the time I got home it was already after 4 so I decided to clean up the house a little. My room looked like a tornado had hit it because of all the discarded clothes from trying to figure out what to wear today so I had to pick it up even if I wasn't planning on him seeing it.

After I got the clothes put away I was overcome with my thoughts. As I sat on the bed I began to wonder if I needed to tell Edward about Mike. I really didn't want to but I knew that if I wanted this to move forward that I would have to eventually. I wasn't ready for him to walk away from me because of my insecurities. I knew that I was a lot to deal with but I hoped the he was up for it. I decided to try to get him to open up a little more and see where it goes. If he could trust me then I should trust him.

The clock in the entry way sounded and pulled me from my thoughts. It was 5:00 and he'd be here in an hour I needed to get in gear. I headed to the kitchen and started cooking. I started the water for the pasta and began frying the bacon. Just as I took the bacon off the pan my doorbell rang. I ran to the door to find Edward standing there smiling holding his jacket over one shoulder. The urge to drag him to my room by his tie was overwhelming. I settled for a kiss while pulling him in the door. _I mean I did have food on the stove._ When I pulled away he hummed as he licked his lips. "Honey, I'm home! That was one nice greeting!" I just sighed and tried to control the back flips my stomach was doing over what he said. "Couldn't help myself, you look amazing standing there. Come on in I have to get back to the kitchen. You are early."

"Yeah, my meeting was quicker than I had planned and I couldn't wait to get out of there. I had this girl on my mind and was having trouble focusing on business at hand." Of course that comment made me blush furiously and duck my head. He lifted my chin with his thumb on my chin and his knuckles under it so I couldn't move away "I love your blush and please don't hide your eyes from me." I tried to smile but then realized that he was completely disarming me which freaked me out. So I stepped back and tried to look busy with cooking. Fortunately he let it go but he did sigh to let me know it was not completely forgotten. "I'm making chicken carbonara, I hope that's ok." "Mmmmm that sounds good. Can I help?" he asked as he walked over to the stove. I almost cut off my finger when he asked to help. I'd never had someone even ask to help me cook let alone make it look like they actually wanted to. "I…I can handle it. But you can throw the pasta in the water if you really want to help." I must have looked as shocked as I felt because he smirked at me. "I'm pretty handy in the kitchen, Bella. My mom thought it was a good thing for all men to be able to cook. " I felt kind of stupid because not all men were like Mike or my dad. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having any help. Mike didn't do "women's work" and my dad couldn't even boil water. I swear he would have starved to death had I not moved in with him." His knuckles tightened over the pasta as he broke it with much more force than was actually necessary. "That's a shame. Cooking together can be a fun experience." My breath hitched but I didn't know how to react.

After a few minutes I had the sauce nearly complete and went to put the bread in the oven. He startled me when he finally spoke. "Bella? Did Mike… did he ever hurt you?" My breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart stutter. _What do I say to that? No he never hit me but he hurt me everyday with the things he said. How can he already tell? God I am pathetic._ "Bella? Are you okay? I'm sorry that was out of line." I tried to get it together and looked up at him "No it wasn't out of line. No he didn't hurt me the way you are imagining but he wasn't a nice person and I have a lot to explain. But right now I'd really like to drop it and just focus on us. Okay?" "Okay, but just for a little while because we really should talk about it. I don't want there to be anything holding us back." A single tear fell from my eyes. He is too good to be true. I nodded and went back to the stove I hadn't even realized I'd moved away from.

After we ate we sat at the table for a long time talking about his week and why it was so bad. Apparently one of his accounts was making his life difficult by micromanaging every little thing on a design. His ex-wife was refusing to let him pick up some of his things from their house. I wanted to ring her neck for it but knew it wasn't my place. We cleaned up the kitchen together. Another first for me and went to the den to cuddle on the couch. I knew what was coming but that didn't stop the worry from taking over.

"Okay Bella, spill. What did this jerk do to you that has you second guessing everything you say or do?"

I was breathless, "How can you tell that I second guess everything?" "It's in your eyes. Almost every time you start to talk your eyes crinkle a little. It kills me."

"Okay look I will tell you but then we drop it and never talk about it again. I hate to tell anyone and I don't want to have to do it again." He nodded all be it reluctantly. "Mike and I started dating the summer before my senior year. He was so sweet and paid a lot of attention to me. I pretty much took care of myself because my dad was the Chief of police in Wycliffe. He was so busy that I didn't see him much. I had Alice but since I was so quiet I didn't have many other friends. Mike noticed me the end of junior year and was pretty persistent till I said yes to a date. We went out a few times before he kissed me. Once he did I just let all my insecurities go. He cared about me and I wanted that so bad. We dated for 6 months before I let him get anywhere close to naked. I was afraid of my dad finding out. As we started getting closer and doing more intimate things he stared being more pushy about a lot of small things. Like how I wore my hair or what kind of clothes I wore to school. Then about a week before graduation I finally had sex with him." I looked up at Edward to see his eyes closed tightly. I wanted to curl up in his lap while I finished this but he seemed to want to see my face so I stayed put. "Well within a week of that he would freak out every time someone wanted my attention. And I mean any one. Alice got pushed away to only phone calls when he wasn't around. None of the boys at school could even look in my direction. The poor guy I had to walk beside at graduation was a nervous wreck and stood a good 2 feet away from me. I tried to yell at Mike at an after grad party but he told me he could see how much they all wanted me and that he was worried that I would leave him now that I knew how sexy I was. Of course that made me try to make him feel better. It went that way all summer while we got ready to leave for college. I would get upset over his possessiveness and he would use it to make me feel like I was hurting him." My eyes were stinging with the tears pouring from them by this point but I knew I had to keep going. Edward moved me into his lap; I guess he was tired of what he saw in my eyes by now. "So when we got up here he had me all to himself because I knew no one. We didn't go out with anyone. Well he went out but I stayed at home. Once I tried to go out with a couple of girls in one of my classes, Mike got so pissed that he punched a hole in our bathroom door. So after that I just stayed home. I was afraid to make him mad all the time. By this time he had made me believe that no one would ever love me or want me. I was completely alone and terrified of him." "Bella, you said he never hurt you. Why do I feel like that isn't the complete truth?"

"Well he never actually hit me or anything but he would grab my arm or push me against the wall when he was mad. My therapist keeps telling me that is just as bad as him hitting me but it has taken me a long time to really believe that. I mean I was afraid but I also knew how far he would go. Then when he would realize that he just bruised my arm he'd apologize and we'd _make love_." I know my voice twisted the word love because it was never love to me. "Well he would say it was making love but to me it was just another bar on the cage. I wanted to believe he loved me because why else would he be so upset about losing me when I wasn't going anywhere. After 2 years of college Alice moved up here. She said she liked the nursing program at SIUE but I knew it was to keep an eye on me. She hated Mike. She convinced me to break up with him and I managed to stay away from him for about 3 months but we ran into each other at a party and he was with another girl. It made me so mad. I watched him kiss on her and yet keep his eyes on me the whole night. It had me so angry that I stormed off and he followed me to my car. I yelled at him and slapped him till he held my wrists and was crying his apologies. He apologized for every single thing he'd ever said or done. He told me he missed me and that he couldn't live without me. He started kissing me against my car and we left together. Things were so much better when we got back together." Edward was shaking his head. I felt so ashamed. Even he knew what an idiot I was. "I was so happy with him for a change. Even Alice was coming around. He asked me to marry him on my birthday our senior year. I was scared of the old him returning but he'd done so well for nearly 2 years so I thought we would be ok. We got married in August after graduation."

"Oh Bella, please tell me it just didn't work out." he pleaded with me. I just shook my head and took a deep breath. "He had trouble finding a job and was starting to get depressed. I was working as a substitute teacher at a one of the grade schools here in town. He had a degree in accounting but was not having any luck. As he started to pull away from me I had to find an outlet for all my frustration. I began writing. At first they were just simple romantic stories but as he pulled further away from me they started becoming fantasies that I couldn't fulfill. Eventually I had a whole notebook of erotic stories. I found a website that would allow me to publish them. It was so amazing to have people read what I wrote and tell me how good it was. I decided to help pay the bills I'd try to get a book published. I took all my stories and created an erotic romance novel. Then I submitted it to a publisher. They loved it and got me started. I was a published author in 3 months. Then when my book started climbing the charts they contracted me to write 3 more. It was so amazing. When the first check came I went to Mike to show him the money and the book. I was hoping he'd feel like I had done something great but instead he felt like I didn't believe he could provide for us and he pushed me into the bathroom wall. I ended up keeping everything hidden from him. He started calling me a slut and accusing me of cheating on him. I was so mad at him that I didn't even try to refute it. I was so far from cheating but if it hurt him the way he hurt me then I'd let him believe it. Come to find out he was actually cheating on me with some little red head at the unemployment office." "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward looked so defeated.

"I'm not because that was the last straw for me. By the time I kicked him out he was content to believe that the money paying for our house and cars was from my teaching job. What an idiot? I told him to keep his car but get the fuck out of my house and I'd see him in court. It was the most freeing thing I had ever done in my life. I wasn't even upset about him cheating just happy to finally be rid of him. I filed for divorce the next day and never looked back."

"Wow! Love, that is amazing. You are so strong. I have to say I'm glad you are seeing a therapist. A person can only take so much abuse before you fall apart." I was shocked at his little name for me but chose to ignore it since he didn't seem to notice he'd said it. "Yeah well I'm not that strong or you wouldn't have noticed the insecurities at all. But I am working on it. Alice has to give me occasional pep talks to keep me going but I am better at stopping panic attacks now."

"Edward, can I kiss you now?" He just smiled and nodded his head. I pushed my hands into his shoulders and shifted so I was straddling him. He looked shocked but quickly covered it up. I grabbed his face and kissed him with all the feeling and passion I could muster. He wrapped his long arms around my back and held me to him. His five o'clock shadow scratched at my palms but I loved it. His lips were so soft and he let me lead the kiss. I swiped my tongue across his lips and he opened up so I could slip inside his mouth. I moaned and he groaned into the kiss. The vibrations of his chest were doing amazing things to my body. I pushed my chest into him and felt his hands slide down my back to my ass. He grabbed a handful and pushed me into him. I gasped against his mouth when I felt his hardness under me. He pulled me into him again and it sent a fire all through my lower half. I moved my mouth to his ear where I ran my tongue along the shell of it. He moaned so loud and pulled me in again. I got the idea and started rocking my hips against him. He let his head fall back on the couch so I attacked his neck. His stubble rough on my lips. I had one hand in his hair and the other running down his chest till I was fisting his shirt. He seamed to notice my hesitation because he moved his hand from my ass to untuck his shirt. I moved to the buttons and started to work my way down. I had totally forgotten I was wearing that stupid skirt when I felt his extremely warm hand on my thigh under the hem. That stopped me dead in my tracks. I exhaled loudly and he was breathing hard. _Well no wonder I could feel every single inch of him. I'm dry humping him in my panties!_ "Bella? Love? Please don't panic, it's not a big deal." "Oh….may…Gaud! I am so sorry. I feel like a fool. I mean how do ya' forget what yer wearin?" "Baby if you didn't notice, I wasn't complaining. I forgot too. Kind of." Then he chuckled. "You know your accent is really strong when you're embarrassed." I just buried my face in his neck. "I love it. I'm trying to figure out a way to get you to talk like that all the time." I finally laughed and the movement just made me not care about my stupid skirt anymore. He felt it too because he hissed and pushed his hand under my skirt to grab my ass again. I thought for a second he was going to stop me but he didn't he just held me still and kissed my neck. I was melting under his tongue and lips. He ran his nose up my neck to my ear and licked the spot just under it. That made me jerk a little and the movement made us both moan. The embarrassment should have killed the mood but it all it did was take the urgency out of it. "You know Bella; you make me feel like a teenager again. I haven't been this turned on in…. well ever." His voice rose at the end as if he just realized that. "I highly doubt that. I'm sure you've had plenty of women throw themselves at you, But Edward I don't really want to have that conversation right now." I took his face in my hands and kissed him before he could stop me. I know for a fact that I've never been this turned on. I've never been kissed like this. While I was pondering why his touch felt so intense he ran his hand up my back and under my top. He inched my shirt up so it was just under my breasts. I stopped kissing him long enough to slip it off leaving me in just my white satin bra. I felt very exposed but not uncomfortable. He looked at me like I was the best dessert before sighing "God Bella, you are beautiful." Then he ran his hands over my stomach up over my breasts to my shoulders and back down again. His hands were so warm. I arched my back to get him to stop at the top of my bra. He slipped the straps off my shoulders and kissed each side. I was incapable of doing anything except watching him. He kept pulling the straps down and kissing every inch of skin that it slid past on my arms. I reached back to unhook it and just get it out of the way but he stopped me and moved my hands to his shirt where I stopped working on the buttons moments before. I smiled and got back to work while he unhooked my bra. He didn't move to take it off so when I pulled his shirt open to reveal his white undershirt my bra fell down my arms. He sucked in a big breath before quickly pulling his button down shirt off completely while I removed my bra. I pulled his tank top up and off as well. He was so chiseled and hard underneath. I just ran my fingers in all the ridges while I stared at him. So he returned the favor and ran his knuckles down my sternum to my abs. He traced the line that ran down the center of my stomach. "Beautiful" he murmured. He kissed my collarbones and swiped his tongue in the hallow of my throat while his hands moved to cup my breasts fully. He ran his thumbs over my nipples making them harden even more. I hissed when he dragged his tongue down my chest to the top of my left breast digging my fingers into his shoulders. He pulled back and lifted his hips to rub against me. I lifted off of him to lie to the side on the couch. He followed me and settled with one leg in between mine and one in between me and the back of the couch. He put most of his weight on his side with his back against the couch before he kissed me hard on the lips. I pushed my chest into him out of pure instinct. He didn't hesitate to touch me and began kissing down my neck to my chest. He place several closed mouth kisses to my left breast before capturing my nipple in his mouth. I arched up and grabbed his hair in my hand. I felt his hardness pressing against my thigh so I started moving my hips a little. He ran his hand down to my hip and pulled his mouth away. "Baby if you keep that up I will not be able to control myself."

"Edward, I thawt that was kinda the point. I'm barely containing maself over here." I said with a southern drawl. "Are ya' sayin we should slow down?"

"I so want to say no but I should probably say yes." He said with a pained expression on his face. I understood the pain because I felt it too but he was right. If we kept this up it could ruin what we started. So with one last long kiss he pulled away from me and helped me up off the couch. I just tossed on his undershirt while he put his arms in his button down. I had to turn away from him to keep from dragging him back to my room. I walked him down to the front door where I kissed the hell out of him before swatting his ass and sending him on his way with the promise to call him at noon tomorrow. Then I shut the door and leaned against it giggling like a love sick fool!

**Okay don't kill me for stopping them but they really needed to cool off. Bella is just learning to trust him and Edward has some soul baring to do.**

**Reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned Twilight. As it stands, I do not.**

Friday morning felt like a rude awakening when I was pulled out of a very sexy dream about Edward's long beautiful fingers. I woke up flushed and glistening with sweat. I got in the shower hoping to wash away the images in my mind. It didn't work and I had to finally give in to the temptation to help out my poor neglected nether region. After all sexual frustration was bad for your health, right.

I promised Edward that I'd call him at noon even though I totally forgot I had promised to meet Alice for lunch at 12:30 since she only had a half day at the office. She was a nurse practitioner at a large physician's group in town. I was so proud of her. She worked really hard to get that degree and although most people didn't understand why she didn't just go on and get her M.D. she was very proud of herself too. She had changed schools after 2 years to come here for me which caused her to have to backtrack a bit. The fact that she graduated in 3 years after that setback was impressive to say the least.

I ended up calling Edward at 11:45 simply because I couldn't wait. He picked up quickly and sounded relieved, "Hey beautiful. You're early. What's going on?" I hadn't even thought about whether my calling early would worry him. "Nothing really, I needed to hear your voice and I have a lunch date with Alice that I totally forgot about…" He interrupted me "Well I'm glad you called. I would have understood if you had to skip it." "I wouldn't do that. When I make a promise I keep it. Besides I was kind of anxious to talk to you."

"Oh really?" he drawled out "Anxious, how?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. He was baiting me. _Really Edward I wasn't born yesterday!_ "Oh just a little tense and on edge since we said good bye last night." _Bring it on big guy._

"What would have you all tense and on edge? I thought last night was wonderful." _Smug does not look good on you sweetheart. _"Nothing a massaging shower head can't fix." I knew the smug look on his face had disappeared when I heard him start coughing.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. That wasn't very nice. I just spilled water down the front of my tie. So when did this massage take place, beautiful?" He was still clearing his throat but managed to still sound sexy as hell. "This morning, don't ask me how I waited but my imagination was relentless so I didn't really have a choice." I closed my eyes and waited for his response. I was good at this on paper but the real life stuff was a lot harder to pull off.

He laughed "yes well you have much more will power than I do if you waited till morning. I honestly didn't know how I was going to drive home. And as for your imagination, care to share?" I was at a loss for words. _Did he just admit to jacking off because of me? Did I really just tell him that I did the same because of him? No stupid, you told him you did that because of real him and dream him. Oh God!_ "Maybe another time. You are at work and I have to meet Alice." He groaned a little and asked "Can I get you to promise to share with me?" _Damn, he's good. I just wanted to spill it all right there._ "Nope" I said popping the p, "But I can promise you are the star of all my recent dreams. Now I have to go. Will you call me tonight if you aren't busy?" He must have been shaking his head because I could hear a rustling in the phone. "Of course I will. I don't really have any plans tonight just some work to do on a design. Have a good time with Alice."

"I will. Don't you work too hard. I expect you to be well rested when I get there tomorrow. What time should I be over?" I wished I could see him tonight but tomorrow would have to do.

"Um…. How about 11? Is that too early?" He seemed unsure. "Sounds perfect. Bye Edward."

"Great! Bye Beautiful." It made me blush every time he said that. Part of me wanted to bail on Alice and drive over to his office right then but the good, patient part of me won out.

I met Alice at a local bar and grill for lunch. We ended up talking about the new men in our lives the majority of lunch. She and Jasper were doing great. They seemed to be getting really close. I would even say she looked like a woman in love. When I asked her about it she blushed and smiled so big. "Oh Bella, he is everything I didn't even know I was looking for. I can't picture my life without him in it." I was so happy for her. She'd always had good luck with guys but I think it was simply because she was so outgoing and confident. I always envied her that.

She was so surprised that I had told Edward about Mike at all but hearing that I actually gave him a detailed explanation made her positively giddy. "Bella, what made you spill like that? You hate talking about him." "Ali, I tried to keep it to myself but Edward just disarms me so easily. He asked point blank and called me on some of the crap I try to hide so I just opened up and poured it all out on him." Then I got caught up in my thoughts about what happened after my purging. "Bella, you have this far away, dreamy look in your eyes. What happened?" I blushed all the way to my toes and she giggled. "Mmmmm be good if you are blushing like that."

Now I hate when people give all the details of their sex lives to everyone so I refuse to do that but it was going to be hard not to jump on the seat and yell how amazing my guy was. "Ali, you know I won't give you details….." I blushed harder, "but if you can keep your voice down and the vibrating to a minimum I will tell you." She pretended to lock her mouth shut and sat on her hands. I just laughed at her antics and took a deep breath. "Okay so while I was talking he picked me up and put me in his lap. When I got through it I just had to release some of the emotion coursing through me so I asked him if I could kiss him. He of course let me and I just kind of attacked him. I was so raw that I couldn't get close enough to him. I really just wanted to crawl inside of him and stay forever. He is so amazing and understanding. He follows all the cues I don't even know I'm putting out there. I can't seem to help myself around him."

She waited patiently, for her that is saying something, before I saw a tear form in the corner of her eye and her mouth form a little "o". "Aww B, that is so great! How did he react to the story of Mike?" I thought about that for a minute and realized that I didn't really give him a lot of time to really react. "Well, he told me he was proud of me for finally kicking him out and for seeing a therapist. He told me he was sorry that I went through all of it. But I didn't really give him a chance to say much else."

"B, don't over analyze that. He said exactly what I was hoping he would. He really sounds like a great guy. Jasper says that Edward's been through the ringer with his ex-wife and that he's happier now than Jazz has ever seen him." I sighed. "I am too, Ali. I don't know if I've ever been this happy. He makes me so _comfortable_. It's really weird I mean, I have all the fluttery new relationship feelings but mostly I just feel like I'm doing the right thing for a change. Does that make sense?" "Bella, it makes perfect sense. I think he is perfect for you. I am so happy you're happy!" And with that my crazy little fireball was back. I was in such a good mood that I even agreed to go shopping.

We hit a few local shops where I found this amazing blue glass serving bowl for my kitchen. I even let her drag me to a few clothing stores but since they were places I liked to shop I enjoyed it. I think a certain green eyed guy had something to do with my agreeability too. I found a few cute sleeveless tops and even bought a short denim skirt. I still refused to buy a dress but even I had to admit that there were a lot more cute dresses this season. After a few hours of shopping I was all shopped out. I asked Ali what she was doing the rest of the day. She had plans with Jasper. Just her saying his name made her smile. "Ali, I'm happy that you found him." She knew what I meant. She'd known her whole life that when she met the one it would be an instant connection and a whirlwind romance. It appeared she was right. She got a far away look in her eyes and sighed "Me too, B, me too". Finally I hugged her and sent her on her way.

Once at home I did a few loads of laundry while working on my book. I had so much running around in my head that it just flowed out on paper. I ate some left over pasta and had a slice of pie. I used my home gym for a while trying to run off the tension that had built while writing and thinking of Edward. I needed to talk to him again and this time it was less because of the dirty things in my head and more because I was starting to miss him. That revelation took me by surprise. How can I miss someone that I hadn't known till a week ago? I wanted to talk to him, learn as much about him as I could. He knew so much about me now. It felt a little lopsided. He had been through a terrible divorce and I knew nothing about it. _Well you'll have all day with him tomorrow to talk about it._ I worried that he wouldn't want to talk about it and knew that if he didn't that I wouldn't push him like he did me, even if the curiosity was killing me. I didn't remember any thing that had me worried about him like he was about me.

I shut off the light to the gym and headed for my shower. While I was washing my hair I remembered the way he squeezed his eyes shut when I talked about Mike. I thought about how he'd clench his fists every time I wiped a tear off my cheek. I also realized that he always spoke of Kate kind of like a business partner. That broke my heart. I can't imagine feeling like that about Mike. Don't get me wrong he was a total ass and I will always hate him for the way he treated me but I did have feelings for him at some point. Not love but feelings, even during the worst times. How can you be so detached from someone you vowed to spend the rest of your life with? _Remember he said he got married because it was expected of him. Never said he wanted to._ Well that is terrible. Now I was more curious.

My phone was ringing when I stepped out of the shower. I quickly threw a towel around me and headed to my room to answer it. I figured it was Edward but didn't look at the screen. "Hello….. Hello?" Nothing. I could hear something in the back ground but no one was speaking. I hung up and checked the call log. It was a number I didn't recognize. I figured it was probably just a wrong number. As I was drying off my phone rang again. This time it said Edward on the I.D. "Hello sexy." I said in my best bedroom voice. "Hey there gorgeous. I just tried to call but my phone was acting weird. I could hear you but apparently you couldn't hear me."

"Where did you call from, it wasn't your cell number?" He sighed. "No it was my office phone. I just left work." That made no sense. Why would he call from his office if he was leaving? So I asked him just that. "Oh I was going to call and let you know that I was still working and would be there for a while but when you couldn't hear me I decided to just take the work home. I wanted to talk to you more than I cared about the design I was working on."

"Oh? Miss me already?" I toyed with him. "You could say that. I missed your voice as soon as you hung up earlier. I've missed your touch since you smacked my ass last night." I was a little dazed. He was so smooth. "I wrote four chapters today all based on my dreams of you." I was playing dirty but it just couldn't be helped. He groaned "Bella, I have been painfully uncomfortable since noon today. I had so many day dreams that my secretary had to check on me because I wasn't answering her page. Do you know how embarrassing it is to get caught staring off into space like a 13 year old boy?" Oh my gosh! "Oh Edward, please tell me you weren't _doing_ anything!" He laughed, "No thank God but I was in desperate need to at that point." I had to change the subject quick because I was so close to asking him to come over right now. "So….what are we doing tomorrow? So I know what to wear." _Smooth, Bella, real smooth._ I smacked myself in the forehead. I'm such a nerd. He just laughed, "I didn't plan anything really just lunch at my house, hanging out for a while and maybe dinner out. I just figured we'd play it by ear." "Sounds good. Maybe I'll bring something to change into for dinner." He sounded a little preoccupied when he answered. "Sure, sure."

"Edward?...Hey, are you there?" I guessed he had fallen asleep because he dropped his phone and I could hear him cussing in the background. "Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. I am so tired, I haven't been sleeping well." "It's not a problem but I am going to insist that you get off the phone and get some sleep. You aren't driving are you?" "Oh God no, I just pulled in the driveway. I was going to talk for a few minutes before I went inside. I must have fallen asleep. I am so sorry."

"Edward, go inside and go to bed. I'll be there at 11. I'll bring lunch. You sleep." He sighed. "I wanted to fix you lunch since you cooked for me the other night." He was pouting like a child but it was cute. I rolled my eyes "How bout I bring lunch and you cook dinner? Then we can stay in and be comfy."

"That sounds like a plan. I am in my room so I am going to change and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Beautiful." I sighed again at the term "Sweet dreams Edward." Just before I hung up I heard him say "Mmmmm sweet dreams of you" so I just clicked the button knowing he didn't mean for me to hear that. I threw on Edwards t-shirt from last night and crawled into bed. I was hoping for a nice peaceful sleep full of dreams of Edward.

**This is the last chapter I have prewritten. I will be busy this weekend so I won't get to write till monday. My oldest son just turned 13 and he is having a sleep over saturday night so my hands will be full. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. Now that I know what a rush it is to get feedback I wish I'd reviewed all the stories/chapters I have ever read. I was a lurker and rarely reviewed. Now I am reformed! Have a great weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Saturday morning I woke up at 8:00 as if I had been shot out of a gun. I was so excited that I could rival Alice on Redbull. I ate a quick breakfast of Lucky Charms before starting to get ready. I decided that another shower was in order. My hair was a tangled mess from sleeping with it wet. I took my time in the shower attempting to calm myself. Once I was clean, buffed and smooth I got out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself and headed to my closet. _Ok, hanging out at Edward's house, what should I wear?_ I really wanted to pull on some yoga pants but thought that was way too casual and  
Alice would be ashamed that I even considered it. So I settled on the new denim skirt and a pale yellow sleeveless henley with a white camisole underneath. After painting my toenails a lavender color I picked up a pair of yellow flip flops. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, dark blue one shoulder top and black heels to take in case we decided to go out.

After I dried my hair I rolled it in large hot rollers to give it a little fullness and wave without a big fuss. I decided to put my make up in a bag with my heels so I'd have it later if needed. I don't like to wear make up if I can avoid it. By 10:00 I was ready. Now I just had to pick up something for lunch and find his house.

Since Edward was planning to cook I didn't want to bring anything heavy for lunch. So I stopped at the grocery store and grabbed some fresh chicken salad from the deli and a package of pitas. Adding a package of salad mix and raspberry vinaigrette I was on my way. I plugged his address into my GPS and headed out. He lived in Clayton which would take a good 30 min to get to. Hopefully traffic wasn't bad so I wasn't late.

Fortunately the highway was fairly clear so I was able to get to his subdivision in about 20 minutes. The neighborhood was full of huge 2 and 3 story homes. They all looked different and were at least 80 years old. It was such a nice change of pace from all the cookie cutter subdivisions popping up all over. Edward's house was lovely. Traditional, 2 story brick home with a tile roof. As I pulled in his driveway I noticed that there wasn't a single personal detail in the yard or windows. It made me wonder how long he'd lived there.

He was standing at the door when I started up the stairs. I nearly dropped my bags because he was wearing (I use that term loosely) a pair of jeans with out a shirt or socks. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat and then take off like a shot. He was so beautiful. I walked up as he opened the storm door and leaned down to give me a little welcome kiss on the lips. "Good morning, sunshine. Did you just get out of bed?" I asked while wondering if he was going to show me to the kitchen or just keep standing there. "Oh yeah, I set my alarm for 10:30 but apparently I also set it for pm, so I woke up as you were pulling in the driveway. I haven't even showered yet. I'm sorry." He looked so cute just then. "It's okay; I hope you at least slept well. Can you show me where to put this stuff?" He smacked himself in the forehead and chuckled. "Oh, of course, right this way." He took one of the bags and headed to the back of the house. The living room we walked through had a very traditional structure but was furnished with 4 somewhat contemporary leather chairs and a coffee table in the middle of them. It was a nice little conversation area. We walked past a large dining room with another contemporary piece of furniture, a large counter height glass table with steel legs and matching bar stools with black leather chair pads. The kitchen was amazing with dark cherry cabinets and reddish brown granite countertops. The floor was a lighter cherry wood and he his appliances had cabinet fronts except the stove that was a chef's dream. I wanted to move in to the kitchen and set up camp. I set everything on the island and looked around a bit more. "Wow, Edward this is awesome! I could live in here." He laughed at me for a second before wrapping his arms around me from behind and whispering in my ear, "I can see you living here." I sucked in a quick breath and rested my head on his shoulder. After a moment I seemed to realize we weren't moving so I decided to break up our little moment. "Well, why don't you go have a shower and I'll get lunch ready. My Lucky Charms are wearing off." He pressed himself against me fully and chuckled out "I disagree; I think your charms are still in full affect." _How does he do this to me every time? I am going to faint from lack of oxygen._ He noticed my problem and whispered in my ear again, "Breath Bella." I shook my head and pulled away from him. I smacked his arm lightly, "You are evil. Evil and you know it." He just laughed whole heartedly as he hustled out of the room.

I went about looking through his cabinets for plates and cups. I set his island seating with plates and silverware. Once I found a salad bowl I poured the salad in tossed it with dressing. I decided to leave the chicken salad in the deli container because I didn't want to create a lot of unnecessary dishes. After adding two glasses of lemonade and a pita to each plate I waited for Edward to return. I was starting to wonder if he got lost when I turned around to find him leaning against the door frame watching me. He was wearing the same jeans but had put on a vintage band tee; thankfully he was still bare foot. "How long have you been standing there? I was getting ready to send out a search party." He started in my direction "I'm sorry but you are so beautiful that I wanted to watch you for a moment. You play with your hair when you are bored." I gave him a puzzled look. "I wasn't bored. Maybe just a little anxious." He smiled, "Good to know. This looks good. I'm starving."

He ended up eating two plates to my one. "Did you eat dinner last night?" He thought for a moment, "No I can't remember eating anything after the small salad I had at lunch. Damn, no wonder I was so hungry." I just frowned at him. "So help me clean up and then you can give me the grand tour of this amazing house." He shook his head, "Nope, I'll clean up while you go look around. I'll meet you in the den in 20 minutes." He kissed my forehead and then my nose while I smiled like a fool.

I walked out to the living room and down the adjoining hallway. There were 2 bedrooms that shared a Jack and Jill bathroom. It reminded me of The Brady Bunch except the rooms were beautiful. Completely different from the main rooms these were very traditional with vintage looking beds and dressers. The each had a chair in front of the window. One room was decorated in a light blue and the other in yellow. The light blue room had a soft arm chair with an ottoman. The yellow room had a white wooden rocking chair with a quilt draped over the back. It made me think of my grandma's house. The bathroom was all white with yellow and blue tiles scattered into the back splash and shower wall. I headed to the end of the hall where a stair case led both up and down, I headed up first. At the top of the stairs there was a single door. I pushed it open and found one huge room with two doors on the far wall. It was Edward's master suite. The room was decorated in rich dark woods with a chocolate brown and turquoise color scheme. On the wall to the left of the door the bed had a velour and satin comforter and matching pillows. The bed wasn't made but it wasn't a mess either. There was a micro suede throw crumpled on top of the bed so it looked like Edward didn't even crawl under the blankets when he crashed last night. In the corner of the room was a fireplace, it looked to be gas as it had no flue. In front of the fireplace were a plush blue rug and a dark brown loveseat. There was a small stack of books on the little table next to the loveseat. On the wall near the door was a large chest of drawers. It was neat and tidy, but that didn't surprise me. I headed for the other doors across the room. The first was a huge closet. It was very organized and contained an entire wall of drawers and cabinets. I wondered if he had enough clothes and accessories to fill it up, but the racks of clothes weren't that full so I figured he must not. The other door led to a nice bathroom. There was a long counter with his and hers sinks. The counter was black and the sinks were made to look like large frosted glass bowls sitting on the counter. The shower was made entirely of frosted glass and large enough to fit a family of 4 comfortably. In the corner was an old claw foot tub with the wire rack set across the top. It was so inviting.

I headed back out and down the stairs passing up the main floor. At the bottom of the stairs the room opened up to a finished basement complete with a bar, game room and what I assumed was the den. It had a large flat panel TV and a nice sound system. The couch was large tan microfiber with dark chocolate brown pillows. There was a whole wall of book shelves full of different books, art and models. I was looking at one of the models when Edward walked in carrying two glasses of lemonade. "That was my first project I did in college." It was a model of a cottage style house. "It was a pool house for one of my father's clients. They wanted a cottage instead of the traditional matching building." Staring at it I wished I could see the finished product. "It is beautiful. I can picture it with a pool and garden surrounding it. I bet it was lovely when finished." He blushed and ducked his head. "It was. I was very proud of it. My professors liked to tease that I didn't need their help." I moved down to the next model which was of a tall office building. It had interesting angles and gateways. I couldn't help but touch it. "That was my first project after college. I ended up modifying it for the clients so many of the angles were eliminated but I was always partial to this version." Looking at the rest of his models he explained each of them. "You are very talented. Have you ever built anything for yourself?" He looked sad. "No, I wanted to build a house in Chicago for Kate and I but she decided to move here." He shook it off, "Anyway… what would you like to do today?" I rubbed my hands together and walked over to him. He was leaning against the back of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up, "I'd like to learn about you. I've told you so much about me but I feel like I don't know much about you." He dropped his head back and then looked me dead in the eyes, "you want to know about Kate don't you." I nodded, "If that's okay. I'll understand if you don't want to talk about her." He shook his head, "No I don't _want_ to talk about her but I kind of made you talk about Mike so I guess it's only fair." I walked around to sit on the couch where Edward immediately turned me so that my back was against the arm of the couch and my feet were in his lap. "Where to start... Well I started at Northwestern at 17 because I graduated early. I worked my ass off and had virtually no life for 4 years so I could finish my bachelors early. When I went home for the summer before I started my Masters classes my Dad was asking me about girls at school. Since I took 6 classes each semester I didn't have time for girls. I had only been on about 4 dates the entire time I was there. I knew he thought it was important for a man to start a family by 25 and to have kids by 30 so I knew what was coming. He asked me to meet a daughter of one of his colleagues. I really didn't want to since I was trying to work as much as possible for Dad's firm and my classes in the fall would be difficult as it was. So I reluctantly said yes. I met Kate at my birthday party. Since I was turning 21 my brother, Emmett thought it would be great to get me drunk. I ended up being a total douche to her and she told her father she never wanted to see me again. My dad was pissed and told me that I had to apologize and take her out to lunch. So I sent her flowers and stopped by her father's office to apologize to him first. He told me that he understood what happened but that he and my father were really expecting us to have a future together. He gave me her address and told me I'd have to do some real groveling if I wanted her to listen. I thought that was ridiculous since I had only just met her but I didn't want to listen to my dad tell me how disappointed he was in me so I decided to just suck it up and do it. I stopped at the florist again and picked out the biggest vase of roses I could fine. I went to her apartment. She wasn't home but her neighbor let me in so I could wait for her. After 2 hours and my butt falling asleep she walked up. As soon as she saw the flowers she smiled. She was very pretty, perfectly manicured and proper. Exactly like all the other girls I had gone to school with." I was a little disappointed to hear that but it's not like I thought he would be with an unattractive girl.

He took a deep breath and started talking again. "Well I didn't have to grovel because she said she felt bad for ratting on me and she did understand that I wasn't usually such a jerk. So we went to dinner and started spending a lot of time together. She was actually a nice girl. We got along great and formed a close friendship. As August drew closer we knew that our fathers would start to push us to be in some kind of committed relationship. We just weren't there yet. So we decided to tell them we were exclusively dating even though we really weren't. We hadn't even shared a kiss. I left for school and we talked all the time. It was so simple because we didn't have any pressure. One night she called me after a bad date in tears. I wanted to find this guy and wring his neck. He had tried to push himself on her and she ended up with a bunch of bruises on her arms and ribs. She was able to fight him off but he still scared her terribly. She couldn't tell her father and she couldn't press charges because she shouldn't have been on the date in the first place. So I told her I loved her and that we'd be exclusive for real from then on. She was reluctant to agree but she did. I didn't really love her but I didn't want her to get hurt and I cared about her very much so I figured that would be enough. She came to visit me every month for a week and we got very close. I even started to believe that maybe I could actually love her. She seemed to be falling for me too. We decided to get engaged when I came home that summer. I had one more year of school and then I'd start interning at my dad's firm. We got married that October and she lived on campus with me. Things were great for a while. I was very busy with school and she was working part time for the fashion design department at a local design school. When we moved back home was when things changed. Her father was around all the time. He'd just show up at the weirdest times. I told her I wanted to build a house in the suburbs but she was adamant that we move to St. Louis where her mother was." I knew what he wasn't saying just by the look in his eyes.

"Edward, was her father hurting her?" He nodded. "Well he had been till we got married. That's why she was so happy while we were away. He told her he couldn't have her like he wanted when we moved back and he started being very possessive of her when I wasn't around. Since I was trying to get my internship hours done quickly I didn't even know. She didn't tell me any of this till we had moved away." I was in tears. I felt so bad for her. "What happened when you moved here? Based on what you told me you separated not long after the move." He sighed and rubbed his face with his palms. "That's why she wanted to move here. She had used me to get away from her father. I didn't blame her for wanting to get away but if she had just been honest with me I could have gotten her away much faster. I wanted to kill him. She said she didn't want me to hurt him and that's why we had to move here. She also told me she didn't love me and she knew that I didn't really love her either. I tried to argue but it was true. So we decided to get a divorce. The only stipulation I made was that she had to press charges against her father before I would sign the papers. He needed to pay for hurting her. Just before he was served with papers I told my father everything. He helped to get her father put away and helped us get a started on the divorce. This is where it gets messy." I laughed, "As if it hasn't been messy since the beginning. What more could you guys go through?"

He gave me a tight smile. "Well now that she was out of his control and he was behind bars she was without the money she had lived on for so long. So she started to fight me to keep all our belongings and wanted spousal support. I didn't care about most of the stuff and the money wasn't a big deal till she started asking for more and more every time we went to court. Her lawyer was even reluctant to plea her demands. They argued a lot at the appearances. It started out she wanted $2500 a month and got up to $10,000 a month. I don't know where she thought I was going to get that kind of money. I mean the firm had just opened up down here and I was very new to the public. We ended up settling on $2000. She got her car, our brand new house that I bought and lived in for 3 months as well as almost all our furniture. I got my car and a few things that I'd had for a long time but that's all. I had to start over and in a town where I knew no one."

"Oh Edward, That's terrible. I'm glad her father went to prison though." "Yeah he is supposed to serve 10 years but he is not healthy so last I heard he was close to death."

I remembered what Alice had told me about Kate keeping things from him and asked him about it. "Yeah I have a few boxes of stuff that was in the basement. It's nothing special just some old comic books and my collectables from my childhood so I don't know why she wants them." My first thought was that she probably didn't have them anymore and that's why she was fighting him about it. "Maybe she sold them and didn't think you'd remember them." His eyes grew angry. "Oh my God, I bet she did. I had a lot of baseball cards and a few autographed baseballs. I had an entire collection of Spiderman comics too. She could potentially get a lot of money off that." He closed his eyes. "So that's my story. Now I have to find out about those boxes and then I am done with her." That was good to hear. She caused him so much trouble.

**I hope everyone had a good weekend and a nice Father's day.**

**Now you have Edward's story. Thanks for reading. Leave me a review you know you want to. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah!**

"So how did you and Jasper meet?" I just wanted to lighten the mood. He laughed, "Jasper and I were roommates for the first 2 years at Northwestern. He quickly became my best friend. He moved in with his girlfriend our junior year. They broke up after graduation. So he moved to Chicago and got a job at the firm. Now he works as the CFO for the firm here. My dad thinks he's awesome. It's funny, he's like a brother to me and my dad treats him like a son." I was hoping to keep up the light mood so I was searching for something to ask. "Emmet, you didn't say he was your brother when I met him. Does he visit often?" I internally rolled my eyes, _Great Bella, he told you last week that he misses his family and you go and bring them up._ He must have noticed my silent tirade because he chuckled and rubbed my leg. "No he only gets to come down every few months but he made a special trip to celebrate my divorce. He said he was on a mission to get me laid." I saw him wince when he said that, like he was afraid I'd be upset. "Well he may not have gotten you laid but he did help us meet. What about Ben?" He smiled, "Ben is great friend and the only person I have befriended since I moved here. Well until now anyway. He and his wife Angela are very nice and so down to earth. I was raised around some real snobs so it is refreshing to be near people who don't care about country clubs and formal dinner parties." He yawned, "I'm sorry I guess I'm still a little sleepy."

"No sleeping while I'm here. Lets go for a walk or something. It is so pretty outside." He checked the time, "Well it's already 2:00 and there really isn't anything interesting to look at around here, so do you mind watching a movie with me? Then I can start dinner." He really did look tired so I agreed. He made me pick the movie while he refilled our drinks. I chose a Johnny Depp movie that I'd never seen and ran to the bathroom before he got back. When he walked in he smiled that panty dropping smile before laughing at my movie choice. "The Tourist? So are you a Johnny Depp fan or an Angelina Jolie fan?" "Angelina definitely! She's hot." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. We snuggled up and within minutes the intensity between us was palpable.

He had his arm over my shoulder and I had my legs across his. He was only rubbing my arm slightly with his thumb but it felt like fire every time he moved. I started to notice that we were leaning over more and more every few minutes. At this rate I'd be on my back in 5 minutes. I looked up at his face to see he was pretending to be really into the movie. He wouldn't even look over at me. I decided to tease him a little. I moved my left hand from my lap and ran my fingers up his left arm till the back of my hand was on his neck. From there I dragged my knuckles across his Adam's apple so that I could lay my palm on the right side of his neck. I began moving my thumb in time with his so that he was feeling the same intense fire that I was. He started moving his hand across my shin up just above my knee and back down to my ankle. I adjusted my skirt and turned so I was sitting sideways but could face him more easily. I moved my hand from his neck to finger his hair on the back of his head. I love his hair so much. It's so much softer than I expected. My moving changed his hand from my arm to my back. He took full advantage by playing with my neck under my hair. It gave me goosebumps and caused me to shiver. I bit my lip and looked up from under my lashes.

That must have been the last straw for him because he shifted and planted his lips right on mine. I hadn't realized how much I wanted him to kiss me until he did. It was frantic and passionate, soft and sweet all at once. He didn't waste any time either. He moved his hand from my neck to hold my face, his legs were on either side of mine with his left foot on the floor. He didn't sit back on my legs but his weight was pushing me back against the arm of the couch. I grabbed at his t-shirt by the fistful and pulled him to me. I didn't want him to ever stop. He dragged his hands down my neck to my shoulders as he pulled his face back a bit. I took a much needed breath and started to shift myself down a bit on the couch so that my neck was on the arm rest instead of my back. He lifted up and moved down with me only this time he laid next to me against the back of the couch. Before I could let him lay down I pulled on his shirt, "Off! Take this off. I need to feel you." He didn't hesitate or even smirk at my neediness. I wouldn't have cared. He did however run his hand underneath my tank top only to groan when he felt the camisole. "You are wearing too many layers." I pulled them both off and threw them down next to his. He looked at me with such desire but I was sure he was seeing the same in my eyes.

I ran my hand down his chest and scooted down a little bit more so we were flat on the couch. I slid my finger into his belt loop and pulled him to me. He did smirk at that but I couldn't have cared less. He slid his left leg in between my knees and I could feel all of him as he pressed against my thigh. I should have been embarrassed by the sounds escaping my throat but I wasn't because he was making the same sounds. I pressed my palms into his back and bit my lip, "Kiss me." "Happily. You never have to ask."

He slowly placed his lips over mine and I greedily sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. _Ugh, I love his mouth._ He swiped his tongue over my lip begging for entrance so I opened and felt him push into my mouth. I moaned as his hands were suddenly everywhere. I couldn't keep track of where I felt him. I could feel him all over me. I wanted more. I bent my right knee and rocked myself against his thigh. It was his turn to moan loudly. I ran my hands down his back pressing hard into the muscles there. Once I reached his jeans I slipped my fingers under the waistband and then dragged my short nails back up to his shoulders. He hissed but I knew it wasn't from pain because he pressed his hips into me harder each time I did it. Feeling confident I pushed the fingers of my right hand into the top of his jeans where I found him to be without underwear. When he realized what I felt he looked at me and smiled. I bit my lip and leaned up to capture his lips again. He had moved my bra up over my breasts so he pulled away from my lips to lift me up and remove it completely.

Edwards nimble fingers moved across my stomach and traced around the fullness of my breast before making circles around my nipples causing them to harden to near pain. He flicked his finger across it and then bent his head down to place soft kisses all over my chest and the tops of each breast. When he finally took one of my peaks into his mouth I almost bucked him onto the floor. He flicked his tongue quickly over each nipple in a sort of rhythm making me crazy. His ass was too far away for me to grab onto so I had to settle for his hair. I grabbed two handfuls of his incredibly soft hair pulling a little. He hissed and then moaned. I pulled his head up and looked into his eyes, "Please don't tease me." He smiled and said "It's not teasing if I fully intend to follow through, Bella." Then he ducked his head back down and kissed down the center of my stomach to the top of my skirt. He dragged his hand down my leg and when he reached my knee he started back up stopping at the short hem of my skirt. I groaned. He kept his eyes trained on his hand, "Patience is not your strong suit, is it?" This time when his hand came up he slipped it under my skirt all the way up to my thigh. He lingered there a moment and traced his fingers along the edge of my panties tickling me. I struggled to stay still but he just chuckled "You are ticklish, that is good to know." He winked at me before dragging his hand back down my leg. I refused to let him see how much he was affecting me although if he moves his hand a little to the left on my thigh he will find out himself. This time when he slipped under my skirt he spread out his fingers just grazing the apex of my thighs. I gasped and wiggled a little. He began moving his fingers in a little rhythm like he was playing a piano. I was getting so frustrated. "Edward, please." He smiled that devilish smile I was not sure I loved right then, "Please what? I'd love to please you."

_That's it I'm dead, he just killed me. Oh and I am so using this in my book!_ I groaned when his fingers started making their way under my panties. I threw my head back when he wrapped his tongue around my nipple and barely pressed his thumb into my warmth. He sucked hard on my nipple and began making tiny light circles on my clit. "Oh God, Bella, you are so wet." I looked up to see his eyes were shut tight and his breathing was ragged. "I've been like that since you opened your door in only those jeans." He moaned when his thumb moved down and rubbed against my entrance. He licked my nipple again and pulled his hand out of my panties. I was about to protest when I felt him reach up to the button on my skirt and pop it open. He began pulling at it till I lifted up and he yanked it right off. He sat back on his heels and looked me over. I felt so beautiful when he looked at me.

"Take them off." He locked his gaze on my sweet little white cotton panties. I hooked my thumbs into the sides and started to work them down knowing he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off. As every inch of skin was exposed he mumbled a bunch of incoherent words. Once they were around the tops of my thighs and only the most intimate part of me was covered up did he finally help me get them off. "Taking too long." is all he said. I giggled because damn he was cute. Sexy as hell but still cute!

Once he had them off he place one hand on each knee and slid them up the inside of my leg until I was slightly spread open for him. He placed one hand very lightly over the top of my little patch of short hair and all I could feel was the heat of him. I pushed up into his hand so he'd hopefully get the hint to do something. He was killing me. "What do you want, Beautiful? Would you like me to touch you?" I nodded but that wasn't good enough for him. "Tell me."

"Touch me, Please Edward. " I pleaded. He pressed his thumb back down on the top of my slit and started pushing into the warmth and wetness he'd spread around before. I couldn't help the wiggle of my hips with each circle he made. He slid his other hand up my thigh and slipped his index finger into my wetness to circle my entrance. I wanted to push myself into him so badly. He took a deep breath and slid his finger into me. I moaned loudly and he moaned back at me. "Oh God, Edward." He smiled but never looked up at me. He was watching everything he did to me. After a moment of his beautiful ministrations I was getting close but needed something more. "Edward, I'm so close." I was rocking into him. "What do you need, Baby? Tell me."

"More, please. Just more." With that he slid another finger into me and curled them forward. He found the place in my body that I thought only I knew about. A few strokes combined with his little circles on my clit and I was a moaning, writhing mess on his couch. "Come for me, Bella. I want to see you." "Oh My God!" I let out this long guttural moan as the tightness in my abdomen finally broke free and I came harder than I have ever before. He continued to stroke me as I came down until I had to push his hands away. I was giggling and so relaxed at that point that I didn't care about anything. Then I felt his weight on me as he kissed me hard and I could feel his hardness pressed into my sensitive skin. I reached down to unbutton his jeans but he stopped me. "I am going to clean up and then we are going to cook diner." I wasn't really done with him though. "I'm not done with you. We can eat later." He just laughed. "It's 5 o'clock. We can finish this later if that's ok." With that he stood up and walked to the bathroom. I heard the water running and just as I was standing up he came back with a warm washcloth. He kissed me hard on the lips and then softly on my forehead. "I'll be in the kitchen when you are ready."

I cleaned up and got dressed and smoothed my hair. I picked up his shirt and took it upstairs with me. However, when I saw him in the kitchen seasoning the steaks on the counter I decided to drop it by the door so he wouldn't put it back on. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "That looks good. Need any help." I kissed his back while I waited for his response. "Mmmmm Yes I need a lot of help. But not with dinner." I let go of him so he could wash his hands. When he turned around I could see exactly what he was talking about. "I can't seem to will it away." He laughed and ran his wet fingers through his hair. I just giggled, "Well I was trying to help you with that but you shut me down. Now it's your problem."

"And you say I'm evil." He growled.

He grilled steaks and potatoes on his patio. He did let me make a salad. He actually is very handy in the kitchen. His steaks were perfectly tender and the potatoes were wonderful. We kept up our teasing all through the meal and when it was done we cleaned up together. We were both soaking wet but the dishes were clean. My top was all stretched out from the water he sprayed at me. We had to clean up the entire kitchen after our little water fight.

He took me up to his room to find me a shirt to change into. I hung up my shirts and bra on his shower after ringing out the water. Edward came in "Shit, Bella, can you wear my clothes all the time? I can't express how sexy you look." I tugged at the hem of my skirt to pull it off. The back of it was wet from my shirts. He growled, his eyes never leaving my legs as I stepped out of it and into his arms. He picked me up and sat me on the counter. As he started to kneel in front of me I wrapped my legs around his waist locking him there. "Ah ah ah. It is your turn." He rubbed himself against me so I let him go. I hopped down and led him into the bedroom. As soon as we were in the room he pushed me against the wall and kissed me like I was his last breath. I pushed him back and made him walk backwards to the bed. I wanted to taste him but didn't want to push him. So the insecure part of me won out and I popped the buttons on his jeans and started pushing them down his thighs.

He was beautiful. His abs were glorious and his thighs were long and lean but muscular. I finally worked up the courage to look at him and oh my gosh he was amazing. Long beautiful and hard. I wrapped my hand around him and sighed at the softness of his skin. He hissed out a breath and then took a deep breath. "Bella, I may not last long. I've been hard almost all day." I just nodded and moved my hand up running my thumb over the head collecting the drops that had formed there. I worked up a slow pace to help prolong it. After a moment he started thrusting into my hand and I got very brave. I dropped to my knees and placed a kiss on the tip. His eyes flew open and he moaned. "Oh God Baby, you know you don't have to do that." I took him fully in my mouth and applied a little suction. "Oh God. I'm not going to last if you keep that up." So I pulled back just a bit and swirled my tongue over the head before plunging back down as far as I could. I kept my hand around the base while I worked him to a frenzy. "I'm so close, Bella. Like right there." I knew he was warning me but I wasn't stopping. He groaned and was trying so hard not to buck into me and then just exploded. "Oh God!"

I swallowed every last drop and then took one last swirl around the tip before pulling off. He fell back on the bed with his hands over his eyes. His chest rising and falling rapidly with is breathing. "Baby that was amazing. Thank you!"

I giggled, proud that I had that affect on him. "You are very welcome." He took a few more minutes to gather himself while I climbed onto his bed beside him. I was a little nervous now cause I didn't know what to do with myself. He finally got up and walked over to the dresser where he pulled out a pair of boxers. I wanted to tell him not to get dressed and ask him to take off my clothes but I felt like we had taken a jump into hyper drive and it kind of freaked me out. By this time it was nearly 10 pm and I was no where near ready to go. "We can watch a movie up here if you want." He asked nervously. I continued to look at my legs, refusing to meet his gaze. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I felt him slip in behind me. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you are not, why won't you look at me?"

"What movie do you want to watch?" I tried to sound all casual but failed miserably.

"No don't you do that. We are going to talk about this. Do you regret anything that has happened today?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't regret anything. I have never felt so beautiful or powerful before."

"Then why the sad face? It was amazing. Everything today has been amazing. You are amazing."

I felt the stupid tears before they ever left my eyes. "Really? You don't think I'm a tramp?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, "Oh Bella. You are not a tramp or any other bad thing you are thinking right now. In fact I am trying to figure out how to keep you here forever."

I sniffled and smiled. "Ok, although why don't we just start with tonight." He laughed, "Tonight for starters but I'm not sure I'll be able to let you go tomorrow either."

I hoped he was sincere because if not I was going to get hurt so bad. I was already falling in love with him.

**There you have it my first two attempts at a lemon. What do ya think? **

**Thank you all so much for reading. Thank you to all those who have added this story to your alerts or favorites. **

**Now take a moment and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I can only dream that I own Twilight. **

_Am I being crushed? Why is the entire right side of my body tingling?_ I slowly opened my eyes trying to get a sense of where I was. Since the right side of my body was asleep I looked that way first. There I found Edward was practically lying on top of me. We'd started the night with him spooned up behind me and now I was on my back and he was on his stomach with half of his body covering mine from my shoulder to my knee. _Oh my goodness he is heavy!_ I tried to wiggle free but that seemed to disturb him. _Well he'll just have to wake up because my bladder is screaming at me and I am going to lose my mind if the tingling keeps up. _So I slowly pulled myself out from under his dead weight. I got free all the way to my knee and was now stuck. He'd wrapped his leg over mine and was pushing me down. _The little punk was awake!_ He started chuckling quietly. His face was pressed into his pillow so his laughter was muffled. I yanked my leg free and tried to stand up but only managed to lose my balance and stumble backwards a few steps. Thank God I managed to stay on my feet. "That was not funny Edward. I could have died from your bed hogging ways." He turned his face and smirked. "I wouldn't have let that happen. You are just so soft, I felt like I had a really nice body pillow to cuddle with." I rolled my eyes and turned to go to the bathroom. "Soft? I'm built like a brick house!" He laughed, hard. In fact he laughed the whole time I was in the bathroom and was practically in tears when I came back to bed.

"What? I am. I could kick _your _ass." He just laughed harder. I was a bit offended. I didn't know if I could kick his ass but I could definitely give him a run for his money. "Care to find out?" He pulled it together a little. _Thank God, I thought he was going to hyperventilate._ "Oh Bella. What do you weigh? 110 soaking wet. I'd love to see you kick my ass." "I am 120 thank you very much and I'll have you know that I am trained in jujitsu." His eyes widened. "Really. How much training do you have? I'm a 2nd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do."

"I'm a purple belt. Charlie, my dad, told me that if I was going to live alone that I had to have some kind of self defense. I refused to buy a gun so I agreed to take classes." "What made you choose jujitsu? It's pretty complex." I smiled. "I went to a dojo to watch a class and loved that it was defense made for close combat. Having been pushed around and manhandled by Mike I vowed I'd never let that happen again. I wanted to know that I could disarm someone and remove them from me if necessary. I loved the way the students moved around each other and decided then and there that I was signing up. Alice and I go together." He looked proud, "Wow, that is pretty cool. I can't picture little Alice throwing someone though." I laughed "Ha, neither could I until she tossed our instructor over her shoulder and laid him out. It was great. She may be small but she is mighty."

We fell quiet for a moment. He wrapped me in his arm with my head on him chest. I was enjoying listening to his heart beat and his slow calm breaths when he cleared his throat. "Bella, are you ok? You kind of freaked out last night." I exhaled slowly, "Honestly, I'm still a little freaked out but I can handle it and I will work through it." I could almost hear him roll his eyes, "You know you can talk to me. I don't want you to have to work through this alone." I knew that but I was still trying to sort out my feelings. "I promise if I am still worried about it in a little while I will talk to you. Sometimes it just takes me a bit to sort out what I am feeling and how to deal with those emotions." He pressed his lips to my head. "I know that Mike made you feel like you aren't worth anything but please know that you are priceless to me." I closed my eyes and sighed, "Mike messed with my head a lot. He may be gone from my life but many of the words he said to me are still there. I am much better about tuning them out but we are entering territory that is totally new to me so it will take me a bit of time to push away the old stuff and be totally present in the new. I see my therapist on Wednesday so that will help as well."

"How often do you see a therapist?" He squeezed me closer to him even though I was nearly lying on top of him. "Every other Wednesday for an hour. I've been seeing her for 2 years. When I started writing I realized how messed up my head was. After my first book sold I started looking around for a therapist. I knew that the only way I was going to get better was to get help. Mike was getting worse and it was only a matter of time before that blew up. I had to get stronger so I could live alone."

He began playing with my hair, "I love your hair." I chuckled, "Nice subtle way to change the subject." He just laughed, "What? I do love it. It is just so sexy. Besides I thought we needed to lighten the mood." Still chuckling I turned my face and kissed his chest, "Your hair is sexy, mine is plain and needs a trim." I rolled fully onto my stomach with my hands on his chest and rested my chin on my hands. He propped his head up on his arms and looked me in the eye. "You are very sexy. With that long brown hair, expressive chocolate eyes, full lips, creamy perfect skin, soft subtle curves and long shapely legs. I can hardly control myself around you." I blushed and tried to refute him but he cut me off, "No, don't deny it. I see you and that's all that matters. You will hear every day from me how beautiful and sexy you are as long as I am around to tell you."

I reached up to his shoulders and pulled myself up to his face. "You are too perfect, you know that? How do you always know what to say? It's like you know what I'm thinking." I kissed his lips softly. "I don't know what to say I just say what comes naturally. I wish I knew what you were thinking but your eyes usually give away your thoughts." I kissed him again with a little more heat. He pulled away and ran his hand down my back to pat my butt. "I need a shower. Give me 5 minutes and then join me." He winked at me as I blushed. "We'll see."

He hopped up and headed to the bathroom while I started to have a mini freak out. I'd left my extra clothes in the car. I had everything I'd need if I stayed the night in there. I hadn't planned on actually spending the night but it happened anyway. _Okay so stop freaking out. He wanted you to or he wouldn't have asked. You didn't bring the bag in so you wouldn't look bad but I'm sure he won't care. He seems to really like you._ I calmed myself down and made my way to the bathroom. I could here the shower running so I figured it was safe to enter. As soon as I opened the door I saw his outline in the shower door. I pulled his t-shirt over my head and slipped out of my panties. I took a deep breath and opened the shower door a little. He didn't turn around so I slipped in behind him. _Oh my God his ass it perfect. _I had to force myself to look away. I took him in. His back was so smooth and muscular. He was tall and strong but not bulky the way Mike was. He was like my own personal David.

Suddenly there was warm water coming from behind me. I yelped a little and he started laughing. "You know if you hadn't been staring at me you'd have known I was turning on the back shower head." "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You are so beautiful." _Did you just call a man beautiful?_ _What 'heavenly' seemed like overkill._ "Beautiful huh?" he smirked as he turned to face me. I'm not sure how I didn't fall back a few steps because the view of him naked with water running down his chest and hips was breath taking. He took a step towards me. I thought he was reaching for me but he passed right by my hip to grab his body wash from the shelf behind me. He did press his lips to my collar bone on the way passed. That single little peck sent electricity shooting through my entire body. He squeezed his body wash into a washcloth and began working into a lather. He started at his neck and worked his way down his chest and abs to his legs leaving only his impressive and hard cock to be washed. He turned away from me to wash himself and I took the opportunity to do the same. I needed to clear my head. He had a little hotel size bottle of shea butter body wash and a clean washcloth on the top shelf. I assumed they were for me. I cleaned up and turned to wet my hair when he wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself against me fully. It was making me dizzy. I had my chin tipped up as the water fell on my head. He sucked water off my chin and then captured my lips with his. He took a step backward and pulled me out from under the spray. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted up on my toes. He was so much taller than me it had to be uncomfortable to kiss me like this. When I lifted up he moved his hands to my ass and lifted me off my feet. He was so strong it made me feel weightless when I wrapped my legs around him. He turned to press me against the back wall of the shower. The wall was cold on my back but the warmth of his body was enough to dull it. I could feel his hardened length pressing flat against my aching core. He wasn't moving but I could feel his muscles tense under my calves. I knew that if I rocked back and forth a little that he'd line right up but I wasn't sure I was ready for that. So I just continued to savor his kisses and the attention of his hands as they roamed my body.

His strength allowed him to hold me with one arm while he explored with the other. He used the hand holding me up to kneed my bottom. His free hand made pass after pass from my hip to my breasts and back. His lips moved from mine to my neck where he sucked hard. I knew I'd have a mark and I kind of wanted to smack him for it but I'd have to be mad later. He moved to adjust his hold on me so that I was pressed against the wall with his body holding me in place as his arms wrapped more fully around me so that his hands were closer to my inner thighs his fingers were right where I needed him. He began sliding his fingers across the sensitive skin there as my breathing picked up and my heart beat took off. He took a long swipe of my neck and looked me in the eye, "Bella, I need to taste you." I just nodded, unable to form words. He let one of my legs go but held tightly to the other as he let me stand. He kissed his way from my lips down my chest making sure to give my aching peaks a flick of his tongue as he passed; he dipped his tongue into my bellybutton causing me to moan loudly before he placed his open mouth lightly against my abdomen and dragged it down to the top of my slit. Then he kissed me hard just above my clit. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

He placed my lifted leg onto his shoulder setting my calf at an angle that opened me up to him. He kissed my thigh slowly causing me to tense up. It tickled and felt so good. He dragged his tongue up my thigh to the little dip where my leg met my torso. All I could think was 'please'. "Please, Edward, kiss me. Taste me." He growled and swiped my slit from back to front. He repeated the motion three more times before flicking my little bundle of nerves quickly making me buck into his face and pull at his hair. I was going to come so fast. "Oh God Edward, don't stop." He pulled back and I groaned and threw my head back against the wall. "Like that did you?" I nodded and glared at him, "Sorry Baby, I'm not finished with you yet." Moaning I watched him flick me again before moving down to taste the slickness building up for him. He teased my entrance with the tip of his tongue before pushing inside as far as he could. I could feel his teeth and lips pressed up against my overly sensitive skin. He thrust in and out of me for a long moment and then pulled away as I was getting louder. I groaned again and moved to close my legs but he pressed his hand flat against my thigh to keep me in place. "I'm sorry Love, I will make it better. Watch me; don't take your eyes off of my face."

I met his gaze and watched him suck my clit into his mouth. I called out his name and he growled into me. He began flicking me hard and fast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand move. I followed it as best I could from here. His shoulder was moving back and forth. It took me a moment to realize what he must be doing. I couldn't feel his hands on me anywhere. He noticed my eyes weren't on his, "Yeah Baby, I'm working my cock for you. Give me your hand." I moved my hand from the wall and he placed it above his mouth flat against my skin. "Spread yourself open for me." I did as I was asked which tightened the skin and made every move of his tongue that much more intense. "Oh God Edward. I'm so close." He kept up the flicking and I could still see his shoulder moving but suddenly the fingers on his other hand were pushing into me. First two as he opened me up to him. Then he added a third and curled them forward sending me over the edge with only three pumps of his hand. I clenched around him and bucked my hips into his face. He kept going even though I was too sensitive. I called out and came again as he grunted into me and moaned loudly. He removed his fingers and leaned his head against my pubic bone. We stayed like that for a moment getting our breath under control. I ran my hand through his hair and tugged him up to me. He stood slowly straightening out from being on his knee for so long.

"Kiss me?" It was supposed to be a command but sounded more like a question so I tried again "Kiss Me!" He kissed me hard and I could taste myself on his tongue. I used to hate when Mike did that but with Edward it was erotic and intense. I felt like a bowl of jello. He pulled away and sighed. "That was amazing. When can we do it again?" I just laughed. "Mmmmm I don't know but soon I hope."

I asked him to go get my bag from my car while I finished washing my hair. When I got out of the shower he had left me a big fluffy towel on the warming bar. It was so nice, I'd have to get one of those. As I was drying off he walked in holding my bag. "Why didn't you just bring this in with you yesterday?" I blushed, "I didn't want you to think I was expecting to spend the night. I was only going to bring clothes to change into in case we went out but I ended up packing an overnight bag." He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "From now on just always assume you are staying. Okay?" I nodded, "You should do the same then." He gave me a wide smile that melted my heart. "Good! Now that that's settled I'm starving. Get dressed, I am making you breakfast."

I was brushing through my hair when I heard the doorbell ring. I couldn't hear anything else so I just finished getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a fitted t-shirt with Trix the rabbit on the front. I knew it was kind of immature but it was the softest shirt. I'd packed it for sleeping but thought it would be ok to wear today. After pulling my wet hair into a messy bun and brushing my teeth I headed downstairs. From the hallway I could hear Edward talking to someone. "Kate, sorry it took so long to open the door, I was in the middle of making some eggs. What are you doing here?" I felt my heart stutter and took a quick breath. _I am so not prepared to meet her. Not standing here with wet hair and sloppy clothes._

"I'm sorry but your attorney called me yesterday and said that if I didn't return your boxes by Monday he would file to find me in contempt." Her voice was so pretty. Like bells and although she was obviously irritated she sounded like sunshine. It was so intimidating. I couldn't even make myself move to see what she looked like. _She sounds blonde. How does one sound blond? Idiot._ I forced myself to take a step forward. I peeked around the corner but it was enough to catch her eye. "Oh I'm sorry. I saw the car but didn't realize you had _company_." She twisted the last word and kind of glared at Edward. I stepped out fully and Edward's eyes lit up. She noticed and glared at me that time.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet Bella. My girlfriend." I gasped. _He just called me his girlfriend. Happy dance!_ He held his hand out for me to join him. I walked to him and he tucked me into his side. Kate looked like she had ate a bee but I didn't care. I was Edward's girlfriend. _You are 26 not 14. Act like it!_

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Kate, his wi…er ex-wife." I wanted to roll my eyes but thought better of it. "Nice to meet you Kate." She gave me a tight smile. "Edward, the box is in my car if you could go get it."

"Box? There were two, where's the other one?" Her smirk dropped momentarily but she recovered quickly. "I condensed the contents into one." He glared at her "Kate those boxes were full. I've never gotten rid of anything so I know what was in them." She widened her eyes and looked down. "You must be mistaken because they were only about half full. Well I'll follow you out and then be on my way." He looked at me before asking me to put the biscuits in the oven and kissing my forehead. "Bye Kate, nice to meet you."

"Oh yes it was lovely to meet you as well." She said with a syrupy sweet voice. Edward let go of me and turned to her, "lets go." as he touched her shoulder to nudge her out the door.

He was out there for a few minutes so I put the biscuits in the oven and stirred the eggs to fluff them. He came in and slammed the door causing me to jump. I quickly went to the living room to see what was wrong. He looked pissed. He dropped the box in one of the chairs and opened it up. "Almost everything is gone. She got rid of my stuff."

I walked over, unsure of what to do for him. I ran my hands up his back and around his chest to lean against his back. "We'll go through it in a little bit and take an inventory, but for now lets eat."

He sighed and reached behind himself to put his hand on my hip. I let him go and followed him to the kitchen. I wanted to throttle that woman.

After a quiet breakfast, filled with a lot of deep breaths from Edward and a few sighs from me we headed into the living room to tackle the box. I knew he wasn't mad at me but it was hard not to resort back to my old ways of walking on eggshells. He was too preoccupied to notice. We found out that she had only kept about ten things from his old collection. There were the more common things so she probably couldn't sell them fast enough. He'd lost 3 autographed baseballs, 2 complete sets of old baseball cards, a game program signed by Mark McGwire and Sammy Sosa from 1999 and a set of 4 first edition 60's era Spiderman comic books. If she'd sold all of it for even half of what it was worth she'd have made probably $45,000. Edward didn't care about the money. The comics, an Ernie Banks signed ball and a set of 1954 baseball cards had been given to him by his grandfather. The ball signed by Greg Maddux and 1975 baseball cards had been his father's and the rest were autographs he'd gotten when he went to a game with his Dad and grandpa. He just wanted them back.

I decided I'd find a way to get them for him.

He decided he was going to find out when she'd sold them and see what he could do about it.

We hung out at his house till around dinner time. He had a meeting early the next day and I had a conference call with my publisher so we headed to a local Chinese place to eat before he kissed me good bye in the parking lot and I headed home. It was a sweet end to a wonderful weekend.

When I got home I fired up my laptop in my bed hoping I could find some of the items Kate had sold. I didn't have much luck but I found a few links that I could look into. Hopefully Edward would have some luck with his attorney tomorrow.

I struggled to fall asleep until I gave in and pulled out the t-shirt I had stolen from Edward. Once I was wrapped in his scent I was out cold.

**So who would like to kick Kate's ass right now? I know I would. Poor Edward.**

**Leave me a review, I'd like to know what you all would like to see happen to Kate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight.**

Waking up around 9:20 I realized that I only had 10 minutes before my conference call. Tanya will be pissed if I am late. I ran to the bathroom and then hurried to my office. I made sure I had both handsets in case the battery was low on one. At exactly 9:29 my phone rang. "Hello, Tanya. How are you?"

"_Bella, I have a lot of meetings today so I don't have a lot of time to chit chat." _Tanya was always straight to the point. She may come off as bitchy but I knew she was just good at her job and was very different away from it.

"Nice to talk to you too…. So what was so important? I'm only about 3 chapters away from being done with the latest book."

"_Oh Bella, I have some great news for you. __Open Desire__ has hit #1 on the New York Times best seller list. You've sold more copies of it than all of your first 3 books combined. Do you know what that means for you?"_

I was stunned. Open desire was a very personal story for me. It was all the things I had ever wanted for myself and all my dreams laid out on paper. I went places in that book that I'd never even allowed myself to think about before.

"Tanya, that is amazing. Does this mean that my contract will be extended?"

"_Silly Bella, you would have got an extension regardless. You are the most steadily selling author we have right now. We never have to take a risk with you because your fans are so loyal. What this means is that you have widened your audience. You could probably write about anything you wanted and it would sell at this point." _I was stunned. By the way she was talking I could completely change my genre but did I want to. I was good at what I wrote. It was therapy for me.

"Well, I don't think I will make any major changes. I am almost finished with Love in Hand so I may take a few months to really think about what I'll do next. I am really proud of what I have so far. I think you'll like it."

"_Well you can take all the time you need. When do you think you'll have the draft to me? Can you do it by next week?"_

"With only 3 chapters left and possibly an epilogue I could have it done and send it by Friday. Of course you know that's only an outline. If I feel it's needed it may be longer. Tuesday at the latest though."

"_That sounds great. Don't let those characters control you!" _She laughed but was entirely serious. I tend to let the characters determine where the story will go and with so much inspiration in my life lately it may be hard to rein it in. _"I can't wait to see it. Congratulations Bella, you really deserve it."_

"Thank you so much Tanya. I couldn't have gotten through these last few books without you."

"_No problem Girl. I look forward to reading the new one and make sure you celebrate. This stuff doesn't happen everyday. Talk to you soon." _

"I know. Thanks again. Talk to you soon." As I hung up I was squealing like a little girl. I immediately dialed Edward. He picked up on the third ring and sounded irritated. _"Cullen."_

Oh crap, what is wrong with him? "Um Edward, is…is ev-everything o-kay?" I know how I sounded but couldn't help it. His voice just brought that scared kitten out in me. _"Bella? I'm sorry, I didn't recognize the number and it has been a terrible morning."_

"Oh well I'm sorry I disturbed you." I wanted to be strong and just blurt out my good news but fear was holding on to me too tight. "I called from my house phone; I didn't even think that you didn't have that number. I'm sorry."

"_Baby, you can call me any time you want and from anywhere you want. I apologize for being a jerk. What did you want before I snapped at you?"_ I blew out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Trying to will away the irrational fear, "Oh I got some great news this morning. My first thought was to call you." He muttered an apology and asked me to go on. "My editor called me this morning to tell me that my last book just hit #1 on the New York Times best seller list. I am a best selling author. I can't believe it!"

"_Oh Bella, Love that's awesome! I am so happy for you. Now I really feel like an ass. We should celebrate. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"_

"That would be great. Can we go to Niche? I've wanted to try it for a while." I didn't know what had gotten into me because I never, absolutely never, asked people to take me out or made suggestions on where to go. I was getting ready to backtrack when Edward laughed, _"That sounds wonderful. I've heard a lot of good things about it too. I'll make a reservation." _I sighed in relief_. "So there was something I wanted to talk to you about but forgot at dinner last night." _He sounded very playful so I didn't freak like I probably would have otherwise.

"Oh yeah what's that?" I had a feeling I knew what it was but thought it best to let him take the lead.

"_Well I realized after I said it that I introduced you to Kate as my girlfriend but hadn't even talked to you about it. That was very presumptuous of me." _I laughed, "I thought that too…after I allowed myself to have a little happy dance in my head." He let out a breath and laughed. _"Oh thank God, I was afraid I might have scared you. I had been meaning to talk to you about that at breakfast but then she showed up and screwed up all my plans." _

"Edward, are you asking me to go steady? Am I going to get pinned?" I teased trying not to laugh out loud. Not missing a beat he teased me back, _"Will you be my girlfriend Bella? I'll give you my class ring tomorrow during study hall." _

"Oh Edward! Of course I will!" I tried to sound as much like an excited teenage girl as I could. He laughed and if I had to guess he was probably shaking his head _"I lo- You are perfect, you know that!"_ I almost missed that slip there but not completely. I did have to let it go though because I was no where near ready to deal with it right now. "You too, Edward. You are too perfect sometimes."

"_Sometimes? I seriously need to step up my game if I'm only perfect sometimes."_

"Ha, you didn't listen, I said you are perfect but sometimes you are _too_ perfect."

"_Good to know. Listen, Bella, I have a lot to do today and even though I really don't want to go I really must."_ I knew this but it still sucked. "I understand. I really just called to tell you my happy news. I'll talk to you tonight."

"_I'm so glad you did call and I feel better now that I've heard your voice. I will call when I get home. Talk to you later, Beautiful."_ I loved it when he called me that. "Later. Bye Edward."

I was starving so I made my way to the kitchen and since it was late for breakfast I decided to just call and see if Alice could do lunch. I called her hoping she wasn't with a patient.

"Alice Brandon Please." The receptionist at her office was a young girl, just out of high school named Lilly. She had been in one of the classes I taught at the High School and was just so sweet.

"_Hi Ms. Newton. How are you?_" I cringed at the use of Mike's name. "Well I'm great Lilly. It's Ms. Swan now though. How are you?"

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm doing really great. I start at Murray State in the fall."_ I heard Alice in the background talking to a patient. _"Here is Miss Brandon."_

"_Bella, what's up my dear?"_ Even after 11 years I can not get used to her exuberance. It was infectious. "Oh my gosh, Alice I got the best news today. Can you go to lunch?" I could here her tapping her pen on the counter. _"Yeah, I don't have another patient till 1:30. What time and where?"_

"Meet me at Pantera's in 40 min."

"_Ok see you there." _

We ate pizza and salad and I gushed about my book. She called me on my overflowing happiness and told me how happy she was for me. Then she bear hugged me and had to get back to the office.

It had been an amazing day so far so I did some laundry and worked on my book. I worked out for a while and watched reruns of Bones until Edward called me to say he'd just gotten home and was going to bed. I was disappointed but understood.

I woke up Tuesday morning to my cell phone ringing. I reached for it and knocked it on the floor. Eventually I found it and of course it had stopped ringing. When I looked at the screen I had 2 missed calls. Both were Edward. _Shit. What is wrong that he is calling me at 7:30 in the morning?_ I was getting ready to hit send when he called again. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"_Ugh, I'm so sorry to wake you up but I just got a call from my Dad. Jasper and I have to fly to Chicago today for an emergency board meeting. There is something going on that he isn't telling me so I don't know when I'll be back." _

"It's okay. Stuff happens. I hope everything is ok. Do I need to cancel the reservation for tonight?"

"_Oh Baby, I hadn't thought of that yet. I will take care of it. I am so sorry. I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on."_ He paused and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him everything would be fine but I didn't know that_. "Bella, I'll miss you. Hell I miss you already."_ I sighed, "I miss you too. Be careful and let me know what's going on. I'll see you whenever you get home."

"_Okay. I can't wait to see your beautiful face. Bye Gorgeous!"_ "Bye Edward." I whispered as he was hanging up.

I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so I ended up getting up and making some French toast. I spent the day working on my book. I was able to get it completely finished and even did some light editing. I emailed Tanya the file and took myself shopping. I didn't hear from Edward until 9:00 that night. He had just gotten back to his parent's house and sounded exhausted. Apparently the problem was with a partner who had been selling their designs to another company as his own. They were going to have to fire him and were likely to sue for breach of contract and copyright or trade theft. I didn't understand everything Edward was saying but it was bad. I missed Edward so bad. It actually hurt. When he told me he wouldn't be home till Friday night I wanted to cry. It took every thing I had not to tell him I loved him. I knew I was falling in love but was in there yet. I didn't want to tell him that over the phone if I was so I just bit my tongue.

Wednesday I had nothing to do until 4 when I saw my therapist. I spent much of the day searching the internet for Edward's things. I had a little luck with the links I had found the other night. I was able to locate a shop in downtown St. Louis that bought and sold the type of collectible that Kate had taken. Unfortunately they didn't have a shopping page so I couldn't see if they had them. I did however send an email to the owner asking he had a few of the items in stock or if he knew where I could find them. Now I just have to wait till he responds.

I also talked to Alice for a while she was at lunch. She asked if we could do a double date soon. Since Edward and Jasper were best friends we thought it would be a lot of fun. We decided to see if we could convince them to go dancing. I also decided to have a barbeque to celebrate my book. Alice and I decided it would be good to do on Saturday afternoon. I had a nice big backyard with a large covered porch to hang out on. We planned out the menu and drinks before she had to return to work. I had a lot of shopping to do Friday.

Thinking about Friday made me think about Edward and I wouldn't get anything done if I did that so I squashed it down and started making lists for the grocery store and Target.

At 3:30 I left to go to my appointment.

As I sat in the waiting room my nerves started to swarm me. I knew that she was going to ask about Edward but not if I didn't mention him first. I debated not bringing him up but then I remembered what I told him the other night. I had to work out my feelings if I want this thing between us to grow. I couldn't keep burying my feelings. I was ready to face them head on if it meant getting to be with Edward. Soon Dr. Heinz opened her office door and called me in. I smiled at her which made her smile brightly back at me.

"Hello Bella. You look happy." She observed.

"Hello. I am very happy. I have a lot to tell you." She grabbed her pen and notebook and smiled softly. "Well I am glad to hear it."

I just took a deep breath and started spilling. I told her about the book and about meeting Edward at the club. I told her how we'd been spending time together and how amazing he was. She stopped me after I told her about spending the night. "Bella, do you think you are ready for that?" I nodded and looked squarely at her. "Dr. Heinz, I am still working through my feelings about Mike and processing my new feelings for Edward but I have never in my entire life felt like I do when I'm with him." She just scribbled some notes and nodded her head. "Do you feel like you are moving too fast?" I knew that she was trying to get me to examine the situation instead of acting impulsively but it kind of pissed me off. "I was worried about that at first but the more time I spend with him the more time I want to spend with him. I am very aware of how quickly our intimate relationship has moved but I haven't felt overwhelmed by it." She saw right through me because she raised one eyebrow and kept writing. I rolled my eyes because I knew she caught me. "Ok, so I got a little overwhelmed Saturday night but I handled it. We handled it together."

She looked up and set her pen down. "Bella, will you tell me what happened?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "We had been talking about his ex-wife and their history and we got intimate. He pleasured me. I was fine after that but later that night I returned the favor and ended up pleasuring him orally. It was great and I just went with the feelings instead of overthinking it until after. He was taking a moment to recover and I just kind of sat there not sure what to do with myself. That's when the anxiety kicked in. I started to think that he'd think I was a whore for doing that even though he hadn't gone that far with me. I could hear Mike in my head calling me a slut and telling me that the only reason he kept me around was because I was good at sucking cock and had a tight pussy." I was in tears and had to grab a tissue to wipe my eyes and nose. "I knew in my heart that Edward would never say that to me but I couldn't shake the words. I got kind of lost in my head for a moment and Edward got worried. I couldn't look at him. I tried to just leave but he didn't want me to and I really didn't want to either. So he let it go for the night and we cuddled together till we fell asleep."

"Did you ever discuss what happened? Does he know about your history with Mike?"

"Yeah we talked about it the next morning. He called me out on my insecurities last week. I thought I was covering them pretty well but he notices everything. He says my eyes give me away. So I had to tell him why I was unsure of almost everything I say and do."

"How did he handle it?" She was so good at writing and talking at the same time. "He was great. He looked like he wanted to kill Mike a few times but he stayed quiet and let me just talk. He said he was proud of me for getting help and for kicking him out." I smiled.

"So how did you explain the incident from the night before to him?"

"I told him that I was able to handle my emotions a little better now but we were entering new territory for me and that it may take me some time to process everything. I explained that even though Mike wasn't around anymore his words were still in my head and that sometimes it takes me a moment to remember that he was wrong about me."

"And what do you feel for Edward?"

"I honestly think I love him. Part of me is terrified of what that means but part of me is so excited. It kind of feels like it's too fast but also it feels right. I had to bite my tongue not to say it to him on the phone yesterday."

"Wow Bella, this is good news. You are doing very well." I beamed at her. I was always so surprised at how much her validation meant to me. "You still have a lot to work through but I think Edward is good for you. I do urge you to keep writing in your journal and to read it daily. That should help you see how the relationship is affecting your daily life. I worry that you will become too dependent on him and creep back into old habits." That bothered me and I must have looked at her funny because she stopped talking. "What is that look for?"

"Old habits? Do you think I'd let him hurt me?" She shook her head. "Not hurt you per say but you had been controlled by Mike since you started dating. It would be very easy for you to allow Edward to have control over your decisions. For example, if he asks where you want to eat and you have a place in mind but allow him to choose without your input or making a decision about what to wear based solely on what Edward would like. I don't want to see you let those little things start because then you have just resorted back to the old way of living."

"Ahh, I understand. I can see me doing that too. He always asks me what I want to do so I can see me just doing what ever he wants. Although Monday we made plans to go out to celebrate my book and I just asked him to take me to Niche. It was shocked by it. It made me feel bad for a second but he was excited by the idea."

"That's great Bella. See progress! Well our time is up for the week but I will see you in two weeks. You should be very proud of yourself."

"Thanks, I think I am."

As I drove home I thought about what she said about letting him have control over little things. That was exactly how it started for Mike too. Had I done that? I went home and cooked a light supper before hitting the gym and taking a shower. As I crawled into bed I grabbed my journal. I hadn't written in it since I'd met Edward so I had a lot of catching up to do. I wrote every thing that came to mind. The last thing I wrote before I closed it was:

_I miss him and when I see him again I am going to tell him that I was in love with him._

I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of his bright green eyes and his smiling face.

Thursday was spent trying to keep myself busy. I was anxious to see Edward and hadn't heard from him since Tuesday night. Alice was off today so I called to see if she was up for some exercise. We met at the dojo and had a great work out with Jake one of the instructors there. He was huge and built. He was sort of beautiful but totally cocky and a lot of fun. We teased him a lot about getting his ass handed to him by two tiny little girls. He'd just smile the biggest, whitest smile and laugh at us then let us kick his ass some more.

"What's up with the beaming smile, little B?" He noticed too! There was no way I could keep from telling Edward then.

"Just happy I guess." He nodded. "Good. I am happy for you. Just don't let him hurt you!"

I knocked his leg out from under him and took him to the mat then whispered in his ear. "I don't think he could do you?" He just laughed and shook his head. "Oh man, I feel sorry for that guy."

Jake hugged us both and we left to go to Target. Alice is fun to shop for party stuff with. It's a lot more fun than shopping for clothes with her that's for sure. We found some really nice summer dishes and serving ware. It was a pretty red and white diamond pattern. I ended up buying all the serving ware and place settings for 8. We got some pretty paper lanterns in red and white to hang from the ceiling of my patio. It was simple but would look really pretty. Alice decided she'd come over around three on Saturday to help decorate and cook. I figured that I could handle it since I was sure Edward would be there but she said "Jasper and Edward may be too tired to help. You know from their trip." But I lost it and started laughing like an idiot. That got me thinking though and I decided to stop somewhere and buy condoms before Edward got back. I wasn't sure if I was ready to need them but better to be safe than sorry. Alice noticed that I wasn't all there for a moment and asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine just remembered to pick up something later." I said cryptically but she is too observant. "Just go get them. I'd rather you have some than to have to stop what your doing or not use one at all." I just stared at her with my mouth wide open. Then I bit my lip and blushed. "How in the hell do you do that? If I ever find out you can read my mind or predict the future I am going to kill you." She just laughed. "It's a gift and a curse." Have I said how much I love her?

That night I was doing some yoga when Edward called.

"_Hey Baby, I miss you so much!"_ He sounded so tired but happy. "I miss you too. How are things going? Did you guys get everything straightened out?"

"_Yeah we did. He pretty much ended his career. So I am hoping to be on a flight out by noon. Do you care if I come steel you away for the night?" _

"Actually Ali and I are planning a BBQ for Saturday evening to celebrate my book. I was hoping you and Jasper would be there. Why don't you just stay with me tomorrow night?"

"_That sounds great. I'll make sure Alice mentioned it to him."_

I was thinking about our shopping trip today when he started talking again. _"How was your appointment Wednesday? I'm sorry I couldn't call and check on you."_

"Oh it went well. She thinks I'm doing really well and that I'm handling things better than she thought I would. She questioned me on all the stuff I have been thinking about and helped me work some things out in my head. I had to tell her about Saturday night." I was worried he'd be upset about telling her about our intimate moments.

"_What did she say?"_ He never reacts the way I'd expect. _Because he's not Mike._ "Oh she wondered if I thought we were moving too fast. I don't think we are because everything just feels so right."

"_I agree. I've never felt so in tune with someone. It's kind of amazing."_ I agreed.

"_So Bella, I was thinking about the night we met and realized that I never asked you something."_ That kind of threw me because he'd asked me all kinds of stuff since that night. _"Where did you learn how to dance like that?"_ I sighed I had meant to ask him the same thing many times and always forgot.

"Oh, my mom made me take ballet lessons when I was 4 but I hated it. I wanted to go faster so she signed me up for ballroom. It was fun. I love Latin dances. I danced till I was 17." My voice broke at the end because I had given up dance for Mike. He said I looked like a stripper when I competed and accused me of cheating with my partner. _"Why did you stop? You are a beautiful dancer…Oh no; you gave it up for Mike didn't you." _I wanted to deny it so bad but I couldn't. "Yeah, I did. I'm not very proud of it though. I love to dance."

"_That settles it then. We are taking dance classes together. My mom made me take some basic dance classes with her when I was about 10. I hated it. All the boys at school thought I was gay but the girls loved it and I got a lot more dances at Prom than any other guy." _

"Sounds like fun. I'd love to take lessons with you." We talked for a little while longer but I was falling asleep on the phone so he made me hang up.

God, I missed him. One more day was too long.

**This is a very busy chapter and my longest by far. Up next is Edward's return and a lot of fun. Bella is getting better but still struggling. Anyone ready for some declarations? I am, I guess we will have to see if they both are as well. Since I haven't written it yet, I don't know.**

**Click the review button and drop me a line!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so this is what you've all been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

For some reason I could not sleep. I tossed and turned all night. Finally around 4:30, I couldn't take any more and just got up. I decided to hit the treadmill first hoping that maybe after a good run and a shower I could get a few hours of sleep. I ran for an hour but my mind was still racing. Oddly enough I wasn't worrying about anything in particular just couldn't get my mind to shut off. I headed up to the shower and decided to soak in the tub for a while. I lit some small candles and filled the tub with some bath salts. I could feel a lot of tension leave my body as I sunk down in the hot water. I leaned my head back on the edge and closed my eyes. It must have worked to relax me because I was startled awake by the doorbell a while later. I pulled myself out of the now tepid water and threw on a robe. I made my way to the door and after unlocking the deadbolt but leaving the chain on I pulled it open. I was shocked by who I saw there.

I slammed the door and fumbled with the chain. "Edward, what in the hell are you doing here this early?" I all but yelled at him as I flung the door back open. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a Northwestern t-shirt. His hair was a mess and he had purple lines under both eyes. He looked like hell which broke my heart. I pulled him inside. "I had to see you. I caught the red eye and stopped at home long enough to grab a bag and get a shower. I'm sorry to wake you up."

"Oh Honey, you look terrible. I wasn't sleeping. I didn't sleep at all last night. I finally gave up at 4:30, I was just in the tub….. What time is it?" He looked at his phone, "6:45, lets go to bed for a while."

I took his hand and led him to my room. He pulled his shirt off as I went to let the water out of the tub and gather some clothes. He was almost asleep before I could get back to the bed. I pulled an oversized t-shirt over my head and slipped into some boy shorts before climbing into the bed and snuggling up to Edward. He pulled me as close as he could. We were both asleep in minutes.

Edward opened his eyes a few hours later and snuggled into my hair. I was lying with my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. I had woken up around 10 and couldn't make myself get up. He felt so warm and I was enjoying having him for a while. He breathed deeply and kissed the top of my head. "Morning, what time is it?" I kissed his chest, "Around 10:30." He stretched out and yawned. "Oh wow. I'm sorry if I am keeping you from something." I lifted my chin to look at him, "I don't have any major plans today, just some grocery shopping. I'd rather stay in bed with you though." He hummed in agreement.

I couldn't help myself but to swirl my fingers in the bit of hair on his chest. "Are you hungry?" He stopped his hand that was rubbing my back. "A little. I ate on the plane." His hand had worked my t-shirt up over my hips and he was playing with the bit of skin that was exposed. "Baby, Come here. I haven't kissed you yet." I shook my head. "No way. I have morning breath and so do you! That's so gross." I tried to wiggle away but he held me too tight. "I don't care about your breath and if mine is bad too what does it matter. I want to kiss my girlfriend!" He whined. It was funny so I laughed at his pathetic display.

He took that opportunity to flip us over and settle between my legs. He held my face in his hands so I couldn't escape and kissed me good and proper on the mouth. Suddenly I didn't care about morning breath. I melted into the kiss and he let go of my face to wander over my body. He began inching my shirt up slowly as he grinded his hips into mine. He was so hard and every push of his hips lit a fire inside me. I was going to explode soon. He finally got impatient and sat up to pull my top off and stared at my lacy blue panties. "You are so so sexy. I have missed you so much. It's been hell being away from you." I sat up and ran my hands through his hair. " I have thought about you almost every second since you've been gone."

"Bella, I have to tell you something." My breath caught in my chest, "I have to tell you something too. You go first." He smiled at me, the sweetest, lightest smile. Not the amazing panty dropping one but one I'd never seen before. "Bella, I am falling in love with you. I know it's too soon and I know you've been hurt but I just can't help it. I don't want to help it. I want to love you." I cut him off, "Edward. I love you. I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with you too. It doesn't scare me. I feel so good about it."

He just stared at me with the goofiest look on his face. I couldn't take the silence any more so I grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as I could. I tried to pour out all my love in that kiss. He seemed to be doing the same thing which helped me to relax. We kept kissing for a while before finally separating to head down stairs.

Edward made coffee for himself while I fixed some simple eggs and toast. I had to get dressed so I could go to the store. "So how do you feel about grocery shopping with me today? I have a lot to get. You could stay here if you'd rather." He just smiled and shushed me. "I'd love to go grocery shopping with you. I just have to make a call first and get dressed."

"Ok great, I'll go get dressed then and clean up this mess. Let me know when you are ready." I kissed his nose and walked away. He hopped up and chased me up the stairs. We both changed into some jeans and I threw on a loose concert t-shirt and knotted it at the side. He slipped into a fitted grey t-shirt and tennis shoes. I slid on a pair of flip flops. "Is that the only kind of shoes you ever wear? " He smirked at me. "You know those things are bad for your feet, don't you?" I rolled my eyes. "I love my flip flops and yes I know they can cause tendinitis in your feet but I don't care." He grabbed his cell phone off the night table and shook his head at me. I just laughed and headed for the bathroom. My hair looked like a haystack. I tried to tame it and pulled it into a ponytail. He leaned on the door frame.

"I love when you wear your hair up. It gives me access to your neck." I just leaned my head to the side and smiled, "What are you, some kind of vampire or something? Although that would be kind of hot." I thought it was funny but he just sauntered is way over and leaned against my back before running his tongue down my neck. "Mmmmm you taste so good. Like the sweetest strawberries." Then he playfully nipped at my neck just under my jaw. I blushed so hard I thought he'd feel it. He abruptly pulled back and swatted my ass. "Alright beautiful, lets get moving." My jaw dropped. "You'll pay for that Cullen!"

I headed back to the kitchen where he was sitting at the table talking to someone on the phone. I started cleaning up the dishes, loading them in the dishwasher.

"James, I know she took the stuff, I'm pretty sure she sold it and I just want to know what my options are." He was quiet for a bit, just muttering 'uh-huh' and 'okay' back at his attorney.

"Ok so I have to either get her to admit to it or find the items before I can do anything to her?"

"Alright that sounds like a plan. I will work on it. Thanks a lot James. Have a good weekend and I'll let you know as soon as I find anything."

He hung up and ran his hands through his hair. I put the last plate in the dishwasher and closed it. "You are going to go bald if you keep that up." He pulled his hands out of his hair and placed them neatly on the table. "Would you still love me if I were bald?" I walked over and kissed the top of his head. "Of course I would, I bet you'd look hot with a shaved head."

"You want me to shave my head?" I laughed, "No absolutely not, I love your hair. I just think you'd still look good without all this hair."

We got in my car to head to the store. I had quite a bit to get so I warned him again. He didn't care about how much we had to do, "I just want to be with you." was all he'd say. It made me unbelievably happy.

While we were shopping I asked him about the lawyer. "James said that I'd have to have some kind of proof that she took the items. I have to prove that she either has them in her possession or has profited from the sale. I'm not sure where to begin."

I smiled and rubbed his knuckles with my thumb. "I've been searching for them on the internet since Sunday night. I found a local shop that deals with similar collectibles and sent the owner an email. I figured that if she sold them she'd do it locally and try to get top dollar. This guy is pretty well known and respected so I gave it a shot."

He stopped walking and turned to kiss me right in front of the deli case. "It is stuff like this that makes me love you! Thank you so much Bella."

"You are more than welcome. It's not that big a deal. I just know how much those things mean to you and I want to see you get them back. I'd kind of like to kick Kate's ass though."

He nodded, "Me too. Now you know how I feel about Mike." We had almost completed my list when I turned the corner and ran right into the back of none other than Mike in the frozen food isle. He spun around to yell at whoever had hit him. I felt myself cower waiting for his wrath but Edward could tell and wrapped me in his arms. "I'm sorry buddy, we weren't paying attention. Are you ok?" Mike looked like he'd been electrocuted. The shock on his face was priceless. He shook it off and leveled a glare at me. "I'm fine, believe me I know what a klutz she can be." I knew he was trying to get control of the situation. I didn't want him to think he could intimidate me though, "Edward this is Mike, Mike this is my boyfriend Edward." Edward's eyes widened slightly and he stood up straighter and stretched out his hand. Mike took it and looked up into Edward's eyes. Mike was a good 4 inches shorter so he had to raise his head a bit. Edward refused to look down though. It was kind of funny to watch. "Well it's good to have a face to put to the name. Sorry about hitting you with the cart. Have a good weekend." Edward tried to end this awkward moment quickly but Mike was too stupid to just walk away. "Boyfriend huh? Didn't think you had it in you to actually find someone. But then again a little tramp like you would have to have someone hanging around." Edward's eyes grew dark and he balled his fists up. "She is far from a tramp and you will not speak to her that way. I suggest you move on bud." Mike proved his intelligence once again and stepped around our cart to get close to me. "I bet you've shown him all your tricks haven't you. You always were a whore." Then he looked Edward in the eye, "Have fun with her, she's a hellcat in the sack. Make sure you leave the money on the bed when you leave though." I was shocked by him. He'd been mean and said some awful things before but had never made that type of accusation. Edward took a deep breath and moved me behind him before grabbing Mike's shirt in his fist and pulling him onto his toes. "You will never treat her that way again. If you so much as glance in her direction again I will make sure you pay." Mike looked scared but tried to play it off by rolling his eyes. Edward tightened his hold and Mikes face was turning red. "Now apologize to the lady and be on your way." Mike looked at me then looked down, "I'm sorry Bella." Edward let go and Mike stumbled back a step then stupidly said, "Sorry that I ever fucked you." With that Edward threw a punch to his jaw and laid Mike out cold on the floor of the frozen food isle. It was hilarious.

The manager was called and Edward filed a complaint. The police were called and Mike was arrested for harassment. Edward and I checked out and went home. We laughed while we put everything away. It was so much fun to have someone to let loose with. We talked about his friends and his parents for a while. He may have a bit of a strained relationship with his father but it was clear that Carlisle was a good man who loved his family very much. He was a bit of workaholic but a good man. Edward seemed to admire him a great deal. Esme sounded like the perfect mother. She was the kind of mom I would have loved to have had. Don't get me wrong Renee was great and she loved me very much but she was selfish and chased her own dreams leaving me with Charlie. I missed her greatly and wished more often than I care to remember that she'd come get me and take me on her little adventures. She just wasn't made to be a parent. She called all the time and she would visit me for a week every other month my whole life but a girl needs her mother. Esme was that woman. Always there and involved in everything her boys did. Edward missed them terribly. His brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie sounded like a lot of fun and I could not wait to meet them. Of course Edward talked about his nieces a lot. Ellie was 4 and seemed to be just like her dad. Edward said she was silly and impulsive with dark curly hair, blue eyes and deep dimples like Emmett. Claire was the exact opposite. She was 2 years old with blonde hair, blue eyes and was strong willed and more serious. I couldn't wait to see them for myself. I convinced Edward to invite Ben and Angela to the barbeque. They seemed like good people and Edward wanted to see his friend. We called Jasper and Alice to see if they wanted to go out that night. We decided to go dancing at a Salsa club in the Loop. Alice wanted to come over early to get ready here and since I knew I'd need her help tonight I agreed.

At 6:00 on the nose Alice and Jasper came in the front door. We were in my office while I checked my email so it startled Edward when Alice bounced in the door. I left him to go to my room and get ready with Alice. He and Jasper made their way to the den to watch whatever sporting event they could find. I'm sure there was a Cardinal game on though.

"Alice I'm not wearing that dress. I want to dance not give peep shows." She groaned but agreed after I put it on so she could see just how wrong it was for tonight. I do have to say though that it looked hot, I may have to wear it another time. "What about the black skirt with the fringe on it?" I pulled out the sparkly skirt and smiled. It was short, about mid thigh, stretchy and had matching briefs and a slit up the side. It would have been really risqué but it was made for dancing. We had found it at a costume shop when we were talking about taking dance classes together a few years before. Of course Mike had ruined that plan but now I was doing what I loved with a guy I loved even more. "Perfect. I think I'll wear the black cami and that purple wide neck top." "The one that slips of your shoulder all the time." She paused for a moment, "Oh yeah that will look great. That top is so fluid that it will move great."

She curled my hair and pinned it back in pieces. It looked like it would fall down but was actually very secure. I loved it because most of my hair was down but it wouldn't get in my face. A bit of make up and I was dressed. "Oh would you look at that, my sweet little Bella is all grown up. You look HOT!"

I turned back and forth in the mirror. I did look pretty good. The skirt was a risk but it totally worked.

Alice was wearing a cute pair of skinny jeans and a sparkly green tank top. She looked more low key than normal but still insanely stylish. She had on 4 inch bright green heels. I didn't know how she would dance in those things but she could probably run a marathon in them so I didn't worry. I put on a pair of 2 in black heels with a strap around the ankle. Not something I would normally wear but I could handle them.

When we walked into the room the guys were dressed in mostly black. Edward had changed into a pair of black dress pants that fit very well and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearm. He had the top two buttons undone. Jasper was in dark jeans and a black button down with a bright blue strip in the button placket seam. It was a simple but awesome shirt. Jasper hair that was usually well tamed was wild tonight. He had a lot of loose curls and blue eyes. _He and Alice would have pretty babies. What? They would._

The guys whistled at us and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "We are not going anywhere. I don't think I can take you anywhere looking like that." I had a moment of worry but when he kissed me it disappeared. He didn't mean that I looked like a slut or that he wouldn't allow me to wear it, he was just telling me I looked hot. I sighed and kissed him back. "You look pretty freaking hot yourself." Jasper cleared his throat and Alice giggled. "Well let's get going."

We entered the club and were immediately our senses were on overload. There were people everywhere. I was tempted to go somewhere else but decided to give it a shot. There was an actual live band instead of just a DJ. They were playing some authentic salsa music. It was a bit intimidating. Alice noticed my eyes first and squeezed my hand. "Let's just get a feel for it before you freak out!" I nodded. Edward kissed my cheek and nodded too. "Can you handle this place? There are a lot of people here." I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not sure but I'd like to try. They have a band which is awesome." We walked around looking for a table or somewhere to settle in but it was packed so we just went to the railing around the dance floor. There were some really great dancers out there. There was a couple doing some really intricate stuff, turns with arm passes and full body dips. They were amazing. I looked at Edward a little worried. So he pointed out the couple that were barely handling the simple footwork but looked to be having a blast. I leaned up and he bent his head down so I could talk in his ear, "It has been a long time since I've danced like that." I nodded my head towards the really good couple. He kissed my ear, "I'm no where near that good but I can move. Let's just have fun. No pressure. I love you!"

I smiled and let him wrap his arms around me from behind. We listened to the music for a while and did some very simple steps up by the railing. Alice and Jasper brought us some drinks. I sucked down a lemon drop and Alice and I went back to the bar. "Alice this place is crazy. I can barely move in here." I yelled so she could here me. "I know but the dance floor isn't that full so maybe we get a few drinks in us and head out there." I nodded simply because it was easier. We picked up our drinks and headed back to the guys. We stood back and watched as Edward taught Jasper a few basic steps. Alice was smitten. I couldn't stop staring at Edward's ass. I set our glasses on the railing and stepped in behind Edward not missing a beat. He felt my body against his and turned to face me. I reached around him and drank half of my second lemon drop. "Let's dance!" I took his hand and led him to the floor.

We started out with just a simple salsa step and he turned me a few times as I got more comfortable. He was so smooth in his movement that I wanted to stand back and watch him. He put his hands on my hips and spread his fingers out on my lower back to move me in time with him. I decided to work up to some more difficult steps. I took his right hand and brought it to my neck and he followed with the left. I stepped back into a roll and he dipped me. I was resting slightly on his left thigh and when he lifted me up. I rolled my hips until he caught on and followed. We pulled apart to allow me to dance in around him. I was passing by his right side when he took my arm and spun me so that my back was to his chest. We dipped low and I popped him with my hip on my way back up. He was so good I was sure he'd had lessons. The song was coming to an end so I pulled him to me and picked up the regular salsa steps in a little faster tempo. It was so much fun to dance again. I didn't realize how much I had missed it. The next song was Hip Hip Chin Chin. We were able to flirt a little at the beginning. He'd pull me in close and I'd push him back and dance around him. The first time the singer said Hip Hip, we both dipped back and gave a little shake on the way up to meet chin to chin as the singer said those words. Then as the next line and beat picked up we both did the fast salsa steps till we were back to back. There were other couples that appeared to have a routine for the song but we were winging it. We danced like we had been dancing together our whole lives. He read every cue I gave and I was able to follow his lead easily. He spun me and was able to follow the arm passes I pushed him into. I was having so much fun. When the song ended we kept going as long as the band was playing.

We were dancing to a slow sultry song when we noticed Alice and Jasper dancing closely. They were so intense it felt like I was intruding as I watched them. I wondered if Edward and I were like that. When I looked up at his face I saw that he was. I puckered my lips and he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him for a moment while I listened to the music. After the song ended the band said good night and a DJ started playing some poppy dance music. I was done after that. We got Alice and Jasper and headed out. Jasper was driving because he was the only one that didn't drink. We hadn't really planned that just figuring that we'd take a cab if necessary. After we got to my house Jasper gave Edward his keys and Alice told me she'd see me tomorrow afternoon.

I let us in the house and no sooner had I closed the door Edward had me pressed against it. "That was pure torture. Having you pressed against me all night and not being able to really touch you." I couldn't catch my breath. His lips were everywhere along with his hands. "I could feel the heat from your pussy on my leg and it took all my strength not to carry you out of there and take you in my car." I moaned because of his words and his hand that had slipped under my skirt. "This skirt is sinful and may not survive tonight." I pushed his chest hard enough for him to understand. He stepped back and cocked his head to the side in question. "I want you but we are not doing this right here." He nodded, "The first time anyway." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before taking off for my bedroom. I felt gross from being all sweaty but didn't really want to pull away for a shower. So I pulled my top off as soon as he set me down. He started working his belt and I pulled my skirt off. He untucked his shirt while I slipped out of my briefs and panties leaving me in only my cami. He had all the buttons undone and was taking off his shirt as I pulled the cami over my head. I was standing before him in nothing but my low heels. I bit my lip as I walked over to him. He groaned. Feeling like sex on legs I pulled him by his belt and unhooked the front of his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. I placed my hands on his hips and pushed myself onto my toes to kiss his lips. Once I had him distracted by my lips I pushed his pants and boxer briefs down at the same time. He kicked out of his pants. When he reached to wrap me in his arms I took off for the bathroom. I was leaning over the side of the tub taking my heels off as he walked in. "That was payback for earlier." I stated matter-of-factly. He stood by watching me as I started the water. "Why would you do such a thing? I'm dying over here." I just giggled and stepped into the shower. "I'm gross and so are you! So if you want to touch this body you'll get in here too."

He stepped in and immediately got busy getting cleaned. We teased and tormented each other the entire time by touching and kissing but not ever touching where we were both desperate for it. Once we were both thoroughly scrubbed I kissed him with every bit of passion and love I could and stepped out. He followed and wrapped a towel around me drying off most of my skin before quickly drying his own. He picked me up with his arms under my legs and kissed me as he walked back to my bed. He moved to set me down but I sat on my knees and kissed his chest. I ran my hands down his stomach and over his hips to his ass. He moaned when I grabbed a hold of it. He was pulling the pins out of my hair while I was kissing him. With every pin he released he'd run his fingers through the curl to work out the tangle. It was one of the most sensual touches I'd ever felt. I felt so loved and cared for. When he was finished my hair was hanging down to the tops of my breasts. I moved back on the bed and pulled him to me. He kissed me softly and touched me like I was a piece of glass. "I love you. I'm ready for this." I assured him. "I love you too. So much." I could see in his eyes that he was trying to read me to see if I was really ready. I nodded at him and reached for the drawer in my night stand where I had placed the condoms. "I am on the shot and have never been with anyone but my ex and we always used condoms so….." I trailed off. I trusted him to tell me or make the right decision. "I've never ever had sex without a condom. Believe it or not I haven't had much sex at all." I believed him simply because I couldn't not but it was a little hard to. I nodded and dropped the condom on the floor.

He stayed to the side of me and kissed me tenderly. I loved the soft tender kisses but I was getting impatient. So I gripped his shoulders and pulled him to me. I kissed him hard and left us both breathless. He got the message and blazed a trail down my neck with open mouth kisses and tiny bites. His hands worked my breasts and fingers rubbed my nipples. He sucked on my skin and kissed my chest. As his mouth finally took one of my hardened peaks in his fingers danced their way down my body. He slipped two fingers into my folds as he lightly bit at my breasts. "Oh God, Baby, you are so wet." He moaned as he slid two fingers into me. I bucked my hips and bit down on my lip. He curled his fingers forward as his thumb made circles on my clit. I was moaning, begging for release in seconds. "Please Edward. Don't stop." I fisted his hair and brought his mouth back to mine. As his tongue entered my mouth I came apart. He worked me slowly all the way through it. I felt like a live wire and that orgasm did nothing to tame it.

"Edward, I need you. Now!" He smiled at me and pulled me to him. As he sat back I realized what he wanted and although the doubt started to bubble up I wanted it too. He moved back towards the head board and pulled me to straddle his thighs. "I'm am so on edge that I'm afraid I will come as soon as you touch me. It may be best if you control it." I kissed him to show him I understood. I moved to line myself up with him and whispered "I love you." as I sank down on to his beautiful cock. He was long and fairly thick and filled me in a way I had never been before. It was too many sensations at once so I stayed still for a moment. I searched his face to see if he was okay for me to move. He had his eyes closed and his mouth set in a hard line. "Edward, relax. It's okay." He relaxed his face and opened his eyes. I started to move a little, back and forth instead of up and down. He put his hands on my hips and smiled at me. "Just keep looking at me. Oh Baby you feel so good." I rocked a little harder grinding my clit against him. I was getting close again. He gripped my hips pretty hard and leaned his head against mine. I nudge his face up so I could kiss him. I began to move faster and added a little swirl to my hips when I was at the bottom. He moaned and I cursed. It was so intense. His eyes were telling me all I needed to know. He was getting close too. I pulled him with me as I laid back. He helped me roll us so that he was on top and I guided him with my hips to the rhythm I knew we both needed. "I'm so close, Edward. Just a little harder!" He moaned and started to pull back and slam down onto me. It was exactly the pressure I needed. "Oh Edward Yes!" I could feel the coil getting ready to break and I arched my chest into him. He bit down on my nipple a little harder than he had before and that was all it took. He slammed into me once more and I yelled his name as I came. He pumped a few times shallowly as I clamped down around him. Once my body stopped pulsing he picked up the pace and thrust into me 4 more times before stilling and finally collapsing on me. His body was heavy but felt so good. "Oh my God Baby, that was…just….Wow!" He said into my shoulder. I was breathless partly from the mind blowing orgasm and partly because of his heavy weight on top of me. "Yeah. It was pretty amazing."

He pulled out of me and went to the bathroom to get me something to clean up with. I loved it. It was so good to be taken care of. He crawled back into bed and curled himself around me. "I love you so much Bella. I can't picture my life without you in it." I yawned and giggled. "I love you too. I wish I'd have met you a long time ago." He laughed at my sleepiness. "Sleep Beautiful cause I will be waking you up to do that again in a few hours." He kissed my neck and we drifted off to sleep.

**This chapter is my longest by far. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I will not be able to write this weekend unless I do it on pen and paper. I don't have word on my home computer so I do most of my writing on breaks at work and maybe a little during my regular hours. Shhh don't tell on me!**

**Leave me a review. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Edward wasn't kidding when he said we'd he would wake me up a few hours later because sometime around 4 in the morning I was being kissed awake. We ended up making love two more times by 6 a.m. It was absolutely blissful.

I was in the kitchen when Edward came in. "Good morning Beautiful." I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled. "Good morning. Did you get enough sleep?" It was around 10 a.m. now. I had a lot of cooking to do for today's barbeque so I was trying to get started. He walked up behind me and kissed my neck. "Yeah I feel pretty good. Last night was amazing. I hope you aren't too tired today." I giggled and turned to kiss him. "I'm wonderful. I wouldn't have had it any other way. Thank you for waking me up this morning. Twice." I kissed his nose and squeezed his butt. "Now I have work to do so grab a muffin and some coffee because I will need your help." He backed up and saluted me. "Yes ma'am."

As he sat down to eat, I started chopping vegetables for salsa. Alice and I had planned on making chicken and burgers but I was making a bunch of sides and appetizers. I hoped Edward was up for a lot of cooking today. I had to make salsa, potato salad and coleslaw, deviled eggs, and two desserts. Fortunately there were only going to be six of us since my dad and Sue couldn't make it, so I didn't have to make a whole bunch of any of it. I was the kind of person that had workstations set up when I cooked. I had the eggs that I had boiled the day before sitting in the sink to be pealed, divided and filled. I had all the veggies I'd need for the day in a bowl in front of me and when I finished with them they would all be in their own container and moved to where I needed them. Potatoes were boiling now. I went back to chopping green peppers and onions. Edward was very quiet so I turned to see what he was doing. Of course he was staring at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes, "What are you staring at?" He smirked, "Your ass. You wiggle when you chop. It's quite adorable." I rolled my eyes again and turned back around. "Well enjoy the view for a minute and then get over here!"

A few minutes later I heard his chair move back and he walked over to the sink to rinse out his coffee cup and plate. It still surprised me every time he cleaned up after himself. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and turned to see what I needed him to do. I asked him to peel the eggs and divide them. "Have you ever made deviled eggs?" He nodded. "I used to help my mom cook for all our family diners. I am a deviled egg pro."

After about 10 minutes of us both working quietly I was getting antsy. "Okay I have the salsa done and the potatoes need to be blanched! It looks like you have most of those done. I'll get the mustard and mayo out for you." He stopped me, "I use Miracle Whip. It tastes better." I just laughed, "That's all I buy but I just call it mayo."

When he was finished with the eggs and I had the potatoes in a cold water bath we sat down at the table for a bit. "What do you still have to do?" I thought for a moment. "Just the coleslaw and desserts. I made the cheesecake earlier but still have to make the brownies."

"So we are almost done?" He smiled while raising his eyebrows at me. It made me giggle. "Yep. Alice won't be here till around four so we have a lot of time to kill. I hope we don't get bored." He pulled my stool over to him and kissed me. "I have lots of ideas to keep us busy." I kissed him back and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I'm sure you do." I scooted closer to him and he pulled me into his lap. He turned so his back was to the counter and leaned against it. I kissed him hard while pulling at his hair a bit. He started moving his hands up the side of my shorts. Once his hands started to work under my panties I pulled away and hopped down. "Let's get this work done, Young man. Then we can play till Alice gets here." He groaned. "And you call me evil?" "Believe me I did not want to stop but if we don't I will not get this stuff done! We'd never leave my bed and you know it."

By 1:00 we had everything made and put away. I was bending over to put the potato salad in the oven when he wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me back to him. He was hard as a rock and pressed into the crack of my ass. I wiggled a little to torture him while I got the potato salad settled. He moaned and pressed harder. When I stood up he spun me around and pressed me against the door of the fridge. I let him kiss me and pull at my clothes until I was standing in my kitchen in nothing but my tiny white lace panties. "No bra? How had I not noticed earlier?" I gave him a smirk of my own, "Your eyes have barely left my ass since you walked in the room. I was worried you were going to cut off your finger a few times." He grabbed my ass hard and ground himself into me. "Can you blame me? You looked hot in that pitiful excuse for shorts. I would have rather come in here to you looking like this." He slid his hands up my hips to my ribs and pushed his thumbs out over my hardening nipples. My skin was getting more sensitive with each pass.

I leaned into him and kissed him pushing him back towards the island counter. I pulled his t-shirt off and kissed his chest. I flicked my tongue over one of his nipples while I pinched the other. He hissed and gripped my breast a little harder. I dragged my tongue down his abs and popped the buttons on his jeans. He was without boxers. "No boxers?" I said dumbly. He just laughed, "I forgot to pack enough in my haste to see you yesterday." I kissed the skin above his neatly trimmed hair line as I worked his jeans down his hips. His impressive cock stood at attention, just begging for a kiss. I gave him a little peck and then licked the tip. Once again Edward hissed. I loved that sound so I took the whole head into my mouth and when I pulled back I licked all the way up the sensitive skin of his shaft. He hissed and moaned at the same time. I took him fully into my mouth and started a slow rhythm. After only a minute or two he was lifting me from my knees and kissing me with purpose. "As much as I love it when you do that I want to be inside of you." It was my turn to moan.

He pulled my panties down my legs and kissed my already wet lips. He pressed his tongue into my folds and moaned at what he found. "Oh God I love how you react to me. You are always so wet for me." He stood up and had me sitting on the counter before I could react. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I could taste myself on his lips. His hands pushed my knees apart as he stepped into the space. He was tall enough that this position wouldn't be awkward at all. He lined up perfectly. I scooted closer to the edge and felt him brush up against my dripping sex. He thrust against me a few times before guiding himself inside. I will never get used to the feeling of him entering me. The stretch and pull just before the feeling of being completely full was unbelievable. He moaned and began slowly moving out before pushing in hard and fast. It was nearly painful. With each thrust inside I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and the torturously slow way he pulled back was like a fuse being lit. I was going to combust soon.

I bit into his neck to keep from screaming at him to move faster. I loved the way he was moving even if I really wanted him to go faster. "Oh God Baby. You feel so good. I could do this all day." I was dying. I could go at this pace all day, I would die of anticipation. "Oh Edward. You feel amazing. Please keep going." I dug my heels into the backs of his legs trying to keep him from pulling out so far. "What do you want, Baby?" He ground himself against me when he thrust back in and I called out, "Harder, More! Just faster!" He pulled back a little faster and pounded in again. "Yes, Like that!" Soon enough he was pounding me furiously and I was barely holding on to him. He pushed his hand against my chest and laid me down on the counter. Gripping my hips he thrust into me with enough force to move me backwards every time. I was screaming and I swear I was near tears. Every thrust inside he slammed into my g-spot sending a jolt of electricity through my whole body. It was overwhelming. "God, Edward, Please! I'm so so close." He slid his hand around to my clit and rubbed tight circles that sent me over the edge. I was thrashing and screaming out his name. He didn't let up at all as I clenched around him. As soon as I was starting to come down he pinched my clit and slammed into me again causing me to explode around him again. I felt the gush of fluid and heard him grunt and slam into me again only to still and spill inside of me. I was so sensitive that I could feel his every pulse.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. You are amazing. I feel like jelly, like my bones were replaced with jello." He was breathing harder than I was and leaning over me with his hands gripping the side of the counter. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you? I've never been like that before." He looked up at me with cautious eyes. "I'm fine. Although honestly if I weren't I wouldn't be able to tell yet." He had a bead of sweat running down his straight nose and his hair was a mess. I sat up on my elbows shakily. "Let's take a shower." He picked me up and carried me to my room. After a very PG shower I was a little sore. It had been a very long time and my poor girly bits weren't used to all this attention.

I got dressed into a pair of slightly loose khaki cargo capris and a pink tank top. He had left his jeans in the kitchen so I went to get them as well as all our discarded clothes. When he got dressed I took his clothes from the day before and piled them into a laundry basket. "Where are you going with those?" I tilted my head to the side as if to say "duh", "I figured you would probably like to have some boxers tomorrow so I am going to wash them." He looked slightly taken aback, "Bella, you don't have to do my laundry. I will be fine. Or I can wash them myself." I just shook my head. "I have some of my own stuff to do so I was just going to wash it all together. It's no big deal. I really don't mind." He looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. "Ok, but only if you are sure." I smiled winningly and walked away.

We spent some time hanging out in my office. He was looking through my book collection while I checked my email. I was waiting for a reply from Tanya. "Bella, do you have copies of your books in here?" I hesitated. _Did I really want him reading my books?_ _They were very personal to me. I love him and want to be open with him but those books are like another me hidden away. Was I ready to reveal that to him?_ "Yeah I have all of them in here."

"Could I read them? Would that bother you?" _How did he always know what I was thinking?_ I was just thinking about that. My books are very personal to me." He nodded guessing that I was saying no. "I think I could handle you reading them if you can figure out which ones they are." He smiled. "Really? Hmmm let me see." He started walking around looking through each book on the shelf. I could see that he was looking for a group. He wouldn't find them like that because I organized my books by the order I read them and my books are slipped into the order by how they correspond to what I was reading when I wrote them. The only thing that helped him was that all my books were written in the last 3 years and I had only about 6 years worth of titles to go through. This should take a while.

He walked past the first two three times before he found one. He looked at it closely a couple of times before walking away. He then saw the other two. I watched his eyes light up as he put it all together. "Ah Ha! I found them!" He was so cute! "Maria Cygne?" He had told me that he'd taken French in school so he should be able to figure it out. "Is Maria your middle name or something?" I nodded, "Marie." He said the last name a few times, sounding it out. Then it clicked. "Cygne, Swan in French." I laughed at him. "You are quite proud of yourself aren't you?" He nodded. "Yep!" As he was sitting down to start reading the front door opened.

"Bel-La!" Alice was here. He shut his book and followed me out to meet her. Her arms were full of flowers. "Congratulations! I wanted to get you some pretty flowers but couldn't decide which ones so you got both." "Aww Ali, they are beautiful. You know you didn't have to do that." She scoffed, "Pshhh, hush. It's not like it's every day that my best friend's book hits #1 on the Times' best seller list." Edward took them from her and headed to the kitchen. "I figured they'd make pretty centerpieces for your tables." I walked over and hugged her. "Thank you Ali. They are beautiful. Now let's get these lights hung up." We headed out to my patio and as Alice and I unpacked the paper lanterns Edward used a chair to stand on and hung up the wires to hold them. They each had a battery operated LED light inside so we didn't have to string up the cords. Once we got them up it looked completely different on my little covered patio. Alice and Edward cleaned up and situated my big patio table and I brought out a long folding table to set up for food. Edward filled a cooler with ice and bottles of beer, soda and water. Alice put my new flowers in the middle of each table. The red and white lanterns and the red roses with white daisies looked really pretty together. I was happy with how it was turning out.

Everyone was supposed to be here at 7:00 so I had about an hour and a half to finish up. Jasper showed up at six saying he couldn't wait to see his girl. They were so cute together. It was awesome to see Alice find her match. I was betting in my head that they'd be getting married within a year. She was so done!

"Edward is outside. Thanks for coming." He kissed my cheek, "Thanks for making my friend so happy. Oh and congratulations on the book!" He winked at me and headed outside. "Alice, he is so sweet." She was smiling and a little lost in her head. "Bella, I have some news for you." She didn't sound upset or anything so I tried not to worry. "Okay. What? Are you pregnant or something?" She blushed really big. "Oh God you are?" She shook her head. "No and would you shut up? Jasper asked me to move in with him." I was stunned. I knew she was in love and that he was it for her but they've only known each other a month and a half. "I know what you are thinking and yes it is fast and yes it is kind of stupid but I don't feel like it's the wrong thing to do. I am sure and I am ready. I'd marry him right now if he wanted to." I shook my head to clear it. "Okay Alice if you are sure about it then I trust you. I can tell you guys are it for each other. It's kind of sickening really." I was so happy for her. "Thank you!" We were hugging when Edward and Jasper came in.

"Wow, can we get in on this action?" I rolled my eyes at Edward. "So I guess you told her." Jasper said.

Alice nodded and I wiped the little happy tears from my eyes. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and sighed. Alice looked over at us and her eyes got huge. "You two are in love!" I couldn't believe her. She should have her own TV show or something. "You are very perceptive. " Edward teased. Jasper smiled, "Did you not notice that last night, honey? They made goo goo eyes at each other all night. I was worried that they had been put under a spell." She smacked his arm and shook her head. "I noticed it on Bella last week and Edward was obvious from the very first night at the club. I just hadn't noticed the contentment on their faces till now."

I made the burgers and asked Edward to start the grill. It was still hard for me to ask him to help me but I was getting better. I trusted him not to yell at me or ignore me. At 7:00 Ben and Angela showed up. She was tall and slender with long dark brown straight hair. Her soft features were accentuated by some cute square framed glasses. Ben was a little shorter than her with black hair and a slight build. He led her in by the hand. At first I didn't notice it but when he turned towards the back door she was in profile and I noticed her slight baby bump. Then as if on cue she put her hand over it. It was sweet and now I felt like I had something to break the ice with.

Edward introduced them and we sat down to eat. Conversation flowed easily. With Alice and Jasper's announcement about moving in together and Angela and Ben's baby girl due in 5 months there wasn't ever a lack in something to talk about. It also kept the conversation off my book. I was happy and proud of it but it made for some awkward dinner conversation. Besides I didn't want to think about Edward reading my books. I was just taking it all in and enjoying having people around me for a change. It's always been me and someone else; first me and Charlie, then me and Alice, then me and Mike and so on. Alice and Charlie were my constants and now with Edward I had the love I'd always been looking for. With Edward came potential friends outside of my tiny little circle. Angela was so nice and genuine. I could see us being great friends. When I went inside to get the desserts Edward followed me. "Baby, is everything okay? You've been kind of quiet." I thought about that for a moment. I had been. I guess I didn't realize how quiet I had gotten. "Every thing is fine. I was just kind of taking it all in. I've never had a lot of friends and it's kind of weird for me." He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Good, I thought something was wrong."

After dinner and dessert we moved down to the fire pit in my backyard. I had a bunch of comfy chairs so we could all sit and talk. Once again it was so nice but I made a point to include myself in the conversation. Alice nodded at me in recognition when she realized what I was doing. She knew how hard it was for me to do. I tried not to dwell on that though. Angela asked me about my book. "What is the title? I'd love to read it." I blushed, "It's called Open Desire." Her eyes bugged out of her head. "You are Maria Cygne? I have read all your books. They are amazing!" I was embarrassed but then again so happy. It was rare that I met someone that had read my books outside of book signings. I nodded and smiled. "Thank you! That means so much to me. You have no idea." Edward patted my knee and kissed my temple. "I can't wait to read them. It will be nice to get a peak inside of your head." I turned and whispered in his ear, "Be careful what you wish for."

Angela was talking through our whole exchange so we only caught the end of what she was saying, "….and when she ties him to the bed posts and goes down on him…" I didn't hear the rest because Edward was choking and coughing in my ear. I was laughing. Once he got it under control and took another drink I leaned in and said, "Told you." He shook his head. "Is that a fantasy or just for the pages of your book?" I smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Around eleven everyone was gone and we were heading to my room when he stopped in my office to grab my books. I just laughed at him. "I hope you don't intend to be up reading all night." He put two of the books down and just brought the first one. Then he scooped me up and carried me upstairs. "I have every intention of being _up_ all night."

He dropped me on the bed and pulled his shirt off before covering me with his body. We kissed slowly and took each other clothes off carefully. It was full of reverence and love nothing like the heated exchange of the afternoon. When he entered me he was careful and gentle. His mouth never left mine until we both needed air. It was intense in a way I had never experienced before. We fell over the edge together. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. He pulled up to his elbows, "I love you too. It feels like I always have. I can't explain it." I kissed him. He rolled off of me and I fell into a peaceful slumber feeling like I was exactly where I was meant to be.

I woke up to someone pounding on my front door. I got out of bed and threw on a robe while heading to the window to see who was beating on my door at 8:00 in the morning. I looked out to find a car in my driveway and started to panic. "NO! NONONO! Not now! Not today!"

**Cliffhanger! Who do you think it is?**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this little thing. I am very excited about all the story alerts and favorites that I get messages about! Each email telling me that someone added my story is like getting a Christmas gift from Santa! **

**New update should be up by Wednesday and I will probably be making a habit of 2 or 3 days instead of everyday. **

**Thank you in advance for reviewing! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Any recognizable action or dialogue used in this chapter is owned by those who orginally created it.**

"Crap! Edward! Edward, wake up!" I was shaking Edward. "Edward please wake up. I really need you to WAKE UP!" His eyes opened in alarm. "What is wrong? Why are you panicking?"

I dragged him up and out of the bed. "Come see!" He walked over to the window and looked outside. "Oh no, is that a squad car?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes Edward that is a squad car – from Kentucky – my Father's squad car!" He looked down and suddenly realized that he was naked. "Oh my God. I am going to die today, aren't I?" I really didn't know so I didn't want to lie to him. "I don't know, I hope not but I haven't spoken to Charlie since the day my divorce was finalized so he doesn't even know about you yet. I'm so sorry." "I thought you invited him to your barbeque."

"I did via email. He works so much I just sent him an invite to his work email. I knew he'd see it. I was hoping to introduce you yesterday." Just then Charlie beat on the door again. "I better go let him in before he breaks down my door. He's already seen your car so he knows someone is here."

"Let me get dressed and I'll be down in less than 5 minutes. I love you. He will see that and we'll be fine." I knew he was just trying to reassure himself as much as me but it was so sweet. "I hope so. He's usually harmless but after everything with Mike he's a little protective." I kissed his cheek and headed down to the door.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out I swung open the door. "Geez Dad a little warning would have been nice." He looked me over carefully. "I know but I got off work round four and decided to just drive on up. I'm sorry I woke ya up. I missed my girl and felt awful that I couldn't be here yesterday."

"It's fine Daddy, just a little shocking to have you beating down my door at 8 in the morning. Why didn't you just call me a little while ago to let me know? Come in and I'll fix you some coffee."

He followed me to the kitchen and set down his bag that I just noticed. _Oh no he is planning to spend the night._ "Daddy? I have a guest so be nice." He looked puzzled. "I'm always nice Bells. I saw the car, I'm assuming this _guest_ is not Alice or any other _female_ friend." I scoffed, "Yeah you are _always_ nice. Why does the car matter? But no Edward is not a girl." He closed his eyes and took a breath, "Because girls don't drive sleek black sports cars. So who's this Edward and why haven't I heard bout him yet."

"Well you obviously haven't seen Alice's new car then. He's a great guy that treats me like a queen and we have been dating for two weeks." I hoped that he would focus on the fact that Edward was a great guy that treated me well instead of the two weeks part. Charlie wouldn't like that we'd only been dating a short time before I spent the night with him. "So did he stay in the guest room?" He knew the answer to that before he asked it so I just shook my head. "Okay so where's this great guy. It's high time I met'em."

"Be nice. He'll be down in just a minute. I mean it Daddy, be nice. He's a really good person and he is very important to me." He circled the top of his head with one finger like a halo and smirked at me. I just shook my head and sent up a silent prayer.

Edward walked into the kitchen like there was no reason to be concerned. It freaked me out. "Good morning Beautiful." He kissed my cheek and pecked my lips. My eyes bugged out of my head. _Does he have a death wish?_ I decided to try to play it cool like him although I was sure I'd fail miserably. "Good morning. Edward I'd like you to meet my dad, Charlie Swan. Daddy, this is Edward Cullen." I could see the wheels turning in Charlie's mind. He was running the name Cullen for anything he could remember ever reading about it while taking inventory of Edward's appearance. It was like watching him check out a perp. "Nice to meet you, Chief Swan. Bella talks about you often." He stuck his hand out for Charlie to shake. Fortunately Charlie took it and gave him a normal handshake. I could just picture the epic hand breaking grip Charlie was thinking about giving him. "Yeah that's good ta hear. She hasn't said a thang at all about you." I glared at him. "What Bells it's true." I mouthed 'be nice' to him. He just smirked at me again. I was getting rather tired of that little smirk. "We don't exactly talk all the time Daddy. I was plannin' on introducing you yesterday." It was a low blow knowing that he already felt bad about having to work. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I would've if I could, you know that." Now I just felt bad. "I know, just stop giving him a hard time."

"It's okay, I can handle it. Besides, a father is supposed to give his daughter's boyfriend a hard time right?" _Suck up!_ Charlie loved it though. "Yep I do believe it's in the handbook." _Well that's good, they are buddies already. Cue eye roll._ Edward laughed, "So Babe, what can I help you with this morning?" I was sure Charlie thought that was for his benefit but he'd soon learn that Edward was a genuine person and didn't need to put on airs. "I was thinking eggs, bacon and pancakes, if that's okay with both of you." Edward nodded and looked at Charlie. "Sounds great t' me, I'm so hungry ma' bellybutton's rubbin' ma' backbone." Edward laughed. I heard it a lot so it wasn't funny, I was just happy he didn't say he could eat the ass out of dead horse. Today was going to be interesting. "Alright Daddy, Edward and I're goin to start breakfast. Why don't ya' go get cleaned up and put yer stuff up." Charlie patted Edward on the back and headed to the guest room.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and gave me a good solid kiss. I needed it after all the worrying I had done. "Well that went better than I thawt it would. You won him over with yer nonchalant attitude." He smirked. "I knew you were freaking out and I figured the only way to show him I was a good man was to be myself. I've always been able to win over a parent." I kissed him again, "Well I'm glad. It'll make today easier. Now if yu'll start the bacon I'ma get the pancakes goin'." Edward about fell over laughing, "You've been around him for all of 10 minutes and your accent is so strong." He was right, no matter how long I've been gone 5 minutes in a room with someone from down home and I was right back there. "Shut up, I caint help it."

Breakfast was actually pretty easy and kind of fun. I had missed Charlie. We didn't speak all the time but we emailed almost weekly. It was only about 3 hours from here to Paducah so we could visit easily if we made the time. Edward did tell him about our little run in with Mike at the grocery store. Daddy was so happy to hear that Edward punched him. "Oh Boy, I'd like to've seen that. If I ever git my hands on him I'ma gonna wear his ass out. He ain't the sharpest tool in the shed to go round messin with the Chief's daughter, but Bells always has to go around her elbow to get to her thumb and wouldn't let me take care of him." Edward looked at me for translation. "He means I have to take the long way around a problem or do things the hard way." He laughed. "Well, I think she's one tough cookie." Charlie nodded and winked at me, "She sure is, just took her a long time to figure it out."

Charlie was pretty tired from working all night and driving up this morning so he went to take a nap. Edward and I headed to my office. He wanted to read my books and I needed to see if Tanya had replied. As Edward got started on the first book I fired up my computer. Hopefully Tanya had at least gotten started on my book. I hated the editing process and all the back and forth that came with it. It made me a slave to my computer since it all had such a quick deadline. Although I had finished the book early, the publisher wanted all edits or rewrites done within 15 days. It was to keep the material fresh and not allow time to make wholesale changes. It was a great idea but a pain in the ass. Once my email opened I noticed I had two messages from Tanya. One was from her office but the other was personal. I opened the business one. She didn't have very many changes to be made. I just needed to clear up a few points I had kind of glossed over and left out the detail on. It made sense to me since I was writing it but a reader needed to be led more thoroughly. I answered her and let her know I would work on it this week and have it back by Wednesday. Then I opened up her personal email.

_Bella,_

_You are in love. I can tell so don't even try to deny it. This book is all about finding love through finding one's self. You have never been so personal. I know that Marina from the first series was your fantasy you but Leslie is you. I love it and I am so happy for you. I can't wait to meet this mystery guy. Is he anything like your David? Does he have any single friends? I'm about to say forget the dating scene. Men suck and good ones seem to be in short supply here. It makes me miss my small home town. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I am so happy for you. Fill me in and I'll call you next week with the dates and cities for the book tour._

_Tanya_

Edward was completely sucked into the book. I had to laugh at him, all sprawled out on my couch with a romance novel in his hands. "You know if I was mean I'd take a picture and post it on Facebook." He looked up and smiled. "I wouldn't care. This is really good. I've actually read a couple of these things before." I looked at him like his head had just exploded. "What, when?"

"Oh don't look so shocked. I stole a couple of my mom's when I was about 13. I wanted to see what girls wanted. I like to think it helped me through my awkward phase. Then I read one when Rose was in the hospital having Ellie. I was bored; we had been there for 12 hours. There were some Harlequin books on a table. My dad read one too." He was a little pink in the ears when he was finished. It was very cute. I got up and crossed the room. He pulled me into his lap. "I personally think it is smart to read romance novels. Women are a complicated species. We men need all the help we can get." I just kissed him breathless. "You are just too perfect. I love you." He kissed me back and all too quickly we were both panting and moaning. It wasn't until we heard Charlie snore from the next room that we remembered he was there. Edward leaned his forehead against mine. "Ugh, I want you so bad but I am not getting shot for it." I agreed, I did not want to get busted having sex by my dad even if I was an adult in my own home. I pulled back, "Then we better find something to keep us busy or I will find a way to make it happen."

I got up and sat next to him on the couch. "What did your editor say?"

"Oh, she just wanted me to make a few clarifications on some chapters. It's not bad." I decided not to say anything about the second email; he already knew I loved him. "We'll have a call this week about it and then I will find out the dates and cities for my book tour."

His eyes shot open wide. "Book tour?" _Oh crap, apparently I forgot to mention that._ "Yeah, I have to make appearances at a group of book stores and coffee shops to promote the new book. My last tour was only 8 cities and my sales grew by 10% after each stop. I also have to attend a convention in June." I kissed his cheek, "It's not a big deal, last time I was only gone for 12 days. We grouped the convention and the tour so I didn't have to travel twice." It was then that I remembered his birthday was in June. I hoped the tour didn't take me away on his birthday. Maybe if it did we could fly him out to where ever I was. I'd have to talk to Tanya about it. "Sorry I didn't mean to freak out. I should have realized you'd have to promote the book." I laid my head against his shoulder and he went back to reading. I loved that things were so easy with him, that simple little statement would have turned into a huge blow out with Mike and I would have ended up not touring.

I must have fallen asleep because when Charlie came in the office my head was on Edward's leg. They were talking so I pretended to be asleep. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation about me and I wanted to know what was said.

"Look Edward, all I'm saying is I hope you are ready for this. She was messed up like a soup sandwich because of that boy. She's so much better now but it hasn't been easy. She used to panic anytime someone disagreed with her or even with someone else around her. She didn't date or even talk to other boys because of him. He kept her on a short leash and she didn't cut it off even after she kicked him out. He called to harass her for months afterward. He threatened to take the house if he heard she was seeing someone. He's slicker than owl shit so he thought he could get away with it." He paused to take a drink, "I can see a difference in her. She's more relaxed around you than she has ever been with anyone, even Alice. I've always felt like I let her down because I didn't see what a piece of shit he was at first."

Edward rubbed my hip, "I don't think she thinks you let her down. She's told me a lot about their relationship and never mentioned it. I think she feels guilty and maybe a little foolish because she didn't leave him sooner. I've seen her panic at the thought that I would be upset by something she'd said but she is getting better about overcoming it. I know we haven't been together very long but I can assure you, she is it for me. I have never in my life felt as comfortable and happy with someone. I knew within an hour of meeting her that she was going to be special to me. I decided that night that I would take whatever part of her she'd let me have and be happy about it. I love her. I will always love her and it really feels like I have loved her my whole life."

"She loves you too. She doesn't give that away easily so you better think it's special. I don't think you will ever hurt her but just know that if you do I have a loaded 12 gauge in my car at all times and I am licensed to use it!" He was trying to sound serious but I could hear the smile in his voice. I just hoped that Edward could tell he was only smiling at the thought of using his gun, not because he was kidding.

"Let her know that I ran to that pizza shop she likes and will be back with supper. I'll be back in a jiff." With that Charlie had said all he needed to say. _I love my daddy_.

I waited a moment before stretching out and pretending to wake up. "You can cut the charade. I knew the moment you woke up. You're not that good an actress." He was laughing at me. I gave him my best sheepish grin and feigned innocence. "Why I'm sure I have no idea what you're talkin' bout." I even batted my eyelashes. He just laughed at me some more. "I'm sure you do." He leaned over and pulled me to him. "I know you heard that. He loves you and feels like he failed you. You've got to talk to him." I knew this but Charlie and I didn't talk about our feelings. We made simple statements but to us action spoke louder than words. "I'll try. He doesn't usually open up to me. He's my dad so he feels like he has to be the strong provider." He kissed my nose, "So he's going to get pizza and we are all alone for a few minutes."

"He went to Pantera's and will be gone for at least 30 min. Can you think of anything we could do to fill the time? I'm at a total loss." In less than 30 seconds Edward had me flat on my back with my shirt over my head and my bra pushed up. "I can think of a few things." He said as he took my nipple into his mouth. It was so sudden and felt so good I yelped. I wasn't going to waste an opportunity so I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it up till he moved to take it off. I was working on his jeans when he unhooked my bra and pulled it away. We were naked and joined in minutes. We were ravenous. He knelt on the floor in front of me and was pumping in and out of me in a steady rhythm. As nice as the position was for my g-spot I needed his mouth on mine, so I sat up as much as possible and pulled him by the hair to my face. We were kissing, licking and biting at each others lips. Soon we were both crying out with our orgasms. I slid off the couch onto his lap and he held me tightly. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to touch you today and with work I wasn't sure when I'd get to see you again this week." He was trying to apologize for the hurried nature but I wasn't having it. "I wouldn't have made it all day let alone all week. You just saved me from fucking you in the bathroom while my dad ate pizza in the den." He laughed. "That would be kind of fun but I'd rather your dad not hear it." We pulled ourselves away from each other and got redressed.

We were on the patio when Charlie got back. His cop senses told him something was up because he leveled a glare at Edward. I had warned him before we went outside that dad would try to intimidate him after he got back, because he'd know we weren't playing chess while he was gone, so he was ready. "Did everything go okay, Chief Swan?" Dad straightened up, "Fine, fine. That place was busy."

"Daddy, there's a game on if you want to eat in the den." He perked up at the thought of Cardinal baseball. "Sure baby that would be great. I'll take this up if you'll grab me a beer." I smiled and nodded, "Channel 11 and we'll be up in a minute." I looked at Edward who was trying to hide his smile. I knew he was thinking about my comment from earlier by the way his ears turned red. After Charlie had gone inside I turned on him, "What, maybe if he's busy listening to the game we could get away with it?" He choked a little, "Not gonna happen, beautiful. I like my balls right where they are and without bullet holes in them." I pouted and headed to the kitchen.

Later that night I said good bye to Edward outside by his car. We made plans to meet for lunch on Tuesday and dinner on Thursday. He gave me a heated kiss and headed home. I couldn't wait till Tuesday.

Charlie and I watched the game for a while before I said good night and went to my room. I had to write in my journal.

I wrote about my weekend with Edward. It was calming to write out our declaration of love for each other and about making love. I was able to analyze everything and I wouldn't have changed anything about our relationship. We met at the right time in both our lives and everything was just so perfect.

When I was done writing I headed to the bathroom. While I was in the shower I thought I heard my cell phone ringing but wasn't sure. When I got done I dried my hair and threw on a pair of shorts and the t-shirt I had convinced Edward to leave me and checked my phone. I had a missed call and a text from Edward. I checked the text first.

**B- Did your dad just try to call me? – E**

_I sure hope Charlie didn't call him._

I called him back. He picked up on the first ring. _"Bella, are you okay?"_ "I'm fine Edward, what's the matter?" I was worried now because he sounded so upset. "Oh thank God. I got this call from a number I didn't recognize and no one was there. I guess my mind just went to the worst case scenario first. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for worrying about me. I didn't give Charlie your number and he rarely uses his cell phone. He doesn't trust them. What was the number?"

"816-555-2816. I don't know where that is though. It was probably just a wrong number. I'm sorry for freaking out and scaring you." He seemed calmer now. "It's really ok. I've learned to go with my gut so I'd rather you call to check. I love you!"

"I love you too, beautiful. I will see you on Tuesday. I'll try to call you tomorrow." I sighed, "Okay, I'll be here with Charlie. See you Tuesday."

I went to bed knowing I had a long talk with Charlie waiting for me the next day.

I slept till after 9 a.m. which was nice for a change. When I got up Charlie had bagels and jam on the table and coffee in the pot. I was surprised but suspicious. "What time did you get up, I didn't hear you?" He never looked up from his paper, "Oh you know me, I'm up with the sun. I went to that bread place and got some breakfast." I laughed, "Panera, dad I tell you that every time you come up here. They have the best bagels. Thank you. I see you found the jam Aunt Cindy sent me." My aunt Cindy was my mom's sister. I didn't hear from her often but every August I got a care package full of homemade jams and pickles. "Yeah, she still makes the best blackberry jam. Have you heard from Renee lately?" He folded the paper and set it on the table. I shook my head. "No, not in probably 3 months. Last I heard from her she was in Florida trying to learn to surf." He hated talking about her. He didn't love her anymore. I remembered when he did. It used to break my heart. He'd finally moved on and found Sue. He deserved to be happy. "So why didn't you bring Sue? I miss her." He smiled and my heart melted. "She had to work at the hospital yesterday and since I decided at the last minute she couldn't get out of it. I'll bring her next time. I think she 'd like Edward." Ah the real reason we were chitchatting. "I think she would too. When are you going to marry that woman? She loves you and puts up with you. You'd better snatch her up before someone comes along and steals her from you." He looked down at his lap and blushed. "I'd wanted to wait till we were alone to tell you. I asked her to marry me last Saturday. We are getting married in September. The Saturday after your birthday." I jumped up and hugged him. "Oh Daddy, that's great! You were made for each other. It's about damn time." "Thanks Bells, and don't you sass me."

We sat back down and talked about Alice and Jasper. Daddy was happy that she found someone who'd 'look after her', he always worried about her. I always told him she was tough as nails but he could believe it cause she was so tiny. He asked me about Edward and I filled him in about his family and Kate. He said Edward sounded like a good man from a good family even if they were Yankees. I rolled my eyes at that. They were from Chicago not but 5 hours from here. He was happy for me even if he was a little cautious. "Just be careful Bells, you don't know him that well yet and I don't want you gettin hurt again." I knew he was worried about me. "Daddy, I'm doing great. My therapist said I'm handling things better than she expected. I know I have a lot left to work on but I'm making progress and I am so happy. I finally feel like I am headed in the right direction." He smiled and patted my knee. "I can see that baby, so this little run in with the meat head didn't mess you up?" I loved it when he called Mike the meathead. "Honestly, I thought it would but I was fine. Edward was so calm and made sure to keep me safe without losing his cool. He had to hit him but I tell you what if he hadn't I would've." He was proud. "I'm glad he knocked him out. That boy has done nothing but raise Cain since coming around and I'd have loved to have whooped his ass 6 ways to Sunday." I knew I had to tell him how sorry I was for everything. "Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't come to you the first time things got bad. I was just worried you'd be disappointed in me or that you do something to lose your job. I know you would have taken care of it, I just couldn't let you do that." I was fighting back tears. "I feel really stupid for living with it for as long as I did. Please don't think that you failed me." He wiped away the tears from my cheek, "Sweetie, I would have done anything it took to keep you safe. You were as low as a toad in a dry well for a while and I couldn't figure out what was causing it. I thought he was a good boy, I mean he comes from good people. I felt like I shoulda seen it earlier. I guess we both mucked it up didn't we?" I smiled and nodded,"Yeah, I s'pose we did. I love you Daddy." He hugged me, "You too, baby girl, you too."

"Now, what can we do to waste away this great day? I'm getting froggy sitting round here." I knew he couldn't sit still so I offered to take him on a tour of the brewery downtown before he had to head home. We enjoyed our time and after feeding him some good ol' St. Louis barbeque I sent him on his way with a big hug.

**I want to say that writing a Kentucky accent is hard. So in the future I probably won't change the spelling of words to create the accent. So when you see Charlie or Sue just assume that they have the accent and that when Bella is around them she does as well. I love my family from Ky and feel like I shouldn't butcher their accent on paper. **

**Thanks for reading and please review, it makes me happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**We are skipping forward a bit. I needed to progress the story. You'll get a little recap in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Three weeks later.

I officially love Saturday mornings. I was in the kitchen working on breakfast while Edward was in my shower after working out in my gym. I was so content I felt like we had been together forever. We had started dance lessons on Thursday nights and had been having a blast. Edward had signed us up before we'd gone dancing that one night so when we showed up for class the instructor only had to watch us for about 10 minutes to realize we were in the wrong class. She moved us to a more advanced class and keeps bugging us to compete. As much as I loved to dance, competition was not for me. We moved so well together, almost like making love. We would be so worked up when we left that the first Thursday night we barely got out of my car before we were all over each other. We ended up fucking right in the garage pressed up against my car. It was awesome! The second Thursday we made it into the house but just barely, thankfully the laundry room is right off the garage or we would have been on the floor of my kitchen. This past Thursday we never even left the parking lot of the dance studio. Edward was so turned on that he pulled me into the backseat of my car and took me bent over the center console. I am not complaining it was amazing to feel so wanted and to want him just as much.

For the last three weeks we have been working on finding Edward's collectibles. We've had a little luck. The baseballs were the first things we found. There was a place online that had them listed separately so he was able to buy them back. He now had a receipt and a statement from the seller of how he had obtained them. We had proof that Kate had sold Edward's property and Edward had a receipt for how much he had to pay to get them back. Fortunately the guy that bought them let Edward buy them back for what he had paid for them instead of charging him a fortune for them. Kate hadn't gotten top dollar for those so Edward was hoping she hadn't for all the rest. I still hadn't heard from the owner of the shop in St. Louis so we were going to stop by there today.

It is now the middle of May and my book tour starts in four weeks. I'll be leaving June 16th and won't be home till June 25th. I managed to get all my tour dates in the first 7 days. That means 9 cities in 7 days but then I can meet Edward in Vegas for the convention and we can spend the weekend celebrating his birthday while I honor my commitments. He was happy with it and seemed excited to be able to see me at work. I was not thrilled about having to spend 7 days traveling constantly but the pay off was too good to pass up.

Today was special for us. Edward's parents were coming into town tonight. I was officially meeting the parents. I was nervous but very excited. I had spoken to Esme on the phone a couple of times. She was exactly the way Edward had described her. We were spending tonight with them and I was supposed to be spending the week at Edward's house while they were in town. I sort of felt like I was intruding and tried to back out but he wouldn't hear it. I spoke to my therapist about it. At first she was worried that I was just giving him his way to avoid dealing with it but when I told her that I had argued with him over it and we came to a mutual agreement she was quite proud of me. We ended up compromising that I would stay with him until dance class Thursday night and then stay home so he could spend Friday with his parents. He said that since he and his father would be at the office during the day it would be great if I could keep his mom entertained. I agreed since I wanted to get to know Esme.

"Edward! Breakfast is ready! What are you doing up there?" He'd been out of the shower for a while now. "Be right down!" He yelled from upstairs. I went ahead and started making plates. When I turned to put our plates on the counter he was standing in the door with a gift bag in hand. I carefully set the plates down and eyed him suspiciously. "Whatcha got there?" He smiled. "We've been dating for a month. In fact May 14th was a month. So I wanted to get you something. It's nothing big but I had to wait for it to come in or you would have had it on Monday." He handed me the bag. I untied the ribbon on the top and pulled away the tissue paper. Inside was a small black velvet box. That made me nervous. "Edward, what did you do?" I pulled out the box and slowly opened the lid. My heart skipped a beat. Inside was an open heart necklace, the one that Jane Seymour designs for Kay Jewelry. It was perfect. "It may sound stupid but I was watching TV one night and the commercial came on. All I could think was how perfect it was for you. You opened your heart and let me love you and I will always be grateful for that. I love you so much." A tear fell from my eye. "I love it. You are right it is absolutely perfect." He explained that it was platinum because he wanted a metal that was as precious as his love for me. I jumped at him and threw my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and kissed me. "You are too sweet. I didn't even realize it had been a month." I felt bad but without all the drama of my old life I didn't notice time passing like I used to.

We ate breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen together before heading to the collectible shop. I was really hoping this would turn up something. When we got there I was a little discouraged, it was such a small shop in a questionable neighborhood I didn't think they'd have $25,000 comic books. We walked in and I was shocked at how many books they had. The kid at the desk looked up but didn't say anything to us. We walked around for a bit. They had a glass case with some rare Superman comics but I didn't see anything that resembled the Spiderman ones that Edward lost. I asked the kid at the counter about them. He looked surprised "Oh man, 1960's Spiderman's! Yeah my boss just passed on some cause he couldn't afford to pay the lady for them. It sucks cause I would love to see them." Edward perked up. "Is your boss here? I'd like to speak to him." The kid nodded, "Yeah let me go get him." When he walked away I smiled at Edward who looked nervous. A moment later a short, nearly bald man in his 60's walked out. "Can I help you?" Edward smiled, "Yes sir, your cashier was telling us that you had to pass on some 1960 era Spiderman comic books recently, can you tell me about them?" The old man cut his eyes at the kid. "Yeah, I did. I couldn't afford to give the girl what she wanted for them. Although she didn't really know what she had, she was only asking $10,000 a piece for them." Edward groaned. "Was this the woman?' He held up a picture of Kate. The old man smiled. "Yeah, pretty little thing. She said that her father had left them when he died and she needed the money to pay off his debt." I rolled my eyes. Edward laughed, "Oh ha, That's my ex-wife and she stole all my collectibles. Her father is in prison. Did she leave a card? I'd like to get my stuff back." The old man looked skeptical but nodded. "She left me a card with a note. I'll go get it." I stayed quiet because Edward looked pissed off. When the old man came back out he handed Edward a piece of paper with a card attached. Edward looked them over. "Wow she is clueless. This is her attorney's card and the note says that she wants to sell these items and for how much. That's all I need to get her." He handed the note to me. He was right she had laid it all out there. It was a list of all the items she was trying to sell and how much she wanted to get for them. The old man looked a little shell shocked, "I'm sorry sir. I offered to help her sell them since she didn't look like she knew what she was doing. I didn't want someone to rip her off. Those books are worth over 100 grand and she was going to sell them for forty. Someone would have taken her for it." Edward smiled, "You are a good man. Thank you. If she comes back just act like you've never seen us." The man nodded, "Will do. Good luck son." Edward thanked him again and we left. As soon as we were in the car, Edward called his attorney and left him a message.

We went to the mall for a little while. I needed some new clothes for the tour and didn't want to shop with Alice for all of it. She was helping me with my weekend with Edward but I wanted to do the rest of the week myself. We walked through almost every store. I caught Edward eyeing a nice watch at a jewelry store. I peeked over his shoulder and he tried to walk away. I looked more closely to see what caught his eye. There were 5 Citizen Watches in the case. All were simple beautiful. I was going to ask about them but figured he'd say something if he wanted to. He was a wealthy man and could have any of them if he wanted so they must be special if he wasn't buying one. _Maybe Esme would know what the deal is. _We left with arms full of bags. I didn't like to shop but when I had something to prepare for I could go a little overboard. Alice would be proud; I bought two cute dresses, a couple flirty skirts and a blazer for the book signings. I got two cute pairs of heels and some new ballerina flats. I was all set for my trip with the exception of my weekend clothes. I had plans for that though and Alice would be a great help.

Edward drove us to his house to wait for his parents who would be arriving later in the evening. I took my stuff up to his room as he checked his mail. When he came in the bedroom he was holding a letter and looked a little perplexed. The letter was a hand written note from someone. "This is from Kate's father. He is apologizing to me for hurting Kate. He says that he is dying and doesn't want to take all the guilt to his grave." I watched Edward's face go from confusion to anger. "Why is he apologizing to me? Kate is the one he hurt. He didn't apologize for forcing us into a relationship or for ruining that relationship with his disgusting need for his own daughter. Just that he hurt her. How fucked up is that?" I rubbed his arm as I walked him over to the chair. "Maybe Kate got a letter too. If he is dying he's trying to make himself feel better about all the people he hurt. He probably did apologize to her." He seemed to calm a little, "I sure hope so. She still won't talk to a therapist about it and as far as I know she keeps it all bottled up. I would bet she thinks it's her fault he's in prison." We sat in silence for a while before he sat the paper on the table and stood up.

"I need a distraction. Would you mind terribly if I ravished you to help with that?" I wanted to be offended but I knew what he was doing. "I would mind if you used me to distract you from all that but I wouldn't mind if you ravished me." I said seriously. He smirked, "You always distract me. I can tell you that the moment I pictured you naked and writhing under me all other thought left my mind." That was good enough for me. I wasn't sure when we'd get the chance again with his parents coming in today. I stood up and began unbuttoning my top as I moved towards his huge bed. I left my shirt open and popped the button on my capris. As I worked them down my hips Edward started moving toward me. Practically stalking me like a predator. It was absolutely the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. He placed his hand on my abdomen as he walked around me. Standing behind me he slid his hands up to my shoulders to remove my shirt dragging it down my arms very slowly. He brought his lips down on my neck with kisses and nibbles. I reached up and behind me to wrap my arms around his neck in play with his hair.

His hands went to my stomach again where he pulled me flush against his body. I could feel his hardness pressed against my lower back. He turned me to face his bed and bent me over gently to place my hands on the mattress. He unhooked my bra and placed open mouth kisses down my spine giving me chills. When his lips reached the top of my panties he slid them down entirely too slowly. After he had them to my ankles he pressed me forward so that I was lying on my stomach bent at the waist. I was completely on display for him like this. I needed him to touch me or say something. Just as I was opening my mouth to ask him for something I felt his fingers brush my sex briefly. I moaned and pushed my hips back against where I hoped he was. He had stepped back so I couldn't feel him. "Touch yourself for me Beautiful. I want to see you." I slid my hand under my body and began to slide my fingers through the wetness building between my legs. He moaned, "Yeah baby just like that." He was barely making any noise and I couldn't see him, it was unnerving but exciting at the same time. I was having trouble reaching my entrance so I spread my legs a little wider and circled my clit with my middle finger. "Roll onto your back and put your heels on the edge of the bed for me Baby. I want to see it all." I rolled over and perched myself right on the edge of the bed. With my feet pulled up I was spread wide open for him. I was able to reach all of my slick skin like that. I used my thumb to rub circles around my clit as I slipped my middle finger inside. I moaned out as he hissed. I could see him now, he was naked and gripping his hard cock tightly. I wanted to see him better but he was running this show and I loved every second of it. "Can you come for me, Bella? Can you come without my touch?" I moaned loudly, "I don't know." I answered honestly. I hadn't had to in so long I wasn't sure if I could. "Try for me. You know you need more than that one dainty finger. After having this inside you your tiny fingers won't be enough." He was right and he was goading me. So I slid another finger inside. It felt pretty good but still wasn't enough. He chuckled, "Your face tells me that you still need more." I pulled my fingers back and added a third finger before pushing back in. That was much better although my fingers were too short to do what he could. I began rocking my hips in time with my fingers and my thumb. It was so good but simply not enough. I watched him move to his night stand and pull open the drawer. "I bought you something. I wasn't sure I could handle seeing you use it but watching you fuck yourself is really hot." He reached in and pulled out a long purple vibrator. I gasped. It was nearly 8 inches long and slender with bead shaped bumps every few inches. He turned it on and dragged it up my abdomen. It was like electricity. He knelt next to me on the bed and moved the toy to meet my hand. He slid it under my palm and pushed it against my thumb. "Take over sweetheart, I want to watch." He stood up and walked back to where he was standing before. I took the toy with my other hand and touched it to my clit. I was no stranger to toys, they had been a requirement during most of my time with Mike but to have Edward watching was very erotic. I'd imagined a scenario like this one, even written into one of my books. _That little shit is stealing my material!_ It just turned me on even more to know that he wanted to act out my fantasies. I pulled my fingers out and slid the toy inside slowly. If he wanted a show I'd give him one. He moaned as the toy slid into place. The vibrations were a little overwhelming so I had to go slowly. "Yeah Baby, does that feel good?" I nodded and moaned, "So good." He took a step closer and dropped to his knees. "You look so good all spread out for me. I can see all of your glistening skin." He touched my hand to let me know he was taking over the toy. He pulled out and pushed back in quickly. "Rub your clit for me baby." He pushed the toy inside of me a few times and watched me writhe like he had planned. He then pulled the toy out and replaced it with two of his fingers I nearly came when he curled them forward. He took the toy and placed it against my clit rubbing in fast circles. The vibrations were too intense and I was being so loud. "Oh God Edward. I'm going to….Oh God. Don't stop!" As he sped up his fingers I could feel this odd sensation inside of me. I was almost in tears at the overwhelming sensations. When my body finally reached the breaking point I felt a sudden gush of fluid pour from my body. I wanted to be embarrassed but Edward was so excited. "Oh yeah, baby that is it. Don't fight it!" He pulled his fingers away and slammed his cock into me as I was still clenching and gushing. He picked up the pace he had left off with and had me screaming his name and a bunch of incoherent nonsense. It was more than I could handle and I fell apart again. He lifted my hips off the bed so he could stand up straight. The change in angle was even better and I came again as I was clenching around him he finally stilled and spilled into me with a growl. I was completely spent. He collapsed onto his elbows above me. "Are you okay?" I nodded, I think. "I'm going to start the shower. I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and pulled away from me. My knees fell apart. I was beginning to shiver partly from the cool air hitting my wet skin and partly from the sensations. My eyes closed and I was floating.

Edward carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the bench in the shower. He washed me and kissed my skin. I wasn't as out of my body and I had been moments before so I finally responded to him, "Edward that was amazing. How did you do that?" He laughed, "I don't know. I read your books and got some great ideas but I had no idea you would respond like that." Now I was embarrassed. "I've never done that. I mean I'd seen it in porn but never experienced it. It's kind of weird but so good too." He kissed me again, "Well I fucking loved it. It was awesome to be able to do that to you." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah you nearly rendered me unconscious. You should be very proud." I smiled at him. "Oh believe me, I am. I may have to get a t-shirt made." I smacked his shoulder, "What would it say, I gave my girlfriend 3 consecutive mind-blowing orgasms and turned her into a puddle of goo!" He smirked again, "Something like that."

After we cleaned up in the shower I made him clean up in the bedroom. It was his fault after all. I headed downstairs to get a glass of water. As I walked past the living room I noticed a car pulling up outside. It was a black BMW. _Oh no his parents are here and I look freshly fucked._ "EDWARD! Your parents are here." He ran down the stairs buttoning his shirt. I was fiddling with my hair and pulling at my clothes. "You look beautiful. They will love you." I looked him in the eye. "Edward, my face is flushed, my hair is wet and so is yours, they are so going to be able to tell we were just having sex." He thought he was funny. "I know and they won't care. I promise." When I looked outside again there was a nice SUV pulling up. "Emmett and Rose came too! I didn't think they could make it." He exclaimed as he pulled the front door open and headed out to help his parents. I was only a few steps behind him. Carlisle stepped out first and walked around to open Esme's door. He gave her his hand and helped her out of the car. When she stood up she kissed his cheek. Now I know where Edward gets it. Emmett didn't help Rose out of the car but he did open the back door and get Claire out of her seat. She was so tiny and the cutest little thing. As soon as Emmett put her down she ran right for Edward. He scooped her up and kissed her little cheek. _Oh My God, he's gonna make my clock start ticking._ Rose got Ellie out and she did the exact same thing. "Uncle Edwer! I miss you!" She really was her father's daughter. She had big blue eyes, lots of dark curly hair and dimples that didn't quit. Rose smiled at them and went to help Emmett with their bags. I was watching Edward with the girls when Esme tapped me on the shoulder. It startled me a little, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You must be the wonderful Bella." I smiled, "Yes, you must be the mother he can't stop talking about." She blushed, "He's a good boy. I miss his sweet face." She was so easy going, I could see we would be good friends. "He misses y'all too." She gave me a hug, "It is so nice to finally meet you. His description of you is spot on. You are absolutely beautiful." It was my turn to blush. "Carlisle come meet Bella." She hollered over my shoulder. He was carrying 3 bags so he couldn't shake my hand. I took one of the bags and he set the other two down. He held his hand out and I took it thinking he'd shake it but instead he held it and patted it with his other one. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My son has told us a lot about you. He seems to be quite taken." I blushed again and smiled. "I think it's a mutual thing." Esme let out a small squeal. I showed them inside and they headed to the guest room to put their stuff away.

Edward carried Claire in with Ellie close on his heels. "Girls I'd like you to meet my Girlfriend Bella. Can you say hello?" They looked at me with their big blue eyes. "Hewo Bewa, it is nice to meet you." Ellie said sounding as grown up as a 4 year old could. I shook her hand. "You must be Ellie. It's very nice to meet you too and who is this lovely young lady." I asked Ellie as I pointed to Claire. "That's my baby sister Claire. She's two. She's kinda mean." I laughed. "Well hello Claire." Claire smiled brightly bouncing in Edward's arms. "Hi Bee-wa. I'na not mean!" I just smiled, "I didn't think you were." She reached out for me and Edward handed her over. I was a little surprised because even though I was a teacher I worked with older kids and had never really been around little ones. Ellie giggled, "She must wike you. She never go to strangers." Edward smiled at me. Emmett and Rose brought all their stuff in with Edward's help and set up in the second guest room. We were planning to go out to dinner but Rose asked if we minded staying in for the evening so Edward ordered in some dinner.

We sat around the kitchen table talking for a long time. Emmett and Rose announced they were expecting again. Edward looked a little upset but wished them well. _I need to ask him about that._ The girls were very excited and Ellie started asking for a baby brother. Carlisle and Emmett both agreed with Ellie. Edward was kind of quiet. Esme was watching him and kept looking from him to me and back. _Is she hoping we'll have a baby? Is HE hoping we'll have a baby? Oh my gosh! Was I ready to have a baby?_ I had to excuse myself to keep from freaking out. I went to the bathroom off the kitchen and splashed some cool water on my face. _Stop freaking out. He may want a baby but you aren't there yet. Just ask him about it and let him know how you feel. He LOVES you so he will understand._ I dried my hands and face and smoothed my hair before opening the door. Of course Edward was standing there when I walked out. "Are you okay?" I smiled, "Yeah just had a moment there. We can talk about it later." I nodded towards Rose who was letting Esme pat her belly and Edward seemed to catch on. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me back to the table.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed we were up in his room on the couch watching a movie. "Edward, do you want children?" He gasped a little, "Of course, why? Do you?" I nodded, "Yes I want kids. I've always wanted to have two kids." He sighed, "Good. What brought this on?"

"I noticed a bit of longing cross your face when Rose and Emmett announced their pregnancy and then your mom was looking back and forth between us watching our reactions. It was what freaked me out." He turned so we were facing each other. "Look Bella, I want kids. I've always wanted to be a father but I am not in a hurry. I want to be married and settled in that marriage first." I smiled, "Good because I am so not ready for that yet." He looked curious, "What about marriage? Do you want that again?" I didn't even have to think about my answer, "With you, yes I do. I've been so unhappy for so long and it made me think that marriage was bad. I mean my parents couldn't do it, I couldn't do it with Mike. But now that I have met you and see what happiness is supposed to look like, I know that I could do it again with you." He must have liked my answer because he was kissing me like I was his last breath. "Good to know. One day, I will ask you and now at least I don't have to worry that you'll say no." I gasped but he didn't let me respond because he picked me up and took me to bed. He made love to me twice before we finally fell asleep.

I dreamed of walking down an aisle toward him, of his beautiful face vowing to love me for the rest of our lives.

**As if she'd say no to Edward! So things are moving forward quite nicely. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Good or Bad I can handle it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**This is a busy chapter. I'm not thrilled with it but I got tired of trying to fix it. **

Rose, Esme and I spent Monday shopping and site-seeing with the girls. We visited the old St. Charles shopping village. Esme was over the moon with all the antique shops. We took the girls to Crowne Candy for lunch before heading home to fix dinner for the men.

We met up with Alice Tuesday for lunch. Alice and Esme got along great. Rose was slightly distracted by the girls but was friendly and seemed to approve of me. The girls loved Alice, but she was closer to their size so I could understand. Alice and Jasper had just moved in together so she was living in St. Louis now. I missed having her 10 minutes away but when I was at Edwards she was only 15 minutes away so that helped. She and Jasper were doing really well. So well that I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her to marry him before the summer was over. Esme was over the moon happy that Jasper had found a "good girl to settle down with". She was practically planning a wedding. Rose laughed and whispered in my ear, "You're next you know. She loves you and before you know it she will be planning your wedding and baby shower." I blushed, "I'm glad she likes me. Edward and I aren't ready for all that yet though." Rose giggled, "You act like that matters to her. Her baby boy is happy and that is all she cares about." I was a little nervous but knowing she liked me and was happy for us made me very happy.

Wednesday Esme and I went shopping. I had a chance to show her the watches Edward was looking at and ask her about it. She got a little teary eyed and smiled a sad smile. "It may sound silly but Edward has always had a thing about watches. My father used to wear a large watch similar to this one", she pointed to one in the case, "Edward used to take it from his arm and wear it. It was huge on him; he could wear it around his tiny little bicep. My dad loved Edward. I mean he loved Emmett too but Edward was special to him. So after he passed away I planned on giving that watch to Edward, but my step-sister took it and gave it to one of her boys. Edward was so upset but since he was 18 by then he didn't fight about it." That explained a lot. He didn't buy himself the watch because it wasn't his grandfather's. "Does your nephew still have the watch?" She shook her head. "No, that's why it is so sad. He sold it for a few hundred dollars to buy beer. Ridiculous!" I smiled, I now had another thing to look for. "Esme, does the watch have any personalized markings on it? I'd like to try and find it for Edward if that's ok." Her eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful. I'll send you some pictures of my dad wearing it and see what I can find out about where Nathan pawned it. It's been a few years though." We talked about it a bit more, she seemed really excited.

Thursday Alice and I took the girls to the zoo so Rose and Esme could rest. We had a ball. Those girls were so good and easy to handle. Alice was in heaven. "I want a baby. Do you think 4 months of dating is too soon to ask to get pregnant?" I looked at her as if she had 5 heads. "Um yes. Have you guys even discussed babies?" She laughed, "Of course, Silly. We've talked about marriage and babies. It was kind of important if we were going to move in together." I shook my head. "And what does he think?" I looked over to see both girls playing in the water fountains in the children's zoo play area. They were having fun chasing the water that popped up randomly. "He said that he doesn't want to plan anything with our relationship because he is fine with whatever happens. He loves me and wants to be with me forever and he'll know it's the right time to make it official when the time comes." I laughed, "That must drive you crazy. Does he realize what a planner you are?" She sighed, "Oh Bella it is hard but he's right. I am already in this for the rest of my life. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that. It will be difficult to just go with it but I don't think it will be long." I knew it. "Yeah I can see you guys getting married by the end of the year." She nodded.

We headed back to Edwards while the girls slept in the back seat. It was my last night staying at his house and with his family. I was actually kind of upset by that. I didn't want to go home.

When we left for dance class, Emmett gave us so much crap for that by the way, I told him that if he didn't mind I'd like to stay the night. He was so relieved. "Thank God because I was not ready to let you go yet." We had gotten into a rhythm while I stayed at his house. I'd get up and fix breakfast while he and the men got ready for work, we'd all eat together and then they'd leave. I'd stay busy with his mom and Rose all day and we'd cook supper, then when the men got home we'd all eat together. We made love every night and sleep wrapped up in each other's arms. It was going to be hard to get used to not being that way.

We walked into the dance hall and our instructor, Heidi, was all over us. "Good evening to my favorite couple. I have a new routine for you tonight." I was excited, we had learned some more advanced Tango and Samba steps but not a full routine. Edward looked a little nervous. I rubbed his back, "You'll do fine, you are a natural dancer." He smiled and kissed my head. We followed Heidi to the center of the room. "The other couples are gone tonight so I can focus on you. We will be learning the Rumba." _We are not going to make it to the car tonight!_ I was nervous but only because of what a sensual dance the Rumba was. She showed us a tape of a couple dancing rumba at a competition. Edward had never seen it before and when he realized how sexy it was he looked a little worried. After she shut off the TV, Heidi started putting us in position. Edward was shocked by how little body contact was necessary to evoke the romantic and erotic feelings of the dance. Holding only my hand we walked around each other with the required hip rolls and sway. When he was finally able to hold me close it was only to push me away again or to dip me back. He loved that he was allowed to touch me in the way we hadn't been able to in class before. On one layback Heidi told him to drag his hand from my collar bone to my bellybutton. During that layback I was balanced on his thigh with one leg straight out and the other wrapped around his knee. He was essentially holding all of my weight on one leg with his only holding arm around my upper back. The ending of the dance was even more steamy, after Edward spun me away from him for the final time he grasped my shoulder and I laid back so that he was holding me by the back of my neck to lay me down at his feet where he fell over the top of me with one knee in between mine and we kissed as his hand glided down my body from my face to my hip. We were both breathless by the end of our lesson and it had very little to do with physical exertion. Even Heidi looked a little hot around the collar. We said our good byes and hurried to the car. I was sure Edward would be all over me as soon as we shut the door but he kept it under control. At least I thought he did, "We are going to your house! I can not wait till we go to bed tonight." I was in trouble. The studio was only 5 minutes from my house and as soon as we pulled in the driveway I was out of the car. I ran to the front door and fumbled with the locks when Edward's hands slipped under my skirt and cupped me over my bodysuit. He was kissing my neck and pressing against my back. I finally got the door open and Edward pushed me inside. When I tried to walk towards the stairs he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the door. He pushed me up against the door and was pulling my bodysuit down as he kissed me. I pulled at his shorts, finally dropping them to the floor. He kicked them off and moved back to take off his shirt. As he watched me I peeled my clothes off and stepped out of them. He was on me as soon as I dropped them, picking me up and wrapping my heels around his back. I arched my back as he slid inside of me, never ceasing the assault on his lips. He was moving fast and hard slamming my back against the door. The pain was welcome because the pleasure everywhere else was overwhelming. "Baby, are you close. I'm not sure I can hold on much longer!" He panted out between thrusts. I was close but not close enough. "Stairs, take me to the stairs!" He gripped my legs tightly and turned for the steps that were only a few feet from us. He sat down on the third step and I took over for him. I rocked back and forth and pushed his shoulders so he would lie back against the steps. He had a great view of our slick bodies moving together. "Oh God, Babe, you are so wet." I rocked hard and found the right rhythm to get me there. He gripped my hips hard digging his fingers into my flesh. "Baby I'm there, come for me!" I called out as I exploded around him milking his orgasm from him. "That was crazy!" He started to laugh. "I think I love dance class." I laughed with him, "I don't know how you didn't bend me over the hood of the car in the parking lot. I was ready to lose my mind by the time we got here." His eyes got huge, "You'd like that?" I shrugged, "Maybe not the parking lot but I'd love to do that in my garage or even a deserted road." He kissed me and moaned, "Go upstairs and get in the shower, we are doing that again before we go back to my place." I stood up and practically ran up the stairs.

As we were driving home Edward was kind of quiet. It was odd since he had just 15 minutes ago been all caveman-like. "Whatcha thinkin bout?" He sighed, "Oh sorry, just got lost in my head a bit. It's nothing really." I nodded, "You sure?" He looked over and smiled, "Yep." We rode in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke again, "Jasper is asking Alice to marry him." I gasped, "I knew it would come soon but…Wow! That's fast." He nodded, "Yeah, Jazz doesn't know what waiting means." I laughed, "That's good because neither does Alice. She is so in love though that I couldn't be happier for her."

"You don't think it's a little too fast?" I thought for a second, "Yes I do, but if it is what's right for them then that's all that matters." He looked a bit relieved, "Oh, well yeah, that's true. What about you? Would you think it was too fast if I asked you?" I took a deep breath, "Yeah, I would. I think I'd say yes but we'd have to be engaged for a while. I don't want to rush things too much." He nodded, "I agree, I can't picture my future without you in it but I don't want to go too fast and hurt what we have." I squeezed his hand, "We'll know when it's time. Don't worry about it, I'm not going anywhere."

When we got back to his house it was very quiet. Someone had left us some dinner in the kitchen and no one seemed to be around. We thought maybe they'd gone out because we didn't see Emmett's SUV outside. After about 20 minutes Rose came in the door carrying a big bag from Walmart. "How was dance class? Learn any good moves?" Edward choked on his pork chop. "Yeah, we learned a new routine. It was great!" I smirked at him. With tears running down his cheeks he looked up at Rose, "What did you buy? Looks like the entire toy department." She laughed, "The girls wanted some games and then Emmett decided we should get some games for all of us to play too. So here I am with $150 worth of board games." "That sounds like fun but we've got to work tomorrow. Emmett doesn't think about stuff like that though." Edward laughed. "Well Dad said that he was giving you all the day off cause he wanted to spend a day with the girls." Rose explained. I was excited, "That sounds great, let us finish up here and we'll be down in a bit."

As we were cleaning up our dinner plates, Edward's phone rang. "Hello." He waited a few seconds, "Hello?" Then his face changed to irritation. "Please stop calling this number!" He ended the call. "What the hell? That was that same number. This is the third time they've called. It can't be just a wrong number." I had stopped what I was doing when he said hello for the second time. "Maybe we can look up the number and figure out who it could be." He ran his hand through his hair, "Maybe, I just can't figure out why someone would feel the need to harass me." I kissed him, "We'll figure it out." We stood there for a moment while he got his emotions under control. "Let's go kick Em's ass at Pictionary." I laughed, "This ought to be fun!"

When we got downstairs Emmett had all the games Rose had bought laid out on the Pool Table, "Which one should we play? I'd like to try this one." He held up Dirty Minds. I'd never played it but it didn't look like something I'd want to play with Edward's parents. So when Esme agreed with Emmett I was a little shocked. Carlisle held up Apples to Apples and Rose wanted Clue. Edward looked at me and nodded toward Emmett. I shrugged, "I'm not sure that is appropriate with the girls right here." Esme smiled, "Oh don't worry dear it sounds worse than it is. The idea is to sound dirty but you are actually describing an ordinary thing. It's a lot of fun." "Oh okay, sure." Emmett pumped his fist, "Out voted, babe! We can play Clue tomorrow." He said as he picked Rose up and carried her to the table. Esme started telling us all what the rules were and how to play but we decided we'd just play guys against girls and keep score instead of using the game board.

The first question was read by Rose, "What goes in hard and pink then comes out soft and sticky?" the guys leaned in close and we could hear Emmett saying things and the other two shush him. At one point Carlisle sat up and said "Did you even listen to your mother earlier Emmett?" Finally time was up and they had to guess; Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded, "Bubblegum?" Rose smiled, "Yep". Next was Emmett's turn to read a question, "I come in many sizes. Sometimes, I drip. When you blow me, I feel good." He thought he had us until Esme sat up and looked Rose and I both before answering, "Nose." Emmett cursed. Now it was my turn to read. Rose had told me to sound sexy but I didn't think I could pull it off. I lowered my voice a little, "You stick your poles inside me. You tie me down to get me up. I get wet before you do." Edward swallowed visibly and Carlisle smacked him in the back of the head. "Get ahold of your self son." He laughed loudly at his own joke. Emmett thought that was hilarious, "Please don't. We don't need to see that." They converged again and this time it was Edward that couldn't get his mind out of the gutter. Carlisle sat up and looked at Esme, "Is it a tent?" She nodded and smiled. Edward was up next and he looked nervous, "What is a 4 letter word that describes a woman and ends in unt?" I gasped at what the obvious answer would be and Rose laughed at me. "Remember to think simple not dirty. I know it, what about you Esme?" She nodded and whispered in the answer in my ear. I nodded, "Aunt." Edward smiled.

We played for a while before it came down to a tie. If we could get their next clue we won. It was Edward's turn again, "What part of the man has no bone but has muscles, has lots of veins, likes pumping and is responsible for making love?" I had gotten the hang of the game a while ago so I just looked him in the eye and said, "The heart." Emmett groaned, "You suck!" I didn't think before I spoke, "Only when asked nicely." Edward blushed deep red and Carlisle died laughing. I didn't even realize what I had said till Emmett fell out of his chair laughing. Rose patted me on the back, "Yep you'll fit right in around here." Esme was trying but failing to keep from giggling. I finally gave up the embarrassment and started laughing. I felt like a part of their family and it was everything I had ever wanted.

After the game we all headed to bed. The girls were fast asleep on the couch so Rose and Emmett each carried one up stairs. When Edward and I got to his room we changed clothes and curled up in his bed. "Bella, would you consider moving in with me? Not necessarily right now, but soon. Maybe this fall?" I looked up from his chest, "I'd love to move in with you. I don't want to give up my place though." He nodded, "I'd move in there if that was better for you. I'm not attached to this place. I'd rather not live this close to the city anyway." I smiled, "You do that for me?" He scoffed, "Well duh, I love you. I don't care where we live; I just want to wake up to your beautiful face everyday." I kissed his chest and pulled up to kiss his lips, "Aww, I love you too. So August? Or is that too soon?" He smiled against my lips, "August sounds perfect." We made love again that night.

I woke up around 4 in the morning and Edward was working on his laptop. "Edward? What are you doing?" He turned in his chair, "I couldn't sleep. I had to find out where that number is from." I got up and walked over to him, "What have you found?" He shook his head, "You aren't going to like it." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "Edward I'd rather know the truth than what my imagination can think up." He sighed, "Fine, It's from a prison is Pontiac, Illinois." I gasped, "What? Who would be trying to call you from prison?" He looked up at me, "The only person I know in prison is Kate's father, but last I heard Demitri was on his death bed. After his letter I guess it could be him, I just don't understand why." Well that bothered me. "I wonder if he is just really sick and isn't aware of what he's doing. I wouldn't think they'd let him call just anyone though." I wondered aloud. Edward shook his head, "I'm wondering if he is really as sick as he wants me to believe. He's a master manipulator; I wouldn't put it past him to try to manipulate Kate like that." He started pulling open drawers on his little desk, "I wonder when the letter was written; sometimes it can take a while for prison correspondence to get in the mail." It was postmarked, May 3 but there wasn't a date on the actual letter. It could have been written weeks before the mail date. I suggested he give the letter to his lawyer and let James deal with it. I wanted to forget about it. He decided to ask Kate if she had heard from her father. Maybe he was under the impression that she was still with Edward. I offered to answer the phone next time he calls to see if maybe he'd talk to me but Edward wouldn't have any part of that idea. "I don't want to put you in the middle of this. It's probably nothing but I won't risk any part of you." He stood up and hugged me, "Let's go back to bed. I feel a little better now that I know." I muttered, "At least you feel better." He laughed, "I won't let anything happen to you and I will get to the bottom of this. Please don't worry." He kissed my nose and squeezed me tightly against his chest. He was asleep in minutes while I laid there awake for over an hour.

We woke later to Esme knocking on the bedroom door. Edward called out for her to come in. Ellie opened the door and Esme followed her in with a tray of food. "We bringed you bekfust!" She was so excited. "Grammy say you done it all week we shuld do it for you today, Auntie Bella." Esme laughed, "Yes Ellie, Bella made breakfast all week so we decided to let you sleep in and Rose and I took care of it this morning." She sat a tray of eggs, sausage, muffins and fresh fruit in front of Edward and I. "I'll bring up the coffee and juice in a moment." We were a still waking up so I answered for Edward, "Thank you so much Esme, we really appreciate it." Ellie put her hand on her hip, "I help too!" I smiled, "Thank you too Ellie, this was a very nice thing to do for us." She beamed a smile at me. "Yes thank you Ellie, can you tell your mommy thank you from us too." Edward asked her. "I will. Uncle Edwer, can we go to the science place today? I wanna see the stars." He looked at me for clarification, "She wants to go to the Science Center. She saw the planetarium when we went to the zoo the other day." He laughed, "Oh of course we can, as long as everyone else wants to go there too." She was so excited she shouted thank you as she ran out the door and down the stairs, "Ellie, be careful on the steps. Slow down!" Esme called after her as she left.

Edward and I ate and then took a shower. We managed to actually shower without any funny business today but with the entire family waiting downstairs for us it was necessary. We ended up taking everyone to the Science Center and Ellie got to see the stars in the star show. She was perfectly happy afterward. We went to Ted Drew's and got frozen custard. Then we all headed home exhausted. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward grilled steaks and hot dogs for dinner. The ladies and I were busy putting together some side dishes when Alice was stopped by Rose. "Oh my goodness girl, that is quite a ring." Alice blushed, "We were going to tell everyone over dinner. Japer proposed last night and we are getting married in August." There was a lot of squealing around me but I was very still. I knew it was coming and I was very happy for her; but Edward and I were going to tell everyone that we were planning to move in together over dinner. I didn't want to overshadow her big moment. Unfortunately I didn't hide my disappointment fast enough and Alice caught me. "What's wrong B? I thought you'd be happy." I felt like a tool. "Oh Ali, I am thrilled for you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your moment." She sighed, "Good and don't worry about anything. We won't feel like you are stealing our thunder if you and Edward make an announcement tonight." She whispered the last part in my ear. I shook my head, "How did you know?" She just laughed, "Jasper gossips like an old woman."

We took all the food out to the patio and get everyone settled before Edward cleared his throat. "I'd like to propose a toast to Jasper and Alice in congratulations for their engagement!" Everyone held up their glasses including Ellie and Claire. "May you both continue to be as happy as you have been since you met. You will no doubt have a long happy marriage. We are so glad you found each other." As everyone was clinking glasses and drinking, he cleared his throat again, "Also I'd like to make an announcement." His mother stopped and looked at him with great anticipation. "I have asked Bella to move in with me and we are going to be taking that step in August. I will be moving into her home and selling this one." Esme surprised me by whooping up a storm. "Woo Hoo! I had hoped that this would happen soon!" Edward and I laughed. "Well we are so happy to make your dreams come true Mother." Edward deadpanned. Congratulations were shared among the couples and we all chatted while we finished our dinner. I was going to be sad to see them all head home tomorrow morning.

**Like I said busy. There was too much to do and I felt like I grazed over somethings. I hope you all like it. Let me know! Please, this one really worked me over.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is a heavy chapter. Edward and Bella deal with some emotional crap. There is some abuse described in this one. Also there is a mild D/s scene in this one. It is essential to the growth of the characters but if you skip it you won't miss out because I will recap in the next chapter. You've been warned.**

Saturday morning we took everyone out to breakfast and then they all headed home. I was going to miss Esme, Rose and the girls. We had gotten so close over the last week. The girls started calling me Auntie Bella. Esme promised to send me the information on her father's watch. I was looking forward to trying to find it for Edward. Rose was going to email me and send me some new pictures of the girls and ultrasound pictures of the new baby. I loved being a part of a big family. I had missed Charlie but he was all I really had in the way of family.

We spent the day at Edward's trying to put everything back the way it was before he was "invaded" as he called it. While I was washing the sheets and blankets he was finding a storage space for all the games Rose had bought. He tried to make her take them with her but she refused saying they had more games than they knew what to do with as it was. He was coming up from the game room when his cell phone rang. "Cullen." He said which made me relax figuring that he wouldn't answer like that if he didn't know who it was. "Yeah James, what did you find out for me?" He was quiet for a long time. I tried to signal that he put it on speaker but he was too busy listening. Finally he looked at me and mouthed 'It's my lawyer'. I rolled my eyes because I already knew that. So I mouthed 'speakerphone' at him again. He laughed and pressed the button. _"…..so we can call the police and make a statement that she took your property and sold it without permission and then we can sue her for the cost of all lost property. Since you have the receipt from the baseballs she would have to pay that back and pay for whatever she can't give you back." _Edward was pretty happy, "That's great. How do we go about finding out what all she sold? Can we just ask her or do we have to go to court over all this?" _  
"Well, we can try asking her lawyer and see where that gets us or we can just file the police report and then take her to court and put her on record. If she denies it and then is found to be lying she will face perjury charges. I think the best way to handle it is to go through the lawyer; that way if she hasn't sold some of it she can provide it. She'll still have to come up with something to explain the stuff she had sold. Since we already know she sold the balls and you have already recovered them she is out of luck on avoiding a charge for stealing and dealing of stolen goods." _I was so relieved that he had an avenue to get her for what she did. "That's great James. I'll do whatever we need to. Those things were important to me, I'd like them back. Also I have something else I need help with. I've been getting phone calls from Pontiac Prison. I am assuming that it is Demitri, Kate's father, calling but he never speaks and usually hangs up before I can question him. He sent a letter apologizing to me and I thought he was dying. Can you make sure that is where he is located and see if he has contacted Kate?" James was writing this new stuff down as we could hear the pen scratching the paper. _"Wow, why would the old man be bothering you? That seems weird. I'll look into it. Do you know if he has any family besides Kate and her mother?" _That seemed like a strange question. Edward looked shocked, "Yeah actually he was married before he married Kate's mom. He supposedly left Carmen for Irina. Carmen remarried but she and Demitri had a son, Felix, I believe that's his name. I don't know if he is still a Milonas' or not. He may have taken Carmen's husband's name."

"_Well I will look around and see what I can find." _Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, "What would his other family matter in this situation?" _"Probably nothing but I want to make sure all bases are covered. Scorned family can be a pain in the ass sometimes!" _Edward ran his hand through his hair, "True, Thanks. I'll let you know if I think of anything or if he calls again."

They hung up and Edward looked like he just didn't know what to do next. "Well good news about Kate. Maybe she'd hand over the rest of the stuff without a fight since she got caught red handed." I said trying to turn his focus on the positive part of the conversation. He looked up, "Yeah hopefully. I really don't want to press charges against her. She doesn't deserve that even if she did try to steal from me." That really kind of ticked me off. "What? She didn't try to steal Edward, she did steal. Also she does to deserve to get into trouble for it. Would you say that if I said I didn't want to press charges against Mike if he did the same to me?" He backed up at the force of my tirade. "No, definitely not. You'd want me to put him behind bars. I'm not saying you have to pursue the highest form of punishment but she should have to answer for what she did." He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and ran his hand through his hair again. "I'm sorry, you are absolutely right. I have been protecting her for so long I need to remember that she did this to herself and I can't protect her from it." I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Look, I know all about letting go of the past and just how hard that is but you have to understand exactly how she used you." He looked up, "I do understand how she used me. She used me to get away from her father and then she used me for my money." I sighed, "I know you know how she used you but do you understand how that affected you. Because I don't think you do. I've been dealing with all my hurt and anxiety for months but you haven't even started on yours." He started to argue, "No, let me finish. You excuse her behavior all the time. You only finally showed any anger toward her when we found those baseballs. She used your friendship and then your relationship to get you to do what she wanted, no matter how much she needed the help; you were _used_ to get it. She could have just told you what was going on and you would have done everything you could to get her away from him. She then used your money to get a nice home in the neighborhood she chose and started a new life on your dime. Then she tried to get even more money from you to fund her new life. She stole from you to obtain more money. You should be angry with her and it is perfectly ok for you to be." He nodded along with everything I said. "I get it. I should be angry and I am very angry with her. I was hurt and I never dealt with it. I cared about her and it was all a lie for her." His anger showing more with each word, " She never cared about me or our friendship. I took a vow for her and it meant nothing to her. How can someone do that?" He was near tears. "How does someone separate themselves from a relationship enough to use the other person like that?" I didn't have all the answers so I just said, "I don't know. I know she was hurt and sometimes that causes people to detach themselves from their emotions but I don't think that should be ok or forgiven easily when you are the one who has been hurt." He let a tear fall down his cheek, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't even realize I was defending her. I never got past finding out he was hurting her so that I could look at what she was doing to us, me." I knelt down in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you. I know all about defending someone who is hurting you. Our reasons are just different. We'll get past all of this. I know we will." I felt him smile against my head, "I love you too, so much."

We sat that way for a while, until my feet fell asleep and I couldn't stand up. "I guess we had our first fight." He laughed, "Yeah, we survived. That's good. You are ferocious." I smiled and winced as I moved my legs, "Yeah not so ferocious with wooden legs. My feet fell asleep and I can't stand up." He laughed and stood up picking me up off the floor. "You should have told me. I'm sorry." He carried me to the living room and sat me down in one of the chairs. My legs were tingling and starting to come back to life. "Edward, can we order Chinese and eat in bed tonight?" He smirked at me, "Of course, anything you want." I smirked back and wiggled my eyebrows, "Anything?" He laughed, "Anything, you dirty, dirty little girl."

Once my legs stopped tingling I helped him finish up the house. Edward headed out to pick up the Chinese food while I took a bath and got ready for bed. I took a few sandalwood candles, I came across while cleaning up today, and set them around the room so that there was a soft glow in his room. I nabbed a crisp white button down shirt from his closet and a pair of black lace boy shorts from my shopping trip last week and dressed. I pulled my hair into a sleek ponytail so that the tail hung down my back to just under where my bra would be had I been wearing one. As time got closer to when he should have been back I perched myself in the middle of the bed with a book. I sat back against the headboard and bent both knees with my feet spread apart enough to see just a sliver of black lace in between my thighs and propped my arms up on my knees to pretend to read. I heard the garage door open and close so I tried to steady my breathing and look relaxed. When I heard him ascending the stairs whistling a little tune I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling. I took a deep breath and released it just before he opened the door. I didn't look up from the book I was "reading" but I heard him suck in a huge breath and groan. He muttered, "…trying to kill me, I swear." So quietly I almost didn't hear him. I hid my smile behind the book. "Sorry to interrupt your reading but dinner's here." I sat the book down between my legs and stretched my arms out arching my back in the process, causing the shirt to fall open across my stomach. I'd only buttoned the two buttons between my breasts. He cursed again. _This is too much fun!_ I stood up and the sleeves fell down past my hands, I started to roll them up but Edward had other plans, "Oh, that won't do, why don't we just remove it." He set the food down on his desk and crossed the room to me, "Let me help you." _This was not in my plan, I was losing control of the situation._ "No, I've got it, you should get a shower while I set up dinner." He leaned down to kiss me but I leaned back so he couldn't. He pouted a bit. "O-kay, I'll hop in the shower then. Be right back." I smiled innocently and slid past him just barely touching him as I went. He shivered slightly and turned for the bathroom.

I hurriedly set up the food on the coffee table and unbuttoned my shirt without removing it; I did however roll up the sleeves so I could eat. Eating was part of my plan after all. He obviously knew I was planning to torture him because he came out wrapped from the waist in a towel barely big enough to cover him. If he weren't so stinking hot I would have laughed at how little it actually covered. He might as well have been wearing a loin cloth. _Come to think of it, that would be hot! We may have to explore that little fantasy later._ I bit my lip to keep from moaning at the sight of him. He smirked, the smug bastard. _Game on!_ I took a seat at the end of the couch, turning so my back was in the corner I propped one foot on the couch and the other on the floor. I placed my plate between my legs on the cushion. He watched me as he sat down trying to keep himself somewhat covered in that tiny little towel. He gave up and crossed his legs with one ankle on the other knee and sat his plate on his thigh close to his knee. I picked up a small piece of shrimp from my plate and popped it in my mouth then sucked the sauce off fingers. Edward tried to pretend he wasn't watching me. He ate his noodles with as much grace as was possible while hot and bothered and balancing a plate on your knee. I continued to eat my seafood medley with my fingers without being gross or making a mess. Every single time I sucked or licked at my fingers Edward would swallow harder than necessary. After about 5 bites of food I was done with that game. Apparently Edward was too because as soon as my plate touched the table he was all over me.

"You are a bad, bad girl; teasing me like that. I would have happily left the food on the floor when I walked in to see you on my bed but NO you had to drag it out and make it me ache for you." He took my hand and pressed it against his barely covered erection. I moaned embarrassingly loudly. "Oh you want that do you? Well too bad, payback is a bitch!" He sat back on his heels and pulled his towel away. "I guess I could just take care of this problem myself since you were in no hurry to have it earlier." He stroked his hand up and down the length of him. I bit my lip and squirmed in my seat. Unfortunately my position on the couch didn't afford me any relief. I licked my lips and looked shamed hoping he'd give in. He smirked at me, "Not going to work. You have to understand that I want you every minute of every day and when you play hard to get sometimes you get nothing." He was baiting me, trying to get me to beg. _Well I was not going to beg._ He continued his strokes, picking up speed and getting breathless. When his stomach began to twitch I started to rethink my stance on begging. I tried to plead with my eyes and bit my lip again, sucking it into my mouth for a moment. He hissed. "Mmmm, you look so pretty when you do that. It makes me want your mouth." As I watched him get closer and closer to his end I ached for some kind of friction. I eased my hand down my body to my lace covered sex. As soon as my hand touched the soaking cloth he tsked me. "No way Beautiful, you will not touch yourself. In fact you are going to suck my cock and you will not touch yourself or squeeze those thighs together the entire time I am in your mouth." I moaned at his domineering tone. _Mmmmm Domward! Subbella like!_

I nodded and sunk to the floor in front of him. I leaned over to take him in my mouth and he scooted to the edge. I decided to see how dominating he could stand to be. I trusted him so I could handle anything he threw out at me. "Will you stand for me?" I asked. He looked at me to make sure I was okay and stood. I sat back on my feet and lifted my chin to put my mouth level with his erection. Edward moaned, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." I tried to show him with my eyes all the trust I had in him. "You won't. I trust you. I'll tell you if it's too much." He nodded, "Ok." I kept my eyes on his face and relaxed my face. He tapped my lips with the tip of his cock asking me to open for him. I licked my lips and opened up. He slid the head into my mouth. He moaned as I allowed him to fill my mouth. I closed my lips around him and waited for him to move. He told me to put him hands on his hips. I think he was worried I wouldn't tell him if I was uncomfortable. I wasn't but I put my hands on the sides of his thighs. He began moving slightly allowing me time to adjust to him. He was quite long so I couldn't take all of him. I swirled my tongue over the head with every stroke immensely enjoying the hissing sound he made each time. He moaned and praised me every time he hit the back of my throat. He was being gentle for which I was grateful. I liked this side of him but I didn't want to be abused. He got louder and louder until he finally warned, "Oh God Baby, I'm coming!" I relaxed as best I could with a mouthful of cock as he starting shooting warmly down my throat. I moaned as I took it all and licked him clean.

He pulled out of my mouth gently and fell back on the sofa. He didn't need a lot of recovery time usually but that may have challenged him. Or so I thought, "Look at you on your knees, mouth and chin wet, clothes barely hanging on and aching with need. Would you like to come?" I nodded. I wanted to say 'yes, sir' but wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. "Sit on the table and spread your legs wide for me." I quickly got to my seat on the table and did as he asked. He used his foot to widen my legs further. I wasn't sure how far he was planning on taking his dom personality but figured he would be careful with me. "My girl is dripping, I can see it through your panties." He reached forward to touch me. I had to use extreme control not to jump off the table when he finally gave me the friction I needed. I was going to come so fast. "I didn't get much of my dinner since you were so distracting. I think I'd like to eat a little more." He slipped a finger inside my panties and teased my entrance while picking up a bite of noodles. "You don't mind do you?" I shook my head no when inside I was dying to say "Hell yes I mind". He laughed at what was probably a very petulant look on my face. "I warned you." He smirked as he slid his finger into me. I moaned again. He moved out slowly and took another bite. He was working me up so slowly but I was so close already. I still refused to beg him. "Up." he ordered as he tapped my inner thigh with the back of his hand. I stood up and waited while he took another bite. "Off." He commanded as he pulled at the crotch of my panties. I slid them down and stepped out of them. "Sit." He took yet another bite and then a drink before touching me again. "So wet. What a naughty girl?" He swiped his fingers through my lips before plunging two fingers into me. I gasped and moaned. He pumped me hard for a few strokes. "You are very naughty tonight. Where did this come from? Have I not given you what you need every night this week?" He knew he had and more. I shook my head no. "You have given me everything I need." He smiled, "I thought so. So why are you so greedy tonight? You are dripping down your thighs. Stand up so I may taste you." He never ceased his motions or removed his fingers as I stood up shakily. "Yes, Pretty girl, you look so tasty." He got to his knees and licked me carefully. He slammed his fingers into me almost painfully but that combined with his tongue on my clit sent me over the edge. I clamped down on his fingers as he continued to flick at me. I was moaning and crying as he kept up a relentless pace through my orgasm causing me to gush down my legs. When he pulled his hand away he was soaked. My knees buckled but he caught me effortlessly. He stood up and carried me to the bed peeling away the dress shirt as he went.

"Are you okay, Baby? I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head. "No, definitely not hurt." He smiled, "Good, can you take any more?" I nodded, "I think so." He laughed. He laid me back on the center of his bed and hovered over me. I spread my legs and allowed him to nestle in between them. "I love you. You are a constant surprise to me." He dipped down to kiss me for the first time all evening. As much as I had loved the dominating man he was before I wanted my sweet loving prince back. He took his time kissing every inch of my neck and chest before slipping carefully inside of me. I was so sensitive so every inch of him I took felt like a mile. I felt so full and so content. "I love you too. I can't imagine not being able to touch you any time I want or to feel you inside of me when I please." He moved slowly but purposefully, "It was killing me not to touch you or kiss you. I wanted to lay you down on that couch and take you over and over." He wrapped his arms under my arms and held onto my shoulders as he began picking up the pace. He kissed me with every ounce of passion he had restrained all night. It was overwhelming. I could feel the tears coming and was powerless to stop them. "I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much." He kissed me softly as I came, arching into him and digging my heels into his thighs. I cried out softly and he followed me with a light grunt and more words of love. It was the single most intensely emotional moment of my life. I was practically sobbing as he soothed me. I know he was worried but I couldn't explain it at the moment. We'd have to talk later.

He took me to the bathroom where he had run a warm bath. We sat in the tub for a while. "Baby, are you ok? You're scaring me." I had finally stopped crying a few moments before but hadn't spoken. "I'm fine, really. I just got so emotional. I can't explain it." He didn't sound convinced and I knew how much he hated when I said 'fine' but I couldn't help it. "Was it something I did? The dominating? I thought you were enjoying that. You should have stopped me." He was getting upset. "No, Edward, stop. You did nothing at all wrong. I loved that side of you. I was fine until we made love. I just- I've- I've never been so loved in my life. It was overwhelming. You take such good care of me. You watch every little move you make and even when you were in control I have never in my life felt as safe." He let out a breath and kissed my neck. "I do love you. I can't imagine ever not loving you. Watching you fall apart like that made me want to kill your ex." It had been an emotional day for both of us. "I know, I think that sometimes too. I know that you worry but believe me I have never felt so safe before. I could never have given myself over to him like that." Edward wrapped me tighter in his arms. "Babe, I have to ask this so please don't get mad at me. Did he ever try to force you to do something?" I knew he had his eyes closed waiting for my response. "Are you sure you want to know?" He shook his head, "No but I think it is important that I do." I leaned my head back against him, "Yeah, he tried once. He pushed me all the time for more adventurous things and one night he wanted to hold me against the bed with his forearm while he took me from behind. It just felt wrong once we got in position so I told him to stop before he- um- entered me. He was angry and tried to do it anyway. I got scared and started fighting with him. He let me up quickly. I probably only had to jerk away 2 times. He freaked out about me being a tease and yelled at me for an hour. I was never able to let him control things after that. We probably only had sex 5 or 6 times after that night." Edward's entire body tensed as I told him the story. "I want to kill that bastard. Who does that?" I didn't want to have this conversation but it was necessary. "Edward, I enjoy being controlled. I kind of thrive on it. It's kind of sick but I don't like to be injured or even spanked. I don't want to be humiliated, just controlled. Some of it may stem from being with Mike but I believe it was always there or I wouldn't have been with Mike for so long. I have been dealing with it since I started therapy." He hummed, "What does your therapist say?"

"She is the one who pointed it out to me. I just thought I was weak minded but she explained that it was a need that I had. I could easily allow someone to tell me what to do, where to go and to let them control every aspect of my life. I had to learn how to control myself without someone else. She told me to work on taking control of all the little things in my life. So I did. I started writing which took care of the fantasy part, I started buying my own clothes instead of letting Alice pick everything out for me. I started pushing Mike's boundaries about going out, that's how I got to dance again. I began to love controlling my own life for a change. It wasn't until I was alone that I realized how much I had allowed him to control." Edward relaxed a little at a time. "I didn't even realize I was missing being controlled in some way until last Sunday when we played with that toy." He gasped, "So I reminded you of wanting to be controlled. That doesn't sound good Bella. I don't want to control you." I turned so I could see his eyes, "I don't want you to either. Not all the time anyway. I will never allow someone to have the kind of control over me that Mike had but I do want what we had tonight on occasion. I want to be talked to like you did tonight. I loved having you fuck my mouth. I felt powerful because I knew that I trusted you in a way I'd never trusted anyone before. I knew that you wouldn't hurt me and that if I wanted to stop you would. I trusted that if I asked you to stop that you wouldn't yell at me for it." He kissed me, "Of course I would stop, I trust you to tell me when or if something gets to be too much for you. That's why the crying scared me. I was afraid that you were freaking out and wouldn't stop me." I knew this but it hurt to hear. "I was not freaking out. I just realized how much I loved you and how much you loved me in that moment. It was amazing. I've read and even heard people talk about overwhelming emotion during love making but never experienced it. It truly is the most gut wrenching emotion I have ever felt." He laughed, "I'm glad then. I love you so much it hurts sometimes and now I know for a fact you feel the same way." I smiled, "I do."

We got out and went to bed. As I was drifting off I remembered something, "Edward?" He was barely awake but he answered, "Yeah" I shifted nervously, "Would you come with me to my therapy appointment this week?" His eyes popped open. "Of course. Can I? I mean will your therapist allow it?" I honestly didn't know but I was going to ask her. "I don't know but I am going to ask her Monday. I think I need you there this week." He kissed the top of my head. "I'd love to be there for you."

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. "I love you baby." I whispered as I drifted off.

**Heavy stuff. They are working through some stuff and things will be like this from time to time. I promise to warn you if there are any more of these. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**Up next is the therapy session and then we may skip ahead a bit. **

**I am on vacation so I have not been able to write like I was before. This will be my last update until after July 9. I am working on some Edward POV outtakes though, Unfortunately they are being written by hand before bed. I'll post them separately once I get them typed. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: There is some detail of abuse and sexual dominance in this chapter. It is in the beginning and can be skipped but is also important to the development of the character. Please read with caution if this is a sensitive subject for you.**

"Good afternoon Bella. This must be Edward." Dr. Heinz greeted us as we walked into her office. I was feeling a bit anxious. Edward kept his hand on the small of my back and his thumb rubbed circles on the small bit of skin exposed there. He held his other hand out for Dr. Heinz.

"Edward Cullen. Thank you for allowing me to come today." He flashed his beautiful smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Not a problem. Bella said she needed you here this week so that made me curious. Shall we get started?" She held a hand out towards the couch as she took a seat in the arm chair across from it. "What did you want to talk about today, Bella?"

I started to chicken out. I didn't want to get into my fears about the future or my worries about falling back into old habits. However I needed to do it. I needed Edward to be able to recognize when I do it. "I have been worried about allowing Edward to control me. Well not control me but have control over me. I trust that he won't abuse me in any way and I know that he loves me. I guess I'm worried about falling back into the pattern of letting someone else control everything about me." I couldn't look up. I was so afraid of what his face looked like. Would he be disappointed or angry? I heard him pull in a deep breath but he didn't say anything.

"Have you found yourself falling back into this habit lately?" I shook my head. "Ok, then why have you been worried about it? Has something happened?" I finally looked up, but only at Dr. Heinz.

"Well we've done some things…. intimate things….. that has brought out that side of me." I don't know why I was suddenly embarrassed I had talked to her about so many worse things that sex shouldn't be a problem. Edward rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Can you describe these intimate situations for me? You don't have to go into any detail but I need an idea of what went on." She searched my face for signs that I was going to back down. I steeled my resolve to get through this.

"Yes, the first time was about a week ago when Edward asked me to touch myself as he watched. It was erotic and empowering. I loved it. Afterward his parents showed up and I didn't get to think about it for a while. Then Saturday night I planned to tease Edward and he ended up being a bit dominant. I felt like a live wire and by the end of the night we were making love so sweetly that I was a sobbing mess." I couldn't decide if I should have given her more details or not so I was relieved when Edward spoke up.

"I don't know if I would call it dominant but I used the mood she set to turn the tables on her. She was being a tease so I told her she'd have to….um…. give me….head….. without touching herself or me touching her. I've never been like that before but she responded so well and made me relax." He blushed and looked at me with a small smile.

Dr. Heinz finished writing what he said and then clicked her pen closed. "Thank you for clarifying, Edward. Bella, how did this action make you feel?" I thought for a second.

"I felt so sexy and so safe. I only started to worry afterwards. He got nervous when I couldn't stop crying. I had to assure him that he didn't do anything wrong." My confidence was starting to grow.

"Why were you crying so hard?" She asked once again searching my face for something.

"When we made love I realized that I had something so special with him. I realized how loved I am and how much I loved him. I had never felt like that before. I could feel the tears and then once they fell I couldn't stop them."

"Bella, was there any spanking or binding during either of these encounters?" I looked at her like she had five heads and shook my head.

"No, nothing like that, just some commands." I didn't understand why she needed to know that. "Why, what would it matter if there were?"

"While there is nothing wrong with those things between two consenting adults, your situation is a little different. You came from an abusive relationship and it would not be wise to jump into a Dom/sub type of relationship right now." She must have seen the confusion on my face because she went on. "Bella, you have told me about some of the sexual encounters you had with Mike, those are issues you will have to come to terms with before you can explore any kind of pain play."

Now I was upset. I didn't want to have to tell Edward about all the times that I let Mike spank me or tie me up only to end up yelling at me and calling me names afterward. I knew that was why I asked him to come with me but it was so scary to think of telling him. I looked at him pleading with him to understand. "I know. I told Edward about the last time but I didn't go into any other incidents." He ran his hand through his hair roughly.

"What other incidents? You said he didn't hurt you." He was getting upset.

"I know, and he didn't hurt me. Not physically, at least not more than I could handle or allowed. I told you he asked me to do some adventurous things." He sucked in a breath.

"Bella, please just tell me. My imagination is working overtime trying to figure it out."

"Ok, please calm down and just listen." He nodded and took a slow breath to calm himself. "Remember we were together for 9 years and you've read my stories. I had ideas that I was too afraid to ask for from him. He was so easily irritated so when he would bring up something I would jump at the chance. It started out innocent enough with holding my wrists while we had sex or while I went down on him. I never felt unsafe during those moments. He didn't start calling me names until we watched a porno one night. Then he started calling me a slut or a whore. It bothered me because those were things he called me when he was angry and wanted to fight. Hearing those things during sex was scary. I would worry that he would get mad and I would get hurt. The problem was it only made me more excited. I got to where I couldn't come unless he was belittling me. "

Dr. Heinz interrupted me, "Bella, why do you think it excited you?"

"I've thought a lot about that. I think it was because I had learned to be completely emotionless during sex that when any kind of emotion came through it was overpowering. I didn't want to get off on being afraid but it was the only emotion I could come up with. Now that I can look back I can see that."

She was writing furiously, "That is a very good observation. It happens to a lot of women in abusive relationships. You close yourself off to keep from getting hurt."

I nodded. "I trusted him not to hurt me so I just used the hurt to feel something. Anyway, one night he wanted to tie me up. I was nervous about it and tried to tell him but he assured me that he wouldn't make them tight and he'd let me out if I wanted. I agreed and he did as he said. The ropes weren't tight but uncomfortable and he let me out as soon as he was done. Then he started asking to spank me or tie me up and spank me on a regular basis. At first it was ok. Then he got to where he would hit me harder and harder or make the restraints too tight. He would call me names and he never wanted to look at me when he was inside me. I felt like a whore. I would be so wet and feel so ashamed for it." Edward was no longer sitting beside me but pacing back and forth. "I'm sorry Edward. I will stop if you want." He stopped pacing.

"Oh Baby, this is so hard to hear. I know you need to get it out but it is so hard." He was pleading with me. He paced for a few minutes. "I can handle it, I think. I want to help you." He kissed my head and sat back down.

"Are you sure?" I looked at him searching for a sign that it was too much. He nodded. "Okay. Eventually he got to where he wouldn't stop no matter what I said or how much I pleaded so I learned to just take it. He wouldn't ever fuck me when I was crying so he would stand behind me and jack off onto my back. Then afterwards he would untie me and yell at me for being a tease and call me names. I had tried so many times to explain that he was hurting me more than what was exciting but he didn't care. He said that a good little bitch would just take it and not cry about it. I didn't want him to leave me so I learned to suck it up and hold in the tears. It helped for a while but eventually I didn't feel anything at all. I would have red welts on my ass and thighs and never got off. He would get frustrated at me for not being able to come, which is when he started to think I was cheating on him. I wasn't, I was writing. After a while he got so tired of trying to get me off that he quit trying and eventually stopped touching me at all. That's when he started cheating on me regularly.

Edward was starting to calm down marginally. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry he hurt you."

"I am too. I'm sorry I let him hurt me. I'm sorry I was afraid of losing him. I wish everyday that I could go back 8 years and make a different decision but I can't and now I have to deal with all this shit." I was in tears, I had been for a while but now they were accompanied by sobs that wracked my body.

Dr. Heinz cleared her throat and Edward's eyes shot up. "Bella, you know that you did nothing to deserve what he called you, right? That wanting to be dominated is not a bad thing nor does it mean that you are a bad person. Do you understand this?"

"Why did I respond like that then? Why did his words make me wet and make me want it more?"

She shook her head. "This is what I have been waiting for. You were not responding to his words but the need to feel owned. Your body will respond in ways you aren't even aware of. What were your mind and heart telling you?"

_What? Didn't my heart and mind control my body? This made no sense. _"My mind told me that I should stop it and get away. My heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. Why would my body respond positively when my heart and mind were so conflicted?"

She smiled, "Because your body was reacting to the physical part. Pain is a very powerful thing. Your body didn't recognize the dangers of the situation but your heart and mind did. Mike had a power over you that you couldn't take back in those moments."

"I was so afraid of being alone. I didn't even worry that he would go too far physically. The pain from his hands was bad but not unbearable. That's how I always rationalized it. I really didn't think he would ever force himself on me, even when I was tied up face down. I guess I always trusted that he wouldn't do it."

"Exactly. You knew you were in a situation that you needed to get out of but weren't in any real immediate danger. That's why you were able to stop him when he did try something you didn't feel safe in."

Edward ran his hand through his hair so roughly that I thought he ripped it out. "What do you mean he wouldn't try to force himself on you? He did try to do that. You said you had to make him stop."

I knew this, and he's right. It probably sounded so convoluted. "I know he did. That was the last time anything ever happened between us. He had never, ever pushed me like that. He always just backed off and yelled at me. That night he could have hurt me so bad. He could have raped me and I got scared. I guess my self preservation instinct finally kicked in. After that night he was so convinced that I was cheating on him that he admitted to cheating on me. We were separated by the end of that month."

He relaxed a little. "I really hate him. I have never wanted to hurt someone so much in all my life." I nodded because I understood.

"Edward, do you see why it was important for Bella to tell you all of this?" He sat still for a moment.

"Yes I do, what I don't understand is how my knowing will help me recognize anything."

"Well knowing will give you insight into her mind. Being able to recognize when or if she is slipping will come with time." She looked at me pointedly before continuing, "Bella is very good at concealing her feelings and putting on a brave face for the people she cares about. You will have to be able to look through the façade and call her on it. She is doing much better at stopping the panic and anxiety but the need for control will pop up from time to time."

I felt like a child being spoken about as if I weren't there. "Do you think it is ok for us to play with the domination like we have or should try to steer clear of it for now?" I asked without hesitation. I loved that part of us but I didn't want it to become us. She thought it over for a moment.

"Do you feel like it is safe for you to play that way?" I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. She smiled, "That was a non-answer. Meaning you don't know if it is. Looking at you I can see the love and trust so I will advise this; if you choose to play in this area, please know your boundaries and stick to them. Always discuss what has taken place as soon as possible afterward. Be open and honest about every detail of each encounter. Also, please refrain from the pain side of play until you are both ready to try it."

We both nodded.

"That is all the time we have for today. You did very well Bella. I know how hard it is for you to discuss your past in detail. Please continue to write in your journal and I will see you in two weeks."

June 15th.

I was leaving for my tour in the morning. That meant I would be away from Edward for seven full days. I wanted to bring him with me the whole time but he couldn't be away from the office that long and I needed to do this on my own.

We had grown so much since the therapy session. We talked more openly about our pasts. I learned so much about him. He was serious when he said he hadn't had much sex in his life. He'd been with only four women and one of those was Kate. He'd lost his virginity in high school after the prom, which he thought was totally cliché. I laughed because he said that he and his date decided to just get it over with instead of being virgins for ever. He told me that he was a nerd in high school and girls didn't think he was boyfriend material but that when he went to college he got contacts and started working out. Then girls wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't date much because he wanted to graduate and get to work. He said he didn't have sex at all in college until he and Kate started dating. She was reluctant to have sex, which made sense considering all she was going through, until they were engaged. Then after they split up he'd been with two women. He said the first was a co-worker and that she approached him at work and asked him out for drinks. The second was a blind date. I worried that he had slept with them both the night he met them but he told me that he was honest with them about not wanting a relationship and they have never made any kind of contact since. The first is a friend at work now but the second he hasn't seen since he left her apartment.

I told him about the three blind dates I went on after Mike and how pitiful they were. The first was a nice guy that took me to a comedy club and dinner. He was sweet and nerdy but I was not interested. I didn't even let him hold my hand. The second was a guy a friend from the school set me up with. He was a bit cocky and kind of cute. He took me to ride go carts and we had a lot of fun. I told him I could see us being friends and he tried to stick his tongue down my throat. Needless to say I never spoke to him again. The third was a pastor at a local church. He was a lot older than me and had two teenage kids. We actually went out a few times. He was so nice and treated me so well. It was when I met his kids that I realized how big the age difference was. He was thirty-nine to my twenty-five. His oldest son was eighteen and the youngest was fifteen. I had actually taught both of them. The oldest hit on me and asked me what I was doing with his "Old Man". I liked him (the dad) but it was too weird.

We talked about the upcoming weddings we had to attend. Alice and Jasper were planning on August 11th. We were both supposed to stand up with them but other than that Alice was planning a small civil ceremony. I was shocked that she was going so low key but Edward said that Jasper doesn't have a lot of family and wouldn't want a big event. We were planning to move in together by the end of August and my dad's wedding was September 15. I couldn't wait to take Edward down home and show him around.

I had gotten a few emails from my mom. She was doing really well and seemed happy. I wanted to be sad that she didn't miss me but I just didn't have it in me to care anymore. I told her about Edward and Alice. She was excited for me and wants to meet him but didn't seem interested in changing her plans to come visit; although I had a feeling I would be seeing her soon.

I found some leads on Edward's grandfather's watch. There was a pawn shop in Chicago that had the last sales record of it. I was able to get the information and contact the owner. Now I was trying to convince the guy to sell it to me. I really wanted to have it by the time Edward met me in Vegas but it didn't look like that would happen. So I ordered one of the ones that Edward had looked at while we were shopping. I had it engraved. I was hoping that he would like it.

Kate had been served with papers to force her to turn over either the property or the money and information she had received from selling them. She was able to produce the baseball card collections but had sold everything else. She turned over some information for the buyers of the comic books but had already blown through the twenty-five thousand dollars she had received for them. She sold them as a set for a quarter of what they were worth. She was arrested for the theft and sale of stolen goods. She would likely not serve any time because Edward didn't want her to but he did want her to receive probation and community service. He said that would do her more good than jail. I agreed with that even if I wanted a chance to kick her ass.

I was waiting on Edward to get off work so we could go out to dinner. I was staying at his place tonight since he lived closer to the airport and I had to be there pretty early. It was after four and I was all packed. Tanya had arranged for a stylist to take care of my clothes for the week but I needed all my own stuff for the weekend. Edward and I would be staying at the Bellagio for 3 nights while I attended the conference on Friday and Saturday. We were staying until Monday evening.

At five thirty Edward pulled in my driveway and I didn't even wait for him to come in. I ran out to greet him. He popped the trunk and loaded my bags. We headed to dinner. As he pulled out of the driveway he leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"Hi, Baby. How was your day?" Edward asked me.

"Boring! I finished up my packing and cleaned house. How bout you?" He laughed kind of cryptically. "Oh no, bad day?"

"Not bad just weird. James called me today." He glanced over at me before looking back to the road. "Apparently Kate got 5 years of probation and two hundred hours of community service, which means she will be doing 8 hours of community service for the next twenty-five weekends.

"Wow that's good. Why only weekends? I didn't think she worked." He laughed heartily this time.

"Yeah, she didn't but since she owes me over twenty-five thousand dollars she had to get a job. She will have to sell her house if she can't pay her legal fees and the judgment." I was surprised by his lightness.

"Wow. So did James have any information on Demitri?" He looked sad for a moment.

"Yeah, he passed away a week ago." I felt like I should be relieved but for some reason there was something nagging at me.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

"Well James said that he looked into the family. Apparently Carmen's son Felix is serving time in Pontiac for armed robbery. It appears that he is the one calling me. We can't figure out why or how he got my number. James spoke with Kate's attorney who said that she got a letter from her father asking for forgiveness but hasn't said anything about any phone calls."

"Did you know Felix? This is just so strange." Edward nodded and patted my hand.

"No I didn't know him. He is older than me by a good ten years. Kate didn't really even know him. Her mother wouldn't let her have any contact with Carmen or Felix. She didn't even know about him until she was sixteen."

"Huh, strange. Well maybe it's nothing. I can't see any reason why he would be bothering you."

"Yeah, James is going to pay him a visit and see what he wants."

"Good. Maybe it will be over then." I hated thinking that someone could want to hurt Edward. I would be so happy when we knew what was going on. "So are you excited about Vegas?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Meh, I could care less about Vegas." He said with a hint of a smile. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm more excited about having you all alone in a beautiful hotel suite for three days." I laughed.

"Yeah that does sound nice. I've been to Vegas five times so I will be perfectly happy staying naked and tangled up in bed with you the entire trip." I winked at him.

"You've got a deal, room service and no clothes all weekend." He laughed. "Is that my birthday present?"

"Do you want it to be?" I said as seductively as I could. "That could be arranged. I have a few surprises for you but nothing that would get in the way of our deal."

We headed into the restaurant. He had chosen a local place called Andria's. They had the best steaks in the area and country club ambiance. Edward ordered the prime rib and I got the sea scallops. Edward had never been before but by the time we left he was already planning our next visit.

When we got to his house we headed straight for the shower where we made love before lounging on his bed watching his recorded episodes of Supernatural. I hadn't watched that show in a year so he had to catch me up. I was getting on his nerves but he humored me. As soon as it was over I straddled him.

"What'cha doing Bella? We have to be at the airport by six in the morning." He was trying to look stern but failing miserably.

I rocked myself against him as he hardened under me. "I'm not tired yet." I smiled at him as I felt him push up against me. I leaned down and licked one of his nipples.

"Oh? Well let me help you with that." He gasped as I nipped at his nipple and pinched the other one. "God, Baby!"

I sat up and pulled his white under shirt from my body. It was all I had put on so he had a nice view of my naked body. "I believe you are wearing too many clothes." I scooted back on his legs till I was able to remove his boxers easily. We had played for a while in the shower and though I came twice I was so turned on. I wasted no time in sinking down onto his length.

"Mmmmm, you always feel so good." He moaned in agreement. "I hope I never get used to how it feels to be filled by you." I began rocking back and forth as he pushed up into me.

He reached up and pinched my nipples. I arched my back allowing him full access and pushing him into my most sensitive place at the same time. His cock rubbed against me perfectly with every rock of my hips. He sat up and took my nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, pulling away only long enough to take a breath. He sat up fully and wrapped me in his arms as we rocked into a moaning, sweaty crescendo, reaching our climax with vows of love and adoration.

I reset the alarm so we could shower again in the morning then drifted off to sleep with Edward's naked body curled around mine.

We were rushing to get to the airport by six as it was now five thirty and we were just leaving. I was reluctant to call Tanya to let her know I may not make my flight. Edward drove like a bat out of hell while I held onto the 'Oh Shit' handles above his door.

"Edward, I'd rather be late that dead." He slowed a bit but not much.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry we are late." I wasn't sorry. Our simple little shower this morning had turned into hard, fast, passionate shower sex.

"I'm not. I didn't want to let you go this morning. I'm glad we had that twenty minutes." He smiled for the first time since we had gotten in the car.

"You are right. I'm still not ready to let you go. I can't wait till Friday." I picked up his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Me either. I will make sure Tanya has the driver pick you up from the gate. I have that lecture to give and then I will go straight to the hotel. I should be there by three."

He smiled sadly. "Ok. I want to get a rental so don't worry about the driver. I don't want to have to wait on a car the rest of the weekend."

"I thought we weren't leaving the hotel room all weekend." I teased.

"Well that's true. I guess I can live with being driven around for one day."

We pulled up to the drop off and Edward helped me grab my bags. I was just barely going to make it. Fortunately I was able to use a special entrance since I was flying privately.

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me with all the love he had. I returned it just as passionately.

"I love you, Edward. I can't wait till Friday."

"Love you too. Be careful and call me often. I'll miss you." I loved it when he said stuff like that. Most guys would feel like a girl but he didn't seem to care.

He kissed me again and turned me around. "Go on or I'll stand here all day kissing you." With that comment he popped me on the butt and sent me on my way.

I looked over my shoulder and blew him a kiss. "I love you!" Then the door shut and I was being whisked off to my waiting flight.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and following my story. I love it. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**I am looking for a beta reader. If you are interested or know someone who is PM me. I could use the help.**

**Thanks! Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Discalimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Bella is on tour now and this is a much lighter chapter! Enjoy!**

"Oh my gosh, Tanya, I am so freaking tired." I whined to my editor. I had been on my feet for six hours at the last book signing on my tour. "Why again wasn't there a table this time?"

"Bella, I told you, they didn't have room for one. We probably won't be using this location again. That was a nightmare." Tanya had been on edge the entire time. Not many editors have their hands in so many pots but Tanya was like my own personal publishing company. She edited my books, got them in front of the publishers, coordinated my promotions and tours and handled all the cover art. All I ever had to do was talk to her and she would tell me everything I needed to know. I was very lucky.

"Yeah, I haven't felt so claustrophobic in my life. That place was tiny and way too crowded. Although I have to say it was a cute little shop. I can see myself owning a place like that." It really was a cute place. It was set in a tiny town called Forks, Washington. The outside looked like a small cottage and had an old fashioned sign hanging from a log style post. Inside it had a fireplace with a few chairs and end tables, the book shelves lined the walls all the way to the ceiling with one of those rail ladders. There wasn't much floor space so the only shelves were the ones on the walls. They sold coffee and pastries. The owner was a beautiful Native American girl named Emily. She worked alone and made all the pastries herself. I loved it. "Don't cross it off the list, it's a great place. We'll just have to figure out how to control the crowd in the future. Maybe give out passes or something."

"Good idea. Emily was really sweet and you know her business was tripled by you being there today." I nodded in agreement. It probably was more than tripled in such a small town. We had met at least three hundred people from surrounding towns, the line went all the way down the street for a full five hours.

We checked into the bed and breakfast and ordered dinner. I was starving and exhausted. I had been to nine cities since Saturday afternoon. When I left St. Louis I flew straight to New York where I did my first signing at a Barnes and Noble. It was crazy and should have been a warning for us that we would have this type of crowd at all my stops. Then I got back on a plane and flew to Charleston, South Carolina where I spent the night and had another wild crowd at a large chain store the next morning. I had to go to two surrounding cities for small shops while in South Carolina. Monday I was in Atlanta, Georgia in the morning and then Dallas, Texas in the evening. Tuesday I got straight off the plane and did an appearance at a Kansas City, Kansas strip mall. Wednesday I went to Salt Lake City for a three hour event and then headed to Washington for this event. This was supposed to be only a two hour signing but the crowd was huge and since we didn't have anywhere to be right away I decided to sign every single autograph. It was a very long day but worth it. I didn't have to be in Vegas until noon the next day so I could sleep in for a bit in the morning.

I ate supper and called Edward. We had spoken every single night before bed and texted during all my flights and car rides. I missed him so much. I dreamt of his arms around me and his lips on my neck. I'd had a few really vivid dreams of his body hovering over mine where I woke up with my sheets tangled between my legs and my hands under my clothes. I couldn't wait to kiss him and wrap myself in his arms.

I must have spaced out because Edward was calling to me over the phone. "Earth to Bella…Baby?"

I shook my head to clear the fuzz. "Oh gosh, Babe, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about you and spaced out."

He laughed at me. "Why would you be thinking about me when I'm on the phone? Must have been good if you forgot you were talking to me."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't forget you were on the phone, I just got caught up in the dreams I've been having. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Beautiful. I felt so lost tonight that I couldn't come get you and go to dance class. I was so bored that I even practiced a little in the kitchen. I'm getting pretty good at the samba walks."

It made me laugh to picture him doing samba walks in his kitchen without a partner. "Oh, I bet that was sexy. I'd love to have been peeking in your window. "

"You know you think it's sexy when I dance. How else do you explain the way you ravish my body every Thursday night?" I did think he was dead sexy but he was the one doing the ravishing most of the time. I like to think I have more control than he does.

"Oh well you are kind of hot when you move your hips but I'm pretty sure you are the one practically humping my leg after every lesson." I heard him scoff and chuckle.

"I'm not that bad. I have managed to refrain from dragging you into the bathroom outside the studio for six weeks." He was right, he had told me after the second week that he wanted to fuck me in the bathroom before we even made it to the car.

"Yeah just barely. Last week you pulled over on the side of the road after only five minutes in the car. We could have been arrested for that little stunt." I was laughing but we had sex sitting in the back seat with the passenger side door open to the woods we were passing. Let me just say that my arms were sore for three days from holding myself up with my hands on the roof of the car.

Edward was very quiet for a moment. "Edward, are you there?" I knew he was reliving our law breaking encounter because his breathing had sped up. "Oh God, Baby, Yes, right there!" I said with my best Meg Ryan impression.

That snapped him out of it. "What? Oh Bella that was not nice. I am going to have to take care of this problem now."

"Mmmmm, what problem would that be? Maybe I can help." I said breathlessly.

"Well it's a pretty big problem. It may take a while to tame it. Tell me what you'd do for me if you were here." I knew he was stroking his cock and had every intention of helping him out.

"Oh, well I'd wrap my fingers around your thick, hard cock and press a kiss to the tip. Then I'd lick up the drops of liquid seeping out for me." He was moaning and breathing very heavily.

"Yeah Baby, would you take me in your mouth? You know I love that." I bit my lip and pictured him filling my mouth.

"Mmmmm, yeah baby, I would take you all the way into my mouth and suck back up to the top. Then I'd…." Right at that moment Tanya walked in my room. "Crap, Babe, I have company."

He groaned. "Tell Tanya to leave so we can finish. I'm so close." I cocked an eyebrow at Tanya and mouthed 'Edward' at her, she just tapped on her calendar and mouthed back, 'so finish him up'. I blushed and laughed.

"She doesn't care about it. Apparently we have to go over my schedule for tomorrow and Saturday morning. Do you want me to call you later?" He grunted and whined a bit.

"No, I'll be ok. I will be on the plane by eleven tomorrow morning and I will see you at the hotel when you are done." He was still breathing heavy but not as obvious as before. I would bet he was still stroking himself. I really wanted to kill Tanya right now.

"Ok babe, I love you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I better go so Tanya doesn't steal my phone from me."

"Love you too baby. I'll be picturing your mouth on my cock for the next ten minutes!" Then he hung up. I was soaked through my panties and he was going to get off. I glared at Tanya.

"What, you should have locked your door. I didn't know you were phone fucking your boyfriend." I laughed at her choice of words.

"You are so crude. You could have left for another ten minutes." She giggled.

"Where's the fun in that? Just think, now you will be so worked up tomorrow night you devour each other as soon as you walk in the door." She had a point. We had not gone this long without touching in some way since we started dating. Tomorrow night would be frantic.

We went over my schedule. I had to be on the plane by ten o'clock so we could be at the hotel by eleven thirty. I was scheduled for a meet and greet at noon and then a lecture for new writers at three. I should be done and back in my room by five. I then had to be back on the main floor of the conference for another meet and greet at noon Saturday and give a lecture in the main conference hall at two. Then all my commitments were finished and I could focus on Edward. Tanya left me alone to think about what I was planning for him.

We had celebrated his birthday over the phone Wednesday night. I had never had phone sex before but he convinced me to Skype him. He pushed me to a level of excitement I had never experienced before. I couldn't believe how turned on I was just from his words. We watched each other find completion via web cam. There is nothing sexier than watching Edward stroke himself to my words.

I had gotten a call Tuesday from a young man. He was apparently the grandson of the man who had bought Edward's grandfather's watch. He was offering to mail me the watch because his grandfather had decided to sell it to me. He said that his grandfather was upset that someone would be so callous with a family heirloom and wanted to make sure the family got it back. He only wanted what he had paid for it. So I wired $250 to the young man and he over-nighted the watch to me in Salt Lake City. I had Tanya find a place to get it cleaned and make sure it worked. Now I had the new watch and his grandfather's watch to give him for his birthday.

I made plans with the hotel in Vegas to have dinner brought up at seven thirty complete with a birthday cake. I found a two tier chocolate cake with chocolate fondant and red calla lilies on it. It was so beautiful so I ordered it in the smallest version I could get. Edward loved his steak so I ordered filet mignon, complete with baked potatoes and summer vegetables. We would be spending the weekend in one of the best suites the Bellagio had. I had considered taking the hotels complimentary reservations for the night club but decided I wait to see what Edward wanted to do.

I could not wait to get him alone. Talking on the phone just was not enough.

I had spoken to Alice a few times since I left. She was so busy with her office and wedding plans. Even though they were having a small wedding she had a lot of little details she wanted to have just right. She had found a minister that was willing to perform the ceremony as long as she and Jasper would consent to a few weeks of pre-marital counseling. I thought it was a good idea. She said she knew Jasper was her forever so what ever it took to marry him was fine with her. Her ability to trust that she was on the right path was amazing. I knew that Edward was my everything but the future still scared me. I guess that's one of the reasons I am in therapy.

Friday morning, I woke up at seven a.m. peeved that I couldn't sleep in on the one day I was able to. I lay in bed for over an hour just trying to pretend I was still asleep. I tried to think about Edward, hoping thoughts of him would calm me enough to fall asleep. It didn't work. I ended up texting him telling him how much I missed him and couldn't wait to see him today. He called me right away.

"I take it you can't sleep either. I woke up at six." I hated the time difference between us. "I'm on my way to the airport now. I'll be there in three hours."

"Good, I'm sorry you couldn't sleep. I woke up a while ago. I've had to be up at the crack of dawn all week and of course today when I don't have to be up early I can't sleep."

"I'm sorry Beautiful. What time do you have to be at the conference tomorrow? Maybe we can sleep in together." That sounded wonderful.

"Perfect, I don't have to be anywhere until after eleven so that would be great!"

"Well, I hate to get off the phone but I have to park the car and get in to the check points. I love you so much and I will see you later."

"I love you too. So much! See you tonight." I hung up feeling much better. I ordered some breakfast and took a shower. After breakfast, Tanya herded our little entourage to the small air field outside of Port Angeles. I had make up and hair people surrounding me nearly the entire flight. Fortunately it was a short trip. I changed into my dress and heels just before we landed. Our flight had been delayed about an hour so we were running late. I would have to send my stuff to the hotel with the driver and head straight to the conference.

We hit the ground running and I was signing copies of my book in no time. Day one of the conference was fairly quiet so I only had a few hundred autographs to sign today. Tomorrow would be much worse. I was shocked to see such a large number of men in line. I'd had a few here and there at store appearances but this was a different. Tanya was surprised as well.

"Your audience has grown. I've never seen this many men in line for autographs before." She started making small talk with people in line to find out what drew them to the books. Many men said they read it because their wives or girlfriends had asked them to. Some said they picked them up by accident but ended up loving them. I didn't care how they found them; it was very cool to have more than the stereotypical readers buying my books.

I thought about it though, Edward had loved my books. He was always reading one or another. He said that he could see me in Leslie and was starting to pick out the parts of David that were actually him. I had hoped that he wouldn't be creeped out by me using him in my story. He said it was flattering. He had loved my first series. Marina was the wild me that only he knew. He had seen that side of me many times and he had watched me change from timid Bella to the incredibly sexual Marina right before his eyes. I loved that he could do that to me and I loved that he wanted to see that side of me.

As two o'clock passed I was preparing to head into the lecture. I hated giving these things but they helped so many writers so I dealt with it. The new writers were my favorite anyway. They had all these ideas floating around but didn't know where to start. I lectured about the joy of writing and how therapeutic it can be. I answered questions about how to get started. One woman said she had read some of my short stories on the erotic fiction site I had started out on. She said that it helped her overcome her fear of being a sexual being. I felt so proud, of her and of myself. She started writing recently and was hoping to branch out from online fiction into published works.

Another lady talked about writing fan fiction about one of her favorite TV shows and how she had learned a lot about writing from working with the other writers on the website she posts on. I had read a lot of fan fiction before I started writing my own stories; there was some amazing stuff out there. There were even some fan written stories using my characters. Some of the stuff people did with my characters was so far beyond anything I had ever considered.

My lecture ended and I was so ready to get to my Edward that I nearly ran out of the room. Tanya made me slow down and finish my conversation with the woman that was asking about getting a manuscript published. I was getting irritated because Tanya knew better than I did what it took and where to submit it so I threw her under the bus. "You know Tanya here is my editor. She can answer any questions you may have about the steps to publishing." Tanya glared at me but I just smirked at her. "Thank you so much for coming. I hate to run but I have an appointment." I shook her hand and patted Tanya on the shoulder.

I knew she would jump all over me in the morning but I didn't care. I had to get to Edward. There wasn't anything on this earth I wanted more than to hold him in my arms at that moment. I practically ran out of the building and found Seth my driver.

"Seth, how fast can you get me to the Bellagio?" He smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Hop in and we will see." I jumped in and only waited a few seconds before he was pulling away. We made it to the hotel in less than fifteen minutes. Seth ran around and opened my door for me. "Have a good night Miss Swan."

"See you in the morning Seth." I waved over my shoulder as I headed in to the hotel. I had to check my phone for the room information but I knew it was on the third floor from the top. So I made my way onto an elevator and pressed the button. I hopped off on the thirty-third floor and quickly made my way to the door to the left of the elevator. I fumbled with my key for a second before getting inside. The suite was huge and I was standing in the living area. It had a huge comfortable looking sofa and fresh flower arrangements on most of the available table tops. Edward was no where to be found so I headed to the bedroom. Sure enough he was curled up and sound asleep in the middle of the huge king sized bed. He had on a pair of worn blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. His feet were bare. I loved to see him like this. He looked so peaceful and serene. I found my bag and grabbed what I needed for a shower. I figured I'd let him sleep while I got cleaned up.

The shower was even better that Edwards, which is pretty freaking fantastic. It had so many shower heads and spouts that I was confused about where to turn. It felt amazing. While I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair I heard the bathroom door open and close. I smiled. "Edward?"

"Hi, Beautiful. Why didn't you wake me? I'm sorry I fell asleep." He sounded kind of far away so I assumed he was using the bathroom in the stall on the other side of the room. We hadn't gotten quite that comfortable with each other yet so I was thankful for the privacy of the stalls. After a moment he was standing outside the shower, through the glass I could see him taking off his clothes.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. I was going to finish up in here and then wake you up." He stepped inside and I was very happy he had woken up. "God, I missed you!" He stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms just like I had pictured. I never wanted to move.

He kissed my head. "I've missed you too. So much. It's kind of sad how much I need you around." I kissed his chest and ran my hands over his smooth back.

"Not sad at all, I drove Tanya crazy all week talking about you." He laughed and the vibrations tickled my ear.

"Oh Jasper was about ready to kill me by Tuesday. He said he was going to fly me to where ever you were just so I'd shut up." It was my turn to laugh. We were kind of hopeless.

"Well you are here now and I don't intend to waste a second." I looked up and pressed my chin into his sternum. He looked down and kissed my forehead.

I couldn't get close enough to him. I ran my hands through the hair at the back of his head causing him to moan and press into me. Before I knew it he had me lifted up and wrapped around him while kissing me with every ounce of longing he had. I returned his fervor and moaned into his mouth.

"Edward, please take me. Don't wait." He pulled back from kissing my neck to read my face. I was more sure than I had ever been in my life. I nodded and he positioned his rock hard member at my entrance. I moaned embarrassingly loud when he slid inside. "Oh God, thank you!"

He chuckled a little between pants. "Oh Baby, you have no idea how good you feel around me." I had a very good idea because he was already panting like he did when he was close. I leaned my shoulders back against the tiled wall which put me at a better angle. He held the back of my thighs as he pumped into me. "Oh God Bella, I'm so close."

"I know baby. So am I." He didn't have to be told, he knew what would put me over the edge. He pushed harder, moving me up the wall with each thrust. With only a few hard thrusts I was screaming out, "Yes, Baby, Yes! Oh fuck!" as I clenched around him. He tensed up and spilled inside of me with a loud groan.

He slowly let go of my legs and helped me stand. "Are you ok?" I nodded, unable to speak. He kissed me softly and stepped back enough to look at me. "Oh God, I hope those don't turn into bruises." I looked down at where his gaze had stopped. On the side of my thigh I had a dark red thumb print. Apparently I had finger prints on the back of my leg as well because Edward turned me around to look at them. He was freaking out! "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was holding you so tight. Of course they will bruise. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I hated when he beat himself up over something I didn't even notice. "Edward. I'm fine. I didn't even feel it. They will go away." I tried kissing his chest but he wouldn't look at me so I grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look in my eyes. "Believe me. I am fine and I loved every single second of that." His eyes searched mine for a moment before I saw the understanding spread across his face.

"Are you sure?" I had his cheeks squished between my hands so his words came out funny. I smiled and giggled.

"Positive." I stood on my toes and kissed him softly on his puckered lips.

We got out of the shower and wrapped up in the super soft robes on the back of the bathroom door. It was just before six so we had an hour and a half before dinner would be here. I decided now was as good a time as any to give Edward his birthday gifts.

"Dinner will be here at seven-thirty would you like your present now or then." He pretended to think for a moment.

"Now, really? Are you sure you don't want to wait till dinner." I rolled my eyes.

"Um I wouldn't have asked if I cared." He was like a little kid.

"Then now would be great!" I laughed, he was so cute.

"Ok sit down and no peeking." I walked over to my bag and pulled out the gift box. I had packaged both watches in one box lying next to each other then wrapped the box with silver paper and a blue ribbon. I sat next to him on the bed and placed the box on his lap. "Open your eyes."

He smiled as he picked up the box and started to shake it. I grabbed it away from him. "No shaking! Just open it!" I hate surprises but apparently he did not.

He pulled the bow off the top and removed the ribbon before grabbing a corner and ripping the paper. He sat the box on his lap while he removed the lid. "Oh wow! That's the watch I noticed at the mall." He studied the older watch for a moment before he figured it out. "Oh my God! How did you know? Where was it?" He didn't take his eyes off of the timepiece.

"I noticed you at the mall and asked your mom about it. She told me that your cousin Nathan had sold it. We tracked down the owner of the pawn shop and he gave me the information of the buyer." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I knew how much it meant to you and I wanted to get it back for you."

"I don't deserve you. I can't even begin to thank you enough for this. You are amazing!" One single tear fell down his cheek. "I love you!"

I smiled, "I know, and I love you!" The box of watches was forgotten as he kissed me hard and made love to me so sweetly.

We were getting dressed as dinner was being delivered. The waiters set it all up on the dining room table. Candles were lit and the cake was displayed at the opposite end from the food. I tipped them and called out for Edward who I had asked to wait in the bedroom.

He stepped in the dining area and gasped. "Oh Baby, this is lovely. What an awesome cake." He kissed my hand as he helped me into my chair.

"Happy Birthday! I was upset that I wasn't home for the actual date so I decided to do something special for you here."

After dinner we decided to lounge around in our huge bed and just be together. It was amazing. He would rub my feet while we talked about the week that passed. His hands would wonder up my legs as mine would trace his chest. We'd make love and then talk for a while, fall asleep and then make love again. When the alarm went off at nine-thirty we were still very tired. The stylist team would be there in a short time and I needed another shower.

Edward decided to come with me to the meet and greet even though I told him how boring it would be. "I don't care how boring it is, I want to be with you. Nothing in this city interests me as long as you aren't there to see it with me." How do you say no to that?

"Okay but promise me that if you get bored you'll let Seth take you somewhere more fun." He nodded but never actually promised me.

Edward was no where near bored; the line of people was huge and it freaked him out! I didn't have body guards but Seth was standing by in case I needed any help. Between he and Edward I looked like a much more important person than I was. Edward didn't like the way the line was formed and that there weren't any security people close to us. Tanya was so annoyed but she bit her tongue. Seth tried to reassure him that I was fine.

"Dude, she's good. These people are very calm. Watch; no one is pushing or being impatient. It's cool."

Edward calmed down a bit but was still edgy. After about an hour we had only made it through the first two hundred people. I don't know how I signed that many books in and hour but I did. In this kind of crowd we had rules: No personal autographs only my name and only one per person.

The crowd was great and we got through nearly all of the people by two o'clock. Tanya had gotten a call that I was being moved back to three-thirty so I decided to stay another fourty-five minutes and see if I could get everyone in line an autograph.

I did but just barely. We actually walked towards the conference hall while I signed the last four people's books. It was crazy.

My speech was about following your dreams and not giving up. It was so good to have Edward there to hear it. What had started as a speech about dreams and how I got started turned into a very personal telling of how I had followed my dreams. Of course only the people who really knew me would have known the difference. I never changed the words from what I had written but just having Edward there made it more personal.

At five o'clock we walked back into our hotel room. I was exhausted and Edward looked like he had been beaten. "Are you okay? You look pretty rough." I asked with a smile. I knew today was hard on him.

"How do you do that everyday? That crowd was huge. Doesn't it intimidate you?" I shook my head.

"It used to because I was unsure of everything I did but since you came along and this book has done so well I don't get as worried. I feel like I can do anything when you are there."

"Well I don't like all those people having so much access to you. If this next book is bigger than this one I may have to accompany you on your next tour." He was serious and I shouldn't have laughed but I couldn't help it.

"Are you going to be my bodyguard? I'd love that, having you at my beck and call at all times." I sauntered over to him. "I could use your services any time I want." His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped.

"I think that can be arranged. I would be a great body guard for you." He turned my so that my back was pressed against his stomach and wrapped his arms around me tickling my sides. I tried to hold in the laughter but he was relentless and I busted out laughing.

"Stop! Stop! I can't breath!" He picked me up and tossed me on the sofa.

"What are we doing tonight? Do you want to stay in or go do something?" I really didn't care. I wanted to tear his clothes off but I could wait if he wanted to go out.

"Let's go dancing for a bit and then come back here so I can make love to you on every surface of this room." He didn't have to tell me twice. I hopped up and ran to the bedroom to change into a short black dress.

We danced the night away at the hotels night club. It was great, they had a reserved table for us with dinner and drinks. We were able to let loose and dance all night. Our lessons had paid off because we were so in tune with each other. After a few hours we headed back to our room and Edward made good on his intentions.

We made love so many times I lost count after the fourth time. We were just falling asleep as the sun was coming up.

We slept away the day between making love and eating not leaving the room once.

Monday we did some sight seeing before heading home.

We pulled into my driveway just before seven Monday night. I let us in the house and walked back to the laundry room to drop off my stuff. As I walked past the garage door I noticed it was slightly open. I figured I must have forgotten to check it before I left so I pulled it shut.

When I walked back into the kitchen Edward was looking at a note on the counter. "What's this?" I walked over to see. Sitting on the counter was a note written in angry handwriting and a picture. I gasped when I got a good look at the picture. It was of Edward and I from the parking lot of the dance studio. We were obviously fucking and the picture was grainy but left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh my God!" I held my hand over my mouth. "Where did this come from?" Edward couldn't move.

"It was sitting here on the counter. Who has a key to your house?"

"No one. Mike gave his back and Alice only has the one I give her when I'm gone. Oh no the garage door wasn't closed when I went to the laundry room. "

Edward was on the phone so fast I didn't even see him dial.

The police came and found that someone had jimmied the garage and then opened the interior door with a lock pick. They hadn't taken a thing but they appeared to have gone in every room of the house. There were little things moved around as if someone had looked at them and then sat them down as they walked away.

I was pissed off. My first thought was that Mike had been following me but I couldn't figure out why. The police promised to look into it and talk to Mike but that just pissed me off more. Why in the hell couldn't he leave me alone? Edward refused to leave me alone so he stayed the night.

"Baby, if it is Mike doing this I am going to kill him." Edward said very calmly after we had showered and gotten in bed.

"I don't want to have to visit you in jail so please let the police handle it." He smiled tightly.

"Yeah, I will but he better not be the one fucking with us. I will hurt him." I agreed. If it was Mike, he and I would have a nice little chat. I was going to spend the week working with Jacob to get my defense training up. I would not be taken advantage of by anyone.

"If it makes you feel any better I will be going back to Jujitsu this week. I should have my red belt by the end of the month if I work hard." He smiled.

"That makes me feel much better. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"Edward, what did the note say?" He hadn't let me see it and the photo freaked me out enough not to think about it at the time.

"You don't want to know. Believe me." That just pissed me right off.

"Yes I do want to know. Was it a threat or just some perverted ramblings of a stalker? My life is at stake here and you will tell me or I will call the police and ask to see it tomorrow." He put his hands up in surrender.

"I was only trying to protect you. That picture messed with you enough. Do you really want to know?"

I nodded, "Yes, I think I should know what I'm dealing with." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Okay, it said; I always knew you were a whore and now I have the photos to prove it. Keep it up and I will end him. You are mind and will always be mine. Don't think I am finished with you." That confirmed it for me, it had to be Mike. Who else would call me a whore and say that I belonged to them?

"Wow, he is a real piece of work. I take it back you have my permission to kill him but only after I kick the living shit out of him." My accent was coming through loud and clear and I could feel my cheeks heat up. I was so angry.

"Calm down baby, I will protect you and the police should be able to clear it up quickly if it is him." He kissed me along my collar bone which helped to calm me.

"Yeah, it's so obviously him. Hopefully they get him soon."

It was very hard to fall asleep after being so angry but Edward soothed me by humming in my ear. I had bad dreams of all the terrible things that Mike had said and done to me. It had been a long time since I had dreamt of him even after telling Edward about it I hadn't but tonight was just too much. I was ready for a fight if he wanted one.

He was threatening my love and I wouldn't stand for that!

**Oh no! I love the angry, momma bear side of Bella! Don't you?**

**Review and tell me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer no matter how much I wish I were. I do not own Twilight.**

**Drama, Drama, Drama! **

"If the police call you today please call me and let me know what they say." Edward said again before he left for work. He'd asked me this many times this morning.

"I will. I promise and I will be out of the house most of the day and I will be at your house by 5:30. I got it!" I huffed. I'm not a child I can handle myself. I didn't say anything because he was worried about me and I was just as worried about him. "Remember that you were the one being threatened not me. Please be careful today."

"I'm sorry I'm being so overprotective but this asshole has me worried. If something were to happen to you I…I don't know what I would do." He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. We were standing in my garage where I made him move his car the night before. "Have fun at jujitsu today and try to stay out of the house as much as possible."

"Ok, now get going before you are late." I smacked his butt and kissed his lips. "I love you! Try not to worry today."

He kissed me again. "I will. I love you too." He got in his car and backed out.

I went inside and ate some toast before getting dressed in some yoga pants and a tank top. I needed to call Charlie. He was going to freak but I knew it would be better if he knew sooner rather than later. I dialed his number and bit my nails waiting for him to answer.

"_Bella! Hi baby, how are you?"_ Charlie answered happily.

"Good. How are you, Daddy? How's Sue?" I could put it off for a moment.

"_Great, we are doing really great. She's busy making plans for the wedding but she's good. How'd the book tour go?"_

"I can't wait for the big day; it will be so weird seeing you in a tux. The book tour was crazy; my books have gotten really popular. I'm glad to be home." I know my voice changed as I talked about being home. So I wasn't surprised when Charlie caught on.

"_Oh no what's wrong, sweetie? You don't sound happy to be home. It's not Edward is it? I really like that boy."_ I knew he'd automatically go there.

"No Daddy, Edward is great. In fact we are going to move in together in August. He's amazing."

"_Then what's going on? I can tell you are upset."_ He always could read me if he was paying attention. I don't know how I kept all the crap with Mike from him as long as I did.

"Well, don't freak out but when we got back to my house yesterday there was a note waiting for us on my kitchen counter." He gasped and clicked his tongue.

"_Someone broke in. Did you call the cops? What did the note say? Did the intruder take anything?"_ I had to stop him before I was being interrogated.

"Daddy, stop. Edward called the cops and no nothing was taken. I'm pretty sure the intruder was Mike."

"_WHAT! That little punk, I'm gonna ring his scrawny little neck. What the hell did the note say?"_

"Well it was pretty awful and sounded just like what he used to say to me so I'm pretty sure it is him. The police were going to question him." I was hoping he wouldn't want the details.

"_What. Did. It. Say."_ He was pissed and I had no choice but to tell him. _"Tell me now or you know I'll call the police department and ask them."_ I chuckled because I had threatened Edward with the exact same thing.

I let out a breath unfortunately I couldn't forget what Edward had told me. "It said; I always knew you were a whore and now I have the photos to prove it. Keep it up and I will end him. You are mine and will always be mine. Don't think I am finished with you." I heard a thump and Charlie groaned.

"_That mother fucker. Who the hell does he think he is? Wait what photos?" _

"Daddy, please calm down. The police up here can handle it. I can take him if he tries anything and Edward is being really careful. We will be fine." I refused to tell him what the photo was of.

"_Oh really, Isabella, you can take him. He's been pushing you around for nine years and now you think you can take him. I don't care how much __**karate**__ you have taken, he knows how to work you. He has the upper hand."_ I hadn't thought of that before but I knew I could handle him.

"Daddy, I know I can take him physically. Jacob is twice his size and I can take him down. Mike may know how to push my buttons but I am so much stronger than I was back then. He doesn't scare me." That wasn't totally true. He still gave me the creeps and if this note really was from him then that creeped me out even more.

"_I want you to hit the target range. I know you hate shooting but please do it just to make your old dad feel better. I want you to keep me in the loop with the investigation. If you do not you know full well I will call in a favor."_ He was right I needed to practice shooting it had been a very long time. I also knew he would call in the favor regardless of whether I kept him in the loop or not.

"Daddy, you know you are going to call the police department as soon as you hang up with me so don't threaten me. I am headed to jujitsu today and I will stop at the target range later on."

"_Ok thank you. You aren't staying in your house are you? You better not be alone either." _

"No Daddy, I'm staying at Edward's tonight. I just have to get some laundry done and then I'm heading out for the day. I won't be back here till we know more from the police."

"_Alright. Call me tonight. Heck call me every night. I'll worry sick down here. Sue is going to be worried out of her mind. She will probably call you later."_ I didn't expect anything less. Sue loved me like a daughter.

"Of course. I'll call you tonight then she can talk to me too. I love you Daddy."

"_Love ya too baby girl. Please be careful." _

He hung up after a short good bye.

I started a load of laundry and ran on the treadmill while it was washing. After I changed it over to the dryer I went to the basement to find my pistol. I hadn't shot it in years. I found the box on the bottom shelf with some paint cans. I wasn't sure how it got there. I didn't remember unpacking it. If I had unpacked it I would have put it in my bedroom closet. Mike must have put it there.

When I opened the case it was empty. That bothered me. Does that mean Mike has it? I guess I'd be making a stop at the police station before jujitsu. I also need to buy a new gun.

I headed out to the police station with my pistol case in hand.

When I walked in I was greeted by a young officer named, Tyler Crowley. He had been one of my students when I did my student teaching a few years before.

"Mrs. Newton, It's good to see you, what's brought you in here today?" He asked nicely.

"Well it's Ms. Swan now and I am here to speak to Officer Davis about a break-in at my house last night." He nodded.

"That was you? I saw the report this morning. That is some messed up shit right there." I nodded.

"Yeah. Is Officer Davis here?" He startled and remembered he was supposed to be working.

"Oh yeah, sorry; let me page him." I took a seat in the small waiting area. After a few minutes the officer I remembered from last night came in.

"Ms. Swan. What can I do for you today?" I stood up and walked to him. I held the gun case out.

"I found this this morning. I went to get out my pistol to see if it was in working order and to go for some target practice and found it was missing." He took the case from me and led me to an interrogation room.

"When was the last time you saw the gun?" I had to think for a minute because it had been a while.

"I think it was when we moved into the house I live in now. I remember packing it but not unpacking it. I realized that I hadn't ever unpacked it and looked for it in the boxes in my basement but ended up finding it on a shelf with some paint cans. I wouldn't have put it there so Mike must have."

He wrote down as much of what I said as he could. "Ah, yes, Mr. Newton. We have been unable to speak to him. He is not at home and the number you gave us goes straight to voicemail. We put in a call to his family in Kentucky."

That did not help my nerves. "Don't plan on getting any help from his family. They haven't been too happy with him since we split up. My dad had a long talk with Mr. Newton about his son's attitude. It was not pretty. Apparently after that, his dad whooped his ass."

Office Davis laughed. "Good. I wish more dads would do that. I spoke with your dad a little while ago. He's worried about you. I told him we'd keep him up to date as long as you didn't care."

I didn't care; it kept me from having to answer his questions. "No I don't care. So what do we do now?"

"Well we are running Mike's license plate and phone records. Hopefully he'll turn up. I contacted the last place he was employed but they let him go over a month ago. I'd say right after the divorce was finalized."

While we sat talking about my dad, Officer Crowley stuck his head in the door. "Sir, here are the phone records for Newton. We still haven't found the car."

Davis looked them over and made some notes. "Apparently he is still in the area. The last place he used his phone was from a Metrolink station downtown." That perked me right up.

"Downtown, St. Louis? That's where Edward works!" I called Edward immediately.

"_Bella? Is everything okay?"_ He sounded panicked.

"I don't know. Have you gotten any weird calls today?" _Please say no!_

"_Yeah, I got a call about an hour ago from a blocked number. What's going on? Where are you?"_

"I'm at the police department. Mike took my pistol and Officer Davis said he just made a call from Downtown."

"_What pistol? I didn't know you had a gun. Why did you need it? Did he contact you?" _

"No babe, my dad wanted me to take target practice and I was looking for it so I could do that. Mike hasn't contacted me. I just got worried when I found out he was downtown."

"Oh, ok. I'm fine, he didn't say anything when he called. He called my office number. Jessica took the call; I'll ask her about it."

"Ok, just be careful. Will you please alert building security that he could be in the building?" He chuckled.

"Now who's being paranoid? I don't think that's necessary but I will do it. Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm going straight to the dojo when I leave here. Tonight we are going to buy me a new gun though." He groaned.

"I really don't like the idea of you with a gun but if it makes you feel safe then I guess I'll live."

"I don't think I need one either but if he has mine and plans to use it I'd rather we be matched. Besides, Cops daughter, remember. I have been shooting since I could walk."

"Haha, how could I forget? Southerner and a cop's daughter, I'm sure you are well trained." I huffed.

"Not all southerners are gun toting rednecks! You'll pay for that comment, Cullen." He laughed.

"I know. You can punish me later. I love you!"

"Love you too. See you later."

After we hung up Officer Davis asked me a few more questions and showed me the note so that I could verify the handwriting.

"It looks like Mike's but it's messier. He usually gets messier the longer the note is but this is fairly short so why would it be so messy from the start?"

"Well he could have been in such as state while writing it or he could be constantly angry. We won't know for sure until we talk to him." He seemed like he was afraid of upsetting me.

"I will let you know if anything else happens or if I see him. Thank you for all your help." I shook his hand and he showed me out.

I pulled into the dojo and Jacob came out to greet me. He smiled widely. "Bella! Hey it's been a while. I was starting to think you found someone else to beat up."

I laughed. Jacob was so light and easy. I loved hanging out with him. "I know. I've been really busy. I'm here now so let's get to work." I tried to sound light but with so much on my mind I know I didn't completely pull it off.

"What's going on? You sound stressed." I told him everything about Mike and the note and even the picture. He was shocked. He'd met Mike before and while he didn't like him he didn't see him as the kind of person that would pull this kind of crap.

"I don't know what prompted this but I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. I guess stalker is the next progression for a jerk like him." Jacob nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Well at least I know you are strong enough to whip his ass if need be. Start on the bag and I'll get some dummies ready."

I headed over to the heavy bag and worked up to some flying kicks. Jacob called me over for some dummy work. After he was satisfied that I was ready we did some sparring. He taught me some new take downs and some escapes. I had been taking jujitsu for some time but today was the first time that working on escapes scared me. I couldn't forget that I may have to use one at some point in the near future. Jacob worked on one particular escape for a long time. So long that I was getting irritated and kept doing it wrong. Then he tried something else without warning and I was caught completely off guard but was able to throw him over my shoulder and plant my foot on his neck.

"Yes! That's what I was hoping you would do." He exclaimed when I let him up. I looked at him puzzled.

"You were trying to get me to throw you around like a rag doll." I said breathlessly.

"No, I was trying to get you upset and see if you could act on instinct. You did it! It's easy to remember a move during practice but if you are scared or upset you won't be so quick to think. You have to have the instinct to do what you need to."

I nodded. "That was a tricky thing to do to someone like me. I could have had a panic attack." I punched his arm. He rubbed the spot for a second.

"I know but I knew you could do it and I've helped you through other panic attacks before." He smiled sadly. He had helped me through many of them. When I first started I would have one anytime someone grabbed me from behind or if I had to get on my hands and knees. It took me a long time and lots of therapy to figure out why and to get past it. I truly believe that I would have been better off if Mike had beaten me regularly than to yell at me the way he did.

"I know and I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me." He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that. I'm your friend first, trainer second." I tightened my arms around him.

I finally pulled away. "Alright I feel better now. I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep I'll be here. Tomorrow we'll work on forms so you can get your next belt."

He walked me to my car and gave me another hug before I drove away.

I stopped by my house to get my clothes out of the dryer and pack some stuff to take to Edwards. I got enough stuff to last a week. I didn't know how long I'd be there but I knew he wouldn't let me come home without him after today. I was only inside long enough to get a shower and pack some stuff but when I came back out to my car there was an envelope sitting on the floor behind my car. I threw my stuff in the trunk and picked up the envelope as I opened the garage door. I wanted to see if I could spot Mike's car or anything out of place. There wasn't anything noticeable so I opened the envelope. There were a few pictures and another note. The pictures were from our night on the side of the road. They were much more clear than the first one. There was no mistaking what was going on. I was bracing my hands on the roof of the car while riding Edward who was sitting in the open door. There were four pictures, one of us kissing outside the car, one of Edward lifting me onto his lap, one of me riding him and one of us getting back in the car. The note was messier than the last one.

"_**Why would you do this? You are mine. Not his. He is nothing and I will prove it to you. Stop pushing me! I just want to love you again but you are killing me." **_

He was falling apart. Something was wrong with him. This was worse than anything he's ever done. He's definitely not in control.

I called Officer Davis and asked him to come to the house. I called Edward and told him everything. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him to stay at work and left as soon as I said 'another letter'.

Officer Davis showed up with a team who fingerprinted the garage door again and took the letter and pictures into evidence. I would have to tell Edward the details since they took them.

After only about twenty minutes Edward pulled into the driveway. He ran out of the car towards me.

"Baby, are you ok? What have they found?" He was frantic.

"I'm fine. It was an envelope with four pictures and a note. Edward he is a mess. Something is very wrong with him." I was in tears. I hated Mike for everything he had done to me but I didn't want him to lose his mind. He was just a jerk, not this monster he was becoming.

"Bella, he's always been messed up this is just the next step. What were the pictures of this time?" He was afraid of the answer because he knew what the possibilities were.

"The car on the side of the road; Edward they are so clear. He saw everything. He's been watching us. That scares me." I told him what the note said and he ran his hand through his hair repeatedly.

"I'm scared too but I won't let him hurt you." We spoke to the police for a while and then headed to his house, leaving my car in the garage.

When we pulled into the garage at Edward's house we both sat still for a long moment.

"Babe, what if he knows where you live? What if he has followed us here?" I couldn't look up. I was the reason Edward was in danger and I couldn't stand the thought of Mike hurting him.

"Then we will deal with it. I promise you, Bella, I won't let him get to you. I don't care what it takes."

He lifted my chin up and forced me to look him in the eye. "I promise." He stated again emphatically.

"I know. How can I keep you safe though? He has threatened you in both notes and he sees us everywhere." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I hated this.

"We will figure it out. Let's go inside and eat then we can call your dad. I'm sure he'd dying to know what's going on." I laughed and filled Edward in on the police chief that was Charlie.

We ate soup and sandwiches for supper and cuddled up in the den watching a movie. I made Edward pick since I was exhausted. He chose some kid movie that was actually kind of funny. It was nice to laugh and not think for a while. I still fell asleep and woke up to Edward carrying me up to his room. I felt him curl up next to me and wrap his arms around me before I gave into the sleep trying to claim me.

We woke up late the next morning and Edward decided to work from home. I asked him to take me to Jujitsu so I could keep working. He hesitantly agreed.

We headed back to Edwardsville to meet Jacob at the dojo. Jacob shook Edward's hand a little stiffly and gave me a hug. Edward filled him in on the latest while I warmed up. After stretching Jacob worked on the positions I needed to earn my belt. I had most of them down but was restless so we switched to sparring. Edward seemed a little on edge when I would glance at him but he didn't say anything.

After getting taken down three times by Jacob I had to take a break and get my head together. Edward brought me a bottle of water and my towel. I didn't realize how thirsty I was till I drank half the bottle in one drink.

"Baby, are you ok? You seem a little distracted." I rolled my eyes and he held his hands up. "I know you are stressed out but you need to focus. You are safe here. I'm here, Jacob is here and you are one tough cookie." He tried to smile at me but I was too upset.

"I know. I just can't stop thinking that he's out there somewhere watching us. I hate this. He has the upper hand and he is unstable."

He wrapped me up in his arms and squeezed me tightly. "I know. It sucks feeling like we are at his mercy but until he makes a move we can't do anything."

I nodded and wiped the tears away. "Ok? Now go kick Jacob's ass. I think he is getting too much pleasure out of getting you on your back." He winked to show he was kidding but I knew he was kind of jealous.

After taking Jake to the mat four times I was done. My muscles ached and my head was pounding. Edward and I walked back to his car and headed to my house so I could get cleaned up before my therapy appointment.

I was not looking forward to talking about all of this again but I knew I needed to talk to Dr. Heinz.

I asked Edward to wait in the waiting room for me this time. I couldn't handle him hearing how freaked out I was.

Dr. Heinz let me pour it all out at her and cry my eyes out. She didn't get to say much because I couldn't stop talking. It was like having a breakdown and a breakthrough all at once. I was able to get all the fear out and acknowledge it without having to put on a brave face for anyone. She told me to keep writing in my journal and that she wanted to see me on Monday the next week instead of waiting two weeks.

When I came out Edward was pacing the room. He was probably worried sick the whole time but I needed to do it alone. Dr. Heinz spoke to him privately for just a moment, probably assuring him that I was dealing with this the best I could.

We headed to the grocery store after therapy. We were planning on hiding out at his house for a few days and since we'd been out of town his kitchen was practically empty.

We filled up a cart with all the necessities and some major junk food and headed to the check out lanes. Working in one of the lanes was Kate. I grabbed Edward's hand and forced him to turn and look. His mouth fell open. "Oh my God; Kate is working at Dierbergs. That's….well I don't know what that is."

"Well at least she's working and paying back what she owes. Let's stay down here; I don't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already is." She was training with an older lady so I figured she was nervous enough without us making a scene.

At Edward's we put all the groceries away and made a big pan of lasagna for supper. I was feeling pretty gross from training so I headed to the shower. Edward had some work to do so he went to his study.

I hated being alone. Every thought in my head would run wild and I would cry like a baby. My father was right; Mike knew how to get to me and would use that to his advantage. I had to get a grip or I would get hurt. After I pulled it together, threw on a nightgown and went in search of Edward. He was in the kitchen on the phone.

"James I can't deal with him right now. Bella's ex is stalking us and she is freaking out. What could he possibly want from me?"

He had the phone on speaker sitting on the counter so I could hear James talking. _"Oh man. Is there anything I can help with? As far as Felix goes; he said he needed to talk to you but didn't know how to start. He didn't sound like he had anything malicious to say. He is a very repentant person. He is doing time for breaking and entering on a first offense. Apparently he needed some money, made a bad decision and then walked into a police station and confessed. He returned the stolen property and took jail time. He said his father didn't even recognize him when he was put in the same cell block. I think it messed with his head."_

"Oh, so Demitri was put in the same prison as Felix. What are the chances? Look, I don't want to talk to him but I will if it will end the stupid phone calls. I will not make the trip to Pontiac right now though so you better set up a phone call. I can not leave Bella with this asshole on the loose." He was so angry and resigned at the same time. I hated that I was the cause of it.

"_Alright, I'll set it up. Oh and I wanted to tell you that Demitri left Kate his entire estate so you will get your payment up front because she decided to sell everything and is staying here."_

Edward laughed, "Yeah Bella and I saw her working as a cashier at a grocery store today. She wouldn't have wanted anything he left her. Not after everything he did to her. I hope she gets the help she needs."

It was such a testament to what a good man Edward was that he was still concerned about her after everything they had been through. I decided I had listened long enough and stepped into the kitchen making my way to the stove to pull the lasagna out of the oven.

"_Well I'll let you go. Let me know if you need anything done with the ex."_

Edward said good bye and ran his had through his hair. I could see the stress all over his face so I walked over and massaged his scalp. "Oh God, baby that feels amazing."

He turned around on the stool he was sitting on and kissed me. I kissed him back hard and moaned into his mouth when his hands slipped down my waist to my butt. "I need you right now!" I breathed out.

He picked me up and turned around to sit me on the counter, never moving his mouth from mine. I didn't want any foreplay, I just wanted him inside of me. I pulled his t-shirt from his body and began unbuttoning his jeans while he pulled my night gown over my head. When I got his pants down over his ass I couldn't reach anymore so I used my feet to push them down as far as I could. I gripped his cock in my hand and stroked him hard. He was panting and sucking at my neck. I would have a mark in the morning.

"Please." I begged. "Now. I can't wait." He stepped back and I lifted my ass so he could remove my panties. I was dripping wet and aching with need. He pulled me to the edge of the counter and swiped his fingers through the wetness pooling there. I moaned loudly when he nudged my little bundle of nerves. I whined out another plea for him and he positioned his cock at my entrance. "Please." I whispered again. "I need you." He slid inside of me slowly only to pull out just as slowly. I would explode if he did that for too long. He slammed back in and then pulled out slowly again. Each thrust inside was hard and fast but he would pull out painfully slow. It was the best kind of torture. After a few minutes of watching himself slide in and out of me he lifted me up and carried me to the chairs in the living room. He sat down and helped me get my knees into place so I could ride him.

I was a shaking, dripping mess so I set a fast pace alternating rocking and bouncing until I found a good rhythm and would rock forward as I lifted and back as I came down on him. He was getting louder and louder with each rock of my hips. "Baby, I'm going to come if you keep that up." I smiled wickedly and leaned in to capture his lips in mine. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and dominated the kiss. I rocked harder and could feel the tension stretch before I pulled my mouth off of Edward's and bit into his shoulder just as the tension broke and I came with a gush. Edward yelled out at I bit him and then bucked up into me as I clenched around him. "Oh God Baby." After coming hard he pulled my face off of his shoulder where I had gone limp and wiped the sweat and tears away from my face. "Are you okay? Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." I wasn't even aware that I was crying but the tears were coming down my cheeks.

"I'm not crying. I think the tears are from the orgasm. I've never come like that before. It was so intense." He sighed and kissed me.

"You've come hard before, hell you've gushed all over before. Are you sure you're ok?" I blushed and nodded.

"I'm fine. This one was different. I didn't feel like I was going to come that hard but it just exploded." I was embarrassed but he loved me so I felt comfortable talking about it.

"Ok, if you're sure. Let's get cleaned up and eat. I'm starving. We didn't eat all day." He was right; we had been so preoccupied that we hadn't eaten at thing all day. I stood up carefully and Edward followed me to the guest bathroom to clean up. I went to the kitchen to serve up the lasagna while he cleaned up the living room. We ate a quiet dinner and called my dad before going to bed.

Charlie was better since he had spoken to the police so I talked to Sue mostly.

"_Bella, you've got me scared outta my wits. Your daddy says that you'll be ok but I don't like being this far from y'all."_ I loved her so much; she was the mother I wished I'd had as a little girl.

"I'm fine. We both are. They'll get him soon. He's not that smart so he'll mess up before long." I tried to joke but she knew the whole story and wouldn't let me get away with it.

"_Now pumpkin, you may be able to spout that garbage to your daddy and that boy you've got there but I know you. Bless your heart; I'm sure you are barely holding it together."_ She was so right.

"I'm holding it together. Edward has been great. He is being so strong. The worst part is the not knowing. We can't really do anything or go anywhere because he see's everything we do."

"_Well you know him better than anyone. I have no doubt he will make a mistake soon and you'll be there to whip his ass."_ I laughed because she always knew just what to say.

"I know. I'll get him. You know us southern girls don't take crap from anyone. I took his crap for long enough I won't do it again." I tried to sound strong but that old doubt was right there on the surface. "Now when I call tomorrow we aren't going to talk about this, you got it. I want to hear about this wedding!" She laughed.

"_Alrighty, that sounds lovely. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Take care."_

"Take care."

As I was putting my phone on the charger Edward walked in looking like he'd been through the ringer. "Oh, honey, what is the matter?" He sat down on the bed.

"I just spoke with my mom. I was talking to dad about all this stuff and she overheard. She is a basket case. I just spent twenty minutes trying to convince her not to fly down here." This was the last place I wanted Esme. If we weren't safe, she wasn't safe.

"Please tell me she isn't coming. It's not safe for her here." He shook his head.

"No she's not but we have to call her every night just like your dad. She is worried sick." I didn't want everyone worrying about us all the time. I had to end this mess.

"That's it. We are not going to hide away in this house and hope the police pick him up." I said with all the strength I could muster. "I will not stop living my life waiting for him to come to me. We are going to carry on with our lives and if he makes a move then we will be ready." I put my hands on my hips and dared Edward with my eyes to disagree.

"I don't like that idea. If you get hurt I couldn't live with myself."

"I feel the same way about you but I will not hide away and hope he gives up. He's not going to; based on his last note. He's toying with me. I know in my heart that I can protect myself so I am going to do all the things I would normally do and just be on guard. I don't know what else to do."

Edward didn't like it but I could tell he understood. "So what are we doing? Am I going back to the office tomorrow? I really hate this idea, just for the record."

"Yes you are going to the office tomorrow. I am going to train with Jake and finish my laundry and then we are going to dance class tomorrow night." His eyes bugged out of his head as he shook it.

"Absolutely not! That maniac is following us and we have proof that he is watching us after those classes; I will not subject you to that kind of danger. You can do whatever you want at home or with Jake but we are not going to class." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes we are. I want to see if we can spot him and we can't do that from my house. Right now I'm so pissed off that part of me wants to fuck you on the hood of the car in the parking lot of the studio just to see if he'll show himself. I'm done. It's been three days of hiding and crying. I'm. Done."

I was shaking with the rage coursing through me. He looked so worried.

"Baby we can go to class but you will not be putting on a show for him. We've been watched enough. If he is going to show himself I don't want to be caught with my pants down." I knew he would give in but I didn't expect him to try to make a bad joke, I bust out laughing.

"That was a bad, bad joke. Ok so no parking lot sex but I mean it. I'm done hiding."

He kissed me and we held each other for a moment before crawling into bed and making love again.

Tomorrow would be the debut of the tougher, stronger Bella. Mike had better not mess with this version of me. He had created a monster and she was ready to be unleashed on him.

**Bella has had quite a rollercoaster ride. I don't plan to drag this drama out for long but I really like the ball busting Bella she is turning into. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Such a sad reality.**

Sleep was hard to come by since I was so riled up but I finally drifted off for a few hours. I heard Edward get up for work and got up to see him off. I knew he was worried about me and my decision to be out in public today but I had made up my mind and that was it. I felt like it was the best thing to do.

I was standing in the kitchen fixing him a thermos of coffee and a bagel when he walked in straightening his tie. "You should have stayed in bed. I can do this." He said as he motioned to the thermos and bagel.

"I know you can but I enjoy taking care of you. I'll try to go back to bed for a while when you leave." Since it was still early I could probably get a couple more hours of sleep before I had to head back to my house.

"I know you didn't sleep well. You tossed and turned all night and even when you were asleep you talked more than usual." I knew what he was hinting at without even saying it.

"I don't remember having any bad dreams if that's what you are worried about. I just couldn't shut my mind off long enough to get any real sleep." I hoped he believed me. I wasn't worried about running into Mike; I was worried that Edward would run into him first. "Look, I know you are worried about me and you have every right to be but I know this is the right thing to do. I'm more worried about what you will do to him if you see him."

"Yeah, I won't promise you anything. If he comes around I will deal with him. He's not going to hurt either of us but I will hurt him for considering it." I smiled.

"That's how I feel too. I promise I will call the police if anything at all happens but I will deal with him if I have to."

He kissed me sweetly, "I love you. Please be careful and text me when you get everywhere you plan to go today." I rolled my eyes. "I mean it. I just want to know that you got from one place to the next safely."

I agreed and kissed him before sending him on his way.

I headed to bed to try and get some sleep. It took me a while to fall asleep but I was able to get about an hour of good sleep.

Edward had rented a car for me to drive today hoping that would deter Mike for a little while. Since mine was still in my garage I didn't have much choice. The rental company was dropping it off at nine so I had time to eat before they arrived. As soon as they left I headed for the dojo. I had asked Jake to meet me a little after ten so I would be a few minutes early.

When I pulled in Jake's motorcycle wasn't there so I waited in the car. I watched all the cars that passed the small building. I didn't recognize any of them. I started to get nervous when Jake still hadn't shown up at quarter after ten. The mailman delivered a stack of mail while I waited. At ten twenty-five Jake's bike pulled in so I got out of the car.

"Hey little B, sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off." He had the cutest smirk on his face. I knew that smirk.

"Yeah right, I know that look. What's her name?" His face broke out in the biggest smile. Jake didn't date much usually going from hot girl to hot girl but this look was more than just an 'I got laid' look.

"Damn, you are good. Her name is Lacey." He got that far away look in his eyes and I knew he was a goner.

"Aww Jake, you really like her, don't you?" He smiled and ducked his head.

"Yeah I think I do." He looked at me seriously, "I hope that doesn't break your heart. I know you are secretly in love with me." And…. the cocky jackass was back.

"I think I'll manage." I rolled my eyes. "Come on I need to kick your ass before I go home."

I grabbed the mail for Jake as he opened the doors. "Just set that stuff on the counter I'll get to it later." As I sat the pile on the counter a small envelope hit the floor. It was post card size and had familiar handwriting on the front.

"Jake, come here." He looked at me from across the room and I guess he saw something in my eyes that concerned him because he dropped the CD he was holding and ran over.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." I felt like I had because I was sure that the envelope that fell was from Mike.

"This fell." I pointed to the small envelope. "Please tell me it isn't what I think it is." He bent down and picked it up.

"Damn this thing is thick." He opened it and gasped when he pulled out a small stack of pictures. "Bella, these were taken just the other day. There's some from Tuesday and from yesterday."

"Is there a note? I have to call the police." I started to dial as Jake handed me the note.

I told Officer Davis where I was and what I had before I could let myself read the note. He promised to get to me as soon as possible and said he would dispatch the closest officers immediately.

I took a deep breath and read the note out loud.

"_**One cock must not be enough for you. I guess Edward doesn't mind sharing. Good to know that it won't break his heart if I take you back. I hope you have had fun whoring around because that time is done. You will be mine again and I don't share."**_ This one wasn't as angry and the handwriting was more even. He was calculating now, no longer running on rage. This was a bad sign.

"Jake, he is getting bolder. The envelope doesn't have a stamp so he had to put it in the mail box personally." Jake was flipping through the pictures and handed them to me when he was done.

"Bells, he is crazy." I knew this so I didn't feel it necessary to comment.

"He must think that I am cheating on Edward or something. Oh God, I have to call Edward. He's going to flip." I was not looking forward to this conversation but I dialed anyway.

"_Bella, what's going on? I got your text, you can't be done yet." _He sounded puzzled but not upset.

"Jake was a little late so we were just getting started but that's not why I'm calling. Jake got a note and some pictures."

"_What? Why Jake? Was it addressed to him?" _

"The envelope was but the letter spoke directly to me. He took pictures of me and Jake Tuesday and then of you and Jake talking yesterday as well as all three of us together. He thinks you are sharing me."

"_That's crazy. Bella, I'm leaving work, I'll be there in thirty minutes." _I cut him off.

"No. That's what he wants. He wants us to stop living and be afraid. I told you I'm not doing that anymore. I called the police and they are on their way. When I leave here I am going to buy a gun and then heading home." I knew I wouldn't have the gun for twenty-four hours but just knowing I had the option was good enough.

"_Ok. If anything else happens I am leaving; your safety if way more important than proving a point to some nutcase." _I couldn't argue with that.

"I know. I will let you know what the police say and I'll call you as soon as I get home. I love you."

"_I love you too. Be careful, please."_

"I will. Two police cars just pulled up so I've got to go."

"_Alright, talk to you soon."_

I hung up and headed out to meet the officers. They took everything into evidence and took our statement before checking the perimeter and leaving.

I worked out with Jake for a while and then headed to a firearms store to purchase a new pistol. I ended up buying a .22 pistol and a 20 gauge shot gun. I had to wait seventy-two hours to get the pistol and only twenty-four for the shot gun. Since Mike had made some kind of contact everyday I want to be armed as soon as possible. I texted Edward to let him know what I had purchased and that I was heading home now. He wasn't too happy that I bought two guns after he didn't want me to have any at all.

I had two more loads of laundry to get done and needed to answer my emails. I'm sure Tanya had tried to contact me. I got started on the laundry as soon as I got home and then went to my office to check my emails. I also decided to call a security company and have a system installed and my locks changed. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner. After I got an emergency appointment with a local company I checked my messages.

Tanya had messaged me about my latest book. I approved the cover art and it was being sent to copy within the week. I would have a new release by the beginning of August.

My mom had messaged me about coming to visit in the next few weeks. I answered her by telling her about what was going on and that it wasn't safe for her to come right now. She didn't check her email that often so I hoped she got it before she planned her trip. She was notorious for making plans without consulting the people she planned to visit.

The security company showed up and installed a really nice system to the entire house and changed all the locks and reset the garage door so that only one remote would work. Apparently the way it was before could be opened by anyone who had basic knowledge of radio channels. Mike had used a crowbar to open it the first time so I didn't think I needed to worry but better safe than sorry. They set up a video monitor in my office and in the bedroom so I could see all the entrances and some of the more secluded windows on screen. There was an intercom that was connected to all the interior rooms and to the front door. Every window and door had a sensor on it and the basement was set up with motion sensors since I rarely used it. My house was set up like Fort Knox. Edward would be pleased.

After the security guys left I called Edward to tell him what I had done. He was more than a little relieved. I finished up the laundry and took a bath. I need to soak away my stress. I was able to relax and felt so much better when I got out. I wrapped up in a robe and ended up falling asleep on the sofa in my office while reading. Around five o'clock my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"_Hey Beautiful, were you asleep?" _Edward asked. _"I'm outside. You'll have to let me in."_

"Yeah, I must have drifted off, I'll be right there." I stretched as I stood up and walked to the front door.

I hung up my phone as I punched in the code to disarm the system and let Edward in. He picked me up and hugged me tightly as soon as he shut the front door. "I worried about you all day. I don't think I was any help to anyone today. Jessica told me to go home at two o'clock today."

I laughed. I had only met her once but she was a sweet girl. "Wow you must have been getting on her nerves for her to tell you to leave."

"Well I kept spacing out and checking my phone. She eventually held my calls and canceled my meetings. I spent the entire afternoon in my office pacing. I don't know if I am going in tomorrow."

I frowned at him but he was a big boy if he didn't want to go to work I couldn't make him.

We changed into our dance clothes and locked up the house before grabbing some fast food on our way to dance class. We ate in the car and then headed inside.

Heidi was happy to see us since we had missed the week before. She wanted to work on the Samba again. It was the safest dance for us in terms of sexual tension. We spent a lot of time perfecting some of the tricks and lifts so we were worn out when we left. I was so worried about Mike that I wasn't even a little turned on this time. About five minutes from my house my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Ms. Swan? This is Kelly at Safe Home Security. I'm sorry to bother you but there seems to be a problem at your home."_ I started to panic.

"What kind of problem?"

"_Well it appears someone is trying to enter your house. The police have been notified and are on their way."_

"Ok thank you. We are almost there now." I hung up and looked at Edward. "There is someone trying to get into my house."

He slammed his foot on the gas and we sped through my subdivision. When we got to my house there were three squad cars and an ambulance in the way. We had to park in front of my neighbor's house. Edward tried to get me to wait in the car but I just glared at him and got out. We ran up to the first set of officers and told them who I was. They let us pass and I could see Officer's Davis and Crowley by the front door.

"Ms. Swan, we apprehended a woman while she was trying to open a window. She's in the back of my car. She says she's your mother."

"What? My mother lives in Florida. I just emailed her this morning telling her not to come."

Crowley let us to the car and opened the back door. Sure enough sitting in the backseat in handcuffs was my crazy ass mother, Renee.

"Renee, what the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come." She looked at me like I had five heads.

"Well I hadn't heard from you for two weeks so when you didn't answer my last email I decided to visit. I didn't know I wasn't welcomed." I felt bad but not enough to take her guilt.

"Mother, I was on my book tour last week and I've kind of had a lot to deal with here since I got home." I looked over to Tyler, "You can release her. She's clueless not dangerous." She rolled her eyes just like I do and scooted towards the door. He helped her stand up and took her cuffs off. As soon as she was free she moved to give me a hug. I returned it heartily. I hadn't seen her in over a year. We weren't close but she was my mom and I loved her. I had reconciled the fact that she loved me but wasn't cut out to be a mom a long time ago.

"Mom, this is Edward." He put his hand out for her to shake but I knew she would go for the hug. His eyes widened when she bypassed his hand and pulled him into an embrace. It was pretty funny.

"Oh Sweetie, he is a handsome young man isn't he." She said as she pulled back and looked him over.

I laughed, "Yes mother he is quite handsome. Excuse me for a moment I need to let all these people go since there isn't any real trouble here." I walked over to Officer Davis and explained that it was just my crazy mother. He laughed and told me to call if I needed anything at all.

As all the emergency vehicles left Edward, Renee and I went inside. My mother loved my house and always had to look around when she visited.

"Baby you have done so well for yourself."

It warmed my heart to have her be proud of me. "Thanks. I'm really happy too." She gave me a teary smile.

"So what's with all the security and the stress. I can feel it rolling off of you both in waves." We went into the kitchen where I made some tea and Edward filled her in on the whole ordeal. "Oh my, honey, you should have called me. I can't imagine how scared you are."

I had no reason to call her, what good would it have done, other than to keep her from coming to visit. "I didn't want to worry you. The police are handling it and Daddy is keeping up on everything." I didn't mean to throw him in her face but she would have known he was involved in the investigation anyway.

"I'm sure he is. How is he?" She still loved him but he wasn't enough to ground her and she knew that.

"He's doing really well. He and Sue are getting married in September." I said the last part quietly because I knew it would hurt her to hear.

She sat for a moment. "That's good. He deserved to be happy and Sue is a good person." I nodded but said nothing.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" She shook her head in what I figured was an attempt to clear the thoughts.

"Oh well I don't have to be back until after the fourth. Is that ok?" I hadn't even thought about the Fourth of July with all the commotion.

"We don't have any plans as of now so I don't see why it would be. Maybe we can have a barbeque and watch the fireworks or something." Edward interjected. I was relieved because I didn't know how to answer her. He had gone to call his mom and my dad after telling Renee about Mike; I hadn't heard him come back in.

We sat around my kitchen and talked for a few hours before I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Mom, I need to get some sleep so let me show you to the guest room and get you settled." She laughed.

"Oh baby, you go on to bed. I know my way and can get settled myself. I'm going to have another cup of tea and call Phil anyway." I hugged her and took Edward's waiting hand as we made our way to the bedroom.

When we got to the top of the stairs Edward scooped me up and carried me to my bathroom and sat me on the counter. We both needed a shower after dance class so he turned the water on while I watched him.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head with one hand and I watched as the muscles in his back moved with him. He was so beautiful. He pulled his shorts down taking his boxers with them and I couldn't help but stare at his ass. It was just so perfect. How could one person possess so much perfection? He turned to help me off the counter expecting me to have removed my clothing. I was so intent on staring at him that I was completely dressed. He smirked at me. "Aren't you taking a shower with me?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Na, I think I'll just watch."

He smiled and shook his head back at me. "I don't think so."

I squealed as he picked me up and carried me fully clothed into the shower with him.

"Edward, now I'll never get these pants off." He took that as a challenge because he started working my leggings down little by little. The wetter they got the harder they were to remove. I was laughing hysterically by the time he got them to my calves. He ended up turning them inside out and dragging them off my feet. I wiggled out of my tank top while he threw my soaking clothes out of the shower.

I dipped my hair under the spray and closed my eyes. Edward surprised me by kneeling to take one of my nipples into his mouth causing me to moan. I ran my hands through his hair and stepped to the side so I was leaning against the shower wall. He got his hair wet before pressing me against the wall. I grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair while he teased my nipples. I tipped his head back and rinsed the soap away. He stood up completely and washed my long hair in return. I peppered his chest with sucking kisses. He had a light mark where I had bit him the night before so I kissed it tenderly. He had left a good sized hickey on my neck and rubbed it with his thumb after rinsing my hair. He turned me so that I was facing the side wall of the shower and ran his hands down my back and over my ass. He pressed one hand between my legs and used the other to lift my leg to rest my foot on the tub wall. He kissed down my back causing me to break out in goose bumps. He slipped two fingers inside of me gently and rocked them back and forth. I was panting and moaning in no time. He suddenly pulled his fingers away. I felt his lips at my neck before he whispered in my ear. "Can I take you like this?" He knew my fear and was asking permission. I wasn't afraid of him but I appreciated his concern.

"Please." He didn't need to be told twice. He bent his knees and lined himself up to enter me. His cock was long and filled me so fully that I cried out as he slid to a stop. He held still for a moment kissing my neck the entire time. He was pressed against me fully so that I couldn't move much. I tried to rock my hips hoping he'd start moving.

"Hold still, I'm so close already." He begged. "I don't want to lose it too soon."

After a few seconds he started moving shallowly, holding my hips against the wall. I wanted to move too so I started pushing back as much as I could. He grabbed my wrists and lifted them above my head. It startled me but I still wasn't afraid. He started moving faster. He held my wrists with one hand and used the other to pull my hips back so that I was bent just slightly. Once he was satisfied with my position he started thrusting harder and faster. We were both aware of my mother on the floor below us so we were being rather quiet. The only sounds were the panting breaths from both of us and the sound of wet skin slapping together. The shower was turning cool but not cold. Edward slammed into me a few times before I came, squeezing him between my walls. He started thrusting erratically so I knew he was almost there. He squeezed my wrists as he got closer. As he pounded into me one last time I came at the same time as he spilled inside of me. We stood pressed together against the wall for a moment until the water began to get very cold. Finally we separated and cleaned up quickly before getting out of the shower.

Edward brushed out my hair and rubbed my back to work out all the knots that had developed there over the last few days. After a short while we were both sleeping soundly.

The next day Edward did go to work since Renee was in town. He didn't seem to want to leave but I assured him it was fine. We were staying home most of the day. I had to go pick up the shot gun later that day but wasn't working out with Jacob so I'd be home the rest of the day.

Renee and I ended up meeting Alice for lunch. I had only had brief conversations with Alice regarding all the crap with Mike so she was relieved to see me.

"How are you holding up? You look tired." Alice said as she hugged me.

"I'm alright. It's just hard to not know what's going to happen."

"So Alice, I hear congratulations are in order." Renee said trying to change the subject. This whole thing freaked her out and she didn't handle crisis well. If she could avoid the hard stuff that's what she did.

Alice beamed and held her hand up so Renee could see her ring. "Yep, I'm getting married in six weeks!"

"That's wonderful. Bella says he's a great guy. I'm very happy for you." Mom always loved Alice. Alice on the other hand had always tolerated Renee. Alice had been there when I was growing up without my mom and when I started dating Mike and Renee wasn't there for me.

"Thank you Renee. Have you met Bella's man yet?"

"Yes I have. Edward seems like a wonderful man. He definitely loves my girl." I hated it when she said stuff like that and so did Alice. I could see her trying to stuff down the retort she wanted to give.

"He does. I'd say she deserved to be loved unconditionally for a change." I gasped and sent up a silent prayer that Renee didn't understand that was a shot at her and not Mike.

Renee seemed to be oblivious as she looked at me. "You sure do. You've been through so much. I am very happy for you!" I shot Alice a warning glare but she just smirked at me. She raised one eyebrow at me silently communicating that Renee had no idea she had just been insulted.

"Yes, well Edward _is_ wonderful and he _does_ love me. I am happier than I've ever been in my life and once all this drama with Mike is over I can be free and easy again." I was so sick of thinking about it and more sick of talking about it.

We ate in mostly comfortable quiet with minimal conversation. I hoped the awkwardness would be gone once Renee and I left. Alice was being nice but it wouldn't last long before she lost her filter around Renee. I loved her for her fierce loyalty but I couldn't allow her to snap at Renee, even if she did have a point.

Renee and I went to pick up my shot gun after lunch. When I pulled in the parking lot she huffed and rolled her eyes. I ignored her. I was already aware of her issues with firearms; I didn't need to hash it out with her in the parking lot. She would never agree and I didn't care what she thought so it was a mute point. She wanted to wait in the car but I wouldn't allow it, not with Mike following me around.

"Mother, you can either come inside or you can take your chances that Mike doesn't choose now to attack me." Her eyes got as big as saucers and she got out of the car.

I signed the papers and was handed my brand new 20 gauge shot gun. I took about thirty minutes to get familiar with it and shoot a few rounds. It had been a long time since I had shot anything so I had forgotten what a kick shot guns had. It was exhilarating to fire a weapon. I didn't do too bad considering how long it had been. I hit all but three of the targets on the first shot. I did a paper silhouette to show Edward the area the shot gun covered. The slug blew a hole in the chest of the target. He may not like me having the gun but I'd show him I could use it safely and hope that he got used to it.

I bought a lockable case and a box of slugs. I was all set. I had to come back on Sunday to pick up the pistol but this would be more than enough in the mean time.

Once home Renee and I went our separate ways for a little while. I checked my emails and called Edward again. He was busy and had a meeting coming up soon so we only talked for a minute. I was reading when Renee knocked on the office door.

"Hey Bella, can I come in?" I nodded and smiled.

"Of course, what's up?" She looked very uncomfortable.

"I wanted to apologize for not being the mother you needed. I know that it is kind of too late to apologize but I mean it." I was shocked. Never in the nineteen years since she left Charlie and I had she ever apologized. I needed her to do it so I didn't say a word. "I love you, I have always loved you. I was so selfish and stupid. I thought you were better off without me. I really didn't know how to do the mother thing. I wanted to give you and your dad a chance to have someone in your life that could be what you both needed."

I had never thought of her leaving that way. I always just assumed she left because she didn't want me or daddy. "I thought you didn't want us. I thought you left because you were unhappy with us." A big fat tear fell down her cheek and mine at the same time.

"Oh honey, no. I wanted you but I was so afraid I couldn't be the mother I wanted you to have. I tried, God knows I tried. I wanted to be the kind of mom that would take you to the park and push you on the swings or chase you around the yard playing tag but I just couldn't. Every time I would try to be that mom I felt like a part of me was dying." I didn't understand, isn't every woman born with the instinct to be a mom.

"We should have had this conversation a long time ago. I want you to know what I was thinking. I'm not trying to make excuses for leaving." I nodded. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was seventeen. Charlie had graduated and was away at the police academy. I called and told him and he was so happy. He said we'd get married as soon as he got home. I agreed because I loved him. When he hung up I cried for two hours." She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I was basically alone for the next two months. I was afraid to tell my parents and hid the morning sickness as best I could. I needed Charlie there with me to tell them. I mean it was the eighties so it wasn't as taboo as when my parents were young but being pregnant and a senior in high school was still a bad thing."

She was begging with her eyes for me to understand. I tried to show her that I got it. She must have seen what she needed because she sat up straighter and carried on. "I was almost eighteen weeks along when Charlie finally came home. I was starting to show and if it weren't for the baggy t-shirts and shorts it would have been obvious. Your daddy was so happy and he got down on one knee right in the front yard of my parents house. He handed me this sweet little diamond solitaire that he had financed and asked me to be his wife. I was so happy in that moment. Then my parents wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Charlie stood straight as an arrow and asked my parents blessing and told them we were having a baby. Grandpa Tom lost his mind. He ordered me into the house and told Grammy to go get his shot-gun. Your dad was so strong. He stood his ground and told my dad he'd have to kill him to make him leave me alone. I had never felt so loved in my life. I felt like I could handle anything as long as he was with me."

"So what changed then? What made you leave us?"

"Well over the next six years I barely graduated from high school and had a baby. You were so beautiful. I remember holding you for the first time. I couldn't stop staring at your little face. Charlie loved you so much. He carried you all the time. I had to make him put you down. I started getting sad after you were a few weeks old, everyone said it was just the baby blues but I knew it was more than that. I knew in my heart that I loved you but I got to where I couldn't look at you. I would ignore your crying and sit in the bathroom and ball my eyes out. I called Granma Swan to help me because she always loved me. She told me I had depression symptoms and took me to the doctor. He said I had post-partum depression and put me on some drugs to help make me happier. They worked for a while. I felt more like myself and I liked you again. Charlie said that I would get over it and he was right. I got over it for a long time. I was able to function and do the stuff you needed. Charlie was working for the police department and moving up quickly so he was working constantly. I started feeling like he was avoiding me and we started fighting more and more. He was so distant. He loved you so much but it seemed like he loved you more than me."

My mouth fell open. "Are you saying that you were jealous of me?"

She sobbed, "I was. I knew it was wrong and it made me feel terrible but I couldn't shake the feeling. I had been the light in your father's eyes for so long and then you came along and he didn't need me anymore. He never denied it when I would get angry. He always just said that I was crazy and that I needed help. I knew I needed help but where was I supposed to go. Wycliffe was such a small town and I didn't know what to do. I talked to my doctor and he would change the medication I was on which would help for a while but after a few months I'd be back to the sadness and crying all the time. After years of that cycle I decided to find a way to do the right thing for you and Charlie. It took me two years to work up the courage and funds to leave. I started preparing you for me to leave. You probably don't remember it that way but I started teaching you how to take care of yourself at six years old. I wanted to know that you would be ok without a mom for a while. I taught you how to fix your hair and make your bed. I showed you how to pick out your clothes and how to fold them. I pretended to be depressed so that Charlie would have to do the dishes and laundry and give you baths. I had to know that he would be ok. After I had saved up a close to a thousand bucks I kissed you good night and told your father I was going out for a while. I met up with a girlfriend and she drove me to the bus station. I was in Atlanta before your father even realized I was gone. I called home after three days to tell Charlie that I wasn't coming home and that I would be sending divorce papers as soon as I could. He cried and begged me to come home but I just couldn't." She was sobbing, the chest heaving, snot running down your face kind of sobs.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me this before?" She sucked in a breath and blew her nose on a tissue I handed her. "I would have understood."

"I was so ashamed, women are supposed to be so strong and deal with their problems on their own and I couldn't do it. I had failed at everything I was supposed to do. I couldn't even find a drug to help make me better. It wasn't until three years ago that I got diagnosed as bi-polar. I've been in therapy and working on controlling my need to run. I am so much better now. I'm still flaky and scatterbrained but I no longer feel the need to run when things get tough. I'm on a medicine that helps control the swings in my mood. I don't cycle like I used to."

I was so proud of my mom, for the first time in my life. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I wish I would have known."

"I know baby. I should have told you as soon as I figured it all out. I just want you to know that I there was never a single day that I didn't think about you or your daddy and that I have never stopped loving you. Either of you. I would never tell your dad that but I still love him. He is and always will be my first and only love. I am truly happy that he has Sue and that he is happy but it hurts to know that I should have been that person for him and couldn't do it."

"If it makes you feel any better I think he still loves you too. He won't talk about you much but he always looks so sad when he does. Sue is really good for him. She makes him happy and takes good care of him. She has been there for me for a long time; even before they were together. I love her as much as I love you." I don't know why I felt like I had to tell her that but I felt like it was very important.

"I know baby, and I am so glad that she was there for you when I wasn't." I hugged her and we wiped our tears. As I was getting another box of tissues from the bathroom I noticed the clock in the hallway. It was nearly six p.m. and Edward wasn't here yet. My heart skipped a beat and I ran back to my office to get my cell phone. I dialed and waited nervously.

"_You have reached Edward Cullen, I am unable to take your call right now but please leave me a message and I will return your call as soon as possible."_ Crap!

"Edward, it's me. Call me when you get this."

I sent a text too just in case he was busy and couldn't check his messages.

**Hey Babe, call me I'm wondering where you are-B**

I busied my self by starting to fix supper. Six thirty came and went and I was getting more nervous by the second. I called again and again it went to voicemail after ringing for a while. I sent another text begging him to call me.

I called his office but it went to voice mail too. As seven o'clock passed I called Alice to talk to Jasper.

"Ali, is Jasper with you?" I was almost in tears.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Edward isn't here yet and he's not answering his phone." The tears finally fell once I said it out loud.

"Oh ok, Jasper's right here." I heard her explaining to him as she handed him the phone.

"Bella? Did you call the office?"

"Yeah, it went to voicemail like no one is there. Do you know when he left?"

"He was packing up to leave at four thirty when I stopped by to see if you two wanted to go out tonight. I assumed he was going straight to your house."

"Oh God, Jasper, what if something is wrong? What if he's hurt?"

"Look calm down, I'll drive over to his house and see if he's there. Did you try calling his house phone?"

I hadn't thought of that. "No but hang on and I will from my house phone." I grabbed the cordless and dialed Edward's home. It rang and rang but no answer. "Nothing. He's either not there or can't answer."

"I'm in my car now; I should be there in ten minutes. Do you want me to call you back or what?"

"No, I'll stay on the phone till you get there."

"Okay. Hey listen to me, we'll find him. He's probably picking up some outrageous gift for you or something equally romantic." His voice was shaking which worried me more.

"Yeah, hopefully but if he walks in here two hours late without calling I'm gonna kick his ass, gift or no gift!" I wanted to be hopeful but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

"I'm turning on to his street now. Hang on and I'll go to the door." After a minute I heard the car door close and the sound of wind in my ear. "His lights are all out, doesn't look like he is here. I have a key so I'll let myself in." I could hear the keys jingle and the door open and close. "Edward? Hey Bud, are you here? Bella I don't hear him. I'm gonna go check the den." I could hear another door opening, "Edward? Are you down here?" He walked through the entire lower level telling me that everything looked fine.

"Jasper, check the garage. See if his car is there."

"Good thinking, sorry that should have been the first place I looked." I heard the kitchen door open and the buzz of the garage come on. "His car is here, but I don't see him."

He was breathing kind of heavy. "Oh shit! Edward, are you okay?"

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn**

**Fear not, the next chapter should be up by this time tomorrow! **

**Please Review! It motivates me! (int hint)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Discalimer: I am sad to say that I do not own Twilight.**

**Edward's POV**

I was finally done for the day. All I had to do was run home and grab my bag for the weekend. I was seriously thinking about asking Bella to move up the move in date. With all this Mike shit we were together every night so we might as well make it official. It would be nice to not have to make a stop to pick up clothes every weekend.

"Hey man, are you heading out?" Jasper asked as he stuck his head in my office door.

"Yeah, I am so glad that meeting went well. I was planning on being stuck here till well after five tonight."

"Well I was wondering if you and Bella wanted to do something tonight. Ali misses her and thought it would be nice."

"Oh well her mom is in town so I'll have to call you when I talk to Bella. I'd like to but we may have to bring along Renee."

"Um yeah, Ali said she doesn't like Renee very much but I'll talk to her."

I laughed; of course Ali didn't like her. "Well I'm not sure how I feel about her but she seems ok for the most part."

"Good, well just let me know. We were thinking dinner out and maybe dancing or something."

"Alright I'm going to try to surprise Bella by showing up early so I'll let you know when I talk to her."

"Ok cool. Talk to you later then." Jasper waved as he left my office.

"Later."

I avoided the highways so I could get home quickly and pulled into my driveway in record time. I pulled into my garage and shut the door behind me. Usually I'd leave it open but with that lunatic out there I didn't want to take any chances. I got out of my car and went inside.

I checked my mail and threw it on the kitchen counter as I headed up to my room to gather my things. I decided to go ahead and take a shower since I didn't know what we would end up doing tonight.

When I got out it was getting close to five o'clock so I threw on some jeans and a black t-shirt. I grabbed enough clothes for the weekend and my travel bag and threw them in my bag. I was putting on my tennis shoes as I hopped through the kitchen and grabbed my wallet and keys. I locked the door and pulled it shut. I hit the button on my key to open the trunk and it popped up while I finished with my shoes. I walked around to the back of the car and dropped my bag inside slamming the lid. When I looked up my eyes landed on none other then Mike Newton. My heart stuttered and my breath caught in my throat.

"Surprise." Mike deadpanned as he gave me a sinister smile.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I tried to dial 911 from my pocket but wasn't sure if I hit the right buttons.

Mike moved from beside the car coming closer to me. I backed up instinctually. As I rounded the side of the car he laughed at me.

"You are such a pussy. I can't believe she chose you. Look at you running away from me." I stopped in my tracks. I would not cower from him.

"What makes you think she'll want you back? She's not the same girl you knew before."

He laughed like I was making a joke. "Oh she'll want me back and if she doesn't I'll take her anyway. She's mine. Always has been."

"No she's not yours anymore. She's stronger than you now. You can't make her do anything."

"Yes she is mine. I was first to touch her and I will be the last. It was my cock that broke her childhood and made her a woman. It was my teaching that made her the woman she is now. She's strong because of me."

This man was completely insane. "You think that by berating her and treating her like a prisoner you taught her to be a woman. You are insane." I hoped that if I kept him talking the police would arrive and this whole ordeal would be over.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" He screamed at me, his face turning red. "I AM ALL SHE NEEDS. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TOY TO HER."

"Calm down, you are going to bust a vessel. What did you think you would accomplish by coming here?

He actually seemed to calm down a little because he stopped to think for a second. I saw the proverbial light bulb click on when he decided what to do.

"I want her back. I want you to leave her. Tell her you never loved her and that you can't be with her anymore." He held out his phone to me. As if I would actually agree to that.

I took his phone and he smiled. That cocky smile fell when I threw his phone against the garage wall and it broke into pieces.

"Alright you could have made this much easier on you both but since you want to do things the hard way…." With that he pulled out what I assumed was Bella's pistol.

"What? Are you going to shoot me? I don't think so. I thought you said you weren't crazy." Something flashed through his eyes.

"I'm not going to shoot you. She'd never forgive me and I couldn't explain it to her. So you and I are going to go to her house and you will tell her that you are leaving her." Can you say delusional?

"Ha, I don't fucking think so. She'd never believe me anyway. She knows how much I love her and that I am planning my future around her. Even you and your sick games wouldn't make her believe that lie."

"She. Is. Mine. You will do this or you will pay. I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to. You are done with her."

He lunged at me slamming his shoulder into my chest knocking the wind out of me. I planted my feet and was able to push him back towards the back of my car. He was furious and the look in his eye scared me. He came at me again with the same result only this time I was prepared so I didn't lose my breath. He fell against the garage door before lunging again. He was strong and pissed off so I was losing ground with each attack.

I hated to use my training but had no choice. I had to get that gun out of his hand. When he came at me this time I wrapped my arms around his chest and held his arms to his side. "Drop it, fucker. Don't make me break your back." He laughed and threw his head back only to slam it forward in a head butt. I managed to lower my head to protect my throat and face so he hit me hard on the forehead. I was dazed but not out. Unfortunately I lost my hold on him. He stumbled back as I got my bearings. When I looked up he was fumbling with the gun.

It took me a second to figure out what he was doing. Apparently he hadn't loaded it and was fumbling to fill the revolver. I took the opportunity to tackle him and took him to the ground. I slammed his head against the floor once and he kneed me in the stomach. Using the kick as a distraction he flipped us over and had pinned me against the garage door. He was sitting on my chest with my arms pinned to my side. I was able to plant my feet on the floor and lift my lower body to flip him over my head. The gun went sliding across the floor to the other side of the garage and the bullets were scattered. I got to my feet and wrapped my arm around his neck in a half nelson. His right arm lifted above his head. I squeezed hard enough to partially close his airway. He was fading quickly, most of the fight going out of him.

I was thinking, if he goes out quickly I can call the police and get him arrested. He used the lapse in my concentration to head butt me in the nose knocking me to the ground again. My nose was bleeding and my eyes were watering. I couldn't see him until he was kneeling over me.

"She will be mine, tonight!" With that he lifted my head off the floor by my hair and slammed it down. Everything went black.

**Jasper POV**

As I walked into the garage I had an overwhelming feeling of dread. I slowly walked down the stairs trying to take in every detail of the garage. The car looked ok, there wasn't any one inside from what I could see. There was a broken cell phone on the floor near the wall but nothing else looked out of place. As I walked to the back of the car I saw Edward passed out cold on the floor. "Oh shit! Edward, are you okay?" I never understood why one would ask that in an emergency situation but there I was saying it without even thinking. Of course he's not ok, he's out like a light with blood pouring from his nose.

"_What! What happened? Jasper! What is going on?" _Oh shit I forgot about Bella on the phone.

"I found him, he's unconscious but is breathing." I checked his pulse and found it was strong. "He's bleeding though. Bella I have to call 911." I didn't want to hang up on her but I couldn't take care of this with her on the phone.

"_Oh, God."_ She was crying much harder now. _"Okay, I'll get off here but call me as soon as they arrive. Should I come there?"_

"Let me call and I will tell you what they say. Don't leave yet. It might be best if you stay put."

"_Ok. Help him, Jasper. I can't live without him."_ She sounded so desperate.

"I will. He'll be ok. He's a tough son of a bitch."

I hung up and dialed 911. There was an ambulance, two squad cars and a fire truck in front of Edward's house within five minutes. He was starting to come to so I held his head still and talked to him while we waited.

"What the hell happened, Ed?" I tried to sound calm but wasn't sure if I pulled it off.

"Mike. He came here. I don't know how he got in but he attacked me."

"Ok, the ambulance is here. Are you hurt anywhere besides your nose? It looks broken."

He started to nod but I held his head still.

"My head, he slammed my head down on the floor. How long have I been out?" I looked at my watch.

"Well it's after seven thirty, what time did you come out here?"

He groaned. "Oh my God, Bella is probably worried sick. I remember leaving my room a little before five. The whole thing with Mike probably took thirty minutes at most. Man, I've been out for almost 2 hours. That's not good."

"Bella called me at seven worried that you weren't answering your phone. When you didn't answer your house phone either I told her I'd come check on you. I'm glad I did."

The EMT's checked Edward over. He definitely had a broken nose and it looked like he might have a concussion. When they moved him he groaned and pulled his arms around his chest so he probably had a few broken ribs. The police took his statement and collected evidence. They had Mike's phone that was broken and some .22 caliber bullets but the gun was gone and so was Mike.

I called Bella as soon as the EMT's loaded Edward in the ambulance.

"Bella, calm down he's fine." She had answered the phone with a high pitched cry. I could hear Ali and her mom in the background. "They are taking him to Barnes Hospital, he's banged up pretty good but he's going to be fine."

She sighed and let out a soft sob. _"Thank you so much Jasper. Was it Mike?"_

I know she knew it was but she was just hoping it wasn't. "Yeah. Bella, Edward said he's planning on taking you away. At least that's what it sounded like."

She hiccupped and started crying even harder. _"Jazz, hey, she can't talk anymore. What do we need to do?"_

"Oh Ali, he looks like shit. His nose is busted and he has a huge knot on his head. I think he broke some ribs. He's so scared for her. Mike is planning on forcing Bella to take him back."

"_Okay, we will call the police here and get someone to watch her house. I know she'll want to go to the hospital, do you think she should." _I really didn't know but she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I know I wouldn't if it were Alice.

"Yeah she should go. She isn't going to be able to stay home. Call that cop they've been dealing with and explain what has happened please. I'm going to head to the hospital as soon as the police are done here."

"_Ok. I love you baby. I guess we will see you there."_

"Love you too. See you soon." With that we hung up and I gave my statement to the police and told them to contact the Edwardsville PD so that they could give them the details.

As soon as they were done I closed up the house and headed to the hospital.

**Bella's POV**

My shoulders shook and my breathing was shaky as I cried. My mom rubbed my back while Alice paced the room talking to Jasper. As soon as she got off the phone I called the police and explained to Officer Davis what happened. He said he would contact the Clayton police and get the report. Alice made me ask to have someone watch the house while we were gone to the hospital.

"_I'll do one better. You will be escorted to the hospital by one of my undercover guys and we will put a detail in front of your house until Mr. Newton is apprehended."_ I wanted to say he was going overboard but just couldn't after everything that had happened to Edward.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. We are planning to leave here as soon as possible to get to Barnes."

"_Ok I will get someone over there ASAP so you can go be with Edward. Ms. Swan, we will get this guy. I promise." _I really hoped so.

"I know. Thank you!" We hung up and I heard my mom on the phone with who I assumed was Phil.

"She's calmer now but she's very upset. We are going to the hospital as soon as we can. She was trying to set up some kind of protection with the police." I started to walk away but then I heard her say, "I promise, Charlie, she's just fine. No you don't need to come up here."

I turned around and snatched her phone from her. "Daddy? Please don't come up here. I can't handle you and mom at the same time."

He laughed, _"You can barely handle her at all, why didn't you call me when she arrived? Hell, Edward could have told me when I spoke to him last night."_

"Daddy, she just popped in unannounced and we've been doing a lot of talking. Everything is ok. I'm just so stressed out and I don't want to inconvenience you."

"_I know you sweetie; you are so much stronger than this. Did you get a security detail from the police?"_

"Thank you Daddy. I'm trying but it's so hard. Yes, Officer Davis is sending an undercover officer to escort us to the hospital and a car will be parked in front of the house for surveillance. I had a security system put in and changed all the locks. I'm as safe as I can be."

"_Ok I'll stay put for now but if one more thing happens I am coming up there."_ I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"Good. I love you Daddy. I promise I'll be careful."

"_Love you too. Call me later and let me know how Edward is doing."_

"I will. Bye Daddy."

The undercover office showed up with the surveillance team. He introduced himself as Steven York. He was a young guy, probably in his mid thirties. He reminded me of Emmett. He was a big guy with a young face but he had decidedly less hair than Emmett and didn't have the killer dimples.

We took my car and got to the hospital relatively quick. I hurried to the front desk of the ER and asked if Edward had been brought in. Fortunately he had already been admitted so we got to bypass the long emergency room wait. The woman at the desk directed to his room.

As soon as we got off the elevator Jasper was there waiting. He hugged Alice quickly before pulling me into a tight hug. "He's been asking for you. He's driving me crazy!" He laughed.

"I bet. What did the doctor say?" Since he had been admitted already I figured he had a concussion.

"Well he has a concussion and they wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Since he was unconscious for so long they said it was mandatory. He's had a CAT scan which came back negative for any bleeding or fractures. He does have a severely bruised sternum though."

I was relieved that he wasn't dealing with any real head wounds. I needed to see him.

"Can we go back? I really need to see him." Jasper took Alice's hand and led her to a chair.

"Yeah, he's in room three oh four. We'll wait here." My mom sat down next to Jasper and Alice but Officer York followed me down the hall.

"I'll be right out here if you need me." I nodded and knocked on the door as I opened it.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" It seemed like such a stupid question considering he looked like he'd been hit by a bus. I could feel the tears prick my eyes.

"I've been better. I'm so glad you are here. You are not leaving my side ever again." He held his arms open as an invitation for me to come to him.

I didn't want to hurt him so I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss his lips carefully. He was so bruised I was afraid to touch him.

"I'm fine. I promise. I wish they'd let me go but they said I'd have to stay for at least twenty four hours."

"You don't look fine. You look like shit actually." He laughed and winced at the movement.

"Don't sugarcoat it for me. I actually feel pretty good considering."

There was an ice pack under his head and a bandage on his nose. He had an I.V. in his arm and I could see the tape on his chest where his gown had been pulled down.

"Are you on anything for the pain?"

"No I can't have anything until they know I won't pass out again. That's the only reason I'm even in here."

Eventually I lay down next to him just to feel his arms around me. We laid in silence for a long time before Jasper and Alice knocked on the door. They came in to say they were leaving and that my mom was worried. Edward told them to send her in. We said good bye; Alice and I hugging for a long moment while Jasper and Edward had one of those manly bro hugs.

My mom decided to get a hotel room for the night since I didn't want her at the house alone. Soon we were alone.

"Edward, what happened? I mean I know there was a fight but I want to know what he said." I didn't want him to hide things from me.

"I really don't want to tell you but I know you won't let it go." He told me every word that Mike said. I couldn't believe that Mike thought I would believe Edward didn't love me. I was surprised that Edward could remember everything after being out for so long.

"Bella, he's planning something. It sounds like he's going to try to take you. He is sure that he can make you want him again."

I shook my head. "Even if he tries to take me I wouldn't let him get me very far. I'll never want him again. He is beyond delusional."

"I know you won't but he is convinced he can and he said that if you don't that he'll force you. That's why I think he is planning to take you. He is going to try to hurt you."

"I have an armed escort and a surveillance team until he is caught. I have you and Jake and I can defend myself. I am not helpless and I won't ever be alone."

I hoped he would believe me and just try to get some sleep. "Look you need to rest. Those nurses are going to be waking you up every hour so sleep while you can. I'll be right here the whole time."

I called Charlie and he talked to Edward asking him too many questions. He drifted off but was awoken every hour by a nurse all night long. He woke up easily enough so they were pretty sure he'd get to go home the next day.

We woke up with the last nurse check around eight a.m. She said that he was doing really well but before the doctor would let him leave he had to have another CAT scan. They let him eat something for which he was extremely thankful. He hadn't eaten all night because they were worried about him vomiting. When they took him for his CAT scan I went to eat with my mom in the cafeteria.

We were waiting in Edward's room when Esme came in. I had completely forgotten to call her fortunately someone remembered. Carlisle followed her inside.

"Oh Esme, I'm so sorry I didn't call you." She hugged me tightly.

"Shhhh, it's ok. Jasper said you were really upset when he called last night. I spoke to Edward before you got here. He tried to tell me not to come but I wasn't having any of it."

Carlisle chuckled. "Nope, we were packing and making arrangements before she was even off the phone." They had driven in and stayed in the same hotel my mom had. Apparently Carlisle had to convince Esme not to come to the hospital at one a.m. when they got in town.

Edward was wheeled back in and walked from the chair to the bed. He looked pretty good if still a little unsteady. The nurse told him she'd let him know as soon as the results were back and as long as they were negative he would be discharged.

We sat around talking for a while. Renee and Esme were hilarious together. They talked like old friends. Carlisle told Edward he was being put on a leave of absence until this was all over. Edward was pissed but only because he didn't get to have a say in the matter. He didn't want to work while Mike was threatening me so it worked out. After a while the doctor came in and told Edward that he needed to take it easy for a few days and that if he had any dizziness or blurred vision that he was to go to the ER immediately. He said that Edward's nose should heal nicely without needing surgery but that it would be very tender for a week or two. The swelling in his head and eyes should go away after a few days but would look nasty for a couple weeks while the bruises went away. The sternum bruise would be very sore but nothing he couldn't handle. He sent Edward home with a mild pain killer and told him to take them only if he absolutely needed them. I had a feeling he wouldn't take any. Edward was released and we headed to his house to get his bag from his car.

Officer York called to let the team posted at Edward's know we were coming. They said all had been quiet and they would watch for us. Esme and Carlisle took Renee with them and followed us. Once we had collected Edward's stuff we headed to my house. I called Alice on the way to update her. She was relieved that Edward was doing so well and was out of the hospital. We decided to have a small barbeque at my house on the Fourth of July which was in only three days.

Once we got home I pulled in the garage and had Carlisle pull in beside me. We checked the security system and headed inside. I took Edward to the den to rest since he wouldn't go to my room. Renee and Esme raided my kitchen to cook some lunch. Carlisle and Edward found a Cubs game on even though I told them the Cubs weren't allowed to play on my TV.

Since it was a Cardinals/Cubs game I let it slide. We watched together and relaxed for the first time in days. We ate sandwiches and chips and just enjoyed the company.

That night Esme convinced my mom to come with them back to the hotel so we could be alone. It didn't take much convincing since Renee loved Esme. Carlisle had his hands full with that pair. They kissed us good bye and Carlisle warned Edward to take it easy and listen to the doctor.

I called Charlie and Officer York to let them know we were ok and going to bed. Officer York was on call as long as we were home but to be at our side if we left for any reason. There was a new team outside every six hours. I armed the system and headed to my room where Edward was waiting.

"Hey, Beautiful, everything set." He was lounging in my bed in just his boxers. Even with all the bruises he was still perfect. He couldn't smile because it hurt but he could still smirk.

"Yeah, we are locked down. Do you need anything before I hop in the shower?" He still had a bit of a headache so he couldn't really shake his head.

"Nope, I'm good. I can't wait till the swelling goes down so I can move more normally."

"I know. Just be patient. I don't want you to hurt yourself just because you can't keep your hands to yourself." He smirked. "Yeah, I can tell that's what you want. You're pretty obvious."

I had stripped out of my clothes and was only wearing a bra and panties. His excitement was barely contained in his boxers under the light sheet he was covered up with. I teased him by dropping the last bits of my clothes before walking to the bathroom slowly.

"Tease! You'll pay for that!"

"Counting on it!" I said in a singsong voice from behind the door. He laughed and then groaned.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a long cotton t-shirt and white panties before climbing into bed. Edward was already snoring when I covered us up but still turned towards me.

We slept for a few hours when I woke from a bad dream. My pulse was pounding and I was sweating. I got out of bed to pace off some of my nerves. I went to the kitchen to get some water. As I passed the alarm panel I checked it. Everything was still set. I checked the camera's in my office on my way back to bed. There didn't seem to be anything out of place so I went back to my room. I flipped on the monitor in my room before climbing back into bed.

"Everything ok. Where did you go?" Edward whispered.

"Just had a bad dream. I checked the system and got some water. Everything's fine." He kissed me lightly and was snoring again in no time.

It took me a long time to fall asleep but once I did I must have passed out because I didn't wake up until almost ten a.m. Edward was already up and I could hear my mom and Esme cackling in the kitchen. The scent of bacon and sausage permeated the air causing my mouth to water. I got up and threw on a pair of yoga pants under my t-shirt. My hair was a mess so I pulled it up into a messy bun and headed down to the kitchen.

Edward was sitting at the table with his dad, while my mom and Esme were at the bar drinking coffee. As soon as I walked in my mom hopped up and took a plate out of the warming drawer pulling the plastic wrap off the top.

"Here you go honey. We weren't sure when you'd wake up so we put this aside for you." She kissed my head and handed me the plate and a fork.

I thanked her and sat at the table next to Edward. His swelling had gone down quite a bit and he was able to smile at me. It still looked painful but he didn't let it stop him. "Morning gorgeous." He leaned over to kiss my cheek. I smiled widely.

"Morning. You look much better today. How do you feel?" He shrugged.

"Better than yesterday but a long way from normal. My head is much better; I can move it without getting dizzy today and my headache is gone so that's good." I smiled at him.

"Yeah that's great. How's your nose? Still painful, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes and I felt kind of stupid.

"Yeah it hurts a lot. I think it hurts more now that the swelling is down than it did yesterday." He went back to reading the paper while I ate. Carlisle and Esme were leaving today since Carlisle needed to be back at the office in the morning. I kind of wished they could stay but understood.

Mom was ready to leave too and I didn't blame her for cutting her trip short. There was a lot of tension in the air and I was too preoccupied to be good company. She promised to visit again in the fall. Esme and Carlisle took her to the airport before they left for home.

Edward and I hung out in the den most of the day watching movies and napping. He talked to Ben and Emmett for a while before he got really serious.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something." I didn't like the sound of that and the panic started to kick in.

"What about? Is something wrong?" I was sure he was going to say he couldn't handle all the stress of being with me. I knew he loved me but he was attacked in his own home for crying out loud.

"Stop panicking, it's nothing bad. I've been thinking about our future plans." I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "I don't want to wait until August to move in together." I was so relieved.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me." He laughed lightly.

"I was thinking Friday night about having to go home and get clothes every weekend. I hate it. If we are planning on moving in together in one month what difference does it make if we just go ahead. I mean I'm here or you are at my place most of the time now anyway and with all this crap with Mike we are going to be together all the time anyway…"

I cut him off "Okay! Yes of course you should just move in now. It makes sense and I would love to have you here all the time."

"Great! I guess we have time to pack my house since I am off work for a while. I'll call a realtor this week."

Monday we went to the grocery store to pick up the stuff for the barbeque and get groceries. My house was pretty bare. We picked up my pistol too since I hadn't done it the say before.

I had therapy that night and I asked Edward to go again. He didn't hesitate. I think we both needed it. Dr. Heinz listened to him recount Friday's events.

"Wow. Are you ok?" I knew as well as he did that she wasn't asking about the physical. She waited while he thought through what he wanted to say.

"I think I am actually less worried now than I was before. I know what he's thinking and while that freaks me the fuck out I can prepare for what I think he has planned. It's like the unknown is gone and a weight has been lifted."

She nodded and scribbled on her notebook.

"Bella, how do you feel about Mike's intentions?"

"Pissed off." She laughed.

"Really? Is that all you feel?"

"No, I'm scared and anxious but pissed off is the primary feeling. I just don't understand how he got to this place. I want to feel bad for him because it must be overwhelming to have those kinds of thoughts in your head but all I feel in anger and rage!"

Dr. Heinz was writing furiously in her notebook. "Do you think he will carry out his plan? Do you think he's capable?"

"If you had asked me that before Friday I would have said no. He's not a planner, he goes more off of his emotions but he has proven that his emotions have ruled him for too long. He's planning; albeit not far ahead but he is planning. He knows what he wants the outcome to be and he is thinking of ways to obtain it. That is what scares me. He's on a whole new level."

"Edward said he got very angry when Edward called him crazy. I'd like to speak with the lead officer on the case if that's ok with you." I nodded but looked at her puzzled. "I think that one thing is a big sign. He may have sought out treatment for his anger and possessiveness. I would bet he was given a diagnosis that he doesn't like and is angry about it. He keeps talking about you being his. If he feels like something of his was taken away he could feel trapped and out of control. It is a dangerous combination."

We talked through the anxiety for both Edward and me. She assured us that we were doing very well all things considered.

Tuesday was a very boring day. We went to the dojo and this time Edward did some light sparring with Jake. He was still sore so they didn't get as in to it as I figured they were wanting to.

When we went to bed that night Edward mentioned that it had been four days since we had heard from Mike. I was so happy about that but at the same time worried that the break wouldn't last long.

**Bare with me, Mike will get his due in the next chapter. I haven't written it yet though. My plan is to get through this drama by the end of chapter 22. **

**Up next is the barbeque and as long as the characters don't take over my plan, the showdown with Mike!**

**Have a great weekend! Leave me a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: This chapter contains violence as well as emotional abuse and possible triggers for those sensitive to sexual assault. Please read with caution.**

Alice and Japer arrived at five o'clock for our barbeque with arm loads of food and fireworks. It was illegal to set them off in Illinois but people did it all the time. Fortunately there was a small pond behind my house so we could light them over the water. Angela and Ben came as well. Angela was rubbing her very round belly and waddling a little bit. When I met her she was only five and a half months now she was a little over seven and the difference was amazing. She brought some pictures from a 3D ultrasound. Their baby was beautiful. She was going to break hearts. I couldn't wait to see her. Alice was staring at the pictures with a longing that I think only Jasper understood. She really wanted to be a mom but I didn't know she had full on baby fever.

Alice made a pitcher of virgin daiquiris, she said it was so that Angela could drink them too but I knew she was trying to get pregnant. I smiled at her to let her know I was in on the secret. She winked back at me. Jasper just rolled his eyes. We were way too obvious.

We spent the evening cooking and hanging out. It was so nice to be able to relax and kick back. We had been on edge for nine days. Mike hadn't made a move since the incident at Edward's house and I was so relieved. I knew it wasn't over but the break was more than welcomed. No one asked about him or anything related to him for which I would be eternally thankful.

We waited until it was starting to get dark and headed down to the pond. There were a lot of families shooting off bottle rockets and small fireworks so we fit right in. With all the stuff Jasper had brought and the people around the pond it was like a private fireworks show. The kids in the neighborhood loved it. It was amazing how fast you can go through three grocery bags full of fireworks with three overgrown boys. They were hilarious. We had more fun watching them act like ten year olds than watching the actual fireworks.

After the fireworks we went inside and played cards while eating the cheesecake I had made. Edward had decorated it with fresh berries to look like an American flag. It was very cute. The girls and I beat the guys at rummy, four times in a row before they decided to play poker with cookies for chips. We laughed and played for a long time before Ben and Angela had to get going. Alice and Jasper helped us clean up and then headed out as well.

I was a little tipsy from the pitcher of real daiquiris that Edward had made before cards, so I swayed on my feet at the bottom of the stairs. "Woah, Beautiful, be careful." I just giggled.

"I think I'm a little drunk." He picked me up and carried me quickly to my, our room.

"I think you are a lot drunk. Do you want to take a shower?" I nodded and he went to the bathroom to start the water.

I stood up and stripped out of my clothes. As soon as I got my feet under me I walked into the bathroom. Edward was bent slightly at the waist removing his socks so I smacked his ass. _I mean really it was right there. _I wanted to bite it but since I was inebriated I couldn't bend over without falling.

"Ouch! That hurt." He yelped.

I just giggled some more. "I'm sorry, do you want me to kiss it better?" He laughed.

"Yes, Bella, I want you to kiss my ass." I rolled my eyes, which made me very dizzy. Edward scooped me up and got in the shower. He stood me against the wall and told me to stay there. "I mean it Bella. Stay still I don't want you to fall."

"How can I wash myself if I don't move." As soon as I finished that sentence I felt a soapy washcloth being dragged over my skin. "Oh."

"Let me take care of you." He kissed my neck then washed it. He did that to my entire body, literally every inch of my skin. He parted my legs and made me come before washing me gently. He was so good to me. I wanted to return the favor but he wouldn't let me.

When we got out of the shower I bent myself over the counter so my ass was in the air and my pussy was spread open for him. He tried to pretend like he didn't notice me so I decided to make him see me. I ran my fingers through my folds and pushed two fingers inside. He groaned and I knew I had him.

In seconds he had his cock inside of me and was pounding away at me. The counter bit into my hips but he felt so good I didn't want to stop. "Yes, Baby, take me." We hadn't made love since the incident so we both needed this.

"Oh God, Beautiful. I'm so close. I can't hold on." I didn't care about me I wanted him to take me and make me his.

"Let go! I need you to just let go." He slammed into me two more times and I could feel my orgasm coming but wasn't sure I'd get there before he did.

"You are close too, I can feel it." He reached around and pinched my clit causing me to scream and come around him as he held still and spilled into me.

We went to bed and fell right to sleep.

Some time later I woke up to find Edward hovering over the video monitor. He was searching frantically, moving the cameras to see different angles. My panic was rising with each click of the mouse. "Edward, what is going on?"

"I heard something downstairs but the alarm didn't go off. I'm trying to see if there are any doors or windows open." I was out of bed and by his side in an instant.

"Should I call 911?" He nodded and handed me my cell off the charger. I dialed and waited.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_ The voice on the line asked sounding slightly irritated.

"We think someone is in our house."

"What is your location?" I gave my address and explained that Officer Davis had told us to call immediately instead of trying to check things out. She said that was good and that she would contact him after dispatching a unit to our house.

I felt better knowing someone was on the way. I handed the phone to Edward so he could stay on the line and went to the bathroom. I was nervous and staring at those camera views was not helping. While I was washing my hands I splashed some cold water on my face.

While in the bathroom I heard the bedroom door open and slam shut. I ran back into the bedroom thinking maybe Edward had seen something and ran off to check it out. "No Edward, wait…." my next words died on my lips when I saw Mike standing over Edward's unmoving body with my pistol.

"Well hello my beautiful, baby B. Did you miss me?" I shook my head. "No? That hurts my feelings. I've missed you."

"Stay away from me!" I yelled. I was scared but I was more hoping that yelling would alert the 911 operator that we were not alone. "What did you do to Edward?"

"Calm down sweetheart. I only gave him a knock on the head. He'll be fine." He paused and tilted his head in a creepy way. "He'll be fine as long as you come with me, right now." Then he grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said loudly but not yelling anymore. He looked down to where Edward lay and noticed the phone. "Tsk, Tsk Bella. You always were a smart one." He picked up the phone and ended the call. Edward groaned alerting Mike that he was waking up. I was relieved that he was waking up but scared for his safety at the same time.

"Stay there Cullen. You wouldn't want Bella to get hurt would you?" Edward rolled over to his back and tried to focus on me.

"I'm ok, baby. I'll be ok." I tried to soothe him but he wasn't buying it. "The police are on their way, Mike. You are not getting out of here."

"You'd think that wouldn't you. I made sure I'd have an out." I looked puzzled. "I have the entire city busy right now. I can walk out of here and be hours away before they have time to worry about you."

"What did you do?" I whispered, unsure I really wanted to know.

"There seemed to be an accident at Officer Davis' house. Someone set off some illegal fireworks in his garage starting a fire. I hope his family was able to get out." My stomach rolled and I felt like I would throw up.

"No, you didn't? Mike how could you do something like that? Are you insane?" I saw Edward wince as soon as the words left my mouth. Mike crossed the room and slapped my face before I could even move.

"I am not crazy! I am angry. You left me for this asshole. What was I supposed to do? You are mine. MINE!" He was shaking with rage.

"Mike I have not been yours in years. You hurt me too many times." I couldn't help the way the words just fell from my mouth. He moved to grab my arm but I was able to thwart him. "I won't let you hurt me ever again." This time he backed up and sat on my bed.

"I didn't mean any of the things I said to you. I love you. I've always loved you." He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You hurt me everyday, Mike, every single day. How did you not mean to do that? Everyday." I wasn't crying because all my fear and hurt had manifested into anger. This ended now.

"I'm so sorry. Come with me now and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you." He looked so sad and I knew he knew he was beat. I would never go with him.

"Never. You lost your chance to love me when you tried to own me and beat me down with every word from your mouth."

He wiped the tears from his face and the anger resurfaced. "I had to own you or you would never have been with me. You were too good for everything. I knew if I could get in your pants you would be mine forever." He laughed agitatedly. "You really made me work for that pussy didn't you? I thought I'd have to marry you to get any."

I wanted to puke. "I've never regretted anything more than that night." I shot back at him.

"You became such a whore. I popped your cherry only to turn you into the town slut. You don't think I know about all those guys that you sucked off at parties but I knew. It was written all over their faces. You were good at hiding it but those guys couldn't."

"Mike I never touched anyone else when we were together. I promise. What ever you saw in their faces was not because anything had ever happened." I begged him to believe me. I couldn't go through this again.

"Really? Then why did Trevor Allen tell the entire baseball team that he'd fucked you in his car? Why did Jeff Ryan tell me you were the best head he ever got?"

"I don't know, I swear. I never touched any of them."

"So they just made it up?" I nodded. "You made me look like an idiot. My sweet little girlfriend that I had to beg to touch was out fucking and sucking every guy in town." He took a step closer to me with each word. "I am not a fool. You were a whore."

I backed up a few steps but decided to stand my ground. "No I am not. I've never been a whore, you are completely delusional." He lunged for me and knocked me to the floor and dropping the pistol. He sat on my chest holding my arms to the floor.

"I know what I heard, what I saw. I have never forgotten hearing about you letting Jason Harper take you in the ass."

I wanted to find those guys and kill each of them for making up such things about me and turning what was a nice boy into a jealous asshole but right now I had to figure out how to survive this.

I kicked my legs up and hit Mike in the back with my knees repeatedly while he laughed at me. "You are not going to beat me. I know how to take you." He pushed my arms above my head and gathered both wrists in one hand. "I could take you like this if I wanted to and you would love it. You always did love being tied up. I bet you still like it rough don't you?"

I shook my head and tears fell from my eyes. I could see that Edward was trying to stand up but was so disoriented he couldn't stay on his feet. I was afraid that Mike would shoot him if he got all the way up.

Mike wiped the tears from my eyes and then dragged his hand down my chest. I was wearing one of Edward's t-shirts and panties but nothing else. He grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled me up stretching my shoulders because of the weight he had on my wrists. I never stopped kicking him. He slammed my back on the floor and let go of my wrists. He thought I was going to comply because when my back hit the floor the wind was knocked out of me and I stopped fighting for a moment. He grabbed the collar of the shirt in both hands and pulled it tearing it. I could hear each rip as he made his way to my breasts. I started fighting again. He had moved his weight to my hips taking away most of my mobility but I had my arms now.

I put my fists together and slammed them into his chest knocking him back and getting his hands off my chest. When he leaned back to steady himself I wrapped my ankles around his neck and pushed his chin up with all my might. He was stretched back and trying to free his neck so his hands were busy. I used my fists the same way and slammed them down on his groin. He cried out and instinctively balled up so I was able to get away from him and almost to my feet before he recovered and grabbed my ankle pulling me down onto my face. I caught myself from slamming my nose on the floor. I started kicking and screaming as loud as I could. He would have to fight me with all his strength if he thought he was going to rape me.

I couldn't see Edward anymore but I felt him when he picked up the gun from the floor and slammed it against Mike's skull. Mike fell forward trapping me to the floor. Edward collapsed as well. I had to get out from under him before he woke up.

I wiggled my way out from under him and went to Edward to check on him. He had wisely tucked the gun under his body. He was barely conscious and bleeding from the back of his head. "Baby wake up. Please wake up. I need you." His eyes fluttered so I knew he could hear me. "I love you. I don't know what to do." I cried into his neck.

He moved his hand to my hair and whispered, "Restrain" into my ear. It took him a few tries to get it out but I finally figured out what he meant.

I needed to restrain Mike so that he couldn't do anything when he came to. I pulled the tie backs off the drapes and tied his feet together and his hands over his head. He was close enough to the bed that I could tie him to the footboard. He would have to work to get out of that.

I called 911 again and told the operator that the intruder was restrained but we needed medical help. While Mike was beginning to wake up I heard the sirens outside. I went to the window and told the operator to tell them I was upstairs. I disarmed the security system from upstairs and the police came pouring into my house. Mike was screaming profanities at me when the first officers came in the room. He was cuffed and taken into custody. I told them I was pressing charges but I wanted to get Edward to the hospital first.

Once the paramedics got Edward loaded up I called Alice and Jasper. They said they would meet us at the hospital and would call our parents.

I climbed into the ambulance and held Edward's hand all the way to the hospital.

I sat by his bed all night as the nurses came in to check his vitals. He now had a severe concussion since it hadn't even been a week since the last incident. He would wake up for a moment and then be right back out every so often. He hadn't suffered any other injuries for which I was thankful. He had a gash on the back of his head where the gun landed that needed stitches but other than that he was unscathed.

I was very fortunate that the only marks on my body were the small bruise on my cheek and some finger marks on my wrists. I was given a pair of scrubs to wear since my shirt was shredded and I wasn't wearing pants.

Sometime late Thursday morning my father walked into Edward's room. "Oh baby, are you okay?" He had tears in his eyes as he pulled me into a fierce hug. I cried on his shoulder; all the fear and anger sobbing out onto his shirt. I was a daddy's girl and I needed him so much at that moment. He patted my back and let me get snot all over his t-shirt. "It's over now. He's in jail and will be for a long time. They told me what happened. I actually read your statement."

I should have known he would but I was embarrassed by what I knew he had seen. "Daddy, I swear I never did anything with those boys. I don't know why they would have said all that." He gave me a look that said, "I know you didn't." I cried harder. "If that is what made Mike the way he is I will kill them." Daddy sighed.

"Baby, I think he was always a bit of a loose cannon but I understand. He was a good kid and if that's the reason he got so controlling then those boys are partly at fault." He sat still for a while rubbing his chin. "You know Jason and Trevor still live in town. I could give them a little scare if you want."

I laughed, "As much as I'd love to see that I don't think it is necessary. I still don't know how Mike held that in all this time. As many times as we fought over his name calling you'd have thought he'd have told me this a long time ago."

"I know. That's a lot of anger and worry to carry around for eight years. No wonder he lost his mind."

I nodded. "Well it certainly explains a lot. I always thought he called me those things because of what he and I did; now I know he was under the impression that I actually was those awful things."

A little while later Esme and Carlisle came in. Apparently Emmett was in the waiting room waiting for one of us to leave since there could only be four visitors at a time. Charlie went out and sent Emmett in.

I filled them in on the events that had taken place. Emmett was furious but Carlisle told him to calm down and let the police handle it. He reluctantly agreed. Esme didn't leave Edward's side the entire day.

Officer Davis came to see me that evening. He looked like hell.

"Ms. Swan, I am so sorry about last night. We've been questioning Mr. Newton for hours. He is one messed up individual."

"Officer Davis, I have to apologize for your home. Mike told me about it and I know he set the fire. I hope everyone is ok." He sighed.

"Well my two youngest boys are here being treated for smoke inhalation but no one was seriously injured and we all got out in time. The only reason they inhaled so much is because their room is right above the garage. We were extremely fortunate. It could have been much worse." He looked so tired.

"We found out how he got in your house and he confessed to planning to kidnap you and to trying to rape you." I was shocked.

"How did he get in my house?"

"Well he had a girl at the security company give him the codes. She is being treated for sexual assault but should make a full recovery." My heart sank. How many people did he involve in this plan of his?

"No. I just can't believe this. He hurt so many people just to get to me. And now I find out all of it was over a bunch of jocks that told a bunch of lies back in high school. Such a fucking waste."

"What do you want to do? You can press charges and see where it goes but you don't have to." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course I'm pressing charges. He is crazy and I don't care if he goes to jail or a mental institution but he has to get help. I hope that girl is pressing charges as well."

"Oh even if you didn't he has a huge case against him. He is being charged with the assault on her, the fire at my house, breaking and entering at your home, Edward's and mine, armed criminal action against Edward and you as well as attempted rape. He is going to prison for a while."

I was so glad that it was over. I could go back to living my life and not have to be afraid. I had some insight into why he acted the way he did now so I could hopefully put all the self doubt away. I needed to see my therapist now.

Edward finally woke up on Friday morning. He was a little disoriented but could remember most of the events from the incident. He was angry and felt guilty but I explained that he was the one that saved me. I had managed to get loose but if Edward hadn't knocked Mike out I don't want to think about what would have happened.

Edward had to spend four days in the hospital after waking up so he was more than ready to go home Tuesday afternoon. Emmett and Carlisle spent Monday and Tuesday packing for him and had moved a lot of his stuff to my house. All we really needed to do was figure out what was going to be done with the furniture. We were so excited to begin our new life together.

August 8

"Oh my gosh Bella, I am freaking out!" Alice cried. "I mean I am so ready for this to happen. I can not wait to be Jasper's wife but this planning business is killing me."

I laughed. She was going over the details for the five hundredth time and nothing had changed, so I didn't know what she was freaking out over.

"Hey, chill out, everything will be perfect. Also you finally got me into a dress." I twirled around to emphasize my point; we were getting the final fittings done. Mine fit perfectly. Alice's needed to be let out in the bust but she couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah, I did. You look amazing in yellow. I'm so glad we decided on that color." She pulled at the top of her strapless dress. "I don't understand how this is too tight. It fit perfectly two weeks ago." I just laughed at her.

"Ali, you are too stressed out. I'm sure there is a reason, some tiny little reason why your boobs would grow suddenly." She shook her head and started to list off the things that could cause it.

"My period is the most likely cause but that was two weeks ago…." The realization hit her like a Mack truck. "Oh my gosh. No freaking way!"

I nodded to her helping her along silently. "You don't think I'm pregnant do you? Oh my gosh."

"Um yeah I do and we will confirm it as soon as we are done here." I was so happy for her. She would be an amazing mom.

We left for the drug store after having the seamstress take an inch out of the bust of her dress. I went in and bought three different tests, running into Kate as I made my way to the check out.

"Oh Bella, good to see you, how's Edward?" She looked at my hands as soon as I realized who she was.

"Kate, he's well. How have you been?" I needed to go but now she thought I was pregnant.

"Well it looks like congratulations are in order." She gestured to the boxes in my hands.

"Oh well not for me but I think they are. My friend is the one I'm buying them for." She nodded slowly like she was humoring me. I laughed, "No really. Alice my friend is getting married to Jasper on Saturday and they have been trying to get pregnant for a little while. These are for her."

"Oh well, that's great. Jasper is a great guy. He'll be a wonderful father." She smiled. "You know Edward will be as well. He is an amazing man. I know you don't like me but I did really care about him."

I scoffed. "I know you have no reason to believe me but he was my best friend and the only person I could trust. I messed that up and I will regret it every single day of my life."

"Kate, I appreciate that but you need to tell him. He feels so guilty and although he is better now, it really ate at him for a long time. That's why he didn't push for jail time when you stole his stuff."

"I know. I will. Do you think he'd read a letter if I sent him one?" I nodded.

"I think that is a great idea. I've got to get going. It was good to see you."

She agreed and wished Alice luck.

When I got back to the car Alice had chewed one of her fingernails down to the quick. It was a good thing she hadn't gotten them done yet. "Would you calm down? This is what you've been trying for."

"I know and I am beyond happy that I may be but what if I'm not. What if this is just a false alarm?"

"Then you'll keep trying and enjoy the effort." I waggled my eyebrows at her the way Emmett does when he makes a lewd joke. She laughed and stopped gnawing on her finger.

We headed to my house so she could take her tests. She took the bag and shut herself into the bathroom. "Why did you buy so many? Should I take them all?"

"I don't know Ali, they all have two tests in the box, why don't you just take one of each." I had never taken a pregnancy test before so I had no basis for advice.

"O-kay, here goes nothing." When she opened the door she was holding one of the sticks.

"Ali, that was fast did you take all three?" She shook her head.

"I don't think I need to, this one showed a plus sign as soon as I peed on it."

"What? That fast? That can't be right." Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"I'm pregnant Bella." She said flatly as if it hadn't sunk in yet. "Oh. My. God. I am going to have a baby!"

"Oh my God!" I shrieked with her. We were jumping up and down in the hallway.

After we calmed down Alice got a panicked look in her eyes. "When should I tell Jasper? Should I wait till after the wedding?"

I shook my head, "No you need to tell him tonight. He will be so happy."

"Yeah? I guess you are right. He'll be so happy."

Later that night Edward came home and kissed me long and hard. "I have missed you so much today."

"Really, bad day?" I asked. He always told me he missed me but this seemed different.

"No actually the office was quite calm. I just missed you more today than normal." He had been a little clingy since the last incident with Mike but was getting better every week. Mike had been sentenced quickly since there was so much evidence and he confessed. He was serving no less than 15 years in state prison.

"Well, you are home now and we have the next four days to be together. I ran into Kate today."

"Oh yeah, did she speak to you?"

"Yeah, she did. I was helping Alice out with something today and Kate bumped into me at the pharmacy. She said some things that I told her she needed to say to you so you may be getting a letter from her soon."

He looked a little cautious, "Why a letter?"

"She has some apologies and some explanations to make. She wants to do it right. I told her it was a good idea. You need some closure."

He nodded, "You are right. So what's for supper, the house smells amazing."

I had made his favorite, chicken carbonara and salad. We sat down to eat and talk about our day. It was weird keeping a secret from him but Alice asked me not to say anything so that Jasper could tell him the next day.

We spent the night cuddled together and planning our trip to Kentucky for the next month. I couldn't wait to introduce him to the place I grew up.

He drifted off to sleep before me and after a while I put my book away and cuddled into his back. As I wrapped my arm around him he muttered something. I listened to him for a few minutes hoping he'd say it again. He didn't. As my eyes were closing I heard him loud and clear, "Marry me, my Bella."

I gasped.

**Mike is gone! The drama is over! **

**Next up is Alice and Jasper's wedding. Then Edward and Bella head to Kentucky for a down home wedding. Maybe they will run into some of Bella's old friends. Who knows?**

**Review please, it motivates me to write. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Disney or Dirty Dancing. Any publicly recognizable characters, companies or titles are the property of their respectiver owners. No copywrite infringement is intended.**

Thursday night Alice and Jasper accompanied us to dance class. After the "Mike Incident" we had to give up dance for a few weeks while Edward's head healed. Spinning and concussions just didn't go well together. I was so happy to be back that first week. It was a sign of our lives getting back to normal.

We reworked our routines that Heidi had taught us before and were making them more difficult. Alice and Jasper wanted a few simple techniques for their first dance so Heidi helped them while Edward and I worked alone. We had added a few lifts and tricks to our Samba and a few more difficult steps to the Rumba. I was seriously considering asking Edward to compete but he had already said he didn't want to do that so I let it go. The club we went to had a few little contests I was going to try to talk him into since they would be more fun and relaxed. Latin Ballroom competitions were brutal and I didn't want to put that kind of stress on our relationship.

We finished up our Rumba and found that everyone in the room was staring at us. Edward blushed and chuckled.

"What? Why are you staring?" I asked Heidi. "Did we do something wrong?" I looked at Edward to confirm that we nailed it.

"Oh, no, no, nothing wrong. That was simply beautiful. You are so connected." I blushed.

Alice added, "It felt like we were intruding on a private moment. So freaking sexy."

Jasper couldn't look at me and wouldn't make eye contact with Edward. "I feel like a pervert!" Alice slapped his arm. "What? I do!"

We all got a good laugh from Jasper's discomfort before we made them demonstrate what they had learned.

Alice was a good dancer but Jasper was nervous and a little awkward so Heidi had worked a miracle helping Jasper look like a dancer. They floated gracefully through the room, waltzing beautifully. They would look so lovely at their wedding.

"Wow that was great! You'll look fabulous at the reception!" I hugged Ali and patted Jasper on the shoulder.

We headed to our car and Jasper took Alice to his truck. "We'll see you at the Crustal Garden at six o'clock sharp tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Alice. We'll be there on time." I said across the parking lot. "Have a good night. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" She yelled back as she hopped into Jasper's huge truck.

Edward and I drove home. Our usual post dance class passion had been cooled since the pictures of us surfaced. We were still just as turned on but we were much more careful to get home before tearing each other's clothing off. Tonight we made it to the office where Edward pulled my leggings down to my ankles and bent me over the desk, fucking me like an animal.

My need for him was stronger than ever and his seemed to be just as strong. We made love nearly every night since he had been cleared by the doctor for physical activity. It had been over a week and we were desperate. My clothes had been torn off in his haste. Since then we were closer than before. We were always so in tuned with each other's body and that had only grown as our relationship grew. I could somehow feel him near me and he had said the same thing. When he walked into a room my body would tingle all over. I seemed to always be aching for him. Even our kisses had gotten more intense. Gone were the feather light kisses of good bye and hello; now we were almost indecent. We had earned more than one set of rolling eyes from Alice and Jasper as well as plenty of disgruntled shoppers at the local stores we frequented.

Friday, we slept in as long as we possibly could. It was nearly eleven when we finally emerged from the bedroom. We took our time eating and getting ready. We made love in the shower and then again in the closet as we were getting dressed. At five-thirty we were finally dressed and ready for Alice and Jasper's rehearsal dinner. Since we were the only people in the bridal party there wasn't much to rehearse but Alice insisted the singer would need to practice with us.

We walked into the venue and I was amazed at how beautiful it was. The Crystal Garden was so elegant. They had reserved the Crystal room, which was constructed completely of glass and steel. It was decorated with yellow and white paper lanterns and little twinkling lights. The tables were accented with yellow napkins and pretty yellow and white daisies. Outside was a breathtaking courtyard with a small creek and a gazebo. They were being married outside and the reception was inside.

Most of Alice's family had come up from Kentucky so it was a lot larger affair than she had originally planned. Jasper only had his mother and Edward's family coming so Alice's family made up most of the guest list.

Tonight was just us and their parents. Alice's parents were divorced and both had remarried so she had her father and step-mother as well as her mother and step-father. Fortunately they all got along so there would be no drama. Jasper's mother was very quiet and kept to herself. I tried to talk to her and include her as much as possible since Ali's family was a little loud and crazy. Beth, Jasper's mom, was very sweet and loved her son very much. She was very happy for him and loved Alice. I couldn't wait till she knew about the baby.

After the rehearsal we went inside and enjoyed a lovely dinner of roasted chicken and vegetables. Everyone got along great and Alice's mom's made Beth feel very welcomed. After dinner Alice presented me with a gift for being her maid of honor. I couldn't believe it when I pulled out a diamond necklace and matching earrings from the little bag. "Those are for you to wear tomorrow and to keep forever. I love you and want you to know that you are my sister no matter who gave birth to us." I laughed at her silly way of saying things.

"Oh Ali, I love you too. I love these. Thank you!" I said as I held the necklace up to my neck.

Jasper had gotten Edward a really nice pocket watch and a flask with his initials engraved on the front. They shared a bro-hug and made us all laugh.

After a few minutes Jasper cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to say a few things before we head home for the night. I wanted to thank Edward for being my best friend and standing up with me on a day I honestly never thought I'd have. You have no idea what it means to me to have a friend as wonderful as you. I feel like Ali does about Bella, you are my brother in all the ways that count! Bella, thank you for making my friend happy and for being the best friend to Alice; she loves you very much and I can see why. I love you too, little one." He took a deep breath and looked at Alice's dad. "Bruce, I can not thank you enough for allowing me to marry your daughter. She is the light of my life and I can not imagine my life without her in it. Jan, you are a wonderful mother. Thank you for bringing such an amazing person into the world. I can honestly say it was like she was born just for me. Allen and Lisa, thank you for being such good parents to a child you didn't have to love. She loves you very much and you have proven to me in only a few short hours that you are more than worthy of that love."

He paused and looked at his mom, who was already clearing tears from her cheeks. "Momma, I miss you everyday that I'm away. I will always be your boy and I will always love you. You are an amazing woman and a strong survivor. I know how you feel about attention so I will leave it at that but I want you to know that I love you." He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled widely.

"Also I'd like to share with you some great news. Alice and I are expecting. We just found out that Ali is pregnant and we will be welcoming a baby in April." Alice looked shocked but happy.

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet." She questioned Jasper.

"I know I said that but I couldn't help it. I'm just so excited." Alice's mom and step-mom jumped up and engulfed her in a hug. Bruce's eyes filled with tears and he and Allen shook hands and congratulated each other. When I looked over at Beth she was crying softly into a napkin.

Jasper walked over to her and took her in his arms. I don't know what they had gone through but it was so beautiful and heart wrenching to see them together.

Edward was so surprised and since I had forgotten to act surprised too he knew instantly that I had known all along. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered in my ear.

"Alice wanted to let Jasper tell you. I didn't know they were telling anyone today and apparently Alice didn't either." Edward laughed.

"I'll tell you later why this is such a big deal to Jasper and Beth." I nodded.

We went home and got ready for bed.

"Edward, what happen to Jasper and Beth? There is a sadness around them that is overwhelming."

"When Jasper was five he and his parents were involved in a car accident while bringing his newborn sister home from the hospital. The driver's side of the car was completely destroyed. His father and the baby were killed. His father died instantly but the baby survived a week before dying in surgery. Jasper can only remember bits and pieces of the accident but his mother has had nightmares ever since."

I was shocked and saddened to my core. How do you survive the loss of a child let alone the loss of a spouse at the same time? Edward went on to say that she never remarried and as far as he knew had never even dated since. Jasper had been taken from her for a short time while she was institutionalized for depression.

"This baby is a sad reminder of what Beth lost but a happy new beginning for them as a family. Jasper has always wanted to be a father and wants a big family." He laughed, "I hope Alice is ready for it. He wants like five kids."

I laughed too, "Oh she wants an army of babies so they really are made for each other."

Edward was quiet for a while. "Bella, did you hear me last night?" I thought back to the night before. He hadn't said anything that I had ignored.

Then it dawned on me what he was talking about. _Oh my gosh, he was awake._ "Yes, I thought you were sleeping."

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't get the thought out of my head and it just kind of escaped my mouth." I have to admit I was a little disappointed.

"Oh well that's ok. Everyone loses their brain to mouth filter once in a while."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I want you to know that I want you to marry me. That was not my proposal and neither is this but it is coming and I want you to know that someday very soon I am going to get on one knee and present you with a ring asking you to be my wife for all eternity." He looked at me with so much sincerity that I started crying.

"Ok, then I want you to know that when you do that, I will say yes and become your wife for all eternity." I said back with as much love and conviction as I could.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed, where he made love to me before we fell asleep pressed together and tangled in the sheets.

At two oh six the next day Alice Brandon became Alice Whitlock and Jasper became the single happiest man on the planet. We released butterflies into the air as they kissed and laughed when Jasper carried his bride up the aisle before he kissed her again. I'd been to many weddings but theirs was so full of whimsy and enchantment it made me wonder if they were actually a pair of Disney characters and we were in some kind of fairytale.

Esme cried and hugged Edward and I before giving Edward "the look". He laughed and said "soon, Mom, soon." She hugged me tightly.

My father and Sue were so happy for Alice and when Ali told them about the baby you would have thought it was my Dad that was becoming a grandpa. He was so happy and gave me a pointed look, "You know I'm not getting any younger and I don't want to be seventy years old trying to teach my grandson to fish." I laughed.

"Well you'll have to wait a bit longer Daddy. We are not quite ready for that yet." Edward shook his head in agreement with me.

"We'll talk about this again in a few months though." He whispered in my ear.

_Months, was he crazy? We still had to get engaged and married and then I had my next book tour. We did not have time for babies._

I was going crazy and Edward picked up on it. "Breath Bella. I just meant we would talk about it, not that we were going to start trying in a few months."

I sighed and felt my pulse return to normal.

The reception was lovely and Alice and Jasper's first dance was breathtaking. Not a dry eye in the house as he glided her across the dance floor. They fed each other small bites of cake and Jasper dotted Alice's nose with icing making everyone laugh. Her cousin's three year old daughter caught the bouquet and Edward caught the garter. Edward was adorable when he posed for a picture holding the tiny little red head on his knee. She kissed his cheek just as the camera man snapped the picture.

We danced into the night and enjoyed ourselves more than we had in weeks.

I could not wait to take Edward to Wycliffe. He met all of Alice's family and they all loved him.

I did find out from a friend from high school that the boys that had spread the rumors about me were all working at the high school as coaches. I was planning on paying them a little visit when we went down next month.

We helped load up Jasper's truck with their gifts and sent them on their way. They were going to Italy for their honeymoon so we wouldn't see them for two weeks.

Once we got home we were on that romantic high you get from weddings. Edward danced with me in the den to the _Dirty Dancing_ soundtrack.

After about the third song I pulled his shirt open and dragged it down his arms. He pulled my hair tilting my head back and kissing my neck.

He walked backwards toward the hallway and pressed me up against the wall ripping the zipper of my dress as he tugged it down my body. Once it hit the floor he pulled the strapless bra I was wearing down so he could bite and suck at my nipples. I didn't want that, I wanted his mouth on mine so I pulled his hair and took his lip in between my teeth. I reached for his pants and unhooked them. He pushed them off his hips and stepped out of them.

He lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist and carried me down the hall. He was biting at my earlobe when I was slammed into another wall. He reached down and ripped my panties from my body, he had somehow magically lost his boxers in the meantime so my slick, over sensitive skin was rubbing the head of his very hard cock.

"Now, Edward! Just fuck me here!" I ordered him. "Please!" I begged when he started to let my legs drop. "Don't think; just do it."

He captured my lips and in an attempt to shut me up he slammed into me. He wasted no time setting a punishing rhythm, pounding into me rapidly. I couldn't get any words out and he was grunting like a caveman. We were primal and animalistic.

We were screaming each other's names and shaking with our climax in just minutes. He carried me to our bed never separating our bodies. I don't know how he had the strength but he kissed me for a while and his cock sprang back to life. We never parted and our bodies responded to the soft touches and tender kisses. He began moving slowly and tenderly. Every inch of him felt like electricity to my body. He whispered his love into my ear and hair. I answered his love with my own and we cried together letting emotions out that we had kept bottled up for a month.

He pulled back and looked at me as his hips met mine over and over. "I love you Isabella. You are my life, my soul and my eternity." He stopped moving and pressed his hips into mine as he leaned down onto his elbow. "Will you marry me?"

My breath caught in my throat and I cried out a garbled, "Yes, Oh Edward. I love you so much." He kissed me hard and began pumping into me again. He kissed me the entire time he grinded into me. I pushed him to roll over and took the place atop his thighs. I rocked against him and brought us both to another climax. When I collapsed on top of him I laughed.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" He said a little indignantly.

"I can not believe you did it like that." He scoffed and then bust out laughing.

"Yeah not the way I planned it. I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"I'm not, now I don't have to worry about some elaborate proposal. We will have to come up with something a little more appropriate to tell people though. My father can not know that you asked me to marry you while you had your cock buried inside of me."

He laughed harder and soon we were both wiping a totally different kind of tear from our eyes.

In the month since we had been attacked I had learned so many things. First, I was not the scared little girl that I had once been. Second, I was worthy of love and happiness. Third, Edward made me the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. Fourth, nothing was going to stop me from being happy for the rest of my life. Finally I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen in a short while and I was more than a little excited about that!

**Up next Bella and Edward have some emotions to sort through and then they head to Ky for another wedding and a little confrontation with some stupid jocks. **

**In the mean time head on over to The Writer's Coffee Shop and check out my original fiction called Love is the Master. I have entered a contest and should know monday July 23 whether it has been chosen for the contest. If it doesn't get picked by the site admin then I will need all the votes I can get. **

**Please review this chapter for me, it was a bear to get out. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

September 12

Bella! We have to get on the road! What are you doing?" Edward yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He was anxious and I couldn't blame him. We were meeting my dad and Sue for dinner where Edward would meet my Grandma Swan. I knew he had nothing to worry about but he didn't believe me. He kept telling me that since everyone else he'd met loved him he was just sure Grandma would hate him. Nothing could be further from the truth. Grandma Swan loved everyone she met until they gave her reason not to. Edward was wonderful so she would love him.

"I'll be right there. I'm just making sure we didn't forget anything. Is everything in the car?" I hollered from the bedroom.

"Yes! Everything is in the car and you have been over that room three times; we haven't forgotten anything. Let's go!"

I came downstairs and swished past Edward on my way to the door when he grabbed my arm and turned me to him. "You can't possibly think we are going to ride in a car for three hours with you wearing that."

I was wearing a short denim skirt and a zip up hoodie with a tank top underneath. "What, it's comfortable. I hate wearing jeans or shorts in the car for long periods of time and yoga pants weren't appropriate for dinner with the family."

He gripped my hips tightly and growled into my neck. "You are a vixen! I love you!"

I batted my eyelashes at him and kissed his lips. "I know and I love you too!"

He swatted my ass as I walked past him to the door. We headed out to the highway, singing along with the country radio station. I figured that if he was going to spend five days with my country family that he needed to know the music.

About an hour into our drive I was getting restless and needed a distraction. I pulled one of my favorite books out of my purse and started to read.

"What'cha got there?" Edward asked trying to read the cover while watching the road.

"A book." I stated with a smirk.

"I see that, smart ass, what book is it?"

"Oh just a novel a friend of mine wrote. It's quite gripping so I may not talk much for a while." I hoped he couldn't hear the smile in my voice.

"The cover looks interesting." His voice broke on the last word creating a dramatic pause.

He was right the cover was interesting. It had a silhouette of a naked woman with her arms bound above her head and a riding crop lying next to her. It was an erotic romance based in BDSM. I couldn't stop reading it when I had time however now I was trying to distract my fiancé so I had read the same sentence four times.

"It is a _very _interesting book. I can't seem to concentrate on anything else when I'm reading it." I said as I unzipped the front of my hoodie.

"Why don't you read it to me?" He challenged.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that. I mean not in the car anyway."

"Well perhaps you could read to me in bed tonight."

"We'll see." I deadpanned.

He reached over and rubbed my thigh, not helping my situation at all. I read a few more lines but the book was at a scene where the leading man was teaching his sub how to let go of her inhibitions and pleasure herself in public. All I could picture was Edward telling me to pull my skirt up and fuck myself in the car while he drove. I wanted it. I wanted it so bad.

He slid his hand up under my skirt and gripped my thigh with just enough force to pull me from my fantasy. "Where are you, baby? You are blushing and your eyes are darker than usual." He smirked at me when he startled me.

"Oh, just really into the book. I think I'd like to try this scene." He gasped.

"Oh, really? Tell me about it."

"Well the story is about a man named Levi that is a Dom and his girlfriend Ember that is also his sub. She wants to be dominated publicly but Levi isn't ready to introduce her to full on public sex so he is having her masturbate in the car at her school."

Edward's face turned pink and his breathing sped up. "Oh, and you want to try this?"

"Kind of, I mean I want you to tell me what to do and I want to please you but I want you to be able to see it. Levi is on the phone with Ember so he can't see what she is doing."

"So if I told you to pull your skirt up and show me what you have underneath, you'd do it?"

I nodded, "Yes!"

"Then show me, I want to see what my naughty little girl is planning to tease me with tonight."

I shifted in the seat and pulled my skirt up over my hips to show Edward the barely there white lace panties I was wearing. He gripped my thigh harder. "Very sexy, you know me too well."

He traced his fingers over the front of my panties teasing me. "I want you to remove your bra and lean your seat all the way back for me."

I pulled my bra off under my tank top and dropped it on the floor in front of me before reclining my seat back as far as it would go.

"Good girl, now turn to your side and pull that top up. I want to see your fuck-awesome tits." I pulled my tank up and pinched my nipples causing them to form hard peaks.

"Mmmmm, I wish I could taste you. Maybe you can help me out with that. Slip your hand into those innocent panties and tell me what you find there."

I noticed the bulge in his jeans and wanted desperately to relieve his tension. "Later, beautiful! I'll let you suck my cock later on."

He knew me too well. I slid my hand into my panties and found that I was more than a little wet. I was soaked. "Oh, God, Edward! I'm so wet."

"Good, slide your finger inside and then let me taste." I pumped a finger in and out for a moment before he cleared his throat. "I said let me taste. Don't be greedy." He snapped at me.

I swear I felt a gush just from his words. "I'm sorry, Sir." I tried out the word carefully. I wasn't sure how far he was willing to take this little game. I pulled my finger out and reached over to his lips where he greedily sucked it into his mouth with a moan.

"Oh, God Bella, you taste heavenly. Now pull those lovely panties off and spread those legs for me."

I tried to gracefully slip out of my panties but only managed to get tangled in them at my ankles. I left them on and bent my top knee so that I could open up for him.

"Good girl. So fucking sexy. Touch that soaking pussy for me." I slid my hand back to my aching clit and rubbed small circles before dipping just the tip of my middle finger inside. Edward moaned and started looking around us. "I want you to pump two fingers into that beautiful kitty for me and tell me who owns it."

I did as he said, fucking my pussy with my first and middle fingers. "Oh, God Edward, you own my pussy. It's all yours." I cried out.

"Yes it is. I want you to add a third finger and use your other hand to rub that clit." I pulled back and added a third finger while using my index finger on my other hand to rub my engorged bundle of nerves. I was panting and begging him for release in no time. Just as I was sure I was going to come, Edward stopped the car. I trusted that he got us off the highway and somewhere secluded so I didn't look out the window. "I can't stand this. Get out of my way. I have to have this pussy." He pulled my hands away and plunged three fingers into me roughly as he leaned over to suck on my clit.

"Ahh! Oh, My, God! Yes! Edward, fuck yes!" I screamed as I came on his fingers. He kept his fingers moving not really allowing me to come down completely. I reached for his jeans and popped the buttons open freeing his steel hard cock. I pushed at his shoulders and he finally pulled his hand away as he leaned back into his own seat. "Lay the seat back a little." I told him as I made my way into his lap. I straddled him and sucked his bottom lip between my teeth as I slammed myself down onto his cock.

"Oh Baby! That's amazing." He pinched and pulled at my nipples as I rode him hard. I rocked back and lifted up only to slam myself back down again and again. He tilted his chin up stretching out his beautiful long neck just begging me to lick it. I leaned down and sucked hard at his collar bone, leaving a dark mark.

"I am yours and you are mine. This cock is mine!" I affirmed as I slammed myself down and rocked back and forth quickly causing me to come again. "Yes, Fuck! I'm yours!"

"Yours, Baby! Yes! Fuck! Ungh!" Edward grunted as he came hard pushing into me and stilling as his body twitched from the force of his orgasm.

We stayed still, my chest against his as our breathing returned to normal and we started to get chilled.

We were now running about thirty minutes late and couldn't stop giggling as we drove on. We stopped at a gas station about twenty minutes outside of Paducah to clean up and make ourselves presentable.

It didn't help much because we both looked freshly fucked when we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Charlie could spot it a mile away and laughed like a fool when he made Edward blush. They shook hands and Charlie patted Edward on the back. He loved being able to embarrass Edward.

Sue winked at me and straightened a section of my hair that I had apparently missed. I blushed furiously as I realized that Grandma Swan was chuckling and shaking her head. "I see ya'll had yourselves a nice drive." She drawled out.

"Yes. Grandma we did." I laughed as I hugged her. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too dear. You know you should come visit me more often. I'd love to have you! You could even bring this handsome young man!" She pulled back and smiled at me; then looked over at Edward. "Now get on over here so I can meet ya, boy!" I laughed as Edward hustled over and reached out to shake her hand. Grandma didn't shake hands, everyone got a hug.

She just shook her head and pulled him in for a big hug.

We sat down for dinner with Edward between Grandma and I and Sue and Charlie on the other side. I was starting to think my Grandma was gonna try to steal my man. She held his hand until the food came and then kept patting his leg. He pretty much stayed flushed the entire meal. It was so funny.

"Your dad told me ya'll are getting married!" I smiled.

"Yep, we haven't set a date yet though." I clarified.

"Oh, well you'll get to it. No rush! I'm only pushing seventy. I'm sure I'll be around a few more years." Grandma said with a wink.

"Grandma you are barely sixty-five and you are too damn feisty to die." I rolled my eyes and laughed at her dramatics.

"Well, I'd just like to be able to hold my great grandchildren before I ain't got the strength to, that's all. Anyway, let's see this sparkler." I laughed and held my hand out for her to see.

Edward had gone out the day after his impromptu proposal and purchased a beautiful diamond and sapphire engagement ring. It was platinum with a 1.5 carat diamond surrounded by two sapphires. I loved it! He also planned a lovely dinner that he cooked and surprised me with the ring presented on bended knee and the sweetest words I've ever heard. I was partial to the way he proposed the first time but this story was the PG version and a lot more 'gun-toting Daddy' friendly.

Grandma nearly swooned over the ring and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek for being so '_high falutin'_. Sue loved it and hugged me so hard I though she broke a rib. Daddy just smiled and nodded his head at Edward. When he thought I wasn't looking he wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat.

"So enough about us, what's the plan for this shindig, I thought we were here to celebrate a man finally getting off his ass and marrying his girl." I had to take the focus off of us since I was sure the next question would be about babies. We had yet to talk about it and I didn't want it to be awkward.

"Watch your mouth, sassy pants. I'm still your daddy and can put you over my knee just like I used to." I laughed so hard my eyes watered.

"Daddy, you've never put me over your knee!" He smiled.

"Well, maybe I shoulda. You are getting a little too big for your britches."

"Really, Sue, what is the plan? I wanted to show Edward around and didn't want to make any plans till we knew what you had planned."

"Oh, well tomorrow being your birthday and all, I wanted to have a family dinner. The kids would like to see you and I can't wait till Leah meets Edward. She's been telling anyone who'll listen that you couldn't really have gotten a nice guy after what that asshat, Mike, did." Sue looked down right pissed off so I knew she'd had enough of Leah.

"I've had to separate them a few times the last few weeks." Dad laughed.

Edward looked at me with concern. "Leah is my cousin. She is my mom's brother's oldest daughter. We used to be pretty close but she and Alice don't get along and when I chose Ali over her, she decided she hated me. We were like nine or something so it is really petty that she is still such a bitch." He nodded.

"Yeah, ain't that the God's honest truth, you know she's dating Jason Harper now?" Dad had apparently neglected to tell Grandma the details about Mike's behavior or she wouldn't have let Jason live to see another day.

"Oh, really, well then she's met her match. I'd like to run that idiot up a pole." I said not really thinking.

"Aww, why sweetie, he always was such a nice boy."

"Yeah, a great liar; he's been a liar since he could talk."

Dad cleared his throat and asked Edward if he wanted to play golf sometime tomorrow. Edward said he'd love to but that he didn't bring his clubs and they devised a plan to get him some from my uncle Jimmie. So I planned a day of shopping with Sue to get her dress fitted and pick up a few last minute items until Edward got back and I could show him around.

We headed to Charlie's house and stayed for a few hours before heading out to our hotel. They had offered to let us spend the night but since we didn't want to have to find somewhere to stay after the wedding and we wanted to be able to be alone without my father in the next room we declined.

We took a quick shower and made love on the hotel bed before passing out.

The next day Edward brought me breakfast. It was only an egg Mcmuffin meal from McDonald's but it was so sweet. We got dressed and headed to Charlie and Sue's.

Dad had borrowed some clubs from my uncle and was waiting on the porch for us when we pulled up. "Mornin' sweetie. Happy birthday!" He hugged me tightly and kissed my temple.

"Thanks Daddy. Be nice to my man today, please."

"I'm always nice." He smirked.

"I'll be fine. Have fun with Sue and behave. No going to the high school without me." He scolded as if I would have time to do that today.

"I hadn't even planned on that today." I said with as much innocence as I could muster before I whispered in his ear. "I would rather show you every place in town to fuck without getting caught." He gasped and licked my ear.

"You are evil; if I have a hard on all day you won't have to worry about getting caught because your dad will throw me in jail for being a pervert!"

"Naa, he loves me, he wouldn't do that." I laughed. "I love you, I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you too, beautiful."

Sue and I went to the dress shop and then to check with the florist and baker. Wycliffe is a small town but it is very rural so it takes what feels like forever to get anywhere. We stopped at Starnes to get some barbeque since I couldn't get anything like it up at home. After lunch we went home to find the men, laughing about a particularly wonky hit Edward had made. Apparently he sliced the ball and ended up bouncing it off a tree and into an old man's hat brim. Charlie was laughing so hard that I was afraid he would hyperventilate.

"It wouldn't be so funny if the guy would have noticed it was there. Instead your dad tried to hit another one at him to see if he could knock it out!" I gasped.

"No, Daddy, tell me you didn't hit that poor man in the head!" He shook his head and laughed even harder.

"Charles Virgil Swan! You can't be serious?" Sue demanded.

"Oh, don't get your feathers up, I didn't hit him hard and he did notice the ball. He thought it was funny too!"

"Great Dad, as long as you didn't injure anyone; I'm taking Edward to show him around. We'll probably be back around seven, is that okay, Sue?"

"Yep, that's great. Everyone should be here by then."

We left and I took Edward to my favorite places in town. There was the old bridge that had been closed for the new road. It was covered and since the grass on the side of the road were all over grown it was completely secluded. We had to walk a quarter of a mile to get to it. I wanted to give Edward a blow job but he wouldn't let me.

"Babe, as much as I'd love to have your lips on me, I don't want this trip to be only about that."

"It's not. I just want to show you how much I love you." That was completely true but part of me wanted to do all the things I'd never done with anyone here. I think I was the only girl in my class that hadn't had sex on this bridge.

We left the bridge and I took him to the lake where I had found a small clearing when I was a kid. It was a little over grown and I couldn't even begin to imagine doing anything in the tall grass that had grown up. So we walked around part of the lake and then headed to the old movie theater.

I had been there so many times as a kid and even with Mike but I was always so afraid of getting caught that I never let Mike try anything. I was going to remedy that with Edward. We bought tickets to see the movie that was already out of theaters back home and settled in the last row. We'd already seen the movie so I had no intentions of watching it again. As soon as people stopped coming in and all fourteen patrons were seated I leaned over and kissed Edward. I popped open the buttons on his jeans and pulled his cock free.

"Bella, you are not sucking my cock in this theater!" Edward moaned when I pumped him.

"I had no intention of getting on my knees in here either but I am going to get you off in here."

The theater was one with only one huge section of seats in the center and it didn't have stadium seating so no one would see us. I continued to pump him and took his hand placing it on my jean clad pussy. He rubbed me over my jeans using the seam to press against my clit. It felt amazing. He whispered in my ear. "Can I open your jeans? I need to feel you." His breathing was getting ragged.

"Of course you can." He pulled roughly at the button and zipper on my jeans and squeezed his hand inside as soon as he had them open. He didn't have a lot of room but he could reach my clit. I wiggled enough to give him a little more room and he slid a finger inside of me. "Fuck! Edward!"

"Shhhh, you wouldn't want to draw any attention to us, now, would you?"

I picked up the pace on his cock as he was getting me closer to my climax. We worked in unison until we were both covering our own mouth and coming hard. Edward pulled his hand away from his mouth to help me catch his semen. I felt like such a bad girl, it was awesome.

We went to the bathroom separately like a couple of teenagers and then watched the rest of the movie. By the time the movie was getting out it was after three-thirty.

"Edward, I want to go to the school now. Will you go with me?"

"I really don't want to confront those guys but if you need to then of course I'll go."

"Ok, because I think they should know what they caused if nothing else."

About ten minutes later we pulled up to the high school. I knew that Jason and Trevor worked as coaches for the football team now so I was going to try the field first. I asked Edward to hang back and give me a minute to get them to come to me. He wasn't too happy about it but he agreed. He waited by the outer gate as I walked the twenty yards to the inner fence so that I could see the field. Jason hadn't changed at all but Trevor had gotten fat.

I leaned against the fence and watched them the way a lot of other women were doing. It appeared not much had changed around here. The cougars still came out for the coaches. After a few minutes Jason noticed me and walked over.

"Hey, little lady, you're new around here." He said as he approached, I laughed and looked him in the eye. "Oh my, hi Bella." He stopped in his tracks. "What'cha doin here? How's Mike?"

"Prison. I'm here to see how you are. It seems we had a fun time in high school and I can't seem to remember it."

He looked puzzled for a moment before he remembered. "Oh, man, that was just something I said to get Mike all riled up. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be and so should Trevor over there. Your little something turned Mike into a crazed lunatic."

"No fucking way. It was just a fucking joke. He knew you'd never go out on him."

"Really, jackass? So that's why he treated me like a whore and pushed me around for nine years and why he attacked me and my fiancé in July. That's why he's serving time in federal prison for assault and rape? Because it was a joke. Well let me tell you, Jason, it wasn't a joke to him. He could have killed me all because you thought it was funny."

"I didn't know. He blew it off like it was a joke so I figured he knew you better than that."

"Jason, he should have known better but for some reason you guys struck a nerve and he carried those ideas around for nine years before finally snapping and trying to rape me in front of my fiancé."

"I'm so sorry. What do you want from me…..us? I'll do what ever it takes to make it up to you."

"I don't want anything. I just wanted you to know what your stupid prank did to him. What effect it had on my life. It's not all your fault but I wanted you to know that it was stupid and it had long term effects. As a teacher you probably see kids get bullied or picked on everyday, now you know what that can do to them in the long run. What I want is for you, all three of you, to understand that and be better people because of it."

"I can't believe he snapped like that. I'm really sorry. I'll tell Trevor and Jeff. I know Trevor told him something everyday. Sometimes it was just that you were flirting with him but he did tell him that you fucked him a lot. I think that's what caused that fight at the after grad party. I'm sorry."

"You tell Trevor that I will talk to him before I leave for home but you guys are damn lucky that my dad didn't come to talk to you. He was more than a little pissed off and you all would be in jail right now if he had his way."

"I will. I guess I'll see you tonight. Happy birthday, Bella." That reminded me of another thing I wanted to talk to him about.

"Yeah, I heard about you and Leah."

"Yeah, she's great! I really like her."

"Good, look she can be a real pain in the ass but she thinks I am a stupid, pushover, whore and you kind of contributed to that so be careful with her. If you really like her then be patient with her. She really is a good person, just a little misguided at times."

"Oh, I know she is. She is very angry with you for some reason. I guess you need to talk to her too!"

"Yep, I guess I do. Anyway, I'm gonna go. See you tonight."

Edward had walked up behind me. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, I think we have everything cleared up, now don't we Jason."

"Jason? So you are the one who told Mike you fucked Bella in the ass?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Good, I've been waiting two months to give you this….." With that he pulled his arm back and punched Jason in the nose. "Since Bella seems to be ok now, I'll leave it at that but just know that I've wanted to beat you to a bloody pulp ever since that nut job said your name. Pass that on to your buddies too."

We left Jason sitting on the ground bleeding from his nose. As soon as we got to the car I yelled at Edward.

"What the fuck was that? I had it all settled. Now Leah is going to be more pissed at me!"

"I don't care if she is, that guy deserved to get a lot more than a broken nose. How were you so calm? You barely even raised your voice." He countered looking at me like I had grown another head.

"Because, Edward, it was nine years ago and he had no idea what happened. I told him what Mike did and that he and the others were partly at fault. I didn't need to see him bleed for it I just wanted him to make better choices since he works with kids."

"Well I needed to see him bleed!"

"Well are you satisfied now? I'm pretty sure you broke his nose and we have to see him in three hours."

"Not really because there are still two more assholes I'd like to punch but I feel better."

I laughed because he sounded so young. "Enjoy that feeling because once Leah gets a hold of you, ya' won't feel so good."

"What's she going to do? Her boyfriend damn near cost you and I our lives, having a pissed off cousin is a fucking cake walk next to that."

He was right, Leah was all bark no bite so I didn't know what I was so worried about.

I just shook my head and drove back to Charlie's house. When we pulled up dad made me move my car to the street. "You don't want to have to stay here all night now do you?" He said when I questioned why I couldn't just park in the driveway. We certainly didn't want to stay the night and apparently they had invited so many people that we would get boxed in.

"Who the hell did you invite? I don't have any friends here and our family isn't that big."

Sue looked sheepish, "I got a little carried away. There are so many people here that are so proud of you and all you've accomplished that as more people found out you were coming home I just invited them. I'm not even sure how many people are coming."

"Well shit. I really hate this stuff, Sue. You know that." Now I was nervous _and_ irritated. I was going to have to put on my professional face and be polite but I really just wanted one of Daddy's famous pork steaks, Sue's homemade baked beans and a glass of sweet tea. I just wanted to celebrate my birthday with the people I loved and now I had to talk to a bunch of fans. Not just fans though, the kind of fans that knew me back when I was just an insecure girl with braces and knobby knees. You know the ones that feel like you owe them something.

I usually loved my fans but I had never met people who knew the real me and the writer. I was crazy nervous.

I tried to stay busy so I wouldn't think about it but I couldn't and the fact that I was irritated with Edward didn't help. Charlie knew something was up cause he kept staring at me. After about the fifth time I caught him staring I'd had enough. "What?" I snapped.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like a brat!" He snapped right back at me. I saw Edward slink out of the room. "Stop right there young man!" Charlie called after him apparently having seen him as well.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine." I tried knowing he wouldn't buy it.

"Yeah right. What the hell happened today? When you left you looked like lovebirds, now you look like you can't be in the same room."

"I confronted Jason today!" I said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"What do you mean confronted?"

"I told him what his stupid lie did and where Mike is now. It was very civil."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the entire story?"

"I kind of punched him in the nose." Edward added like a scolded child.

"Hot damn boy! I didn't know you had it in ya!" Charlie howled.

"You aren't mad?" I asked, shocked at his reaction.

"I didn't plan it but the longer she remained calm the more I needed to hurt him."

"Why didn't you kick his ass, Bella? I thought you were all about running him up a pole."

"When we pulled up and he was working with the kids I just couldn't do it. He's so good with them. So is Trevor for that matter. Those boys look up to them and I didn't want to jeopardize that."

"Shit Bella, I didn't even think about that!" Edward said repentantly.

"I know that's why I wanted to whip your ass. You didn't think about anything except what happened to us. Jason and Trevor didn't mean for that to happen, hell they didn't even know about it. I made Jason aware and I will talk to Trevor as well since he seemed to get off on pissing Mike off daily but that's all they needed, beating them up won't change anything and if I hadn't had to divorce Mike I wouldn't have met you in that club."

Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry Baby, and I should have followed your lead. I'll apologize to Jason tonight."

"Really? You don't have to but I'd like it if you did."

"Yeah, I'll explain that I didn't think about the kids on his team. I still think he deserved it though."

He kissed my forehead and I sighed. I leaned my head back so I could look at his face. "Kiss me you big brute!"

He leaned down and kissed me really softly. "That was sweet but I meant _kiss_ me!" He laughed and looked around realizing that my dad had left the room.

"Okay, you asked for it." He kissed me hard and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I was panting and trying to figure out how to get him alone when he was done.

"Dad I'm gonna show Edward my old room!" I hollered.

"Ugh, Fine, we'll be outside!" He yelled back. I blushed but was so turned on I didn't really care that my dad knew exactly what we were going to do.

I dragged Edward by the hand up to my old room and pulled his shirt off before pulling mine over my head. Edward pulled open my jeans and was working them down my legs when I stopped him and took over. He started working on his own. Once we were both naked Edward picked me up and slammed me onto the bed. It creaked loudly.

"As much as I don't care that Charlie knows what we are doing I really don't want him to hear it." I said as Edward teased my entrance with his cock.

"I agree but what other options do we have?" He started looking around my old room his eyes landing on my small desk.

He pulled back and lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist and carried me to the desk. He sat me on the edge and sat down in the chair. He pushed my legs apart and dove in to lick my wet folds. I wasn't expecting that and yelped.

"Oh, God, Edward, that is wonderful but we really don't have time for foreplay." He flicked my clit with his tongue and covered my mouth with his hand.

"We have plenty of time! Now shut up and let me work." My eyes bugged out of my head but he didn't seem to care because he went right back to work.

I was panting and trying not to make too much noise when I felt the tension in my abdomen break and I came on Edward's face.

"Yes, Baby that's what I wanted. Now I'll fuck that swollen pussy." He stood up and positioned himself at my entrance before kissing me full on the mouth. "Taste that? That is the sweet juice I've been wanting all day."

I moaned and sucked his tongue greedily. "Edward, fuck me! Fuck me now!" I begged.

He slid inside me slowly and we both sighed with relief. "Oh thank God! I've wanted that all day!"

"Me too, Beautiful! I wanted to bend you over the seat in that theater so bad."

The desk was hitting the wall with the force of his thrusts and we were making a lot of noise. So he picked me up and sat back down in the chair. I was now straddling him and since my toes could touch the floor I used the leverage to rock myself against him with as much force as I could. We were kissing to try to swallow the noises we couldn't stop making.

I pulled away from his mouth to warn him, "I'm going to come again, Baby!" He grabbed my hips and helped keep me moving as my orgasm washed over me.

"Don't stop, Baby, don't stop! I'm so close." He pulled me forward harder and harder until I exploded again and he finally let go! He came into me with a grunt and groan. We were covered in sweat and breathing very hard. I led us to my bathroom and we took a fast shower.

As I was brushing my hair I heard the sound of cars pulling in and people talking outside. "You ready for this?" Edward asked.

"Not really but I guess it could be fun. I haven't seen most of the people in this town in years so that could be kind of interesting. Most of them know me from Dad or Mike though so it could also be a total disaster. Mike was a hometown hero back in the day."

"It will be fine; I'll be by your side all night. I love you!"

I kissed him softly, "I know, I love you too!"

**Ok so this chapter was quite difficult to get started on after the news of The Affair broke so I am hoping it doesn't sound like I struggled with it. **

**Let me know what you think! Review, Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

It had only been two hours and I was exhausted. I had been hugged by nearly every person in Wycliffe. Sue was even surprised by how many people came out. We ran out of food; Charlie and Edward even went to the store for more burgers and hot dogs.

While they were gone I tried to stick close to Sue but Leah found me.

"Well there you are, I've been lookin' all over for you!" She said as sweetly as she could. I was immediately on edge because Leah was never sweet.

"Yeah, I've been around." I replied without even thinking.

"So I've heard." Leah muttered and then brightly said, "How have you been? I heard about Mike. What a shame?"

I was getting whiplash from her emotional roller coaster. "I've been great actually. I'm just glad that whole mess is over and hopefully Mike will get some help." I had given that same answer to almost everyone who'd asked about Mike tonight.

"I can't believe he snapped like that! He was always such a great guy and he really loved you. He must have just had enough."

Just like that I was pissed off. "Enough of what exactly?"

"Oh well you know, you and all the rumors. He hated it in high school when he'd hear about all the guys you were screwing behind his back. I honestly can't believe he stayed with you for so long."

"Leah, I never did anything that was said about me. I can't believe you believed all that crap."

"I didn't at first because you were such a goody goody, but the rumors just kept coming and you never tried to deny them."

"I didn't deny them because I didn't know about them. No one and I mean NO ONE told me that people were talking about me. Mike never said anything specific until he attacked me in my home!"

"Oh my goodness, Bella, there was always a new rumor about you. It seemed like you were making your way through the entire baseball team. I always thought you knew because you and Mike would fight so much."

"Yeah we fought because he was jealous of nothing and told me that every guy in town was out to steal me away from him. He apparently did believe the rumors and just tried to rein me in instead of dumping me."

"Well, I sure as hell never understood his infatuation with you."

"Thanks! I never understood your hatred of me so I guess we are both clueless."

"I didn't hate _you_! I hated what you _did_ to me. I hated that you had a great guy like Mike and treated him like crap. I hated that people always fell at your feet but treated me like a third class citizen."

"First off; what I _did_ to you was stop hanging out with you because you were such a bitch. You treated Alice and me like crap and were constantly starting fights. Secondly, you have no idea what you are talking about. Mike treated me like a piece of property and called me every terrible thing he could think of. He pushed me around and threw things at me. He cheated on me and then accused me of being unfaithful to him." I had to stop to catch my breath and calm down. "Third, I don't remember anyone falling at my feet. You can't possibly think that people treated me like something special."

"I didn't start fights, Alice did. You were so stuck up her ass that you didn't even notice the way she was with me. I'm sorry about Mike. Maybe if he'd have listened to me he wouldn't have turned out that way." I interrupted her.

"Listened to you about what?"

"I told him before he ever asked you out that I was better for him and that you were too shy to date anyone. He didn't believe me and he said that he liked how shy you were. I loved him and he wanted you."

It was like a light bulb went off. Mike was why she hated me. She gave all these generalizations but all of this was about Mike.

"Listen Leah, if I had known back then what kind of crazy ass guy he was I wouldn't have ever gone out with him. If I had known about the rumors that Trevor, Ryan and Jason were spreading I would have dumped Mike and gone to UK instead of following his crazy ass up to SIUE. Maybe if you had told me that you had feelings for him, I wouldn't have ever dated him. I wouldn't have done that to you."

"Ha, well you did. I got to have him when he would be pissed at you so it kind of worked in my favor." She gloated and ratted herself out at the same time. "Wait, did you say Trevor, Ryan and Jason? They started those rumors?"

"Yeah, they told Mike all kinds of crap during baseball just to get him all pissed off then he'd yell at me for something completely unrelated and make things even more freaking difficult. Jason told me today that Trevor told him something new everyday. Are you telling me you fucked Mike while he and I were dating?"

Leah sucked in a breath as if she didn't realize I'd figured it out. "I thought you knew. You said you knew he was cheating."

"No I found out he was cheating on me after we got married with some chick from the unemployment office but I had no idea he did it in high school too."

"Wow! Yeah we were practically dating behind your back. He would start a fight with you and then come to me to work out his frustration. He wouldn't break up with you so I finally shut him out but then you guys left for college together and I lost him for good."

"Well, he's up at Marion if you want to visit him. Maybe you can rekindle your love."

"Hmmm, maybe."

"What about Jason? I heard you two were quite a couple."

"Oh, well he likes me a lot but I'm not as sure about him. Now to find out about him spreading rumors just kind of pisses me off." She was cut off by a strong voice from behind her.

"So I guess you wouldn't be upset if I heard everything you just said?" Jason questioned, looking more than a little hurt.

"Hey Baby, I'm glad you came. Oh no what happened to you?" She cooed like he hadn't just heard her ranting about Mike and how she doesn't like him as much as he does her.

"Don't 'Hey Baby' me! I asked you a fucking question."

"Yes I'd be upset but I don't take back anything I said." She lifted her chin and squared her shoulders.

"Well let me tell you something about me, I do like you, a lot! I am pretty sure I was falling in love with you but now that I know what kind of person you really are I can safely say that I dodged a bullet by hearing this conversation."

He walked passed her and turned his shoulder away when she reached for him. "Bella, I've been thinking all day about what you said. I deserved to be punched in the face by Edward. I hope you weren't too hard on him. If I had been in his shoes, I probably wouldn't have let you even talk to me but he did and I don't know how he held it together that long." He took a deep breath. "I plan on talking to my team about bullying and rumors. I want them to understand what it can do to a person. I also spoke to Trevor and while he agrees that we need to talk to the boys he still doesn't see what he did as wrong. I thought you should know before you confront him. Maybe Edward can have his chance to really kick someone's ass. Ryan is more apologetic and wants to talk to you."

Leah just stood there watching us with a scowl on her face. Jason wrapped me in a hug and whispered in my ear, "I'm so so sorry. I wish I could go back and change it. I hope you believe me."

I caught a glimpse of Edward's wild hair out of the corner of my eye as I patted Jason's back and assured him that I did believe him. When he pulled away he smiled and shifted his eyes to Leah. "I guess I have to talk to her alone now. Wish me luck!" He laughed before turning to her. "We need to talk." was all he said to her as he pulled her away from me.

Edward made his way to me carrying a plate of food in each hand.

"Hey Beautiful, everything ok?" I smiled as I watched his cautious face.

"Yeah everything is just fine. Jason apologized and told me he is planning a talk with his team about bullying and rumors. He also said that you will need to kick Trevor's ass because he doesn't see anything wrong with what he did. Leah is still a bitch but I understand her more now."

He sat the plates down at a picnic table behind me and hugged me. "So I got you a plate of the things you've been raving about since last night." He said changing the subject.

I looked down at the plate. It had a barbequed pork steak, baked beans and potato salad on it. I was so happy. "Your dad told me that he made that one just for you so you'd better eat all of it."

I hugged him tightly and kissed his chin. He laughed.

Charlie brought me a glass of sweet tea and we all sat down to eat. I told Edward about Leah and Mike. He was just a shocked as I was. I couldn't believe her but at least it did explain a lot of her behavior. Dad said that she always had a bit of a jealous streak toward me but he never understood it.

As we ate we overheard the ending of Jason and Leah's relationship just before Leah stomped out of the back yard and left the party. Jason came over an apologized to Edward. They ended up having a long conversation with Charlie about baseball. I took that as my cue to leave and helped Sue clean up.

As the night wore on Sue brought out a birthday cake and my own personal cheesecake. Apparently Dad and Edward also had picked up a few extra cakes when they were at the store because she had four different birthday cakes. With all the people still hanging out we only had about a cake left.

Edward and I shared part of my cheesecake and made a mess of feeding each other. Sue and Grandma Swan watched us all night. Grandma would laugh every time Edward would drop a piece of cheesecake off his fork before getting it to my lips and would snatch it up with his other hand eating it himself. She about busted a gut when I smashed a whole slice into his face after he took my entire piece bite by bite.

Edward looked so cute standing in my Dad's backyard with cherry cheesecake dripping off his face. His beautiful green eyes were so wide and his mouth was open as he stood unblinking at me. "You are so going to pay for that Swan!" He warned me. I had a feeling I was not going to like his revenge so I just took off running for the house. Even with his vision obscured by cheesecake he managed to catch me and threw me over his shoulder. "You know it's your birthday and you need to celebrate it?" He had a very devious sound to his voice and if I hadn't been face to face with his ass I knew I would have seen the same evil glint in his eyes. "Charlie, how old is Bella?"

"She is twenty-seven today. In fact she will be twenty-seven in just two minutes." Charlie offered helpfully.

"So then I have two minutes to give her twenty-seven spankings before she eats her birthday cake."

I started squirming as hard as I could. "No! Edward don't you dare!" I could not handle twenty-seven spankings even if they were just for fun. I would be a puddle of Bella-goo when he was done. He just laughed and stood me up.

"I will and you can't stop me." He leaned in close to my ear. "You'll love it, I'm sure. I'll be gentle."

Cue the soaked panties. I wanted to lean over the table for him but then he swatted my ass and brought me back to reality. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Charlie scolded me.

"That's one, everyone count with me!" Edward said loudly just before he sat down on the bench and pulled me over his knee. I was so embarrassed and he was so going to pay for it. He swatted me lightly twenty-six more times and everyone laughed as they counted with him. When he went to give me the one to grow on he finally let me up and instead of spanking me again, he kissed me really hard in front of everyone. "I love you! Happy Birthday!" His face was still covered in cheesecake so now it was all over mine. I was still embarrassed but decided that since he loved me and was so freaking cute I'd let him off with just a little payback.

"I love you too! If you ever pull something like that again you will sleep on the couch for a month." Then I whispered into his ear, "Tonight you will have to sit and watch me fuck myself since you just got me all wet with that spanking!" He gulped and started to apologize. "Too late for that!" I laughed at him.

We hung out with some people from my high school for a little while when I started yawning. "Well, it was really great seeing everyone but I'm ready to head back to the hotel." I stated so that Edward would hear me and stop talking about building plans with Jack Davis. We said our goodbyes to everyone and headed to the car.

On the way to the hotel I told Edward all my plans for his torture. He was hard as a rock when we got into our room. I started stripping as soon as the door was shut. Edward tried to pull me to him but I kept moving out of his grasp. I walked into the bathroom as I dropped my bra and kicked my panties out through the disappearing crack as I shut the door. I turned the lock on the door and started the water on the shower. I made as much noise as I could, moaning and over acting while I showered. I didn't know if he would think I was actually getting off or faking it but I didn't care. My ass was sore and I didn't even get to get off on it. I checked out my sore cheeks in the mirror. I was still pink and the sight just turned me on further.

I wrapped one of the too small towels around me and left the bathroom. I ignored Edward's pained expression as I made my way to the bed. I pulled the towel off and threw it to Edward. Completely naked I crawled into the center of the king size bed. My pink cheeks on display I scolded, "Look what you did to my ass. I'm all pink!" I rubbed my hand over the pink hand prints.

"I'm sorry baby, I thought it was funny!" I glared at him.

_We'll see about funny!_ "Yeah, Is this funny?" I teased as I slipped a finger inside my lower lips collecting the wetness there. I slid that finger inside my dripping pussy and then pulled back to show it to Edward. "I've been like that since you started your little spanking show." I put the finger into my own mouth and sucked it clean. He gasped as I moaned like whore. "Mmmmm, so sweet! You are right I really do taste so good!" I settled myself into the pillows at the top of the bed and spread my knees so that Edward had a great view of what he was missing out on. I gave him a great show of fucking myself with my own fingers and bringing myself to orgasm. He enjoyed the show as he stroked his cock. As I was pulling the covers back to climb under them I felt his hands at my hips. Without a single word he pushed my shoulders gently towards the bed and slammed his cock inside of me. He took me hard and fast with a desperation I hadn't felt since our first make-out session on my couch. We both moaned and cried out as we came together. I was shaking and gasping when he pumped into me with all his strength. He pulled my hips into his as he tried to keep from pushing me onto the bed. I pulled one knee up on the edge of the mattress as he gripped my hips near painfully. As our bodies took as much pleasure from this encounter as we could. We ended up on the bed pressed chest to chest rocking and writhing against each other. Edward swallowed my cries as I scraped my nails down his back. When we came it was loud and had such a sense of completion to it. We sat back and looked at each other for a long while afterwards.

"That was…. um….intense." I said finally, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Yeah, I've never felt like that before." He said between slow breaths.

"Like what? I don't understand."

"Like I needed to consume you! Like I was afraid you'd disappear if I let you go." I had felt like that for weeks after the incident with Mike so it was a feeling I knew all too well.

"That's how I felt after the incident. It's overwhelming. Are you okay?"

"I thought I'd dealt with all that but this just took over. I can't lose you. Ever." We'd had some intense love making since the incident and we'd had some intense conversations but I had a feeling Edward had been holding something back.

"I'm not going anywhere! You know that. I'm yours! Forever!"

"I know that. I think I just need to make it official in my head." I was so confused. We were engaged and living together. How much more official can we get. "I want to start planning our wedding. I don't want to wait."

_OH! That's how!_ "O-kay? Why now? I thought we were going to wait till after the book tour in November."

"I know and if it is too much for you we can still wait but I need to know when I'm making you my wife."

"Ok so how about we pick a date and then we can go from there."

We talked about dates and narrowed it down. We ended up deciding on February 9th. We were going to get married in five months. Then as soon as we settled that, Edward decided to bring up babies.

"Look, I know you are a little freaked out by the idea of having kids right now but I just want to talk about it."

"Ok, but I don't know how to talk about it when I am not even remotely ready for them."

"Alright then, let's talk about what we want not when we are going to do it."

"Ok I think I can handle that." I sighed. It wasn't the idea of having kids it was the idea of having them soon that freaked me out. "How many kids do you want?"

"I'd like to have three or four." He said so casually that it made me wonder how long he'd been thinking about that. My question must have shown on my face because he looked at me with wide eyes, "What?"

"Three or four! That's a lot of kids. I was thinking two tops."

"Well I'd like to have two boys and a girl but then when I think about having an odd number of kids it makes me want another girl. I'd love to have a big family."

"I'm an only child so it kind of freaks me out to think of having a house full. I can see you with two boys though. You'll be such a great dad."

He smiled wistfully. "I can picture you with two little girls too, teaching them to read and playing with dolls."

I could see that too. I wanted a little girl to mold into a strong, independent woman. I also wanted a son that I could teach how to treat a woman properly and to be a protector for his sister. The more I thought about it the more I could envision our children; tall, strong boys with golden brown hair and green eyes; beautiful dancers with big brown eyes and curly dark hair and I wanted it.

"I want that. Edward, I can't believe that I'm going to say this but I want to have your babies. I want to be pregnant with your children and I want to see our children grow up and become the people we want them to be."

"Really?" He looked nervous. "You really want that. You're not just saying that for me, right?"

I shook my head, "No, I really want it. I'm not saying I want it now or even a year from now but I do want it."

We talked about where to live for the long term and decided to wait until we had a family before we decided where to live. I was so happy and it was amazing how talking about our future made us both feel like it was already here.

The next day we stayed in the hotel room most of the day. We had Charlie and Sue's wedding the next day and decided to just spend some time alone. We ran out only to get food and even then we waited until supper time to eat. I spent the day feasting on Edward and him on me so food wasn't even a blip on our radar. When my stomach starting trying to eat itself we decided to get some dinner.

We went to a local restaurant for a casual dinner. The day had been perfect so we decided to hit a movie and made a date of it.

We were sitting in our seats waiting for the movie to start when I heard someone saying my name. I turned to see who it was and was immediately on edge.

"Trevor, what do you want?" I hissed causing Edward to turn around and look at him.

"Jason said you wanted to talk to me."

"I do but not here. I'll stop by the school on Monday." By now Edward's knuckles were white with the force of his fist and he was ready to blow up.

"How about after the show, I won't be at the school on Monday?"

"Whatever." I turned back around and tried to pry Edward's fingers from his palm. "I know you want to kill him but try to relax. If he is a jack-ass after the movie _then_ you can beat his ass." I smiled at him and he relaxed a bit.

We watched the movie without any problems. We got busted by the older couple behind us for making out but other than that we had a great night. As we left the theater I had hoped that Trevor forgot he wanted to talk. Edward was kind of looking for a fight and was more than ready to kick Trevor's ass.

We were almost to our car when Trevor called my name. I groaned and turned around. Edward turned as well and pulled me into his side. Trevor stuck his chubby hand out towards Edward, "Hi, I'm Trevor Allen. You must be Edward."

Edward shook his hand reluctantly and with a bit more force than necessary. "Yes, Edward Cullen."

"Nice work on Jason's face." Trevor said snidely, he was trying to get Edward riled up but it was unnecessary since Edward was already on edge. I decided to intervene so this didn't get out of hand before I said what I needed to say.

"Did Jason tell you why I needed to talk to you?"

"Yeah he said Mike flipped out over the stuff we said back in school and you were hurt by it." He said as if he was naming off a grocery list.

"It's more than that but yeah. Mike believed every word you idiots said and instead of telling me he used it to control me and let it eat at him for years. He is in prison now for rape and assault with a deadly weapon. He raped a girl and was going to kidnap and rape me. He tried to kill us both."

He stepped back. "Dude, it was just a joke. He was such a love sick fool for you. We just wanted to mess with him."

"Yeah well you succeeded. He's under suicide watch and needs so much help. How was that just a joke?"

"You were always so quiet and sweet we figured he wouldn't believe us and see that we were joking. He always blew me off like I was full of shit. I had no idea he was being such an ass."

"You saw us fight at parties and you saw him threaten every single guy in school for just looking at me, how you could possibly think you weren't affecting him, I'll never understand."

"Yeah but we all fought with our girlfriends at parties. I didn't think it was because of me."

"What did you two fight over at that last party?"

"Oh I found him fucking your cousin, Leah and told him I was going to tell you. He flew off the handle and attacked me. Now that I think about it he said something that night about if you could do it then so could he."

"Yeah, he cheated on me for a long time without me knowing and without any good reason. I guess I have you and Leah to thank for that."

"Ok so I get why you are mad at me but what can I do about it now?"

"You can remember everyday that your stupid bullying and rumors caused a decent guy to fall apart and hurt a lot of people. You can teach your students better and you can be a better person."

"Ok, obviously he wasn't stable to begin with or that wouldn't have caused him to flip. You are stupid if you think I really care what happened to him. I'm sorry you got hurt and that he hurt someone else but I don't see why that is my fault."

"It's not all your fault but your stupidity was the catalyst. I can't make you see it but I know you are aware now and that's all I can do."

"Whatever. So I guess have a good life, it's too bad those rumors were just lies. I'd love to have gotten a shot at you for real."

With that, Edward socked him and there was a full on fight. Trevor didn't stand a chance against Edward but it was fun to watch him try. I yelled for Edward to stop and told him that someone would call the police but he just had to finish him off. When Edward was pulled off of Trevor, only Trevor was bleeding. Honestly Edward had taken it easy on him because he could have killed him if he wanted to. Trevor wanted to press charges but Charlie was the one who responded to the call so no dice.

"Boy, you are lucky you aren't sitting in a jail cell right now. If you want to press charges on my future son-in-law then you will have to prove that he wasn't provoked." Since Trevor knew he provoked Edward he backed down pretty quick.

Edward gave Trevor his signature cocky grin and shook his hand before we got in the car and headed back to the hotel.

"How's your hand? You didn't hurt it did you?" I asked barely containing the lust in my voice.

"No it's fine. He was pretty soft so I didn't do much damage. Why?" He smirked at me.

"Just wondering if you were up for breaking some more laws tonight; like maybe public indecency and public fornication." I unzipped my hoodie and showed him my lack of t-shirt and pretty black lace bra.

He turned the car around and headed for the old bridge. I was so joining the Bridge club tonight!

**I desperately need some motivation! Please review! Thanks to everyone who has favorited or is following this story! Also a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I can not tell you how awesome it is to get an email saying someone reviewed my story. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the delay but my Real life has been a mess lately. **

**As usual I do not own Twilight. **

September 15

"Oh my goodness, Sue, calm down!" I begged as Sue began pacing the room again. "Everything will be perfect and if it's not it really doesn't matter. Daddy loves you and I promise you that I have never, ever seen him happier than he is with you." She didn't really calm down but she did stop pacing.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, ya' know. Everything has been so easy for us and today has been so great. I'm just wondering when the something bad will happen for us." I understood her fears but things were so easy for them because they had just allowed their relationship to progress naturally.

"Look Sue, you two were made for each other. I am so happy that you haven't had to deal with any drama because let me tell you, it is overrated. Now you go out there and you pledge your love to my father and live happily ever after." I smiled as I finished my pep talk.

"You are wise beyond your years, ya' know that?"

"I have a few good examples."

She laughed and nodded, "Yep you sure do. I love you, sweetie. In all the years I've known your daddy, I've always felt like you were my daughter. Even when Renee was still around; you are a special girl and you make your daddy very proud."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged her. "Thank you, Sue. I love you too."

The usher knocked on the door to signal that it was time for us. I checked my dress in the mirror and fixed my eyeliner before heading out to the foyer. Sue had decided to go with a black and white theme so my dress was a simple black sheath dress. It had narrow straps that criss crossed down the back. The back opened up and sat low on my hips. I was shocked when she showed it to me, since it was a little racy by I loved how it felt on. I felt sexy and sophisticated. Edward was a fan of the dress but did not like that half the town was going to see me in it.

I carried my bouquet full of red roses to the front of the church keeping my eyes on my dad the entire way down the aisle. Once I got to the front I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him before taking my place to the side. As I stood waiting for the music to change my eyes landed on Edward in the third row. He was wearing a black suit with a dark purple tie and light purple shirt. He looked so handsome. His eyes were sparkling as he looked me over. I mouthed 'I love you' to him and he smiled and did the same to me.

The music changed signaling that Sue was about to enter. She walked alone and looked regal in her sleek high collared champagne gown. The back was covered in lace that stopped at her lower back where the satin flowed to the floor. She was taller than me and her legs looked twice as long in the fitted dress. She carried a large bouquet of dark red roses.

My father beamed as she took those twenty or so steps to him. She never took her eyes off his. Daddy almost kissed her when he finally got to hold her hand. The reverend cleared his throat just before Daddy could kiss her. Everyone laughed.

I listened to the vows while I watched Edward mouth them to me. If it wasn't hard enough to keep the tears in check for Dad and Sue, Edward sure made it harder. When the minister finally told Charlie to kiss his bride I was a little embarrassed by their display. Daddy wasted no time in kissing the heck out of a very agreeable Sue. The family whistled and whooped as they pulled apart and were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Swan.

They shimmied and giggled as they walked back up the aisle to "Crazy Little thing called Love". It was so perfect.

We took a million pictures and headed to the reception. I was so happy they were having a sweetheart table so I could sit with Edward.

"You look unbelievable! I can't take my eyes off of you." Edward whispered in my ear as we ate our dinner.

"Yeah, well I could say the same for you." We finished our dinner and then I had to give a toast and do all the wedding party stuff.

As I was helping Sue collect money during the dollar dance I caught a glimpse of curly light brown hair. I was hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was.

My hopes died when I looked over to Charlie's line and there she was none other than Renee. I looked at Sue and she smiled a little half smile. Charlie looked a little less than thrilled but not angry. I decided I'd let her go and see what happened.

As Renee stepped up to dance with Charlie I worried that it would get ugly but Sue patted my shoulder and said, "We invited her. She didn't RSVP so we figured she wasn't coming but you know your mother. Anyway, it's ok. He needs this."

She was a much stronger woman than I could have been at that moment. Charlie had loved my mother with his whole heart and she crushed him. I knew her reasons now but it didn't changed the fact that she hurt my daddy. He carried a torch for her for years before Sue came along and doused it with her patience and love. It took him almost twelve years to finally marry her.

As I watched Charlie and Renee dance I was reminded of times I had seen them do that in our little kitchen, smiling at each other and looking so in love. The difference was this time Charlie was in love with Sue, and this dance was good bye for them. Mom had always had Dad's love to fall back on even if she never took him up on it she knew he would always be there if she needed him. Now she knew his heart belonged to someone else. Charlie kissed her cheek and she hugged him tightly before she walked over and got in Sue's dance line.

I had already danced with my dad but I really wanted to talk to him so as soon as the dollar dance was over I jumped in and danced with him.

"So?" I asked knowing he wasn't going to tell me anything.

"So nothing Bells. She wanted to congratulate me and Sue. Stop looking at me like that." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah right and it's so normal for your ex-wife to congratulate you on your new marriage."

"Look sweetie, I loved your mom for a long time and part of me always will but we've both moved on and are happy. That dance was good bye. It was a chance to put a nice end to a long history."

"Ok good. I so glad you are happy, daddy. I love seeing you smile."

"Don't be too happy, now that she and I are done with all the awkwardness we can focus completely on you and our future grandchildren."

"Great." I dragged out the word to emphasize just how happy I was at that thought.

"No pressure Bells. You and Edward are great together and you'll make great parents, whenever that happens."

"Thanks Dad. I love you!"

"You too, so much!" He said with a blush.

Edward was talking to my mom when I found him at the bar. She was so relaxed and happy and Edward was laughing at something she said.

"What's so funny over here?" I asked.

"Oh your mom was telling me about your first dance class." I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Gee thanks Mother. I thought that story was supposed to stay between us."

"Sorry sweetie, seeing you dance with your dad reminded me of how scared you were to dance with that boy. I couldn't help but spill the beans."

"I thought it was precious. I could listen to stories from your childhood all day." Edward said with a smirk.

"Payback is a bitch! I do believe we will be spending time with Esme and Carlisle soon."

"You don't scare me; I don't care if you hear every embarrassing thing I've ever done, unlike you who is turning a lovely shade of red right now!"

I kissed him softly and let him wrap me in his arms. We were swaying to the music when my mom asked if she would get to see us dance together.

"Oh Mom, not here." Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Renee, I'm not sure it's appropriate for Charlie's reception."

Renee just laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Your response was all I needed. I'm sure your dancing is not something I need to witness. Some things a mother does not need to see first hand."

With that she kissed us both on the cheek and left us gaping at her.

"She is just…" Edward started.

"Unbelievable!" I finished.

We did manage a few slow dances before the reception ended. We sent Charlie and Sue on there way as we stayed to help clean up the hall. We loaded up all the gifts and headed to drop them off at the house.

As I watched Edward carry arm loads of packages into the house I had to remember that it was not our wedding night. He looked so perfect in his suit carrying all those shiny packages. I couldn't wait for February ninth. I couldn't wait to make our union official and binding. I was picturing what our day would look like and was suddenly so excited.

When I locked up the house and turned for the car, Edward was leaning against the driver's side door.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?" He said smoothly.

"A few times, yes."

"Well now that your duties as Maid of Honor are over, I really want to take that dress off of you. I have been aching to hold you all night."

"Oh yeah?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his body. "I considered dragging you into the restroom with me a few times tonight. What do ya say we get back to the hotel and have some fun?"

"I say, get your sweet ass in the car and let's go!" He swatted my ass before pushing me away and dragging me to the other side of the car. He opened my door and helped me sit down before leaning in and kissing me breathless.

We took our time getting to the hotel and held hands the entire way there. It was so different from how we usually were. There was no rush to get there or stopping on the way to ravage each other. The sexual tension in the car was palpable but not overwhelming.

We both noticed the change and though it made me a little nervous, Edward seemed to bask in it. His sense of calm helped me be calm as well.

As soon as we opened the door to the hotel room Edward pinned me against the wall and kissed me with all the passion he had. We worked each other's clothes off right there in the entryway. He had dropped my dress to the floor and I had worked his jacket and shirt off, leaving him in only his dress pants and shoes. Standing against the wall in only my bra and panties I was breathless and overcome with the love I felt for Edward. He stepped back to remove his shoes, socks and pants while he stared at me.

"I love you, Bella. I know I say it all the time but I mean it. I can't believe how blessed I am to have you."

A single tear fell from my eye and I tried to answer him but he took my face in his hands and kissed me before I could get a word out. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around him and carried me to the bed. He laid me down in the center of the large bed and kissed me from chin to shin while removing my bra and panties. When he had me completely exposed to him he stood up and removed his boxers. When he crawled back over me he kissed my stomach on his way to my face. I shivered at the sweet kiss he placed above my belly button and he grinned.

"Edward, I… I love you. You make my life so much more than I could have ever dreamed."

He pulled himself up to kiss each of my cheeks, my nose and finally my lips. I pressed my tongue into his mouth as he slid his strong, hard member inside of me. I was so raw and undone that my body shook with the force of my relief. He was made for me and our bodies were like a puzzle fitting together. We made love with a slow burning fire. We would be together for the rest of our lives and nothing in the world would be able to stop us.

When we fell apart we did it together quietly. Our new life together started that night and before too long we would be man and wife.

Edward looked in my eyes as he formed the words he wanted to say.

"Bella, I will love you for the rest of my life."

It was then that I realized that since the moment I met Edward I had been falling but now I had finally landed. Everything that would come for us in the future was just the life I had been waiting for. There wasn't a single thing in this world that we could not handle together. All the fears I'd held onto for so long were gone. Completely gone. I felt free and light in a way I had never experienced before.

"Edward, I will love you for the rest of eternity."

**This is a short chapter that I wrote right before my real life got all kinds of messy. I went in to add to it today and just couldn't. It ends so beautifully. I will probably write a few epilogues but I feel like this is the end of the main story. Thank you so much for reading and for all the lovely reviews. Add me to your story alerts so you know when I add the epilogues. **


End file.
